Archibald Twitter, Archéomage
by Docteur Citrouille
Summary: Septembre 1896. Archibald Twitter a 15 ans et entre en cinquième année à Poudlard. Cependant, le meurtre sauvage du bibliothécaire l'entraîne sur la piste d'une légende cachée au coeur même de l'école de sorcellerie... TERMINE.
1. Chapter 1 - Juillet 1896

**Archibald Twitter, archéomage**

 **Livre I - La Conspiration de Merlin**

 **Chapitre 1 - Juillet 1896**

 _Lord John Twitter eut la surprise de sa vie lorsque sa toute jeune épouse, Euphémia Selwyn, lui annonça au lendemain de leurs noces qu'elle était une sorcière. Il la rassura en lui annonçant que les sorcières n'existaient pas, et que, même si elle devenait une horrible mégère au nez crochu, il l'aimerait toujours. Son rire s'évanouit quand Euphémia agita sa baguette magique et fit apparaître une nuée de canaris. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire de cette information..._

 _AUGUSTE PERLIMPINPIN -_ _Archibald Twitter, une vie_

 _oOo oOo oOo_

« _20 juillet 1896, Londres,_

 _Cher Archibald,_

 _J'espère que cette lettre t'arrivera sans encombre : avais-tu vraiment besoin de partir si loin ? D'un autre côté, je t'envie beaucoup : le temps est affreux à Londres, il pleut sans discontinuer depuis plusieurs jours. Je ne peux même pas me rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse : un scandale ! En plus, la boutique de Quidditch expose en ce moment même un tout nouveau balai, le Lancechêne 96. Bien plus élégant que ce ramasse-poussière de Comète 61 ! J'aimerais bien me l'offrir, mais ce n'est pas avec les trois mornilles d'argent de poche en ma possession que je pourrais me le payer..._

 _Je te vois déjà en train de lever les yeux au ciel : sache mon ami que je ne désespère pas. Un jour, tu succomberas aux sirènes du Noble Sport..._ »

On toqua à la porte. Archibald Twitter leva les yeux de son courrier en soupirant : ne pouvait-il avoir quelques minutes pour lui ? Il plia le parchemin en toute hâte et le cacha dans la manche de sa robe de chambre.

\- Entrez.

Un valet tiré à quatre épingles entra et s'inclina devant Archibald. Il lui annonça d'une voix dénuée d'émotion, que « _Milord et Milady l'attendaient pour le breakfast, est-ce que le jeune Sir souhaitait de l'aide pour s'habiller ?_ ». Archibald secoua la tête, agacé d'être perpétuellement entouré d'une nuée de serviteurs : il savait quand même mettre un pantalon et faire un nœud de cravate seul, par Merlin ! Le valet s'inclina de nouveau devant le refus et alla ouvrir en grand les fenêtres pour aérer la chambre.

Un vent frais entra dans la pièce, apportant les effluves des mimosas en fleur, l'odeur du sable mouillé et le bruit des vagues. Archibald frissonna et attendit que l'autre sorte pour refermer prestement la fenêtre : il haïssait les courants d'air et était persuadé que le valet l'avait fait exprès pour se venger.

« _Quand seras-tu de retour en Angleterre ? Peut-être pourrions-nous nous voir avant la rentrée à Poudlard ? Au fait, as-tu commencé les trente-cinq centimètres de parchemins de Têtenjoy sur le sortilège du Patronus ? J'en ai déjà écrit quatorze centimètres et des poussières, mais j'ai l'impression de me répéter..._

 _À très bientôt !_

 _Ton ami de toujours,_

 _Hamilton Piccadilly_ »

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Archibald : lui aussi avait hâte de rentrer en Angleterre. En attendant, il était coincé en France, pour des vacances imposées par Père.

Tout était de la faute de Lady Adélaïde. C'était elle la principale investigatrice de cette idée ridicule de partir en bord de mer, pour « apprendre à se connaître ». Père y avait consenti et, à peine une semaine après son retour par le Poudlard Express, Archibald avait été contraint de prendre un bateau en direction du Havre, puis trois trains successifs pour rejoindre Biarritz et enfin une diligence jusqu'au luxueux Hôtel du Palais. Un bien trop long voyage alors qu'il aurait été plus simple et rapide de prendre un Portoloin...

Mais Père avait été inflexible : hors de question de parler de magie en présence de Lady Adélaïde. Il lui avait d'ailleurs interdit de prendre ses affaires scolaires avec lui. Archibald s'était indigné : comment était-il supposé avancer sur son devoir de potion pendant les vacances ? Le Professeur Juniper Ashbrow était tellement sévère, le zéro pointé était assuré si Archibald ne rendait rien dans les temps.

La seule chose qu'il avait réussi à prendre avec lui en toute discrétion était sa baguette magique, qu'il tenait cachée dans la doublure de sa veste. C'était bien connu, un sorcier sans sa baguette n'était rien. Mais, là encore, il était frustrant de ne pas avoir l'occasion de s'en servir...

Archibald ne supportait pas d'être totalement coupé du monde de la sorcellerie. Il avait supplié ses amis de lui écrire par voie moldue pendant les vacances. Hamilton le lui avait promis, Brutus lui avait ri au nez :

\- Même pas en rêve, Lord Twitter ! Je préfère me faire empaler par l'épée de Gryffondor plutôt que d'utiliser des méthodes barbares. Et puis d'ailleurs, j'aurai autre chose à faire que de t'envoyer un courrier.

\- Ah ouais, comme quoi ? avait rétorqué Hamilton. Te compter les pustules du derrière ?

La pendule qui ornait l'élégante cheminée en marbre sonna les huit coups, le ramenant à l'instant présent : il allait être en retard.

Il cacha la lettre d'Hamilton dans le roman moldu que lui avait offert Lady Adélaïde – une insipide histoire de vampire très à la mode – puis choisit dans la penderie un élégant costume trois-pièces gris.

Il expédia sa toilette dans la salle de bain marbrée attenante à la chambre (luxe inouï : l'hôtel possédait l'eau courante dans toutes les suites), s'habilla à la hâte, puis vérifia sa mise dans le long miroir.

Père détestait les faux plis. Il passa un coup de brosse sur ses courtes boucles noires, fit avec soin le nœud de sa cravate, tira un peu sur les manches de sa chemise afin que les extrémités soient visibles juste ce qu'il fallait et vérifia que ses chaussures étaient bien cirées.

Enfin, il sortit de sa chambre, prenant soin de la fermer à clé derrière lui.

Il traversa le long corridor au tapis moelleux, esquissant un bref signe de tête au passage d'un domestique, ou s'effaçant lorsqu'une dame venait en sens inverse. Délaissant l'ascenseur, il descendit le majestueux escalier en marbre bordé de petits palmiers jusqu'à la réception.

Il rejoignit la grande salle à manger circulaire, dont les baies vitrées donnaient sur la mer turquoise et un peu houleuse ce matin-là, et repéra un peu plus loin son père.

Lady Adélaïde fut la première à le voir et lui adressa un sourire chaleureux. Archibald se tint très droit tandis qu'il saluait ce qu'il convenait désormais d'appeler « sa famille » : Lord John Twitter, son père, droit et guindé, la moustache parfaitement tournée et l'or de sa chevalière brillant à son petit doigt, lady Adélaïde Ashton, sa belle-mère depuis maintenant quatre mois, la tête recouverte d'un large chapeau d'où s'échappait de grandes plumes d'autruche, et mademoiselle sa demi-sœur Charlotte, ravissante petite peste de deux ans son aînée.

Archibald trouva en lui la force de complimenter lady Adélaïde et son affreux chapeau.

\- As-tu bien dormi ? s'enquit-elle, en lui présentant une tasse de thé en porcelaine.

\- Parfaitement bien, oui.

Il déplia une large serviette sur ses genoux et piocha dans le petit panier un croissant, tandis qu'un serviteur lui présentait une carafe de jus d'orange pressé et une coupelle de fruits fraîchement cueillis et baignant dans un épais sirop. Tout en déjeunant, il prêta une oreille distraite aux bavardages de Charlotte.

\- J'ai lu dans le _Tout-Biarritz_ qu'il y avait un grand magasin de mode situé non loin d'ici, s'extasia-t-elle, les yeux brillants. Pourrions-nous y aller aujourd'hui, papa ?

Archibald refréna l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel. _Papa..._ Père détestait les niaiseries, et jamais il n'aurait osé l'appeler de la sorte.

\- Non, Charlotte, dit Père de sa voix profonde. Vous savez ce que je pense de ces endroits qui poussent les honnêtes gens à la consommation, au détriment des petits commerçants qui ont besoin de nous pour vivre.

Charlotte prit une mine déconfite, que sa mère se chargea d'effacer :

\- Et si nous décidions quoi faire de cette belle journée ? dit-elle d'une voix joyeuse. Que diriez-vous d'une balade au bord de mer pour commencer ? Nous pourrions admirer les frégates ! Qu'en penses-tu, Archibald ?

« _Je pensais plutôt aller me noyer dans l'Atlantique, vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient ?_ » eut plutôt envie de lui répondre Archibald. Il croisa pourtant le regard de son père qui le défia de refuser la proposition.

\- J'en serais ravi, répondit-il, résistant à la tentation de se poignarder avec le couteau à beurre.

\- Formidable ! Nous allons passer une merveilleuse journée tous ensemble !

 _oOo oOo oOo_

Au plus grand malheur d'Archibald, les journées se suivaient et se ressemblaient. Lady Adélaïde était infatigable, et trouvait toujours de quoi s'occuper : longues promenades, pique-niques improvisés, concerts nocturnes, courses de chevaux, initiation au tennis, partie de croquet... Toujours sous un soleil éclatant et avec le bruit des vagues s'écrasant contre la digue.

Elle entraîna également son petit monde pour une séance de cinématographie, la nouveauté en vogue des Frères Lumières. Archibald admit qu'il passa ce soir-là un excellent moment, en ayant le meilleur fou rire de sa vie quand il regarda pour la première fois _l'Arroseur arrosé_.

Mais l'ennui le rattrapa, et il commença à compter avec impatience les jours le séparant de son retour à Poudlard. Il n'osait ouvertement demander à Père pour quand était programmé le retour en Angleterre, de peur de se faire rabrouer. Il savait cependant que la saison mondaine n'allait pas tarder à commencer, et que Lady Adélaïde voulait que sa fille fasse son entrée dans le monde. Elles regardaient ensemble les journaux de mode et discutaient chiffons et breloques à longueur de journée.

\- Serais-je présentée à la Reine ? s'était inquiétée Charlotte, tordant ses jolies mains blanches.

\- Ne te soucie de rien, ma chérie, tu portes un nom prestigieux ! lui avait assuré sa mère.

Sur le moment, Archibald s'était demandé de quel nom elle voulait parler : celui d'Ashton, celui d'un simple secrétaire au service d'un ancien ministre ou celui de Twitter, de la maison aristocratique des Swanson ?

Les derniers jours de juillet furent accompagnés par des trombes de pluies et d'orage. La clientèle fut contrainte de se morfondre entre les quatre murs de l'hôtel, s'occupant comme elle le pouvait en attendant le retour du soleil.

Charlotte fit découvrir les joies du billard à Lord John : rigueur et précision militaire sur un champ de bataille de tissu vert ne pouvaient que plaire à Père. Archibald regarda sans passion les billes d'ivoires s'entrechoquer entre elles : le jeu aurait été nettement plus intéressant si des Bavboules avaient été utilisées !

Il parvint à s'échapper de la vigilance de Lady Adélaïde qui applaudissait à chaque coup porté.

Il erra dans les couloirs de l'hôtel, comme une âme en peine, ne sachant que faire pour s'occuper les mains.

Il aurait dû désobéir à Père et ramener ses devoirs en douce.

Il décida d'aller se réfugier dans la petite bibliothèque de l'hôtel pour passer le temps, qui avançait aussi vite qu'un veracrasse...

Soudain, des éclats de voix provenant du grand hall lui firent lever la tête : une dame houspillait un pauvre groom qui venait de faire tomber ses valises :

\- Bougrrre d'Hurrrluberrrlus ! Corrrnichon d'ectoplasmes ! Pignouf des Tarrrtarrres ! Mes valises, espèce de maladrrroit !

Le pauvre homme ne savait plus où se mettre, les oreilles rouges. Le directeur de l'hôtel, entendant les charmantes vociférations de la dame, accourut, et se confondit en excuses. Archibald fut absolument fasciné par le langage très fleuri de la dame et ne put s'empêcher de la regarder attentivement : grande et mince, majestueuse dans sa longue robe de soie noire, elle avait un visage marqué par le temps, éclairé par des yeux vifs et brillants.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé d'un tel incident, Votre Altesse... s'excusa le directeur, à grand renfort de courbettes.

Mais elle ne l'écouta pas : son regard avait accroché celui d'Archibald et elle claqua des doigts dans sa direction.

\- Es-tu en trrrain de bayer aux corrrneilles, mon garrrçon ? Au lieu de rrrêvasser, viens aider ! Et rrretirrre tes mains de tes poches, espèce de malapprrris !

Archibald s'empressa de lui obéir, sous le regard épouvanté du directeur. Il aida le groom à remettre la dizaine de malles sur les deux chariots, tandis que l'étrange femme signait le registre de l'hôtel tout en bougonnant.

Puis, elle se dirigea d'un pas altier aux ascenseurs, escortée par ses bagages. Archibald calqua ses manières sur celui du groom et entra dans l'habitacle, qui s'arrêta au dernier étage.

Ils suivirent le long couloir jusqu'à la suite impériale, la plus fastueuse chambre de l'hôtel, située non loin de celle qu'occupait Archibald. Il aida le groom à décharger les valises : une bonne attendait dans un coin qu'ils terminent la pénible tâche.

Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil furtifs à la dame, qui promenait un regard blasé sur le mobilier autour d'elle. Puis, quand il fallut partir, elle octroya de mauvaise grâce un pourboire au groom et à Archibald, qui se retint à grande peine d'éclater de rire.

Il la remercia néanmoins d'une courbette et sortit de la suite.

\- Monsieur me voit si confus ! s'exclama aussitôt le groom au teint rouge une fois dans le couloir. Je vous prie sincèrement de m'excuser pour cette regrettable méprise.

\- Aucune importante, sourit Archibald, tout en lui donnant le pourboire. Mais qui est-ce ?

\- Oh ! Merci Monsieur. Il s'agit de la Princesse Olga Nicolaïevna de Russie... Elle vient parfois ici pour prendre les eaux.

\- Et elle a toujours aussi mauvais caractère ?

Le groom regarda autour de lui pour être sûr de ne pas être entendu avant de répondre :

\- Toujours Monsieur, chuchota-t-il.

Archibald se promit alors de ne pas croiser le chemin de la Princesse pendant les jours à venir et, après avoir salué le groom, se retira dans sa chambre.

 _oOo oOo oOo_

Il eut cependant l'occasion de la revoir lors du souper : seule à sa table, elle mangeait sans appétit son velouté de crevettes et de champignons, contemplant d'un air maussade la tempête qui faisait rage dehors. Il y avait quelque chose dans cette femme qui mettait Archibald mal à l'aise : il avait l'impression qu'elle essayait de lire ses pensées. Charlotte remarqua son air absent durant le repas : elle suivit son regard et se moqua de sa soudaine passion amoureuse pour la vieille dame.

\- Elle n'a pas l'air aimable, constata Lady Adélaïde en portant élégamment à sa bouche un morceau de langouste.

Au dessert, le serveur posa devant Archibald une coupelle de profiteroles dégoulinantes de chocolat. Il sentit son mal de tête s'amplifier, comme si des milliers de picotements essayaient de percer son crâne. Écœuré, il finit par poser sa cuillère.

\- Père, puis-je me retirer ? demanda-t-il. Je ne me sens pas bien du tout.

\- C'est vrai que tu es un peu pâle, s'inquiéta aussitôt Lady Adélaïde.

Lord John hocha la tête et Lady Adélaïde lui proposa aussitôt un remède composé de menthe poivrée et de lavande.

\- Je vous assure, Madame, que ça ira : j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de sommeil.

Il souhaita la bonne nuit, soulagée de fuir la présence intrusive.

Un éclair illumina le ciel et un coup de tonnerre retentit, faisant trembler les murs et vaciller les lumières du couloir qui menait à sa chambre. Poussé par la curiosité, Archibald posa son front contre la vitre fraîche et ses mains en coupe autour de ses yeux, il tenta d'apercevoir la mer déchaînée malgré les paquets de pluie qui s'abattaient avec violence sur la grève.

Il se sentait déjà mieux : sa migraine s'apaisait déjà.

Un nouvel éclair zébra le ciel : toutes les lumières s'éteignirent d'un coup.

\- Vive la modernité ! ironisa Archibald en essayant d'apercevoir quelque chose dans l'obscurité.

Soudain, un hurlement effroyable retentit non loin de lui. Le cœur battant, Archibald déchiffra la pénombre. Agacé, il finit par plonger ses doigts dans la doublure de sa veste et retira sa baguette magique, le cœur battant.

Le tonnerre gronda au loin. Archibald murmura un prudent « _Lumos !_ » avant de s'aventurer dans l'obscurité, tous ses sens en alerte. Avait-il été le seul à entendre le cri ?

\- S'IL VOUS PLAÎT, NON ! AYEZ PITIÉ !

Sans réfléchir, il se rua jusqu'à la chambre d'où provenaient les sanglots et les supplications, avant de pénétrer par la porte entrouverte.

\- Pitié, pitié, implora une voix, je ne veux pas, je ne...

Il vit un homme à la forte corpulence et au visage déformé par la cruauté. Il se dirigeait d'un pas conquérant vers une petite bonne qui pleurait, recroquevillée sur le sol, sans défense.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour quand il comprit ce que l'homme songeait à faire. Il n'avait que quatorze ans et était taillé comme une allumette, mais il ne manquait pas de cran.

\- Hé ! Laissez-la tranquille ! s'exclama-t-il, sa baguette levée, prêt à se battre.

L'homme détacha son regard de la petite bonne et se tourna lentement vers Archibald, clignant de ses petits yeux porcins.

Clac !

L'homme devint une femme, vêtue d'une longue robe de deuil, le visage caché par un long voile noir. Elle tendit une main implorante vers Archibald, la bouche ouverte en un cri silencieux.

L'esprit rationnel d'Archibald resta pétrifié de longues secondes, stupéfait.

Comment sa mère pouvait-elle se trouver ici, elle qui gisait depuis bientôt cinq ans dans le caveau glacial des Twitter ?

\- Maman ? chuchota-t-il, apeuré par cette vision macabre.

Elle avança vers lui, ses bras tendus, suppliante. Archibald sentit plus qu'il ne vit du mouvement derrière lui. La bonne essayait de s'échapper.

Clac !

L'homme obèse l'empêcha d'aller plus loin et la fille, terrifiée, poussa un long cri.

Archibald se serait donné des gifles : comment pouvait-il avoir été si stupide ? Les Épouvantards étaient étudiés en troisième année en cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, comment avait-il pu passer à côté d'une telle évidence ?

Rassemblant tout son sang-froid, il rappela vers lui l'image faussée de l'homme bedonnant, lui redonnant une nouvelle fois les traits de sa défunte mère.

\- Partez ! cria-t-il à l'adresse de la fille, qui ne se fit pas prier, et qui ne comprenait décidément pas ce qu'il se passait.

Archibald fit de nouveau face à sa mère, se remémorant les cours du professeur Têtenjoy :

« _Le rire !_ » avait-elle aboyé. « _Seul le rire peut détruire un Épouvantard. Et avec ça, un sortilège d'une grande complexité... Allez, montrez-moi ce que vous avez dans la baguette !_ »

\- RIDDIKULUS ! s'exclama Archibald.

Sa mère trébucha sur sa longue robe et s'étala de tout son long. Mais elle continua de l'implorer dans des râles venus d'outre-tombe. Il leva à nouveau sa baguette, mais aucune pensée cohérente ne se forma. Le chagrin lui broya le cœur...

Comment pouvait-il rire de l'image de sa mère ? Il lui suffisait simplement de tendre sa main, et...

\- CERRRTAINEMENT PAS ! vociféra une voix.

Clac !

L'Epouvantard se métamorphosa en un vieil homme à la longue barbe blanche et au regard flamboyant. Sans broncher, la sorcière leva sa baguette et le vieillard se mit à danser avec frénésie, avant d'être renvoyé dans une des malles grandes ouvertes.

\- Alorrrs, mon garrrçon ? On essaye de tuer mon Epouvantarrrd que j'ai eu tant de mal à capturrrer ? s'exclama la Princesse Olga en se tournant vers lui. Toi, tu cherrrches les ennuis !

Et des ennuis, Archibald en eut.

Il était un sorcier de premier cycle, ce qui l'interdisait d'utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école. De plus, il avait invoqué un sortilège dans un environnement moldu, ce qui était interdit depuis la signature de la Charte internationale du Secret magique, instituée en 1692.

Et ça, le hibou en provenance du Conseil des Mages de Paris le lui rappela parfaitement dans un jargon juridique fort ennuyeux. Bien sûr, Archibald était mis à l'épreuve, et menacé de renvoi de Poudlard. Quant au Ministère de la Magie à Londres, il serait informé de ses dérapages et une note serait ajoutée à son dossier.

Les menaces habituelles en quelque sorte.

Archibald aurait vraiment pu s'en tirer et personne n'en aurait rien su si le hibou n'avait pas choisi comme destinataire Lord John.

Au beau milieu du Brandy et du cigare, dans le salon réservé à la gent masculine.

Père fut furieux. Il convoqua Archibald dans l'antichambre de sa suite, le parchemin entre les mains :

\- Tu as utilisé ta baguette ? s'exclama-t-il, scandalisé.

\- Père, je...

\- Réponds-moi !

Archibald baissa la tête, frustré. Père ne comprenait pas. Il détestait la magie : il tolérait qu'Archibald aille à Poudlard car sa mère en avait formulé le souhait avant de mourir. Mais Père avait d'autre projet pour lui : il était son seul et unique héritier, détenteur d'un titre prestigieux et d'une colossale fortune. À la mort de Lord John, Archibald deviendrait _de facto_ le septième comte de Swanson. Il allait uniquement à Poudlard pour apprendre à canaliser sa magie, mais, une fois ses ASPIC en poche, c'était une vie de richissime moldu qu'il était destiné à vivre. Pas un sorcier.

\- Tu me déçois, lâcha Père.

Sa voix résonna au plus profond d'Archibald, qui sentit la colère étreindre son cœur. Il se redressa, prêt à défendre son héritage magique :

\- Si je n'avais pas été là, cette pauvre fille aurait fini par mourir de peur. Les Epouvantards...

\- Je me contrefiche de ton épouvantail ! Je t'avais expressément interdit de prendre tes affaires scolaires !

\- En cela, je vous ai obéi, Père. Mais vous devez comprendre qu'un sorcier ne se sépare jamais de sa baguette. Et je n'ai pas fait étal de ma magie devant Lady Adélaïde. En fait, je trouve que je me suis très bien comporté !

\- Je n'aime pas ce ton, jeune homme ! J'en arrive à penser que Poudlard t'inculque les mauvaises manières ! A moins que ce ne soit tes amis qui...

Lady Adélaïde choisit le moment parfait pour toquer à la porte et entrer :

\- Que se passe-t-il ? s'étonna-t-elle en voyant Archibald et Lord John se défier du regard. De quoi parliez-vous ?

\- De rien, ma chère, répondit Lord John en reprenant contenance.

\- Étiez-vous en train de disputer Archibald ? Pour l'admirable courage dont il a fait preuve ?

Archibald et Lord John tournèrent la tête vers Lady Adélaïde en même temps :

\- Quel admirable courage ?

\- Tout le monde ne parle que de ça ! s'extasia-t-elle en vérifiant sa mise dans le long miroir en pied. Comment Archibald a sauvé cette pauvre jeune fille des griffes de son ravisseur ! C'est cette délicieuse Princesse Olga qui nous a tout raconté. Ces dames ont qualifié le geste de notre Archie d'admirable !

Puis, elle se tourna vers lui, le gratifiant d'un petit clin d'œil :

\- Il me semble aussi que la pauvre créature aimerait te remercier personnellement, rajouta-t-elle en se repoudrant le nez.

Archibald sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Père, qui semblait être mécontent de la tournure des événements. Il resserra le nœud de sa cravate et passa une main dans sa chevelure.

\- Nous en reparlerons une autre fois, dit-il du bout des lèvres. Tu peux rejoindre ta chambre, Archibald. Bonne nuit.

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et quitta Lord John, la démarche raide, tandis que Lady Adélaïde faisait étal de son soi-disant noble geste.

 _oOo oOo oOo_

Le lendemain, la Princesse Olga lui fit parvenir un mot, lui demandant de la rejoindre sur la terrasse surplombant l'océan Atlantique pour le déjeuner.

Lady Adélaïde se mordit les lèvres, hésitant à envoyer Archibald affronter seul une Princesse.

\- Je sais me tenir ! s'impatienta-t-il.

\- Il y a un certain protocole à respecter, Archibald, lui répondit-elle en lui faisait signe de s'asseoir à côté d'elle, sur une méridienne. Par exemple, tu dois incliner la tête et attendre qu'elle t'adresse la parole. Tu dois l'appeler « Votre Altesse », puis Madame. Ne lui tourne jamais le dos et ne mets surtout pas tes mains dans les poches. Il est très important de ne jamais froisser une tête couronnée, comprends-tu ?

\- Que voulez-vous qu'elle me fasse, soupira-t-il agacé, qu'elle me tranche la tête ?

\- Ne ris pas de ces choses !

Il fut enfin autorisé à rejoindre la Princesse : celle-ci s'était installée sur l'une des tables de la terrasse où était disposé un copieux petit-déjeuner. Elle fumait une cigarette d'un air pensif. Archibald ricana : voilà un geste qui n'était pas très royal !

\- Votre Altesse, se présenta-t-il en se courbant très légèrement.

La vieille dame tourna vers lui ses yeux de faucon et lui désigna le siège en face d'elle.

\- Si tu as faim, mange, lui ordonna-t-elle d'un ton sans réplique.

Archibald ne se fit pas prier et se servit d'une belle assiette d'omelette, de saucisse et de crêpes. Pas une seule fois la princesse Olga ne le lâcha du regard. Tandis qu'il dévorait son repas, il sentit une nouvelle fois sa présence dans sa tête, mais ne dit rien. Il fit semblant d'apprécier la vue des vagues s'écrasant sur la grève.

Elle écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier et se servit d'une tasse de café.

\- Une chance que je sois tombée sur un petit sorrrcier, lâcha-t-elle.

Archibald manqua de s'étouffer avec sa bouchée et leva vers elle un regard étonné :

\- Ne fais pas cette tête, mon garrrçon : tu sais trrrès bien ce que c'était dans ma chambrrre. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai modifié les souvenirrrs de la petite bonne, elle en est quitte pour une belle frrrayeurrr.

Archibald repensa à l'homme obèse et songea que la peur de la bonne était bien plus profonde et insidieuse qu'un Epouvantard.

\- J'en conclus que vous êtes une sorcière vous aussi, dit-il. Madame.

\- En effet ! Une sacrrrée coïncidence n'est-ce pas ? ricana-t-elle.

\- Que faisiez-vous avec un Epouvantard dans votre malle ? demanda-t-il, sa curiosité piquée.

\- Oh ça ! Un ami prrrofesseurrr m'a demandé de lui en rrrapporrrter un, si d'aventurrres j'en crrroisais surrr mon chemin. J'ai eu de la chance de trrrouver celui-ci lorrrs de mon séjourrr à Naples.

C'était étrange de parler magie avec quelqu'un – même si ce quelqu'un était une parfaite inconnue.

Dans un geste élégant, la Princesse Olga sortit un étui argenté de nulle part et plaça une nouvelle cigarette au bout de ses lèvres, qu'elle alluma d'un claquement de doigts, sous le regard ahuri d'Archibald. Bientôt, un épais nuage l'enveloppa, lui piquant les yeux.

\- Comment t'appelles-tu mon garrrçon ? demanda-t-elle.

Il lui répondit en toussant :

\- Archibald Twitter. Madame.

\- Poudlarrrd j'imagine ?

\- Oui, en cinquième année.

Elle l'enveloppa d'un tel regard qu'il se sentit rougir.

\- Alorrrs, nous nous rrreverrrons.

\- Je l'espère bien, Madame.

Elle fit un geste de la main pour le congédier, comme lassée de sa présence. Archibald se leva, un peu surpris d'être ainsi chassé. Il regagna alors la salle à manger, avant de se rappeler les paroles de Lady Adélaïde : il pirouetta sur lui-même, s'inclina brièvement et recula jusqu'à heurter la baie vitrée, mais elle l'avait déjà oublié.

 _oOo oOo oOo_

 _«31 juillet 1896, Biarritz,_

 _Cher Hamilton,_

 _Excellente nouvelle en perspective : je rentre enfin en Angleterre ! Il me tarde de te revoir pour te raconter mes incroyables vacances (me croiras-tu si je te disais que j'ai affronté un Epouvantard ?)._

 _J'espère te voir sur le Chemin de Traverse : quand penses-tu t'y rendre ?_

 _À très bientôt,_

 _Archibald »_

Il mit le courrier dans l'enveloppe qu'il scella et rangea le nécessaire d'écriture dans le secrétaire.

Quelqu'un toqua à sa porte et son valet de chambre préposé entra :

\- Puis-je boucler les valises du jeune Sir ? demanda-t-il tout en se tenant très droit.

\- Oui, soupira Archibald.

Il regarda le jeune homme sortir ses habits du placard et les plier avec soin.

Archibald avait hâte d'être de retour au manoir, hâte de revoir Bastet, hâte de se débarrasser de ses devoirs qui lui pesaient sur la conscience, hâte de retourner à Poudlard.

Il sortit de sa chambre, son courrier pour Hamilton dans la main. Il regretta un court instant que Brutus ne lui ait pas donné de ses nouvelles. Ses amis lui manquaient.

Il prit les escaliers pour regagner la réception de l'hôtel :

\- J'aimerais envoyer ce courrier, s'il vous plaît. Pour Londres.

\- Cela sera envoyé dans la journée, Sir. Autre chose ?

\- Non, merci.

Il salua l'employé puis tourna les talons... pour se retrouver nez à nez avec une créature monstrueuse : grand, le poil rêche et gris, une longue queue, les babines retroussées...

Archibald déglutit péniblement et regretta d'avoir laissé sa baguette dans sa chambre...

\- _Shadow !_

Une silhouette toute vêtue de noir surgit des portes vitrées de l'hôtel, rappelant l'animal à ses côtés. Archibald se sentit stupide d'avoir été effrayé par un chien.

\- Vous a-t-il fait peur ? demanda la dame.

Elle avait une voix douce, mais dénuée d'émotion. Archibald nota sa taille bien trop fine, la richesse de sa robe brodée de perles noires, son opulente chevelure ramassée en un chignon compliqué.

\- Un peu. Je croyais qu'il s'agissait d'un Sinistros.

\- Un quoi ? Oh, peu importe...

Elle voulut passer et Archibald se poussa pour laisser passer l'Impératrice Élisabeth d'Autriche.

Charlotte allait en crever de jalousie.

* * *

 **Bienvenue dans cette toute nouvelle fanfiction! J'espère que ce petit voyage temporel vous a plu, et que le dépaysement n'est pas trop brutal... Une nouvelle ère s'ouvre, avec un nouveau héros, une nouvelle histoire, une nouvelle maison!**

 **Cette fanfiction a été découpé en plusieurs livres, s'étalant des années 1890 jusqu'en 1920 (pour le moment). Elle couvre donc une large période. Archibald suivra l'Histoire avec un grand H, que ce soit à la cour de la reine Victoria ou dans les tranchées de la première guerre mondiale, en passant par un (court) voyage sur le Titanic. Ce premier livre fera au total 12 chapitres, un pour chaque mois de l'année scolaire.**

 **Je vous avoue être à la fois heureuse de vous faire lire ma dernière création originale, mais aussi terrifiée: même si on croise beaucoup de sorciers connus de la saga Harry Potter, ce n'est pas une chronologie très présente sur le site... J'espère en tout cas que l'histoire vous plaira, que Archibald va vous conquérir, et que vous serez au rendez-vous à chaque chapitre!**

 **Je tiens également à remercier AppleCherry Pie, fantastique beta, qui m'encourage et me seconde dans ce long périple qu'est l'écriture...**

 **Je vous dis à très bientôt mes Poufs... Ah non, ça a changé! Mes Serdaigles, désormais (en fait non, vous serez toujours mes Nullos Poufsouffliens...) et je vous donne rendez-vous le 16 mars pour le chapitre 2!**

 **Votre Citrouille**


	2. Chapter 2 - Août 1896

**Chapitre 2 - Août 1896**

 _Le baron Guillaume Tweeter fut élevé au titre de Comte de Swanson en 1415 par Henri V après la Bataille d'Azincourt. Pour sa bravoure, il reçut en apanage le manoir et les terres de Swanson, situés dans le Hampshire._ _Le blason des Tweeter – devenu Twitter au fil des siècles – est composé d'argent, et d'un aigle d'azur, ailes étendues._ _Leur devise :_ Le ciel au-dessus de nous, la terre en dessous de nous, le feu en nous _._

 _INCONNU -_ _Almanach du Gotha, 1763_

 _oOo oOo oOo_

Le manoir Swanson dominait un immense parc érigé dans le style romantique des jardins à l'anglaise : des chemins sinueux bordés de bosquets ou de massifs de roses, parfois agrémentés d'un banc de pierre, conduisaient jusqu'à un lac artificiel, une grotte ou un belvédère.

L'imposante demeure n'était pas en reste : derrière sa façade crème et ocre se cachait un grand salon entourant une galerie d'œuvres d'art au premier étage, une salle à manger d'apparat où étaient disposés les portraits des précédents membres de la maison des Twitter, une grande bibliothèque regorgeant de livres anciens et rares, un imposant escalier de chêne menant aux onze chambres...

Mais, ce qui attirait l'œil du visiteur était sans conteste l'impressionnante collection égyptienne que possédait Lord John.

Il était un passionné d'Antiquité, et il n'hésitait jamais à financer des fouilles archéologiques pour trouver des trésors inestimables. Archibald avait hérité de son amour et de son respect de l'Histoire, et son rêve le plus cher et le plus secret était un jour de suivre les pas de l'éminent archéomage Cuthbert Binns, célèbre parmi la Communauté Magique pour ses travaux de recherches sur la légendaire reine Maëva ou encore la découverte en Égypte du tombeau caché de la Divine Adoratrice Amunet et de ses trésors.

En attendant, Archibald se trouvait en proie à des difficultés face à une autre divinité égyptienne qui refusait de descendre de l'armoire de sa chambre :

\- Bastet, ça suffit ! Arrête de bouder. Je te l'ai dit cent fois, je ne peux pas te prendre avec moi en vacances. Tu n'étais pas malheureuse non plus ici ! Maintenant, viens là ! Tout de suite !

Le chat noir tourna vers lui ses grands yeux jaunes. C'était toujours la même histoire : à chaque fois qu'Archibald la quittait pendant quelques jours, elle boudait à mort.

\- Bastet, je vais me fâcher !

La chatte miaula et lui tourna le dos d'un air dédaigneux.

\- Un problème, Monsieur ?

Ross McGrath, valet de chambre rattaché depuis toujours à son service, regardait depuis quelques minutes son jeune maître tenter d'apprivoiser l'animal. Archibald grommela dans sa barbe, et Ross eut un rire. Il vola à son secours en appelant avec douceur Bastet, qui consentit, à force de cajoleries, à descendre de son piédestal.

\- Ce n'est pas juste, bouda Archibald, j'ai vraiment choisi le chat le plus orgueilleux de la terre.

Il jeta un regard jaloux à Ross qui grattait la tête de Bastet, ronronnant de plaisir.

\- Avez-vous passé de bonnes vacances, Monsieur ?

\- Je suis surtout très content d'être rentré, avoua Archibald. Lady Adélaïde est gentille, mais très envahissante.

Et, comme pour confirmer ses dires, la voix de Lady Adélaïde résonna du rez-de-chaussée, demandant si ses malles étaient enfin défaites et si quelqu'un avait vu le grand vase qu'elle avait acquis lors de leurs escapades en France. Archibald ferma la porte de sa chambre.

\- Voilà qui est bien mieux. Alors, quelles sont les nouvelles ?

\- Eh bien, les jardiniers se sont enfin décidés à arracher le lierre qui ornait le mur du fond et Nephtys, la chienne préférée de votre père a mis bas une portée de cinq chiots.

\- _Pas_ ce genre de nouvelles.

\- Je vous taquinais, annonça Ross en souriant (il désigna une pile de courrier sur le secrétaire). Monsieur a reçu une invitation à un gala en novembre pour la venue du Tsar de Russie à Londres.

\- Quel dommage, je ne serai pas là, ricana Archibald. Quoi d'autre ?

\- Monsieur votre père a reçu hier l'automobile qu'il a commandée. Bien évidemment, les domestiques sont curieux de savoir comment cette... chose fonctionne.

Voilà qui était nettement plus intéressant ! Lord John avait dépensé une petite fortune pour obtenir l'une des rares inventions moldues dont Archibald était curieux du fonctionnement.

Les automobiles en étaient à leurs balbutiements, et Père l'avait commandée spécialement des usines Benz en Allemagne.

\- J'ai hâte de voir ça ! se réjouit Archibald.

\- Pas moi, Monsieur, grimaça Ross. Oh ! J'allais oublier : vous avez reçu ceci...

Tel un magicien, il sortit de la poche de sa veste une enveloppe au parchemin jauni sur laquelle était inscrit le nom d'Archibald à l'encre verte. Il sentit son cœur bondir : il avait reçu sa lettre de Poudlard !

Fébrilement, il décacheta l'enveloppe et lut d'une traite les courriers joints. Le premier rappelait que l'année scolaire commençait en septembre, le second indiquait la liste des livres dont il aurait besoin pour sa cinquième année, et il dut relire le troisième plusieurs fois pour comprendre de quoi il s'agissait :

 _« Cher Mr Twitter,_

 _Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous avez été choisi pour le poste de préfet, rattaché à la maison des Serdaigles. Vos résultats scolaires ont démontré votre sens des responsabilités, votre sérieux et votre calme à toute confrontation vous indique tout naturellement à occuper ce poste._

 _Nous sommes certains que vous serez un modèle pour vos semblables, et que vous prendrez vos nouvelles responsabilités très au sérieux._

 _Nous vous prions de trouver ci-joint le badge des préfets que vous porterez bien en évidence sur votre robe de sorcier en tout temps._

 _Toutes nos félicitations !_

 _Très sincèrement,_

 _Juniper Ashbrow_

 _Directrice de la maison Serdaigle »_

Il fit tomber dans la paume de sa main un petit objet bleu et argenté : un grand P était inscrit sur le blason de Serdaigle.

C'était forcément une plaisanterie.

\- Je suis préfet, marmonna-t-il.

\- Je vous demande pardon, Monsieur ?

\- Le professeur Ashbrow m'a nommé préfet, répéta Archibald plus fort.

\- Mes félicitations, Monsieur ! Quelle bonne nouvelle !

Archibald fit rouler le badge sur sa paume : non, ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle.

Par Merlin, il avait autre chose à faire que de surveiller et de guider une bande de mioches terrorisés et ennuyeux à souhait ! Ross attendait une réponse et Archibald lui sourit :

\- Formidable nouvelle, répondit-il, sarcastique. Bon, allons voir la voiture de Père. Je suis curieux de savoir comment ça marche.

Il plia sa lettre de Poudlard et rangea négligemment le badge dans le tiroir de la commode près de son lit, bien décidé à envoyer un hibou à sa directrice de maison pour refuser le poste de préfet.

oOo oOo oOo

\- Une merveille pour les yeux, _Meine Lordshaft (1)_! Regardez la beauté de cette jeune demoiselle ! Moteur à essence un cylindre, cinq chevaux, boîte de vitesse avec marche arrière intégrée, deux litres cinq au centimètre cube, la plus adorable de toutes les automobiles qui vous sera donnée de voir, je vous présente la Benz Victoria !

Archibald reconnut que l'engin était superbe : la carrosserie, posée sur quatre grandes roues, était en acier peinte en noir, avec une banquette en velours rouge. Deux lampes ornaient chaque côté du véhicule, ainsi qu'un grand manche en bois qui faisait office de frein. Le moteur se situait à l'arrière, et était lancé à l'aide d'une manivelle en bois : le démonstrateur, Herr Böhm, venu spécialement d'Allemagne, dut s'y prendre à plusieurs reprises pour la faire démarrer. Une odeur âcre flotta dans les airs, et les dames présentes se couvrirent le nez de leurs mouchoirs.

Archibald se retenait à grande peine de rire : Herr Böhm exhibait l'automobile comme s'il présentait sa nouvelle épouse, lui tournant autour, la mettant en valeur et la caressant amoureusement. Archibald en vint à se demander si le démonstrateur n'était pas inclus dans le prix de vente du véhicule.

\- Quelle est sa vitesse de croisière ? demanda Lord John, qui portait sur son achat un œil appréciateur.

Toute la maisonnée était rassemblée dans la cour, mue par la curiosité. Lady Adélaïde s'éventait nerveusement le visage, en proie à la panique devant un tel objet, soutenue par Charlotte.

\- Alors là, Monsieur le Comte, il va falloir vous accrocher à votre chapeau ! La Victoria peut atteindre les vingt-cinq kilomètre-heure en terrain plat et par beau temps !

Lady Adélaïde poussa un cri catastrophé, Archibald eut aussitôt hâte de l'expérimenter.

\- Est-ce que Monsieur le Comte veut l'essayer ? demanda Herr Böhm.

Lord John monta dans l'automobile, refermant ses mains autour du volant en bois, l'air impérieux. Archibald obtint l'autorisation de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

\- Oh, mon ami, je vous en prie, descendez ! Vous me faites peur, s'exclama Lady Adélaïde. Et s'il vous arrivait quelque chose ? Cet engin démonique va vous tuer ! Archie, descends de là, viens près de moi !

Archibald avisa l'espèce de poire sur le côté et appuya dessus, produisant un cri perçant. Lord John fronça les sourcils et se pencha pour écouter avec attention les instructions de Herr Böhm.

\- Il va falloir être doux avec elle, hein ! Pas de geste brusque, comme ça, regardez... Desserrez lentement le frein à main...

La Victoria dérapa sur le gravier et partit en avant, Lord John maniant le volant comme il le pouvait. Archibald éclata de rire, le vent dansant dans ses cheveux. Il jeta un regard à Père qui souriait sous sa moustache.

Ils firent ainsi le tour de la propriété, effrayant les canards près du lac, faisant aboyer les chiens en passant près du chenil et hennir les chevaux dans l'écurie, avant de revenir à leur point de départ.

\- Le frein ! s'affola Herr Böhm, alors qu'ils manquaient de s'emboutir dans un bosquet.

Père tira vers lui le levier et l'automobile plia net, menaçant de les envoyer dans le décor. Archibald sauta hors de l'engin, ravi d'une telle célérité.

Lady Adélaïde pleura dans son mouchoir, remerciant les saints de lui avoir rendu son mari et son beau-fils en un seul morceau. Charlotte pressa Archibald de questions. Lui n'avait qu'une hâte : recommencer.

Pour une fois, il se montra bavard lors du dîner. Il décida que l'automobile était décidément son moyen de transport préféré, juste après le train et bien loin devant les balais.

\- Pourrons-nous refaire un tour demain, Père ? demanda-t-il en décortiquant son saumon.

\- J'avais pensé pousser jusqu'au village voisin, qu'en penses-tu fils ?

Archibald rougit de plaisir et Lady Adélaïde fut à deux doigts de s'évanouir dans son assiette. Charlotte, avec sa grâce habituelle, posa sa main sur celle de sa mère pour la rassurer.

\- Je suis persuadée que Papa et Archibald feront très attention, dit-elle avec un sourire.

\- Oui, mais quand même... Et si cette automobile de malheur causait un accident ?

\- Voyons ma chère, dit Lord John, sentant les arômes de son vin en faisait tourner son verre. L'automobile est de loin le moyen de transport le plus sûr du monde. Aucun accident ne sera à déplorer, même dans cent ans. Vous verrez.

Archibald l'écouta à peine, essayant de trouver un moyen de convaincre Père de le laisser conduire le lendemain.

Charlotte changea alors de sujet et le mot « Londres » fut prononcé. Il se souvint alors de sa lettre de Poudlard et attendit que sa demi-sœur cesse de parler de ce magasin Harrods où elle tenait absolument à se procurer une paire de gants ou autre fantaisie féminine dont il n'avait cure.

\- Père, dit-il, il faut que je me rende à Londres pour... rendre visite à ma tante Cornelia.

Lord John comprit aussitôt le sous-entendu de cette visite, et, s'il en fut contrarié, n'en montra rien.

\- Tant que Ross t'accompagne, dit-il simplement.

De toute la maisonnée, Ross était le seul qui était au courant de sa vie magique, et l'accompagnait toujours lors de ses déplacements sur le Chemin de Traverse ou à King's Cross. C'était aussi lui qui réceptionnait en grand secret les hiboux et portait les messages de Poudlard à Lord John – y compris les bulletins de notes, au grand dam d'Archibald qui n'avait jamais réussi à corrompre son valet de chambre sur ce sujet houleux (était-ce de sa faute qu'il n'avait aucune prédisposition en potions ?).

\- Je t'accompagne aussi, Archie, décida Lady Adélaïde.

Il regarda avec horreur sa belle-mère.

Pourquoi ? Qu'avait-il fait ?

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire... bredouilla-t-il.

\- Bien sûr que si, je dois rendre visite à ma chère amie, Lady Rochester. Je reporte sans cesse ma venue, autant faire une pierre deux coups ! Nous pourrions loger à l'hôtel Savoy pendant quelques jours... Qu'en penses-tu Charlotte ?

Archibald ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois de suite. Comment était-il censé faire ses courses sur le Chemin de Traverse sans que l'ombre inquisitrice de Lady Adélaïde le suive partout ? Il lança un regard implorant à Père : après tout, c'était lui qui lui avait expressément interdit de parler magie à lady Adélaïde, qu'il trouve quelque chose !

\- Impossible, trancha Père, s'essuyant la moustache d'un coup de serviette. J'ai besoin de vous ici.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna Lady Adélaïde. Et pour quelle raison ?

Père jeta un regard exaspéré à Archibald, comme s'il était responsable de ce qu'il allait dire.

\- Je souhaite organiser une réception ici. Pour la fin du mois. Afin de fêter l'entrée dans le Monde de Charlotte.

Ces quelques mots suffirent à faire oublier à Lady Adélaïde ses idées d'escapade dans la capitale anglaise. Charlotte poussa un petit cri de ravissement.

\- Oh ! Merci mon cher Papa !

Archibald poussa un profond soupir de soulagement. Au moins, sa présence n'était pas souhaitée : il détestait ces réceptions mondaines, ô combien barbantes...

oOo oOo oOo

Archibald cachait sa vraie nature dans une petite pièce à l'entresol, juste au-dessous de sa chambre. C'était dans ce bureau qu'il s'enfermait pour faire ses devoirs ou ranger ses affaires scolaires, à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

L'endroit n'était pas bien grand, coincé entre le rez-de-chaussée et le premier étage, bas de plafonds, aux murs tapissés de papier bleu. Les étagères croulaient de grimoires achetés au fil des années, certains ayant même appartenus à sa mère, et qu'elle lui avait légués.

Près de la minuscule fenêtre, une plante à pipaillon se balançait paresseusement, sous les yeux scrutateurs de Bastet qui cherchait à attraper ses tiges en donnant des coups de patte.

Archibald se laissa tomber sur le dossier de sa chaise en bois qui couina sous son poids. Son modeste secrétaire avait bien vécu : il avait appartenu lui aussi à sa mère, et comportait de nombreuses rayures et gravures en tout genre. Il prit entre ses mains son devoir de Défense contre les Forces du Mal : il avait déjà écrit vingt-deux centimètres sur les trente-cinq demandés par le professeur Têtenjoy, et il comptait bien le finir avant son départ.

Sa plume entre les dents, il relut consciencieusement le dernier paragraphe qu'il avait écrit :

« _Les Patronus prennent majoritairement la forme d'un chat, d'un chien ou d'un cheval, plus rarement la forme d'un hibou. Un caractère anticonformiste sera capable de conjurer un Patronus ayant pour trait un dragon, un sombral ou un phénix. Enfin, la rareté ou la taille d'un Patronus ne déterminera pas la puissance d'un sortilège : par exemple, la coccinelle de Symposia Rawle est connue pour avoir vaincu un Morempli particulièrement vorace_ ».

Satisfait, il se replongea dans la lecture de son manuel _Quel Patronus pour moi ?_ et se demanda en effet sous quelle forme apparaîtrait le sien. Il travailla ainsi une petite heure au calme, le nez dans son grimoire. À un moment, il sentit Bastet lui sauter sur les genoux et ronronner de plaisir quand il passa machinalement ses doigts dans sa fourrure noire.

\- Monsieur ?

Archibald leva les yeux, surpris d'avoir été interrompu : Ross se tenait à la porte, sa montre à gousset dans la main. Il posa sa plume en soupirant et s'étira de tout son long. Puis, il empila quelques livres qu'il souhaitait emporter avec lui et roula avec précaution son devoir de défense. Le valet prit le tout et les emporta dans la chambre d'Archibald, avant de les ranger avec précaution dans la grande malle en cuir, frappé d'un grand P. Archibald garda Bastet dans ses bras et l'enferma prestement dans sa cage en osier : mécontente d'être ainsi traitée, la chatte siffla et cracha.

Sans un mot, il se changea, préférant un pantalon en tweed, un pull en cachemire et une veste chaude : dehors, le temps était menaçant.

\- Je vais faire descendre les affaires de Monsieur, l'avertit Ross. Allez saluer Milord et Milady.

Archibald grimaça : même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre, il n'aimait pas les adieux et craignait surtout les larmes de Lady Adélaïde.

Il passa d'abord par le bureau de Père. Devant la porte, il marqua un temps d'arrêt : il prit une profonde inspiration et toqua. Il entendit la voix de Lord John retentir : « _Entrez !_ » et tourna la poignée.

Le bureau de Père l'avait toujours effrayé : trop grand et glacial. Le bureau en bois de violette était chargé de journaux moldus, trois fauteuils faisaient face à la cheminée éteinte, une immense bibliothèque courrait sur deux murs. Et partout des évocations de l'Égypte Antique : une statue d'Anubis en bronze, un authentique papyrus placé sous une plaque de verre, un coupe-papier délicatement ouvragé en scarabée, une gravure du Sphinx et de la Grande Pyramide...

Perché sur une échelle en bois, Lord John rangeait quelques ouvrages récemment acquis, marmonnant pour lui-même.

\- Père ? l'appela Archibald, presque dans un chuchotement.

\- L'heure du départ ? se contenta-t-il de dire, sans lever les yeux de son livre.

\- Oui. Le train part dans une heure. Je viens vous faire mes adieux.

Lord John descendit pour serrer la main que lui tendait Archibald.

\- À bientôt, mon fils. Présentez mes hommages à votre tante. Et essayez de ne pas faire exploser votre chaudron pendant un cours, je ne souhaite plus recevoir un billet de votre professeur m'indiquant que vous avez envoyé plusieurs de vos camarades à l'infirmerie.

Archibald n'aurait su dire si Père plaisantait ou non.

\- Je ferai de mon mieux, marmonna-t-il.

\- Je vous revois à Noël.

Ce fut tout. Lord John remonta sur son échelle, tournant résolument le dos à Archibald, qui quitta le bureau et ferma doucement la porte, meurtri par ces adieux glacials.

Lady Adélaïde fut quant à elle bouleversée par son départ, et il trouva qu'elle en faisait un peu trop : après tout, cela ne faisait qu'un mois et demi qu'ils cohabitaient ensemble.

\- Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à m'envoyer un télégramme, dit-elle, retenant à grande peine de le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Merci, j'y penserai, répondit Archibald, tout en se demandant où il trouverait un télégraphe à Poudlard. Au revoir, Madame.

Elle le retint encore un peu, les yeux humides.

\- Archibald, je... j'espère te revoir très vite.

\- Je serai de retour pour Noël.

Puis, il se tourna vers Charlotte, qui le regardait avec une franche curiosité.

\- À bientôt Archibald, se contenta-t-elle de dire.

Il hocha la tête et tourna les talons, mal à l'aise.

Ross l'attendait à la grande porte d'entrée, tout de noir vêtu et un chapeau melon vissé sur la tête.

La lourde malle avait été hissée sur le toit de la diligence, où les chevaux piaffaient d'impatience. Ross lui prit des mains la cage de Bastet et laissa Archibald monté en premier : il cala entre ses jambes son petit bagage à main en cuir. Ross prit place à ses côtés et claqua la porte, faisant signe au cocher de partir.

L'équipage remonta la longue avenue en gravier jusqu'aux grilles, et Archibald se tourna vers la petite lucarne pour voir Lady Adélaïde lui faire de grands signes de la main.

\- Vous reviendrez, Monsieur, le rassura Ross en voyant son air attristé.

\- Je sais. Mais ça me fait toujours quelque chose de quitter le manoir, rétorqua Archibald, maussade.

La diligence tourna à droite au virage et il perdit le manoir de vue.

oOo oOo oOo

Le trajet en train jusqu'à Londres fut de courte durée, mais il pleuvait des trombes d'eau sur la capitale britannique, rajoutant un degré supplémentaire à la morosité d'Archibald.

À la sortie de la gare, Ross héla un fiacre.

\- Bekerley Square, s'il vous plaît.

Ils grimpèrent à l'intérieur de la voiture tandis qu'un portier attachait solidement la malle d'Archibald à l'arrière. Le conducteur, le col de son ciré remonté jusqu'à ses favoris pour se protéger de la pluie, fit claquer son fouet.

Archibald colla son visage à la fenêtre de la voiture cahotante pour contempler d'un air fasciné la vie citadine qui s'activait dehors malgré le mauvais temps : colporteurs, vitriers, rémouleurs, vendeurs ambulants, crieurs de rue...

Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour rejoindre la longue rue, située non loin de Hyde Park. Le cocher ouvrit la petite trappe derrière eux :

\- Bekerley Square ! Je vous dépose à quel endroit ?

\- Au numéro 50, merci bien, répondit Ross.

Le cocher prit un air apeuré :

\- Au 50 ? Mais enfin Monsieur : ce lieu est maudit !

\- Je vous remercie, répéta Ross, excédé.

Bekerley Square était une jolie avenue agrémentée de petits squares boisés cependant, la rue était aussi connue pour abriter la seule maison hantée de Londres. Les légendes affirmaient que des fantômes et des esprits malins se terraient au grenier.

Le fiacre s'arrêta devant un immeuble peint en noir et blanc, s'élevant sur quatre étages. Ross sortit le premier et sauta hors du véhicule, évitant une flaque d'eau, suivi d'Archibald. Il paya un shilling au cocher : Archibald remarqua que ce dernier faisait le signe des cornes avec ses doigts pour chasser les mauvais esprits, et il leva les yeux au ciel.

Il cala la cage de Bastet sous un bras et ramassa son petit bagage Ross, lui, s'occupa de sa grosse malle. L'instant d'après, le fiacre s'éloigna, comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses.

\- Ah ces moldus ! se moqua Archibald.

Il gravit prestement les quelques marches menant à la porte et saisit l'élégant heurtoir en argent pour toquer. Il entendit le déclic d'une serrure se déverrouiller, et la porte s'ouvrit.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Archibald, Monsieur Ross ! couina une petite voix. Est-ce vous qui amenez cette méchante pluie ?

Archibald baissa son regard vers une elfe de maison, vêtue d'un joli ensemble en dentelle. Elle avait un nez en trompette, deux grands yeux globuleux et un sourire qui laissait apercevoir des dents du bonheur. Elle les débarrassa de leurs manteaux et chapeaux, puis, d'un claquement de doigts, la malle fut transportée à l'intérieur.

\- Bonjour, Missy, salua Archibald tout en délivrant Bastet de sa cage. Ma tante est-elle ici ?

Une explosion au premier étage lui répondit. De peur, la chatte se réfugia aussitôt sous une commode.

\- Dans son atelier, Monsieur. Que Monsieur patiente dans le petit salon, je vais aller prévenir Madame.

Archibald échangea un regard avec Ross, et fit ce que l'elfe lui avait demandé.

Le petit salon portait bien son nom : de taille réduite, il ne comprenait qu'un vieux canapé défraîchi sur lequel Archibald s'installa et d'un fauteuil moelleux qui faisait face à la cheminée où pétillait un feu. Ross se tint en retrait, les mains croisées dans le dos.

Sa tante ne tarda pas à apparaître en compagnie de Missy, et Archibald se leva obligeamment :

\- Allons, allons, mon garçon ! Pas de cérémonie entre nous !

Cornelia Selwyn était la raison pour laquelle les moldus craignaient le numéro 50. La maison semblait inhabitée à cause du Charme de Brouillamini : les bruits et les sensations fantomatiques étaient dus à Cornelia, célèbre potionniste parmi la Communauté Magique, et qui n'hésitait jamais à expérimenter de nouveaux philtres et potions.

Elle serra avec rudesse son neveu contre elle, dégageant un fort parfum d'engrais qui le fit éternuer.

C'était une sorcière des plus atypiques : sa chevelure brune ébouriffée était rassemblée en un chignon mal fait, son visage était noirci par la fumée, mais était illuminé par un regard bleu pétillant de malice, et elle portait une blouse trouée et salie par-dessus sa robe de sorcière violette. Archibald eut un froncement de dégoût en s'apercevant qu'une substance grisâtre s'était collée sur sa veste.

\- Thé, Missy ! réclama Cornelia en se laissant tomber sans grâce sur le canapé. Oh, je vois que tu as amené ton croque-mort.

Ross se raidit sous l'insulte, mais ne dit rien.

\- Ross est mon valet de chambre, le défendit Archibald. Et c'est aussi mon ami.

\- Si tu le dis. Mais vous faites tellement... moldu !

\- À vous entendre, on dirait que c'est un crime, grommela Ross. Avec la permission de Monsieur, je vais me retirer.

\- C'est ça, retirez-vous, que je puisse causer sorcellerie avec mon neveu préféré.

Archibald attendit d'être seul avec sa tante pour la rabrouer :

\- Tu n'étais pas obligée de lui parler sur ce ton !

\- Pauvre trésor, tu penses qu'il est allé pleurer dans un coin ? Veux-tu que j'aille lui faire un câlin pour le rassurer ?

Archibald leva les yeux au ciel, mi- exaspéré, mi- amusé par le comportement de sa tante.

De tous les membres de sa famille, c'était sa tante Cornelia qu'il préférait. Elle était la sœur aînée de sa mère, Euphémia. À la différence de sa sœur, qui avait fait un mariage d'amour en épousant un moldu très fortuné, Cornelia n'avait jamais voulu s'embarrasser d'un mari. Sa passion à elle, c'était les potions. Elle faisait partie du cercle fermé de la _Très Extraordinaire Société des Potionnistes_ , et il se murmurait qu'elle briguait avec convoitise le poste de présidente.

Les Selwyn étaient une des nobles familles de Sang Pur, « les Vingt-huit Sacrés ». Cependant, l'arbre généalogique s'éteignait avec Cornelia, dernière descendante de cette illustre famille de sorcier. Plusieurs fois, elle avait proposé à Archibald de l'adopter, pour qu'il prenne le nom des Selwyn et qu'il perpétue la lignée. Bien que tenté, il avait refusé : jamais Lord John ne l'aurait permis.

Et Archibald était autant un Twitter qu'un Selwyn : deux noms, deux univers, deux familles.

Missy ne tarda pas à revenir, un plateau de thé en équilibre entre ses minuscules bras. Elle servit avec précaution le breuvage dans deux tasses, tandis qu'Archibald questionnait sa tante sur ses recherches actuelles :

\- Oh, je suis sur une expérience, annonça-t-elle en soufflant sur sa tasse. J'essaye de créer une formule d'Élixir sanguin pour la Compagnie Amicale des Vampires. J'espère pouvoir la proposer sur le marché en début d'année... Mais parlons de toi plutôt : ma baguette m'a raconté que tu avais affronté un Epouvantard ?

\- Les nouvelles vont vite, grommela Archibald en piochant un fondant au chaudron dans la petite assiette que lui présentait Missy.

Il lui raconta ses vacances passées avec sa famille, ennuyantes à souhait.

\- Je t'avais pourtant proposé de les passer avec moi, le rabroua sa tante, bien fait pour toi !

\- Ma tante, il s'agit de mon père...

\- Qui veut vouer ton existence à une vie oisive ! martela-t-elle. Je ne te comprends pas : pourquoi l'acceptes-tu ?

\- Je n'accepte rien du tout ! se rebiffa Archibald, comme à chaque fois qu'on lui parlait de son avenir.

\- Oh, Archie, je sais que tu n'aspires pas à une vie moldue... Organiser des réceptions, courber la tête devant une palanquée d'aristos ? Ce n'est pas dans ton caractère. Tu me ressembles beaucoup trop...

Archibald sentit ses oreilles le chauffer. Voyant que la conversation ne lui plaisait pas, Cornélia soupira et changea de sujet :

\- Très bien. Demain, je t'emmène sur le Chemin de Traverse, mais sans ton croque-mort. Merlin, j'espère que l'apothicaire pourra me fournir de la bave d'escargot, je suis à sec...

oOo oOo oOo

Archibald adorait flâner dans la longue rue sorcière en compagnie de sa tante. Sa liste scolaire d'une main, il s'arrêta dans de nombreuses boutiques pour y acheter ce dont il avait besoin pour sa cinquième année : foie de dragons, nouveau chaudron, bouteilles d'encre... Il acquit également une grosse boîte de Fizwizbiz dont Ross était friand – le valet avait profité de ces courtes vacances pour se perdre dans les rues moldues de Londres.

En passant devant la boutique de Quidditch, il eut une pensée pour Hamilton en voyant le Lancechêne 96. Lui détestait voler et évitait autant qu'il le pouvait le terrain de Quidditch. Du coin de l'œil, il vit sa tante secouer la tête, qui, comme lui, ne comprenait toujours pas la raison qui poussait les jeunes sorciers à baver d'envie devant un stupide balai :

\- Quelle bande d'idiots ! Qu'ils pensent un peu à leurs BUSE, ça leur changera la tête ! Mais tu te rends compte du prix ? Mille cinq cents gallions pour... ça !

\- Je sais, ma tante. Mais moins fort, souffla Archibald en voyant une jeune fille les fusiller du regard.

Ils se rendirent ensuite à Fleury & Bott : il avait besoin du cinquième tome du _Livre des Sorts et Enchantements_ , ainsi que _Arts et Stratégies de la Défense Contre la Magie Noire_.

Il respira un bon coup lorsqu'il entra dans la librairie, l'odeur des grimoires lui chatouillant agréablement les narines. Cornelia se moqua de lui :

\- Je te rappelle que nous ne sommes pas là pour acheter tout le magasin.

\- Si seulement, soupira-t-il, bien décidé à prendre un peu de lecture pour sa consommation personnelle.

Cornelia, connaissant l'amour inconditionnel de son neveu pour les livres, préféra le laisser se débrouiller seul – sachant surtout qu'avec lui, la visite pourrait durer des lustres.

\- Je dois aller chercher une commande dans l'Allée des Embrumes.

\- Oui, oui.

\- Sois sage surtout. Et ne gaspille pas tous tes gallions ! le prévint-elle avant de sortir.

Il fit d'abord le tour de la librairie, caressant d'un air rêveur la tranche des livres. Il refusa l'aide du libraire, préférant chercher seul. La tête penchée sur le côté, il alla se perdre dans les rayons.

Au détour de la section Histoire, une voix dans son dos persifla :

\- Alors les rumeurs disaient vrai ? On dit partout que Lord Twitter est de retour parmi nous.

Archibald se tourna et fit face à un garçon de son âge : les cheveux blonds tirés en arrière, le teint pâle, les yeux gris, la silhouette élancée, et traînant une mauvaise jambe, conséquence d'une chute de balai quelques années plus tôt. Il tapota le sol de sa canne à pommeau argenté, impatient. Archibald secoua la tête, dépité :

\- Merlin tout puissant, que fabriques-tu ici Malefoy ? Ne me dis pas que tu as appris à lire pendant les vacances !

Brutus Malefoy éclata de rire devant la plaisanterie, et serra la main d'Archibald :

\- Ravi de te revoir parmi nous, mon vieux ! Je ne te dirai pas que tu m'as manqué, ça deviendrait trop sentimental !

\- C'est vrai que tu as une réputation à tenir...

Archibald s'était lié d'amitié avec Brutus lors de leur deuxième année, pour une absurde dispute de grimoire sur la botanique emprunté en même temps.

\- Des nouvelles de Piccadilly ? demanda Brutus, faisant rouler sa canne entre ses mains gantées de cuir noir.

\- On le retrouvera dans le Poudlard Express, je suppose. Hé ! Mes félicitations, Monsieur le Préfet ! s'exclama Archibald en désignant le badge que Brutus avait déjà épinglé à sa poitrine.

Ce dernier eut un sourire satisfait et chassa une poussière imaginaire de l'enseigne aux couleurs de Serpentard.

\- On prend le pouvoir là où on peut, Twitter ! Ça commence à Poudlard, et dans trois ans, je dirige un putsch contre le Ministère pour me couronner roi des sorciers. Sais-tu qui a été nommé préfet chez les Serdaigle ? Pitié, ne me dis pas Hamilton, j'en mourrais d'ennui !

\- Non, mentit Archibald, ayant une brève pensée au hibou qu'il avait envoyé à sa directrice de maison. Tu es venu seul ici ?

\- Mes parents m'ont accompagné, ils sont dehors. Tu peux venir les saluer si tu veux : mon père est dans son bon jour.

Archibald paya ses livres au comptoir, puis il sortit en compagnie de Brutus. Ils retrouvèrent Mr et Mrs Malefoy, qui attendaient leurs fils.

Archibald s'inclina avec déférence devant Cassandra Malefoy et salua Septimus Malefoy d'une solide poignée de main.

\- Alors jeune homme, prêt pour votre cinquième année ? demanda-t-il considérant la pile de livres qu'Archibald avait coincés sous son bras. Bientôt les BUSE...

\- Oh ça... il s'agit surtout pour ma culture personnelle, expliqua-t-il en rougissant, tentant de cacher des yeux du sorcier le manuel _Mécanique des Moteurs Moldus_ , première édition.

Il voulait avant tout comprendre comment marchaient les automobiles et connaissait la haine tenace qui liait les Malefoy au monde moldu.

Septimus Malefoy était un membre influent du ministère de la Magie, célèbre pour avoir été résolument contre le projet de la mise en place du Magicobus trente ans auparavant, le qualifiant de « scandale molduesque ». Et si Septimus Malefoy tolérait Archibald dans le cercle intime de son fils, c'était uniquement parce qu'il était à moitié Selwyn et que les Twitter étaient immensément riches.

Il félicita néanmoins Archibald pour son érudition et Brutus, moqueur, compta le nombre de livres qu'il avait coincés sous son bras :

\- Vous savez Père, peut-être pourrions-nous inviter un jour Archibald à visiter notre bibliothèque ? Je suis même persuadé qu'il serait ravi de procéder à l'inventaire de nos livres bénévolement !

Archibald grimaça : Brutus ne le connaissait que trop bien.

\- ARCHICHIE! l'appela soudain sa tante.

Brutus se tourna vers lui en souriant : « _Archichie_ » murmura-t-il, se faisant d'avance une joie de toutes les futures plaisanteries sur ce surnom absolument ridicule.

\- C'est de la folie ! rouspéta Cornelia lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur. Trente gallions pour un misérable flacon de venin d'Acromentule, mais où va le monde... Oh !

Elle vit alors à qui Archibald parlait et toisa superbement les Malefoy.

\- Bonjour, Septimus. Cassandra, salua-t-elle froidement.

\- Cornelia...

Archibald échangea un regard inquiet avec Brutus : il était temps qu'ils se séparent avant que les deux femmes n'en viennent aux baguettes.

\- On se revoit à la rentrée, lord Twitter.

\- Pareillement. Bonne journée, Mr Malefoy, Mrs Malefoy.

Archibald glissa son bras sous celui de sa tante et l'entraîna plus loin :

\- Nom d'une perruche, Archie ! tempêta-t-elle. Avais-tu vraiment besoin de t'afficher avec cette famille de... d'idiots ?

\- Tu vas un peu loin, ma tante, marmonna-t-il. J'ai beaucoup d'affinité avec Brutus, c'est tout.

\- Les Malefoy sont des rétrogrades, ils vivent et pensent comme au Moyen-âge avec leurs idées conservateurs. À les écouter, on devrait tous s'épouser entre Sang-Pur !

Archibald fut surpris par le ton virulent de sa tante :

\- Est-ce que vous dites ça parce que vous êtes une euh... libérale ou parce que Septimus Malefoy a refusé de vous épouser quand vous étiez jeune ?

Cornelia, choquée par les propos d'Archibald, ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois de suite.

\- Espèce de petit voyou ! finit-elle par s'exclamer, faisant tourner la tête des passants autour d'eux. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je te renverrais chez ton père avec un bon coup de pied aux fesses ! À la maison, tout de suite ! Je vais t'apprendre à colporter des âneries !

Archibald douta cependant d'avoir proféré un mensonge, au regard des plaques rouges qui empourpraient le cou et les joues de sa tante...

* * *

 **(1) Milord**

 **Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster ce chapitre, mais j'ai rencontré des problèmes avec fanfiction: impossible depuis vendredi d'accéder à ma page! Merci énormément d'avoir été si nombreux à lire le premier chapitre, et un immense merci en particulier à Niakovic, Mimi70, Rozen Coat et Kelpigue: je vous adore! Sans oublier AppleCherry Pie qui fait toujours un boulot fantastique!**

 **Pour la petite histoire: oui, j'ai fait énormément de recherches sur les premières voitures mise en circulation à partir des années 1895... Et la Victoria Benz a existé: un petit tour sur Google vous montrera quelques photos!**

 **Quant à la maison du 50 Berkeley Square, elle existe vraiment à Londres, et elle est réputé pour être hanté... Brrrr!**

 **Le prochain chapitre sera publié le 30 mars et je vous laisse deviner de quoi ça va parler...**

 **Maintenant, petite note hors Archibald: la correction du Tome 2 de Polly est presque terminée. Je pense l'envoyer cette semaine à l'imprimerie pour un tirage. Ce qui signifie donc qu'une petite loterie sera mise en place début avril pour gagner ce tome 2 (et peut être aussi le tome 1!) ainsi que des petits goodies préparés à votre intention... Restez donc à l'écoute!**

 **A très bientôt!**

 **Citrouille**


	3. Chapter 3 - Septembre 1896

**Chapitre 3 - Septembre 1896**

 _« Hmmm... Ce n'est pas facile... »_

 _« Pas facile ? Ne soyez pas ridicule. Les Gryffondors sont connus pour leur âme chevaleresque, ce que je ne possède pas. Serpentard ne croit qu'en l'obstination et l'ingéniosité, qualités que je n'ai pas non plus. Patience et vertu sont le credo des Poufsouffles, et, soyons honnêtes, je n'ai ni l'un ni l'autre. Ce qui nous amène à la conclusion évidente : je suis un Serdaigle »._

 _« ...SERDAIGLE »._

 _ARCHIBALD TWITTER AU CHOIXPEAU MAGIQUE_

 _Cérémonie de répartition -_ _Septembre 1892_

 _oOo oOo oOo_

\- Pile à l'heure ! constata Ross en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre à gousset.

Tante Cornelia lui lança un regard furibond : elle avait moyennement apprécié d'être réveillée si tôt pour accompagner son neveu à la gare. Archibald ravala son sourire quand elle le surprit et préféra étudier avec attention la façade de King's Cross, admirant la belle verrière qui captait les rayons du soleil.

\- Un sou, m'sieur, pour emmener vos bagages !

Il baissa les yeux et dévisagea un jeune garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus de huit ans et dont il manquait quelques dents. Il avait un regard rieur malgré ses guenilles, ses pieds étaient chaussés de cuir troué et son visage sale était caché par un béret. Archibald se sentit honteux : son costume était flambant neuf et il sentait le savon.

\- Allez ouste chenapan ! s'exclama Ross en faisant de grands gestes pour le chasser.

Loin de s'en offusquer, le gamin des rues éclata de rire et détala pour aller proposer ses services ailleurs. Archibald regretta de ne pas lui avoir donné une petite pièce.

\- Pas la peine d'être si présomptueux ! persifla sa tante tout en remettant son minuscule chapeau en place.

Ross descendit lui-même la malle de la diligence avant de rétorquer à voix basse :

\- Et comment aurions-nous expliqué à ce gamin que nous nous rendions sur le quai 9 ¾ ?

\- Il dit vrai, ma tante, dit Archibald, ignorant son regard outré.

Ross eut un sourire triomphant, se saisit de la malle et avança à l'intérieur de la gare. Archibald et Cornelia le précédèrent. Bastet, exaspérée d'être secouée dans tous les sens, miaula à n'en plus finir, attirant vers eux les regards curieux des passants.

\- Chaque année, c'est la même chose, bougonna Cornelia sans baisser le ton de sa voix. La gare est pleine de moldus !

\- Moins fort ma tante...

Ils arrivèrent devant les piliers délimitant les quais numéro neuf et dix. Une sorcière faisait passer les familles par petits groupes, s'assurant qu'aucun moldu ne regardait dans leur direction.

L'instant d'après, Archibald entra dans le monde de la sorcellerie.

La première chose qu'il vit fut la locomotive rutilante qui cracha une épaisse fumée blanche, l'enveloppant tout entier. Il se fit refouler par un sorcier et son fils, tous deux vêtus de capes, de robes et de chapeaux pointus, et se fit marcher sur les pieds par une vieille grand-mère qui le houspilla. Mais il s'en moquait éperdument : ici, il n'était pas l'héritier de Lord John Twitter, mais simplement Archibald. Il se délecta de la vue du Poudlard Express, se fit volontiers bousculer par des inconnus, écouta la cacophonie des animaux de compagnie qui croassaient, hululaient ou miaulaient, repoussa la main d'un vendeur de journaux qui proposait l'édition du matin de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ pour seulement trois noises, zigzagua entre les valises posées au milieu du quai. Les conversations surtout semblaient irréelles à ses oreilles : des jeunes sorciers ne s'accordaient pas sur les résultats d'un match de Quidditch qui s'était tenu la veille, deux employés du ministère bavardaient sur la nouvelle loi obligeant désormais un double fond aux chaudrons et une jeune sorcière racontait à ses amies le dernier roman à la mode – une histoire de loup-garou tombant amoureux d'une cracmolle.

Archibald se tourna vers sa tante et lui adressa un sourire ravi.

Ross alla à la rencontre du chef du train pour lui confier la malle, qui fut aussitôt lévitée dans le wagon prévu à cet effet, avant de revenir vers Archibald.

\- Il va être l'heure, Monsieur, annonça-t-il, le nez dans sa montre.

Archibald hocha la tête, serrant contre lui le panier de Bastet. Sa tante devina ses pensées : comme chaque année, il regrettait que son père ne l'accompagne pas. Elle eut pour lui un sourire et lui tapota affectueusement la joue :

\- Allez mon garçon ! Il est temps de faire sauter quelques chaudrons à Poudlard !

Il éclata de rire et embrassa avec affection sa tante.

\- À bientôt, lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille. Si tu as un problème, envoie-moi un hibou, je rappliquerai dans l'heure.

Il serra ensuite la main de Ross, lui souhaitant un bon retour au manoir.

\- N'oubliez pas de m'avertir de votre arrivée ! s'exclama Ross, lui aussi un peu ému.

\- J'y penserai.

Archibald prit d'une main sa sacoche, tout en portant la cage de Bastet contre son flanc, et monta à bord du Poudlard Express. Il chercha aussitôt un visage connu et tomba sur Hamilton au milieu de la rame. Hamilton Piccadilly était un jeune garçon de quinze ans aux cheveux bruns toujours décoiffés et à l'air toujours sérieux. Il remonta nerveusement sa paire de lunettes rondes qui avait glissé au bout de son nez et sourit en voyant Archibald.

\- Oyez, oyez ! Notre bon Lord Twitter foule le sol des mortels ! se moqua-t-il.

\- Tu ne vas pas faire comme Brutus, j'espère ! Un ça va, deux, je ne survivrai pas.

Il délivra Bastet de sa cage - qui siffla de mécontentement et qui se réfugia aussitôt dans le porte-bagages au-dessus de lui – avant de se laisser tomber sur la banquette avec un soupir de satisfaction.

\- As-tu croisé Malefoy ? s'enquit Hamilton.

\- Non. Ne te fais pas de souci : il arrivera en bon dernier, comme à son habitude. Il aime se faire désirer. Alors, tes vacances ?

\- Contrairement à certains qui ont combattu un Epouvantard, les miennes étaient ennuyantes à mourir.

Archibald leva les yeux au ciel sous les rires d'Hamilton.

\- J'imagine que tu as reçu un Rappel de Restriction ?

\- Correction : _mon père_ a reçu la lettre. Je m'en suis pris plein les oreilles... Vivement la majorité pour que l'on puisse éternuer sans que le Ministère n'envoie une Beuglante !

Hamilton lui raconta ses vacances en Cornouailles, chez une tante qui tenait à la fois une boutique d'apothicaire et qui lisait les lignes de la main pour les moldus.

Par la fenêtre, Archibald aperçut Brutus Malefoy. Il se leva aussitôt, abaissa la vitre du compartiment et le héla. Brutus le vit et grimaça, ayant horreur de se donner en spectacle. Archibald le vit lui tourner ostensiblement le dos et poursuivre sa discussion avec ses parents.

\- Tu crois qu'il nous a vus ? demanda Archibald, faussement inquiet.

\- Je l'ignore... répondit Hamilton sur le même ton. Appelons-le.

Ils crièrent le nom de Brutus, tapèrent contre la vitre, sifflèrent. Brutus les fusilla du regard, Archibald et Hamilton lui tirèrent la langue.

\- Il va nous massacrer !

\- J'en doute, le contredit Hamilton. Il a bien trop besoin de notre amitié.

Le chef de gare siffla le départ imminent du Poudlard Express et Brutus ne tarda pas à les rejoindre, traînant sa mauvaise jambe et d'une humeur massacrante. Il s'installa lourdement sur la banquette, fusillant au passage ceux qu'il daignait appeler ses « amis », tapant avec impatience le sol de sa canne.

\- On a bien cru que tu allais rater le train, dit Hamilton, en guise de salut.

\- Cela nous aurait brisé le cœur, certifia Archibald.

\- Silence vous deux. Vous avez vraiment l'art de m'embarrasser devant mes parents !

Il y eut un deuxième sifflet strident puis une secousse : le Poudlard Express quittait le quai. Aucun des trois ne regarda par la fenêtre, n'ayant personne à saluer. Le train prit de la vitesse, passant à toute allure dans les rues de Londres.

On toqua à la porte du compartiment et Archibald alla ouvrir : un garçon et une fillette terrorisés demandèrent en bégayant s'ils pouvaient s'asseoir ici. Archibald ouvrit la bouche, mais Brutus fut plus rapide :

\- Non ! Il n'y a pas de place ici. Fichez le camp.

Le garçon et la fille ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et rebroussèrent chemin. Archibald ferma la porte et lança un regard perçant à Malefoy :

\- Ce n'était pas très gentil.

\- Je m'en moque éperdument, ronchonna Brutus. Ma jambe me fait un mal de chien depuis ce matin. J'ai besoin d'espace.

\- Toujours en train de se plaindre celui-là, soupira Hamilton, avant de se redresser vivement, catastrophé. Attends, c'est toi qui as été choisi ?

Il montra du doigt le badge des préfets que Brutus avait accroché à sa poitrine. Il se rengorgea aussitôt et Hamilton poussa un gémissement.

\- Mon année est fichue !

\- Je t'ai à l'œil, Piccadilly. Respire de travers une fois et je te retire une quantité astronomique de points.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit !

\- Je vais me gêner tiens !

\- À votre avis, coupa Archibald, sentant que le ton allait monter, qui sont les heureux élus dans les autres maisons ?

Brutus se tapota le bout du nez et prit un air songeur :

\- Voyons : qui Têtenjoy a bien pu nommer chez les Gryffondors ? Mmh, je donne ma langue au Niffleur...

Archibald se rembrunit : qui d'autre que Mr Parfait pour être le préfet des lions ?

Albus Dumbledore était le petit génie de leur promotion et l'élève favori des professeurs de Poudlard. Archibald le détestait, lui et son petit air supérieur. Un génie de la métamorphose, un virtuose en sortilège, un duelliste accompli, un brillant potionniste... Les flatteries ne cessaient de pleuvoir sur sa personne.

\- Je commence à regretter d'avoir accepté le titre de préfet ! s'exclama Brutus. Qui est l'heureux élu à Serdaigle ?

Hamilton avoua ne pas savoir et Archibald finit par dire que c'était lui.

\- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt ? s'écria Hamilton, outré de ne pas avoir été mis dans la confidence.

\- Parce que je l'ai refusé.

Brutus le dévisagea, choqué.

\- Ai-je bien entendu ? Ma parole, Twitter, tu débloques complètement ! Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je ne tiens pas à perdre mon temps. Crapahuter dans tout Poudlard une bonne partie de la nuit, prendre des directives, donner des ordres, participer à des réunions sans fin, être le Cerbère du règlement ? Très peu pour moi, merci.

\- Justement, c'est toute la beauté de la chose ! s'exclama Brutus.

Archibald le foudroya du regard, agacé. Ils ne comprenaient pas. Tout ce qu'Archibald souhaitait, c'était avoir la paix et ne pas être dérangé à tout moment pour des questions futiles.

Le silence tomba dans le compartiment. Au bout d'un moment, Archibald fouilla dans son sac pour tirer un grimoire traitant de la magie égyptienne, tandis qu'Hamilton rêvassait, le regard perdu dans les paysages qui défilaient à toute allure. Seul Brutus troublait la sérénité du moment, tapant régulièrement le sol de sa canne, signe d'une profonde contrariété.

\- Je ne te ferai pas changer d'avis, n'est-ce pas ? finit-il par dire.

Archibald leva les yeux de sa lecture et secoua la tête. Brutus se leva alors, arrangeant sa tenue.

\- Où vas-tu ? s'étonna Hamilton.

\- En tant que _préfet_ , je dois assister à la réunion de début d'année. Ne m'attendez pas. Oh, et Twitter : rappelle-moi de retirer un point à Serdaigle pour « débilité passagère » quand on arrivera à Poudlard.

Une fois le calme revenu dans le compartiment, Hamilton se leva à son tour pour récupérer un livre dans son propre sac.

\- Il a raison, tu sais : tu vas regretter de ne pas avoir accepté le poste.

Archibald haussa les épaules et ne répondit pas, s'enfermant dans un silence boudeur.

oOo oOo oOo

La pluie tomba peu dans l'après-midi. Brutus ne revint pas dans le compartiment et Archibald se demanda s'il ne boudait pas pour de bon ou s'il avait raison au sujet des réunions sans fin.

La porte s'ouvrit et la sorcière au chariot rempli de confiseries passa sa tête pour demander s'ils ne voulaient pas quelque chose. Hamilton sauta sur ses pieds et fouilla au fond de ses poches pour y dénicher quelques noises mises de côté.

\- Vous avez des souris glacées ? Je vais prendre une boîte. Archibald, quelque chose ?

Il se laissa tenter par une baguette magique à la réglisse ainsi que des dragées surprises et prit pour Brutus un paquet de gnomes au poivre en guise de cadeau de réconciliation.

Ils dévorèrent leurs bonbons, pariant sur le goût des dragées en riant, dans une atmosphère détendue. La porte s'ouvrit alors une nouvelle fois et une jeune fille à l'air maussade entra :

\- Est-ce que je peux m'installer ici ? Les garçons de mon compartiment ont commencé une bataille explosive et je n'arrive pas à lire.

Hamilton lui fit signe de venir et elle referma la porte avant de s'asseoir. Curieux, Archibald tenta de déchiffrer le titre de son livre : _Wiccapedia, le livre des sorcières des temps modernes_. Elle ne prononça plus un mot, confortablement installée et Archibald l'oublia.

Brutus revint au milieu de l'après-midi, encore de plus mauvaise humeur.

\- Twitter ! Débrouille-toi comme tu veux, mais reprends ton badge de préfet ! déclara-t-il en se laissant tomber sur la banquette. Nos délicieux préfets-en-chef ont décidé des binômes et je dois faire équipe avec cette timbrée de Louisa Mercury, de Gryffondor. Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, Winthrope ?

La fille sursauta et lorgna Brutus d'un œil détestable.

\- Ce ne sont pas tes oignons, Malefoy, rétorqua-t-elle d'un air pincé.

\- Si, depuis que tu occupes mon compartiment. Qui t'a donné l'autorisation de venir ici ?

\- Dis, tu peux arrêter de sauter à la gorge de tout le monde ? soupira Archibald, exaspéré par son comportement. Et dis-nous plutôt qui d'autre est préfet.

Brutus donna le nom des jumeaux McBee pour les Poufsouffles, qu'Archibald ne connaissait pas. Daisy Weasley de Serdaigle et Olympia Lestrange de Serpentard avaient aussi été nommées.

\- Et bien sûr, notre cher Albus, grimaça Malefoy. Vous l'auriez vu durant la réunion ! Avec son balai coincé dans le derrière et sa manie de hocher la tête comme s'il se prenait pour le Ministre... Quelle plaie.

Archibald compatit et lui tendit les gnomes au poivre.

\- Tu essayes de m'acheter, Lord Twitter ?

\- Va en enfer ! grogna Archibald.

\- À ton avis, d'où crois-tu que je vienne ? répliqua Brutus en acceptant néanmoins de bonne grâce les sucreries.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps quand le Poudlard Express arriva à la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Une vive agitation s'empara des compartiments : tout le monde se bousculait pour revêtir en hâte leurs robes de sorcier. La fille s'éclipsa sans bruit à un moment donné, laissant les trois garçons seuls. Archibald et Hamilton nouaient leurs écharpes aux couleurs de Serdaigle quand ils entendirent la grosse voix de la gardienne des clés et des lieux de Poudlard rugir dans la nuit.

\- Les premières années, par ici !

\- Toujours là celle-là ? marmotta Archibald.

Au cours des années passées, il avait eu affaire à la terrible Grace Perkins, autrefois une guerrière au service du ministère. Ses batailles contre les mages noirs lui avaient coûté une jambe et un œil, mais pas son regard de faucon. Depuis dix ans elle occupait le poste de gardienne de Poudlard et connaissait le château et la forêt dans ses moindres recoins : combien de fois Archibald s'était-il fait pincer à cause de son flair redoutable, alors qu'il traînait dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu ?

\- J'ai l'œil sur toi mon garçon ! l'avait-elle plusieurs fois menacé.

\- Lequel ? avait-il osé rétorquer. Il vous en manque un sur deux...

Archibald regarda les premières années craintives se presser autour de Mrs Perkins, se demandant dans quel chaudron ils allaient être cuits.

Il suivit Hamilton et Brutus jusqu'aux calèches qu'ils eurent la malchance de partager avec Dumbledore et son loyal Botruc, Elphias Dodge. Dumbledore, affable comme toujours, les salua. Brutus l'ignora superbement, Archibald grogna, seul Hamilton lui répondit en retour.

Albus Dumbledore avait encore grandi durant les vacances – ce qui irrita Archibald. Ses cheveux roux étaient en désordre et évoquaient un feu incandescent, et il avait des yeux bleus, à la fois perçants et rieurs. Par son caractère naturellement gentil et jovial, sa compagnie était recherchée par la quasi-totalité des élèves.

Archibald était le seul à avoir deviné le véritable fond de Dumbledore : ce n'était qu'un sale prétentieux à l'ambition démesurée, qui aimait être aimé et ne souhaitait qu'être reconnu et admiré. Hamilton disait volontiers que ce n'était que de la jalousie et qu'Albus avait un bon fond, mais Brutus était entièrement d'accord avec Archibald :

\- Un serpent dans la peau d'un lion, avait-il persiflé. Quel formidable Serpentard il aurait fait !

Dans un grincement de roues, la calèche s'immobilisa devant la grande porte en chêne de l'école et Archibald sauta hors du véhicule tiré par les Sombrals, levant les yeux vers l'imposant édifice.

Comme beaucoup avant lui – et sans doute après lui -, Archibald était heureux de retourner à Poudlard. Il gravit les marches et entra dans le hall, où l'odeur si particulière de la poussière froide des vieilles pierres lui assaillit les narines.

Les élèves se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle, dans un joyeux chahut. Archibald et Hamilton se dirigèrent vers la table des Serdaigles, Brutus les quitta pour celle des Serpentards. Le ciel du faux plafond était dégagé, révélant une belle nuit étoilée, les plats en or étaient désespérément vides et il n'y avait aucun absent à la table professorale.

\- Dommage, soupira Hamilton en prenant place. Je pensais que Ashbrow avait donné sa démission...

\- Non, elle sera là jusqu'à la fin de notre scolarité pour nous torturer. Après seulement elle démissionnera.

\- Merci d'être aussi optimiste ! Attends, il y a un petit nouveau ! Non, deux !

Archibald leva les yeux en direction des professeurs : en effet, un nouveau venu discutait avec animation à leur professeur d'Histoire, Arnold Wannamaker.

Quant à l'autre présence...

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent brusquement et le flot de premières années passa entre les tables, conduit par la sous-directrice de Poudlard, le professeur Galatea Têtenjoy. Ils se groupèrent tous près de l'estrade, faisant face à Monsieur le Directeur, Phineas Black, l'air toujours aussi sévère et grognon. Le silence se fit sans effort, et le Choixpeau Magique, placé sur son tabouret à la vue de tous, ouvrit la déchirure qui lui servait de bouche et chanta :

 _Chaque année, c'est la même chose,_

 _Je vous conte l'histoire des fondateurs,_

 _Cette fois-ci je change ma prose_

 _Ouvrez grand vos oreilles, voici venue l'heure_

 _Il y a longtemps, très longtemps,_

 _Poudlard était un marécage boueux_

 _Gardé par un dragon malfaisant_

 _Qui dévorait les voyageurs curieux._

 _Et c'est pourtant ici_

 _Brique par brique, tour par tour,_

 _Que Poudlard fut construit,_

 _Avec rien d'autre aux alentours._

 _Au nord un profond lac noir_

 _Et ses eaux remplies de mystères_

 _Au sud, une Forêt nimbée de brouillard_

 _Gardien d'arbres centenaires._

 _Il ne fallait pas moins qu'un château_

 _Un temple de l'érudition_

 _Pour accueillir les jeunes cerveaux_

 _De sorciers en perdition._

 _Un dédale de mystères, un labyrinthe de magie,_

 _À chaque croisement, un voile secret._

 _Prends garde, sorcier, de ne pas être pris,_

 _Dans les toiles trompeuses de cet étrange palais._

 _Car rien de bon n'arrive par la convoitise,_

 _Au bout, tu peux trouver la mort._

 _N'oublie jamais cette devise :_

 _« On ne chatouille pas le dragon qui dort »._

 _Vous vous attendiez à une jolie chanson,_

 _Remplie de bons sentiments ?_

 _Voici maintenant les quatre maisons_

 _Mais très rapidement, je n'ai plus le temps._

 _Rejoindrez-vous Gryffondor,_

 _Au cœur hardi et vaillant ?_

 _Ou plutôt Serdaigle_

 _Maison des esprits intelligents ?_

 _À moins que ce ne soit Poufsouffle,_

 _Qui accueille chacun sans distinction ?_

 _Ou alors les Serpentards,_

 _Chez qui règne l'ambition._

 _Petits sorciers_

 _Venez m'essayer_

 _Je vais vous guider_

 _Vers votre destinée._

Les applaudissements manquèrent d'enthousiasme et Archibald échangea un regard interrogateur avec Hamilton.

\- S'il voulait terroriser les premières années, c'est réussi !

Hamilton lui répondit d'un haussement d'épaules avant de suivre avec attention le déroulement de la cérémonie de répartition. Archibald regarda sans grand intérêt les élèves se faire répartir dans les quatre maisons. Il savait qu'il aurait dû être plus attentif. Après tout, il avait été un jour à leur place…

Lorsque le dernier fut envoyé à Poufsouffle, le directeur Black se leva et le silence se fit aussitôt.

C'était un vieux sorcier à l'allure sévère et au regard dépourvu de chaleur : il n'était recommandé à personne de se retrouver dans son bureau. Derrière son dos, il était surnommé l'Impitoyable.

\- Silence, dit-il alors qu'aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre. Avant de commencer, quelques mots : Poudlard organise cette année la soixante et onzième édition du championnat inter-maison de potions. Les quatre élèves qui porteront les couleurs de leur maison seront sélectionnés en octobre et j'attends de ces personnes honneur et distinction.

La nouvelle enchanta une faible partie de la population estudiantine, l'autre moitié – c'est à dire ceux qui ne parvenaient pas à décrocher au moins un Acceptable en cours de potion – poussa un soupir d'ennui.

\- Silence ! gronda de nouveau le directeur, justifié cette fois. Je vous prierais maintenant d'accueillir notre nouveau bibliothécaire, Mr Cyrus McArthy.

Les élèves applaudirent poliment : l'arrivée d'un nouveau bibliothécaire ne bouleversait pas leurs habitudes.

En revanche, quand le directeur présenta la sorcière, Archibald ne put s'empêcher de grimacer.

\- Poudlard reçoit également entre ses murs la Princesse Olga Nicolaïevna Romanova. Elle restera avec nous quelques semaines. Elle est notre invitée de marque. Veuillez lui faire part de votre respect et de votre déférence.

N'ayant plus rien à ajouter, il se rassit. L'instant d'après, les plats apparurent sur les tables et Archibald put enfin apaiser la faim qui lui tiraillait l'estomac.

\- Ça va beaucoup mieux, soupira d'aise Hamilton après avoir avalé deux cuillères de porridge.

Les conversations allaient bon train dans la Grande Salle. Archibald croisa pendant un moment le regard de Brutus : il lui faisait des signes de la tête en direction de la table professorale. Archibald suivit son regard : la Princesse Olga le dévisageait intensément.

\- Tu la connais ? demanda Hamilton, curieux.

\- Je l'ai croisée en France. C'était elle qui avait l'Epouvantard dans sa malle. Je me demande ce qu'elle fait là...

\- Black a dit qu'il s'agissait d'une Princesse, non ? De Pomania ou je-ne-sais-quoi.

\- Romanov, le corrigea Archibald en rompant un petit pain blanc. Elle est russe, de la famille impériale.

\- J'avais oublié que tu en connaissais un rayon sur les têtes couronnées ! Mais j'ignorais qu'il y avait des sorciers dans ce genre de famille. En tout cas, elle n'a pas l'air commode.

\- Non, elle ne l'est pas... répondit distraitement Archibald.

Que faisait-elle ici, à Poudlard ? Ce n'était sûrement pas pour le beau temps et le soleil d'Écosse qu'elle était venue ici...

Lorsque la dernière part de gâteau à la citrouille disparut des tables, tous les élèves se levèrent et, sous les ordres conjoints des préfets, quittèrent la Grande Salle.

Archibald eut pendant un court instant un peu honte de laisser sa camarade de Serdaigle, Daisy Weasley, seule face à des premières années apeurées.

Brutus, lui, semblait prendre son rôle très à cœur : sa canne tapa le sol pour obtenir le silence et ses yeux gris semblaient lancer des éclairs.

\- Suivez-moi, dit-il simplement.

Archibald attendit avec Hamilton que la salle se vide progressivement pour regagner à leur tour leur Salle Commune. Mais, à peine mirent-ils un pied dehors qu'une voix interpella Archibald :

\- Twitter ! Un mot.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, agacé : cela ne pouvait-il attendre demain ?

Il se tourna vers le professeur Juniper Ashbrow, qui l'emmena sans rien dire à son bureau, situé au premier étage. Il savait qu'il allait en prendre pour son grade : le front du professeur s'était creusé, signe d'un profond agacement.

Elle ouvrit la porte de son office d'un mouvement de baguette et lui ordonna de s'asseoir d'un ton sec. Sans un mot, elle chercha dans sa pile de parchemins un courrier qu'elle agita sous le nez d'Archibald il reconnut sans peine son écriture.

\- Explications, Twitter.

Jamais, au grand jamais il ne fallait contrarier le professeur Ashbrow. Et il ne fallait pas non plus se fier à sa petite taille : elle pouvait être très impressionnante quand elle était en colère.

\- Je suis désolé, professeur. Mais je ne souhaite pas devenir préfet. Comme je vous l'ai exposé dans ma lettre.

\- Ce n'est pas par lubie que je vous ai choisi, Twitter, dit-elle en s'appuyant sur son bureau, face à lui. Vous êtes un élève brillant et discipliné. Et, contrairement à ce que certains pensent, être préfet ne signifie pas enlever des points et se pavaner dans les couloirs avec un badge étincelant accroché à la poitrine. Il s'agit surtout de veiller au respect du règlement. Et j'ai jugé que vous rempliriez parfaitement ce rôle.

\- Eh bien, pas moi ! rétorqua Archibald, irrité.

Ashbrow fronça encore un peu plus ses sourcils et le regarda par-dessus sa paire de lunettes au verre épais.

\- J'imagine que rien ne vous fera changer d'avis ? demanda-t-elle froidement, en écho à ce qu'avait dit Brutus dans le train un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

\- Non.

\- Alors, donnez ceci à Mr Piccadilly, lui au moins n'aura pas la bêtise de refuser ! Vous pouvez y aller.

Archibald prit le badge, qu'il serra dans son poing. L'année commençait bien : il avait réussi à se mettre Ashbrow à dos...

Il n'ajouta rien et sortit du bureau, ignoré par sa directrice de maison.

oOo oOo oOo

Le lendemain, les élèves reçurent leur emploi du temps. Tout en sirotant sa tasse de thé, Archibald étudia le sien : il commençait sa journée par potions.

Le mauvais sort semblait s'acharner sur lui...

\- Ne tire pas cette tête, Lord Twitter, ou tu vas faire fuir tous les Niffleurs, se moqua Brutus en enjambant le banc. Allez, montre-moi ça.

Archibald lui donna son emploi du temps qu'il parcourut :

\- Dommage, nous n'aurons que les cours de Défense en commun. Et mauvaise nouvelle pour toi, je sais que tes cours de potions auront lieu en même temps que les Gryffondors.

\- Je t'en prie, remue le couteau dans la plaie, je ne l'ai pas bien senti... grommela-t-il.

Brutus eut un rire que se changea en grimace à la vue d'Hamilton : celui-ci arborait l'insigne des préfets bien visible sur sa robe.

\- Miséricorde, je suis fichu ! Ashbrow aurait dû confier le poste au Calamar Géant, lui au moins aurait plus de bon sens !

Hamilton lui lança un regard mauvais :

\- Hé, tu te souviens quand j'ai demandé ton opinion ? Ouais, bah moi non plus ! ronchonna-t-il.

\- Oh oh ! J'en connais un qui commence à regretter d'être préfet ! sourit Brutus.

Hamilton l'ignora, beurrant ses petits pains. La cloche annonçant le début des cours retentit au même instant, provoquant un soupir de sa part.

\- Quand faut y aller, faut y aller ! dit Archibald en récupérant son sac de sous la table.

Il laissa le temps à Hamilton d'avaler à la hâte une tasse de café qui lui brûla le palais, puis salua Brutus qui se rendait lui en cours de sortilège.

La journée fut longue : il fallut reprendre les anciennes habitudes. Ashbrow fut intraitable : à peine mirent-ils un pied dans sa salle de classe qu'elle exhorta ses élèves de cinquième année à suivre avec assiduité ses cours, en vue de préparer leurs BUSE. Puis, elle leur donna à préparer un philtre de paix, et la classe ne tarda pas à étouffer sous les vapeurs argentées de la potion.

Archibald ne fut pas mécontent de sortir de la salle, le professeur Ashbrow lui en voulant toujours de sa défection.

Il fut nettement plus heureux de se rendre en cours d'Histoire de la Magie, où le professeur Wannamaker l'accueillit avec un franc sourire : ce n'était un secret pour personne qu'Archibald était l'un de ses élèves préférés. Cependant, lui aussi fit quelques allusions aux BUSE, et Archibald comprit qu'aucun professeur ne leur épargnerait ce genre de discours moralisateur sur leurs examens de fin d'année.

La première semaine passa, entre mises en garde et devoirs, et Archibald poussa un soupir de soulagement quand le week-end se profila à l'horizon. Il profita d'un après-midi pluvieux pour trouver refuge à la bibliothèque, l'endroit qu'il préférait le plus à Poudlard.

Ici, les livres avaient une âme et il n'était pas rare d'entendre leurs chuchotis lorsque le silence régnait. Archibald laissa ses doigts courir sur les tranches, respirant avec délectation la bonne odeur d'encre, de papier et de poussière.

Lors de sa première année, il s'était promis de lire tous les livres avant la fin de sa scolarité : hélas, il avait rapidement compris que c'était impossible. La bibliothèque contenait plusieurs dizaines de milliers de livres, sur tous les sujets possibles : dracologie, herbologie, alchimie, juridique, histoire, magico-zoologie, métamorphose...

Et surtout, il y avait la Réserve, symboliquement séparée du reste par un cordon. Archibald devait attendre sa septième année avant de pouvoir y accéder.

\- Je peux vous aider ?

Il sursauta, perdu dans ses rêveries. Il n'avait pas entendu le bibliothécaire approcher. Cyrus McArthy suivit son regard, et eut un bref sourire.

\- Ah ! Je vois. Êtes-vous tenté de découvrir les secrets sur la Magie Noire ?

\- Oh non ! se récria Archibald, les oreilles en feu. C'est juste que ce sont des livres et...

\- N'en dites pas plus, mon jeune ami ! Vous êtes un bibliophage !

Archibald ouvrit des yeux tout ronds. Devait-il se sentir insulté ? McArthy éclata de rire.

\- Ne vous méprenez pas : ça veut simplement dire que vous êtes un dévoreur de livres. Je vous comprends, je suis pareil ! Ne soyez pas gêné. Hélas, mon jeune ami, je n'ai pas le droit de vous laisser aller dans cette section.

Archibald hocha la tête et tourna les talons pour aller se perdre dans les rayonnages dédiés aux sortilèges. Il choisit au hasard ses prochaines lectures : _Anthologie des enchantements au XVIII° siècle_ et _Sorts et Enchantements anciens et oubliés_. Il revint au bureau du bibliothécaire pour enregistrer leurs sorties :

\- Sacrées lectures ! s'exclama-t-il. J'espère que vous avez une bonne vue, celui-ci est écrit en caractères minuscules, rajouta-t-il en tapotant la couverture de _l'Anthologie_. À quel nom ?

\- Archibald Twitter.

McArthy leva vers lui un regard surpris.

\- Twitter ? J'ai connu un Twitter, dit-il d'un air songeur. Il y a très longtemps.

Ce fut au tour d'Archibald de se montrer surpris. Les Twitter étaient moldus, comment pouvait-il les connaître ?

Même s'il en fut troublé, le bibliothécaire ne le montra pas et enregistra consciencieusement les deux ouvrages.

Archibald en profita pour l'observer discrètement : un visage anguleux, des yeux sombres, une épaisse barbe brune, un nez aquilin. Un physique de passe-partout en somme. Il avait la peau tannée de ceux qui passaient le plus clair de leur temps dehors et ses mains étaient parsemées de cales et parcourues de cicatrices.

Archibald eut l'impression que cet homme n'était pas réellement un bibliothécaire.

\- Et voilà jeune homme ! En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture.

\- Merci.

Il prit les deux livres et les rangea avec précaution dans son sac, avant de lui souhaiter la bonne journée, troublé.

oOo oOo oOo

 _« Poudlard, le 20 septembre 1896_

 _Cher Père,_

 _Je vous prie de bien vouloir me pardonner le retard de ce hibou : ce début d'année scolaire a débuté à toute allure, et nos professeurs commencent déjà à nous mettre la pression avec les examens de fin d'année._

 _Je vais bien, même si je suis un peu surchargé de travail. Nous avons commencé à étudier le sortilège de disparition en métamorphose et celui du mutisme en enchantement. Notre professeur d'Histoire va nous faire étudier dès la semaine prochaine les débuts du Code International du Secret Magique... »_

Archibald laissa sa plume en suspens : il ne savait pas quoi rajouter. Lors de sa première année, il se souvint d'avoir écrit des pages et des pages de parchemins afin de lui décrire Poudlard, les matières qu'il suivait, les professeurs... Mais il s'était vite rendu compte qu'il perdait son temps. Père ne lui répondait que très rarement. Depuis, Archibald ne se contenait que du strict minimum.

 _« La météo est très mauvaise en ce moment, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que les sélections de Quidditch sont annulées. Mes camarades espèrent de cette année qu'elle portera Serdaigle à la victoire._

 _Comment vous portez-vous ?_

 _Mes amitiés à Lady Adélaïde et Charlotte,_

 _Archibald »._

Il signa le parchemin et le plia en quatre pour le glisser dans une enveloppe, sur laquelle il inscrivit l'adresse du manoir. Puis, il s'habilla chaudement pour affronter les bourrasques de vent, et annonça à Hamilton qu'il rejoignait la volière. Hamilton répondit à peine, absorbé par son devoir de runes à rendre pour le lendemain.

Archibald ne croisa personne d'autre que le bibliothécaire dans les couloirs, qui semblait s'être perdu à cause des escaliers qui n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête.

Il gagna enfin la volière, essoufflé par la montée des marches. Mais, alors qu'il ouvrait la porte, une forte odeur de tabac lui picota les narines : il ne fut pas surpris de voir la Princesse Olga, emmitouflée dans une cape de fourrure. Elle regardait d'un air songeur un hibou qui s'envolait au loin.

Archibald se racla la gorge pour annoncer sa présence, et elle se tourna vers lui, tenant sa cigarette du bout de ses doigts. Elle semblait se moquer de savoir que le nuage de fumée importunait les hiboux présents, dont plusieurs fuyaient déjà l'odeur pestilentielle.

\- Votre Altesse, salua Archibald.

\- Tiens ! Twitterrr. Tu me déçois mon garrrçon, je pensais que tu serrrais venu me prrrésenter tes hommages bien plus tôt.

Il voulut lui répliquer qu'il était avant tout un étudiant et qu'il avait autre chose à faire que de lui « présenter ses hommages ». Il retint cependant sa langue et s'excusa du bout des lèvres.

\- Ce n'est rrrien.

Elle n'ajouta rien d'autre. Archibald s'autorisa à accrocher sa lettre à la patte d'un hibou de l'école et le regarda partir par l'une des fenêtres.

\- Comment se porte votre Epouvantard ? demanda-t-il poliment.

La vieille princesse éclata de rire.

\- Bien, merrrci de me le demander ! Il a rrrejoint les pénates de Galatea : elle s'en serrrvirrra pour ses trrroisièmes années.

Un court instant, Archibald aurait voulu lui demander ce qu'elle faisait exactement à Poudlard, mais jugea que cela aurait été un peu déplacé. Alors, il se contenta de la saluer d'une inclination de la tête et sortit de la volière.

Dehors, la tempête se leva.

* * *

 **Le retour à Poudlard! Il n'y a pas à dire, je déteste faire la chanson du Choixpeau... Mais c'est un passage obligatoire, personne n'y échappera! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu, il fait un peu office d'introduction: les choses vont commencer à se préciser lors du chapitre 4 (qui sera mise en ligne le 13 avril).**

 **Si vous lisez la fic de AppleCherry Pie, de Neige et d'Aulne, le nom de Louisa Mercury croisé ici vous dit peut être quelque chose... Sans trop vous en dire (pour ne pas gâcher), on va suivre un peu sa scolarité à Poudlard en même temps que celle d'Archibald (contemporain également d'Albus Dumbledore - le pauvre, je ne suis pas tendre avec lui non plus!).**

 **En attendant, merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette fic! Et un double merci à tous mes chers lecteurs qui m'ont postés un petit commentaire: vos encouragements me vont droit au coeur!**

 **Et que ferais-je sans my ApplePie? :)**

 **A très bientôt!**

 **Citrouille**


	4. Chapter 4 - Octobre 1896

**Chapitre 4 - Octobre 1896**

 _On dit toujours que la curiosité est un vilain défaut. Moi, je veux bien, mais, si on n'est pas curieux, comment apprendre ? Si Chauncey Oldridge n'avait pas été curieux de l'étude portant sur les pustules de dragon, alors il n'aurait jamais attrapé la varicelle draconique, et moi, je ne serais pas devenu vendeur de remèdes contre cette maladie..._

 _BALFOUR SWEETING -_ _Apothicaire sur le Chemin de Traverse_

 _oOo oOo oOo_

Il y eut des éclats de voix provenant du hall : les quelques élèves présents dans la Grande Salle levèrent la tête de leur petit-déjeuner, curieux de savoir qui provoquait un tel raffut. Les portes s'ouvrirent alors sur Brutus Malefoy, marchant avec raideur, ses traits déformés par la colère, et suivi par Louisa Mercury de Gryffondor :

\- J'ai dit que j'étais _désolée_ ! s'exclama-t-elle, sa chevelure rousse ébouriffée.

\- Ouais ouais, marmonna Brutus sans jeter un regard vers elle.

Il aperçut Archibald et Hamilton assis à la table des Serdaigles et s'y dirigea d'un pas lourd, maugréant pour lui-même : Mercury l'entendit cependant et lui attrapa le bras, flamboyant _littéralement_ de colère :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

Brutus jeta un regard dégoûté à la main posée sur lui :

\- J'ai dit : est-ce que tu vas me poursuivre longtemps, espèce de sangsue ?

\- Retire ça tout de suite !

\- Va crever Mercury.

\- Je te hais, Malefoy.

\- Oh par Merlin ! Il va me falloir des journées pour surmonter cette tragédie !

Louisa Mercury le fusilla du regard tandis que Brutus Malefoy la dévisageait froidement. Finalement, elle tourna les talons et sortit de la Grande Salle la tête haute, bousculant Dumbledore au passage.

\- Bon débarras, grommela Malefoy en se laissant tomber sur le banc des Serdaigles, juste à côté d'Hamilton.

Trempant un morceau de brioche dans sa tasse de café, Archibald lui demanda ce qu'il s'était passé. Brutus lui agita sous le nez sa manche droite qui sentait le roussi.

\- Cette foldingue a perdu la tête et a failli me carboniser !

\- T'as rien du tout, rétorqua Hamilton après étude de ladite manche.

\- Et on peut savoir pourquoi Mercury a « perdu la tête » ? demanda Archibald, les sourcils froncés.

Brutus balaya sa question d'un mouvement de la main, agacé. Archibald secoua la tête : il était prêt à parier que le Serpentard avait encore poussé à bout la Gryffondor.

Louisa Mercury n'était pas une sorcière comme les autres : en elle couvait un feu incandescent qui ne s'éteignait jamais, au sens littéral du mot.

Archibald avait lu quelques livres sur le sujet : parfois naissait une petite sorcière qui avait un surplus de magie, toujours lié à l'un des quatre éléments. Il avait cru comprendre que c'était autrefois lié au Culte de Merlin : des femmes magiciennes qui possédaient un morceau de Nature en elles. Don ou malédiction, tout dépendait de la nature du pouvoir, et il était prêt à parier que Louisa Mercury ne supportait pas le sien.

En tout cas, il était recommandé de ne jamais tenir tête à la Gryffondor au risque de se retrouver avec un sourcil en moins.

Brutus bougonna dans sa tasse de café, vexé de ne pas avoir obtenu la pitié de ses amis.

Revenant à son petit-déjeuner, Archibald fut pourtant interpellé par le bibliothécaire de Poudlard qui vint personnellement l'avertir que le grimoire sur _les Mystères d'Anubis_ était de retour dans les rayons de la bibliothèque, et qu'il l'avait mis de côté rien que pour lui.

\- J'ai pensé que cela vous intéresserait, ajouta McArthy. Surtout après notre dernière discussion !

Archibald le remercia vivement. Et, comme le bibliothécaire s'éloignait, il sentit sur lui le regard pesant de Brutus et d'Hamilton.

\- McArthy m'a dit avoir fait partie de l'expédition qui a découvert la tombe de la Divine Adoratrice Amunet, il y a deux ans. Elle était vouée au culte d'Anubis... McArthy a rédigé un article dans _la Gazette de l'Archéomage_.

\- Passionnant, bailla Brutus.

\- Je suis d'accord, renchérit Archibald, l'esprit ailleurs, n'ayant pas remarqué le sarcasme. Et du coup...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase : la cloche retentit au même moment. Poussant un soupir de résignation, Hamilton se leva le premier.

\- Allez, dépêchez-vous si vous ne voulez pas que Têtenjoy nous tombe dessus comme une mouche dans un chaudron.

Archibald avala en vitesse le reste de son café et récupéra son sac.

\- On n'avait rien à rendre ? s'enquit-il tandis qu'ils regagnaient ensemble le troisième étage, Brutus un peu à la traîne.

\- Je n'ai pas souvenir... Au fait, vous savez qui s'est porté volontaire pour le championnat intramaison de potions ?

\- Dumbledore, répondit la voix essoufflée de Malefoy, qui peinait à monter les marches à cause de sa mauvaise jambe. Et cette gamine de quatrième année chez les Serpentards, Winthrope.

\- Qui ? demanda Hamilton en se tournant à moitié.

\- Persephone Winthrope. Une petite peste très douée en potions. Je ne l'apprécie pas particulièrement, mais j'espère qu'elle mettra une déculottée à Dumbledore !

\- Tu me feras un jour la liste des gens que tu apprécies, se moqua Archibald.

Il n'y eut aucun devoir à rendre pour le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, mais Galatea Têtenjoy les surprit tous en sortant un devoir sur table à rendre pour le contrôle de leurs connaissances sur les loups-garous. Râlant comme la plupart de ses congénères, Archibald tira un parchemin vierge de son sac, trempa le bout de sa plume dans son encrier et attendit que le professeur dicte les questions.

 _1/Donnez cinq signes permettant d'identifier un loup-garou._

 _2/De quand date le Code de Conduite des loups-garous ? Quel en était son contenu ?_

 _3/Comment neutraliser un loup-garou ?_

L'épreuve dura une dizaine de minutes dans le silence complet, le professeur Têtenjoy passant entre les tables pour surveiller les élèves, regardant de temps en temps sa montre à gousset.

\- C'est terminé ! Posez vos plumes ! finit-elle par dire.

Archibald se dépêcha d'annoter sa dernière phrase, juste avant que son parchemin ne lui glisse entre les mains et s'envolent pour atterrir sur le bureau du professeur, tout comme la vingtaine de rouleaux. Archibald échangea un regard avec Brutus, qui haussa les épaules. Lui-même pensa ne s'être pas trop mal tiré, mais un coup d'œil à Hamilton l'exaspéra : comme à son habitude, son ami s'était jeté sur son manuel pour savoir s'il avait bien répondu aux questions.

Ils passèrent l'heure suivante à étudier les sortilèges de défense en cas d'attaque avant de passer à la pratique.

S'ensuivirent deux heures d'étude de runes, durant lesquelles Archibald traduisit un morceau du _Codex Runicus_ , datant de 1300. Il ne fut pas mécontent de sortir de la salle de classe, les yeux abîmés à force d'avoir parcouru son dictionnaire runique écrit en minuscules caractères.

L'après-midi fut nettement plus passionnant à suivre avec un cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Archibald avait beaucoup de sympathie pour le professeur Arnold Wannamaker, de son éternel costume en tweed marron à son nœud de papillon rouge, en passant par ses yeux bleus pétillants de malice quand il racontait à grand renfort de gestes et de cris les guerres trolliques de 1743 :

\- Imaginez les deux camps se faisant face : d'un côté les Trolls, prêts à écraser tout qui se trouve sur leur passage, et de l'autre les sorciers, armés de leurs simples baguettes magiques. Alors, nous savons grâce aux textes de l'époque que les pourparlers ont duré toute la nuit sans retour favorable. Dès les premiers rayons de soleil, les deux camps se préparent à l'affrontement. La bataille aura lieu dans une clairière, coincée entre deux bois à l'abri des regards moldus, sur un champ fraîchement retourné. La pluie est tombée toute la nuit. Le terrain est donc boueux, _shpouik-shpouik_ sous les pieds. Les sorciers sont épuisés à être restés éveillés toute la nuit à cause des ronflements sonores des Trolls juste à côté _rrron-pshiiii_. Au point du jour, l'attaque doit être menée. En quatre vagues successives, les sorciers foncent dans le tas, baguette au poing. En face, les trolls arrachent les arbres des bois, hurlants et gesticulants comme des fous. Les témoignages des moldus raconteront que des orages ont éclaté toute la matinée, avec des éclairs et du tonnerre... _BOUM !_ La première ligne de sorcièrs est mise en pièce en vingt minutes : partout des crânes fracassés, des membres brisés, des corps écrasés. Les sorciers commencent à battre en retraite, les trolls ont l'avantage. Que faire ? Fuir et vivre ? Rester et mourir ? C'est alors que les secours viennent du ciel : _SWOOOOOSH !_ Le Ministère envoie des joueurs de l'équipe de Quidditch des Tornades de Tutshill prêter main-forte, et c'est dans les airs que la victoire sur les trolls est acquise, au détriment...

La cloche retentit alors, arrachant Archibald à ses rêves de bataille. Le professeur Wannamaker, étonné d'avoir été interrompu, regarda sa montre en or en fronçant les sourcils :

\- Mais oui, le cours est déjà fini ! s'exclama-t-il en voyant ses élèves ranger leurs affaires. Attendez avant de partir, pour la semaine prochaine, vous me ferez un court résumé de la bataille des Trolls et ce sera noté ! Merci à tous !

Archibald voulut rester un peu plus longtemps auprès de son professeur, mais Hamilton lui tira le bras :

\- On a promis à Malefoy d'assister à un de ses entraînements, lui rappela-t-il.

\- Je n'ai rien promis du tout, s'exclama Archibald. En plus, il pleut, alors non merci !

Hamilton fronça les sourcils de mécontentement et Archibald finit par accepter de le suivre jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch, bougonnant et traînant des pieds : il aurait nettement préféré rester à l'intérieur du château pour compulser les archives traitant de la guerre.

Il regarda d'un air boudeur les joueurs de Serpentards évoluer dans les airs, se passant le Souaffle avec dextérité ou se renvoyant des Cognards factices. Parmi eux, Brutus, l'un des trois poursuiveurs, gagnait toute la sympathie du public. Archibald accorda à contrecœur que ce dernier avait belle allure sur son balai.

\- On peut rentrer maintenant ? grommela-t-il lorsque Brutus inscrivit son huitième but dans les cerceaux.

Hamilton ne l'écouta pas, étudiant avec soin les mouvements des joueurs, ce qu'Archibald trouva suspect :

\- Dis donc, tu ne serais pas en train d'espionner les Serpentards toi ?

\- Et c'est que maintenant que tu t'en aperçois ? ricana Hamilton, sans quitter des yeux la défense du gardien. Malefoy est un idiot narcissique : il oublie que je porte les couleurs de Serdaigle, pas de Serpentard !

Lorsque l'entraînement se termina, Hamilton et Archibald gagnèrent la sortie des vestiaires pour attendre leur ami, qui ne tarda pas.

\- Alors ? demanda-t-il, passant une main dans sa chevelure blonde humide.

\- Mon vieux, les Gryffondors n'ont aucune chance contre toi ! Tu te défends vraiment bien dans les airs. Je suis bien content de ne pas faire de Quidditch !

Brutus se rengorgea, mais, dès qu'il eut le dos tourné, Hamilton fit mine de vomir.

\- Et toi, Twitter ? Rien à dire ?

C'était bien le problème de Malefoy : il avait un ego démesuré.

\- Je n'ai absolument rien à faire du Quidditch, et je reste poli, se contenta-t-il de dire en haussant les épaules.

\- Un jour, Archibald, je ne désespère pas te faire aimer ce Sport, rétorqua Hamilton dans un soupir.

oOo oOo oOo

Durant le dîner, Archibald et Hamilton rejoignirent la table des Serpentards pour tenir compagnie à Brutus.

Archibald fut au supplice quand il comprit que la conversation tournerait autour du Quidditch : il se dépêcha de manger et quitta la table au bout d'une dizaine de minutes.

\- Où vas-tu ? s'exclama Brutus, outré de le voir partir si vite.

\- Faire le devoir de Wannamaker, à la bibliothèque. À demain !

Malefoy et Piccadilly secouèrent la tête, navrés d'un tel comportement.

\- Tes Trolls ne vont pas fuir durant la nuit, Lord Twitter ! Ils seront encore là demain matin, toujours morts ! se moqua Malefoy à voix haute.

Archibald fit mine de ne rien avoir entendu et quitta la Grande Salle, laissant derrière lui le joyeux brouhaha des conversations.

Il n'y avait personne à la bibliothèque à cette heure-ci : Archibald put s'installer à sa place préférée dans la section histoire, tout près de la fenêtre qui donnait sur le parc et son lac scintillant sous le clair de lune.

Il s'érigea une forteresse de grimoires autour de lui pour avoir la paix, et passa les heures suivantes à rédiger vingt centimètres de parchemins sur la guerre des Trolls – travail qui le passionna.

Il ne fut interrompu qu'une seule fois par le bibliothécaire, qui lui demanda si tout allait bien.

\- Oh oui !

\- Vous devriez lire aussi _Ma Vie de Troll_ par Raghin le demi-troll, le conseilla McArthy en désignant les grimoires.

\- Quelqu'un l'a pris avant moi, grommela Archibald, dépité.

\- Je vous le mettrai de...

Il fut interrompu par le bruit insistant d'un hibou tapant contre la fenêtre. Les deux sorciers tournèrent la tête en même temps.

Les sourcils froncés, McArthy alla ouvrir et laissa un hibou au plumage blanc entré. L'oiseau se posa sur le dossier d'un siège et tendit sa patte au bibliothécaire, qui décrocha un parchemin roulé. Sa mission terminée, le hibou repartit aussitôt.

Archibald vit alors McArthy pâlir à la lecture du parchemin et s'accrocher à la table.

\- Tout va bien, Monsieur ? s'inquiéta Archibald.

\- Oui, je... Ce n'est rien. Bonne soirée, Twitter.

Et le bibliothécaire regagna son bureau, visiblement inquiet. Des mauvaises nouvelles sans doute... Archibald haussa les épaules et replongea dans son épopée guerrière.

L'arrivée de quelques élèves studieux lorsque le dîner dans la Grande Salle fut terminé ne le perturba pas, et il apposa le point final de sa composition au moment où McArthy annonçait la fermeture de la bibliothèque une heure plus tard.

Les muscles douloureux d'être resté si longtemps assis, Archibald se leva péniblement avant de ranger ses parchemins, encres et plumes dans son sac et de remettre la dizaine d'ouvrages éparpillés sur sa table de travail dans les rayons.

Il suivit la poignée d'élèves quittant la bibliothèque et salua McArthy en passant près de lui :

\- Bonne nuit à vous aussi, répondit-il d'un air absent.

\- Vous êtes sûr que tout va bien, Monsieur ? s'enquit Archibald.

\- Oui, oui. Rejoignez votre salle commune.

Une fois dehors, il entendit distinctement la porte de la bibliothèque se verrouiller derrière lui.

Voilà qui ne ressemblait pas à McArthy ! En général, il profitait du calme de la soirée pour discuter un peu avec lui...

Mais après tout, ce n'était pas son problème. Il resserra un peu plus l'écharpe des Serdaigles autour de son cou pour se protéger du froid mordant du couloir et prit le chemin menant à sa tour, l'esprit ailleurs.

 _\- C'est vrai qu't'as l'air chouette, avec ta casquette et ta jolie cravate verte_... chantonna alors une voix venue de nulle part.

Archibald leva les yeux au ciel : Peeves... L'esprit farceur se matérialisa non loin de lui, lui tournant le dos. Archibald ne bougea plus : il n'avait pas vraiment envie de confronter le pire esprit de l'école ce soir, à quelques minutes du couvre-feu. Il avisa une porte entrouverte sur sa droite, et, sur la pointe des pieds, entra dans une salle de classe désaffectée.

La porte grinça sur ses gonds quand Archibald tenta de la fermer.

\- Il y a quelqu'un ? s'exclama Peeves en se tournant brusquement.

Archibald retint son souffle et pria pour que l'esprit n'ait pas l'idée d'entrer dans sa cachette.

\- Je sais que vous êtes là... Montrez-vous, qui que vous soyez !

\- Que se passe-t-il ? aboya une voix qu'Archibald reconnut comme étant celle du directeur Black.

\- Oh ! Monsieur le Grand Directeur ! Mille excuses, j'ignorais que vous veniez ici.

\- Va-t'en, Peeves.

\- À vos ordres, Monsieur le Directeur Suprême.

Archibald poussa un soupir : il l'avait échappé belle... Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre que Black passe et il pourrait sortir.

\- Que me voulez-vous, Phineas ? soupira une autre voix.

\- Discutez, _Princesse_ , c'est tout.

\- Je suis fatiguée.

\- Non, Olga. Je vous ai convoqué à Poudlard, et j'exige que vous...

\- Exiger ? Savez-vous à qui vous parrrler ?

\- Ne prenez pas vos grands airs avec moi, Princesse. Nous savons tous les deux que vous n'êtes qu'une sang-de-bourbe.

Archibald fut choqué par l'insulte. Nerveux, il serra contre lui son sac, veillant à ne faire aucun bruit. Si Black le surprenait ici à écouter une conversation privée, il n'osait imaginer ce qu'il lui ferait subir.

\- Je reprends depuis le début : cette stupide gamine a besoin de votre aide, reprit le directeur.

\- Cette « stupide gamine » comme vous dites est insaisissable et ne se laisse pas si facilement apprrrocher, maugréa la Princesse Olga. Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? Que je l'enferrrme dans un cachot ?

\- S'il le faut ! Je n'en peux plus d'entendre des plaintes à son sujet. Savez-vous qu'elle s'en est prise violemment au jeune Malefoy pas plus tard que ce matin ?

\- Violemment ? ricana-t-elle. J'étais également prrrésente lorrrs de cette dispute. Et je pencherrrais plutôt surrr le fait que c'est cet arrrogant corrrnichon de Serrrpentarrrd qui s'en est prrris à la petite.

\- Faites attention à ce que vous dites, Olga, la menaça Black. Le père du jeune Malefoy est un éminent membre du Magenmagot.

\- C'est ça.

\- ... et je vous prierais aussi de ne pas fumer dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.

Archibald entendit un petit rire rauque et le bruit d'un étui à cigarettes se fermant dans un _clac !_ sonore.

\- Merci, reprit Black. Et je veux des résultats concrets, c'est compris ? Parfait. Je vous souhaite la bonne nuit, Princesse, déclara Black avant de s'éloigner.

Elle ricana et murmura quelques mots en russe.

Archibald pensa qu'elle ne tarderait pas à se retirer à son tour dans ses appartements, mais l'odeur nauséabonde d'une cigarette satura aussitôt l'air. Il leva les yeux au ciel, agacé de rester prisonnier de cette salle de classe glacial. D'ailleurs, où était-il ?

Discrètement, il alla regarder par l'une des fenêtres qui surplombait le stade de Quidditch. Il était à l'opposé de la tour des Serdaigles.

Il étouffa un juron et espéra que la cigarette ne s'éterniserait pas. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol et prit son mal en patience. Plusieurs fois le sommeil le surprit et il piqua du nez sans s'en rendre compte. Si seulement la princesse pouvait partir... il avait hâte de retrouver la chaleur de son lit...

\- J'aurais dû savoir que le message provenait de vous.

Archibald sursauta, persuadé d'avoir été démasqué.

\- Pour un chasseurrr, vous n'êtes pas très perrrspicace.

\- Madame, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, c'est l'Histoire que je poursuis.

\- L'Histoirrre ! Laissez-moi rrrirrre ! Vous, Monsieur, n'êtes qu'un vulgairrre pilleurrr de tombe.

\- De votre bouche, je prends ça comme un compliment. Maintenant, puis-je connaître la raison de ma convocation ici, au beau milieu de la nuit ?

\- Pourrr vous prrrévenirrr, _Monsieur McArrrthy_. Ne tentez pas de le trrrouver.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, Madame.

\- Menteurrr.

Il y eut un long silence : Archibald imagina sans peine la vieille princesse et le jeune bibliothécaire se défier du regard.

\- Quand je le trouverai — et soyez assurée que ce sera le cas —, il appartiendra à la Communauté Magique de décider quoi en faire. _Il_ est un souvenir du passé, un monument d'histoire, reprit McArthy d'un ton doucereux.

\- Pathétique. C'est la gloirrre que vous cherrrchez avant tout.

\- Mon nom sera indissociable du sien. J'ai bien trop vécu dans l'ombre des autres.

\- Je vous aurrrai prrrévenu.

\- Le terme exact, Madame, est « menacé ».

Une voix retentit alors :

\- Qui est là ? Ah, c'est vous, Mr McArthy ! Votre Majesté...

\- Que se passe-t-il, Perkins ?

Archibald soupira : pourquoi est-ce que tout Poudlard se réunissait cette nuit devant cette porte en particulier ? Il reconnut le bruit de la jambe en bois de la gardienne de Poudlard arriver dans leur direction.

\- Je fais mon tour de garde, pour débusquer tout élève hors de son dortoir.

\- Noble cause, ronchonna la princesse.

\- Nous n'avons croisé personne, rassura McArthy de nouveau charmeur.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda Grace Perkins, un peu méfiante.

\- Parfaitement. La princesse a perdu son chemin la menant à ses appartements, et j'allais lui proposer de la raccompagner.

\- Très bien. Alors bonne nuit Monsieur. Votre Majesté.

\- C'est Altesse, corrigea froidement la Princesse.

\- Pardon ?

\- Le titrrre de « Majesté » s'emploie uniquement pourrr désigner les monarrrques. Je suis Grrrande-Duchesse de Rrrussie, moi, pas la tsarrrine. Et je connais le chemin de mes apparrrtements, merrrci bien.

Et elle s'éloigna, la tête haute.

\- Pas commode celle-là, ronchonna Perkins.

\- Vous n'avez pas idée, soupira McArthy.

Une fois seul, Archibald ne bougea pas d'un pouce, des milliers de questions se bousculant dans sa tête.

Pourquoi des menaces ?

Qui était vraiment Cyrus McArthy ? Que cherchait-il ?

Pourquoi Olga devait-elle venir en aide à Louisa Mercury ?

Mais surtout : que se passait-il à Poudlard ?

oOo oOo oOo

Archibald garda pour lui les conversations qu'il avait surprises — Brutus aurait été capable de lui retirer des points pour s'être retrouvé en dehors du dortoir pendant le couvre-feu.

Il ne put cependant s'empêcher de se méfier de McArthy. Sa première intuition avait été la bonne : cet homme n'était pas un bibliothécaire, comme il prétendait l'être. Mais qu'avait laissé sous-entendre la Princesse Olga en l'insultant de « pilleur de tombe » ? Pourquoi était-il à Poudlard ?

Il n'avait pas souvenir d'un certain Cyrus McArthy comme étant un historien ou un archéomage... Il avait même écrit à Père pour lui demander si le nom lui disait vaguement quelque chose, mais la réponse avait été négative...

À moins que McArthy ne soit qu'un nom d'emprunt, ce qui expliquerait...

\- Une mornille pour tes pensées, Lord Twitter, susurra Brutus au creux de son oreille.

Archibald sursauta et rata la marche : sa jambe s'enfonça dans le trou à mi-hauteur de l'escalier en marbre et il perdit l'équilibre. Les joues rouges, il entendit les ricanements fuser autour de lui, dominé par celui de Malefoy. Hamilton, conciliant, le saisit par le bras pour le hisser et Archibald chassa la poussière accrochée sur son pantalon, honteux.

\- Crétin, rétorqua-t-il en voyant l'air moqueur de Malefoy.

Il mit de côté ses pensées qui le distrayait et suivit ses amis jusqu'à la Grande Salle, décorée aux couleurs d'Halloween : d'énormes citrouilles évidées pour en faire des lanternes flottaient dans les airs, chacun arborant un faciès monstrueux, des chauves-souris vivantes volaient en rase-mottes au-dessus des tables, arrachant parfois un cri apeuré lorsqu'ils s'approchaient de trop près d'un élève et une douce odeur de sucre embaumait l'air. Brutus choisit de dîner à la table des Serdaigles et il posa sa canne au travers de la table, ignorant superbement les regards scandalisés du groupe de troisième année à côté de lui.

\- Tu es au courant que tu es un Serpentard et que, par conséquent, tu as ta table ? râla Archibald en voyant Malefoy prendre ses aises.

\- Premièrement, je fais ce que je veux, et deuxièmement, je fais ce que je veux, rétorqua-t-il en se servant d'un grand verre de jus de citrouille.

Le dîner se déroula dans une ambiance chaleureuse, ponctuée par les rires et les discussions. Celle des trois garçons porta sur la présence d'une communauté de loup-garou dans la Forêt Interdite.

Archibald soutint que ce n'était pas possible puisqu'un sorcier lycanthrope ne devenait loup qu'une fois par mois.

\- Et ? demanda Malefoy, un sourcil levé.

\- Alors, le Ministère – ou Poudlard - aurait entendu parler d'une Communauté vivant au cœur de la Foret Interdite ! soutint Archibald. Ces gens doivent manger, se nourrir, se vêtir, s'abriter ! On le saurait !

Brutus échangea un regard avec Hamilton, posa ses couverts sur la table et repoussa son assiette.

\- Cher ami, puis-je humblement te rappeler qu'un sorcier devenant un loup-garou vit exclu de la société ? Ils cachent leurs conditions... Et puis, personne n'a jamais cartographié la Foret Interdite, va savoir ce qu'il y a là-bas !

Après les desserts, il y eut un spectacle du célèbre groupe de mariachi _les Squelettes Extatiques_ qui enchanta élèves et professeurs. Puis, Phineas Black se leva pour réclamer le silence.

\- Il est temps d'annoncer les quatre élèves qui concourront au soixante et onzième championnat intermaison de potions, annonça-t-il d'une voix dénuée d'émotions.

Archibald grogna : il se moquait pas mal de ce stupide concours... Black invita la Princesse Olga à présenter les champions : avec dignité, elle se leva et rejoignit le pupitre, promenant son regard sur la foule d'élèves. Le professeur Ashbrow lui remit un parchemin scellé et elle l'ouvrit avec une lenteur infinie.

\- Le champion de Serrrpentarrrd sera Miss Perrrsephone Winthrrrope.

Il y eut quelques applaudissements polis tandis qu'une jeune fille au visage maussade rejoignait la table des professeurs, à la vue de tous, sur invitation du professeur Ashbrow. Archibald se rappela vaguement l'avoir déjà croisée dans le Poudlard Express en début d'année. Le silence revint et tout le monde reporta son attention sur la Princesse.

\- Poufsouffle serrra rrreprrresenté parrr Mr Grrraham McBee.

Cette fois, la table jaune et noir apporta son total soutien à un jeune garçon de septième année, dont les oreilles avaient rougi. Il s'avança à son tour jusqu'à l'estrade.

\- Le champion de Grrryfondorrr est Mr Albus Dumbledorrre.

\- Oh non ! soupirèrent de concert Archibald et Brutus.

La table des lions rugit de plaisir. Dumbledore, un air d'entière satisfaction sur le visage, serra quelques mains à son passage et le professeur Ashbrow l'accueillit à son tour avec un petit sourire complice. Les applaudissements en son honneur se prolongèrent et il fallut que Phineas Black agite sa baguette dans les airs pour réclamer de nouveau le silence.

\- Merrrci, Phineas, dit la Princesse en toussotant. Pourrr finirr, Mr Hamilton Piccadilly serrra le le rrreprrresentant de Serrrdaigle !

La table des aigles bruissa sous les applaudissements. Brutus s'indigna aussitôt de la félonie d'Hamilton.

\- Sale petit traître ! siffla-t-il.

\- Merci pour ton soutien, ça me va droit au cœur, souffla Hamilton en se levant pour rejoindre les trois autres champions.

\- Ah, parce qu'en plus, on est censé le soutenir ? s'étouffa Malefoy. Pour un stupide concours de potion ?

\- Tu es gonflé quand même, rétorqua Archibald, qui applaudissait. Il te soutient toujours à chacun de tes matchs.

\- Ce n'est pas pareil ! On parle de potions là !

Archibald soupira :

\- J'hésite entre ne plus jamais t'adresser la parole ou te coller une grosse baffe.

Le professeur Ashbrow annonça que la première épreuve se déroulerait ici même, dans la Grande Salle, le troisième samedi de décembre et qu'un jury extraordinaire veillerait au bon déroulement de l'épreuve.

Dans un geste de bonne humeur, Graham McBee lança alors son chapeau en l'air, suivi par une majeure partie des étudiants. Archibald fit de même dans un rire, sous le regard critique de Brutus, qui secoua la tête, dépité par le comportement puéril de son ami.

oOo oOo oOo

La peur était une émotion puissante.

Lentement, sûrement, elle se distillait dans ses veines, comme un poison. Un souffle de vent, un grincement de porte, un chuchotement, chaque bruit était une source qui nourrissait sa peur. Le festin d'Halloween était terminé depuis longtemps et de nouveau il fut englouti par les ténèbres de la solitude, avec cette peur viscérale qui lui nouait les entrailles.

Depuis quelques jours, il se sentait menacé, traqué, observé, sans cesse. Quelque chose rodait dans les couloirs et le pourchassait.

Il accéléra le pas, préssentant le danger qui le guettait depuis qu'il avait quitté la relative sécurité de la Grande Salle. Mais son refuge était si loin encore ! D'innombrables couloirs à traverser, des escaliers à prendre, le danger à chaque détour...

Et toujours cette sensation d'oppression qui le paralysait.

Il vit enfin son salut : il posa sa main tremblante sur la poignée de la porte et déverrouilla la serrure avec l'aide de sa baguette.

Enfin, il était à l'abri du monde.

La bibliothèque était silencieuse. La lueur blafarde de la lune éclaboussait les étagères aux livres et grimoires parfaitement rangés. Il prit une grande inspiration pour calmer les battements désordonnés de son cœur.

Il ne pouvait continuer à vivre ici, avec la peur au ventre, continuellement effrayé par sa propre ombre... Demain, il annoncerait son départ de Poudlard. Jouer la discrétion, partir très loin, se faire oublier...

Il entendit alors comme un soupir.

Il leva plus haut sa baguette, d'une main tremblante. Peut-être que son imagination lui jouait des tours.

Avec lenteur, il parcourut chaque rayonnage, son cœur battant à vive allure, la bouche sèche.

Il tourna à la section des potions et ouvrit de grands yeux épouvantés quand il vit ce qui se cachait dans l'ombre.

Alors, il poussa un hurlement et l'ombre s'abattit sur lui.

* * *

 **Désolé pour ce retard de quelques jours! La vérité est que je voulais reprendre ce chapitre 4: la première version ne me plaisait pas trop, surtout en ce qui concernait le festin d'Halloween. Et puis, j'avance en même temps sur les prochains chapitres, ce qui fait que je change certains éléments pour que tout soit homogène.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! Je suis ravie en tout cas de l'arrivée de Louisa Mercury, et j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer qu'un petit-mini spin-off sur cette flamboyante Gryffondor sera mis en ligne dans quelques semaines, en total partenariat avec Apple Cherry Pie (puisque Loulou apparaît également dans sa fiction de Neige et d'Aulne en mode vieille mémé :p).**

 **Le prochain chapitre sera mis en ligne le 27 avril!**

 **Petite note pour les reviews: je ne vous ai pas encore répondu, mais je le ferais très très bientôt. Je suis désolée! Mais un grand merci pour votre soutien... Je suis très heureuse de ces quelques minutes de votre temps pour laisser quelques mots qui me font toujours autant plaisir.**

 **A très bientôt!**

 **Citrouille**


	5. Chapter 5 - Novembre 1896

**Chapitre 5 - Novembre 1896**

 _« Qui est apparu le premier, le phénix ou le feu ? »_

 _« Le feu. »_

 _« Non Archibald, c'est une énigme sur le paradoxe, la question est plus subtile que ça »_

 _« Tu plaisantes ? Le feu est arrivé en premier, tout le monde sait ça. Le feu est une réaction chimique, et, si on prend en compte les études de Darwin sur l'évolution des espèces, je suis persuadé que le phénix n'est que le dernier maillon d'une lente et constante évolution. Admets donc que le feu... »_

 _« Archibald. »_

 _« ... est arrivé en premier. De plus, il existe des trillions d'étoiles dans le ciel qui brûlent dans l'espace, avant même que notre soleil naisse, et qui pourtant sont mortes il y a des milliards d'années. Mais le temps que la lumière nous parvienne..._

 _« Archibald ! »_

 _« Quoi ? »_

 _« La porte est ouverte. »_

 _« Ah ! Fantastique ! »_

ARCHIBALD TWITTER & HAMILTON PICCADILLY

 _devant le heurtoir en forme d'aigle de la Salle Commune des Serdaigles_

 _Septembre 1896_

 _oOo oOo oOo_

Archibald ouvrit grands les yeux, la tête sur son oreiller. Il entendit le vent souffler et la pluie s'abattre contre la fenêtre : c'était un dimanche comme il les détestait, maussade et gris. Il se hissa sur un coude et prit sa baguette magique qu'il agita, faisant apparaître des filets de rubans dorés qui lui indiquèrent l'heure. Il grimaça : il était à peine huit heures. Il se laissa tomber et se frotta les yeux, hésitant entre se lever maintenant et terminer son devoir de botanique à la bibliothèque, ou paresser un peu plus longtemps dans la chaleur de son lit.

Il entendit les respirations apaisées des garçons avec qui il partageait le dortoir, dont le ronflement d'Hamilton, et il soupira.

De toute façon, il ne parviendrait pas à se rendormir. Il repoussa d'un geste ses couvertures et un miaulement furieux le fit sursauter : il n'avait pas remarqué la présence de Bastet à ses côtés.

\- Je suis désolé ! s'excusa-t-il à mi-voix en voyant sa chatte bondir hors du lit pour trouver refuge sous son armoire.

Archibald expédia sa toilette et s'habilla en silence, à la seule lueur de sa baguette. Puis, il récupéra son sac dans lequel il fourra parchemins, encres et plumes, avant de rejoindre sa Salle Commune, encore vide à cette heure-ci.

Les couloirs du château étaient glacials à cette époque de l'année, et Archibald remonta un peu plus son écharpe sur son nez. Il ne rencontra que le fantôme triste de la Dame Grise, qu'il salua d'un bref mouvement de la tête, et se dépêcha de rejoindre le quatrième étage pour trouver refuge et chaleur dans la bibliothèque.

D'ordinaire, le monde ne se pressait jamais ici un dimanche matin, sauf quelques courageux septième année qui préparaient leurs thèses. Mais le festin d'Halloween de la veille en avait dissuadé plus d'un, aussi, quand Archibald poussa la porte, eut-il la surprise de constater qu'il y régnait un silence pesant et qu'aucune torche n'éclairait les allées. Le bibliothécaire lui-même n'était pas à son poste.

\- Il y a quelqu'un ?

Seul l'écho de sa voix lui répondit. Prudemment, il s'avança, baguette à la main, à l'affût du moindre geste, du moindre bruit. Quelque chose clochait. Il sentit une odeur entêtante, presque métallique, qui l'écœura à mesure qu'il s'approchait du rayon des potions.

Il découvrit Cyrus McCarthy. Bras et jambes écartés, il gisait au sol, le crâne réduit en bouilli, dans un mélange de chair et d'os sanguinolents.

Épouvanté, Archibald recula, se cognant contre une table. Pendant de longues minutes, il fut incapable d'avoir une pensée cohérente, pétrifié à la vue du hideux cadavre.

Il ne pouvait rester ainsi. Il fallait qu'il prévienne quelqu'un, n'importe qui. Il se força à bouger, un pied derrière l'autre, à reculons, jusqu'à atteindre la sortie. Une fois dehors, il prit ses jambes à son cou, avec une seule idée en tête : trouver un adulte qui saurait quoi faire.

Ses pas le portèrent naturellement jusqu'au bureau de son professeur de potions, Juniper Ashbrow. Du poing, il frappa à la porte, priant pour qu'elle soit levée.

\- Oui, oui, je vous ai entendu ! pesta-t-elle en ouvrant la porte. Twitter ? Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ici ? Vous avez vu l'heure qu'il est ?

Elle avait passé un peignoir en toute hâte et sa natte recrachait des mèches de cheveux noirs.

\- Professeur, bafouilla Archibald, tremblant. Il faut venir... Le bibliothécaire, McCarthy... _il a été assassiné_ !

oOo oOo oOo

Les Aurors et la Police Magique furent aussitôt convoqués, et les élèves furent priés de rester dans leur Salle Commune, sans qu'aucune information ne soit communiquée, sur les ordres de Phineas Black.

Archibald, en état de choc, fut installé à l'infirmerie, sous la surveillance du jeune guérisseur Lancelot Prewett. Il posa une main bienveillante sur l'épaule du jeune garçon, qui fixait sans voir un point devant lui.

La mort, Archibald l'avait côtoyée une fois, quand sa mère avait succombé à la dragoncelle. Il avait alors dix ans, et il voyait encore son visage grêlé et verdâtre que camouflait un épais voile noir, tandis qu'elle gisait dans son cercueil. Ses nuits avaient été ponctuées par ce cauchemar incessant. Et puis en troisième année, il avait découvert que sa propre mère était devenue son épouvantard.

Personne n'était jamais vraiment préparé à voir la mort, et Archibald ne cessait de penser au crâne fracassé de McCarthy.

\- Buvez ceci, proposa Prewett en lui tendant un verre rempli d'un liquide transparent.

Archibald regarda son contenu d'un air méfiant.

\- C'est de l'eau sucrée, expliqua le guérisseur d'un ton conciliant.

\- Vous n'auriez pas quelque chose de plus fort, tenta de plaisanter Archibald.

\- Désolé, ordre du directeur. _Ils_ vont vouloir entendre votre version des faits.

\- Qui ça, ils ?

\- M-moi, répondit une voix.

Archibald leva la tête et vit un sorcier fermer sans précipitation les portes de l'infirmerie, avant de s'avancer d'un pas lent dans l'allée bordée par les lits aux draps tendus de blanc, tout en jetant des coups d'œil autour de lui.

\- N-nous sommes s-seuls ? bégaya-t-il à l'adresse du guérisseur.

\- Oui, monsieur, déglutit Prewett, mal à l'aise.

\- P-parfait. V-vous p-pouvez dis-poser. J-je p-parlerai seul à Monsieur Twi-Twitter.

Prewett hésita un court instant à laisser son patient seul face à un tel individu qu'il connaissait de réputation.

\- Je serai dans mon bureau, finit-il par grommeler.

\- F-faites donc.

Une fois seul, le sorcier tira une chaise vers lui, raclant le sol dans un bruit strident, rejeta les longs pans de son manteau de cuir noir et fixa Archibald de ses petits yeux sombres. Ce dernier ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard du sorcier. Malgré son bégaiement, il était évident que ce n'était pas un homme dont on pouvait se moquer aisément. Tout était terrifiant chez cet individu : sa haute stature de géant, son visage tanné aux joues mal rasées, ses yeux noirs et cerclés de cernes sombres, sa chevelure noire indisciplinée et sa cicatrice qui lui crevait la joue droite jusqu'aux sourcils.

\- N-ne f-faites pas attention à m-mon hi-deuse b-beauté, plaisanta-t-il. J-je me p-présente : Francis P-Pinkerton, inspecteur de la p-police ma-magique.

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un sourire, mais, au lieu de rassurer Archibald, il lui donna froid dans le dos.

\- Alors, Mr T-Twitter, et si v-vous me racontiez ce que v-vous av-avez v-vu ?

Archibald déglutit péniblement et fit le récit de sa découverte du corps sans vie de Cyrus McCarthy. Pinkerton ne l'interrompit pas une seule fois, se contentant d'admirer la bague qu'il portait à un de ces doigts, serti d'un gros morceau d'ambre. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, un long silence les enveloppa. Archibald n'aurait su dire si l'inspecteur réfléchissait ou s'ennuyait.

\- Je vais avoir des problèmes ? demanda-t-il pour relancer la conversation.

\- D-des ennuis ? Qu'est ce qui v-vous f-fait dire ça ?

\- Mr McCarthy a été assassiné, certifia le jeune garçon dans un chuchotis.

\- Et qu'est ce qu-qui vous d-dit que le p-prétendu ass-assassin en aura après v-vous ?

Pinkerton posa ses coudes sur ses cuisses et planta son regard dans celui d'Archibald. Un court instant, ce dernier prit peur : Brutus lui avait parlé de ces sorciers qui utilisaient la legilimens pour lire dans les pensées des autres.

\- Y a-t-il autre ch-chose dont v-vous souhaiteriez me f-faire p-part, Mr T-Twitter ?

Archibald pensa aussitôt aux menaces voilées de la Princesse Olga. Il savait qu'il devait le lui dire, mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Il se racla la gorge et dit :

\- La dernière fois que j'ai vu McCarthy euh... vivant, il a reçu un hibou, tard dans la soirée. J'étais là quand il l'a lu. Et la lecture l'a... effrayé, je dirais.

\- Intéressant. P-Pouvez-vous me d-décrire ce hi-hibou ?

Archibald leva haut les sourcils, étonné d'une telle demande.

\- Décrire le hibou ? Je ne comprends pas... Le plus important est le contenu du message, non ?

Pinkerton se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, à moitié vautré, et joignit ses mains derrière sa tête.

\- McCarthy reçoit un m-message q-qui lui a fait p-peur. J-Je suis p-prêt à parier ma ba-baguette qu'il s'agit de menaces de mort. M-mais, la p-provenance du hibou est b-bien plus int-int-intéressante. Alors ?

\- Je n'ai pas fait attention au hibou, répondit Archibald.

Ce qui n'était qu'un demi-mensonge : lui aussi était prêt à parier sa baguette que le hibou venait de la volière de l'école.

\- M-merci, Mr Twitter. Ce sera t-tout, annonça Pinkerton en se levant.

Archibald fut confus que la discussion s'achève aussi rapidement. Il regarda l'inspecteur farfouiller ses poches pour en sortir un paquet de tabac à chiquer.

\- Et c'est tout ?

\- P-Pour le moment, Mr Twitter. J-je pense que v-vous savez quelque chose, mais que v-vous ne voulez pas – ou ne pou-pouvez pas – me dire, dit-il, tout en plaçant une portion de tabac dans sa bouche. Mais ce n'est pas grave. B-bonne journée.

Il sortit de l'infirmerie, ses mains enfoncées dans les poches de son long manteau et d'un pas traînant, comme s'il ignorait où il allait. Le guérisseur, qui avait semble-t-il attendu ce moment, surgit de son bureau et se posta devant Archibald, manifestement inquiet.

\- Vous allez bien ? s'enquit-il en constatant la pâleur soudaine de son patient.

\- Oui...

\- Je peux vous prescrire une potion pour un sommeil sans rêve si vous le souhaitez... Le choc...

\- Non, je vais bien. Est-ce que je peux retourner dans ma Salle Commune maintenant ?

oOo oOo oOo

\- Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?

Archibald poussa un soupir. Ce n'était pas dans le tempérament de Brutus Malefoy de s'inquiéter de quelqu'un, et, même si Archibald avait apprécié le geste au début, il commençait à en avoir assez.

\- Oui, je t'ai dit, grommela-t-il.

Il n'avait pas tardé à mettre Hamilton et Brutus au courant de la mort suspecte du bibliothécaire. La version officielle du directeur avait été un « départ précipité » de McCarthy et une annonce fut passée dans la Gazette du Sorcier pour le remplacer.

La bibliothèque de l'école rouvrit dès le lundi matin et Archibald vint lui-même constater l'absence de trace de sang. Il nota néanmoins qu'une forte odeur de produit de la Mère Grattesec empestait l'air.

\- C'est quand même curieux que Black n'ait pas raconté la vérité, annonça Hamilton, pensif.

\- Black ? Annoncer qu'un meurtre a eu lieu à Poudlard ? ricana Malefoy. Penses-tu vraiment que le vieux barbon irait détruire sa réputation chèrement acquise ? De toute façon, McCarthy ne manquera à personne. Bon, mise à part Lord Twitter peut être...

\- Et comment tu sais ça toi ? s'agaça Hamilton.

\- Parce que mon père est un membre influent du Magenmagot et que c'est une vraie commère. D'autres questions stupides, Piccadilly ?

\- Personne n'a réclamé le corps ? demanda Archibald, coupant court à la dispute qui s'annonçait.

\- Non.

\- Où sera-t-il inhumé ?

\- Nom d'un lutin de Cornouailles, Twitter, je ne suis pas le bureau des renseignements !

oOo oOo oOo

En attendant de trouver un nouveau responsable, la permanence fut assurée par Grace Perkins durant ses heures de disponibilité.

Archibald eut le cœur fendu de voir sa chère bibliothèque si peu entretenue. Certains élèves ne prenaient même pas la peine de ranger les ouvrages empruntés et le classement laissait à désirer. Alors, tous les soirs, il prenait de son temps pour archiver chaque livre et grimoire.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez là, Twitter ? gronda la voix menaçante de la concierge Grace Perkins, un soir.

Archibald sursauta et laissa tomber les livres qu'il tenait à bout de bras.

\- Du tricot, grommela-t-il en se baissant pour tout ramasser.

\- Je n'aime pas ce ton, jeune homme, rétorqua-t-elle.

« _Alors, arrêtez de poser des questions stupides_ » eut-il envie de lui dire s'il ne craignait pas si fort qu'elle lui interdise l'accès à la bibliothèque à vie. Il se releva, tenant ses livres et dévisagea la gardienne de Poudlard d'un air innocent.

\- Pourquoi ne pas utiliser la magie, mon garçon ? finit-elle par demander le front plissé par l'incompréhension.

Il haussa les épaules. Certes, avec la magie, il irait bien plus vite, mais il aimait par-dessus tout sentir la rugosité ou la douceur des couvertures sur ses doigts. Et il adorait la vue parfaite des ouvrages bien rangés.

\- Je peux passer ? demanda-t-il, patient.

Perkins grommela et fit un pas de côté, grimaçant de douleur quand elle déporta son poids sur sa jambe en bois.

Archibald la contourna et fila vers les rayonnages pour finir de ranger les livres qu'il avait en main.

\- Alors, qu'avons-nous là ? murmura-t-il pour lui-même. _Levez le Voile du Futur_ , _l'Oracle des Rêves_... _Syllabaire Lunerousse_... _Numérologie et Grammairetome 1_... tome 2... tome 3... et... _Traité supérieur de traduction des runes_? Que fais-tu là toi ?

Il quitta le rayon dédié à la divination et se dirigea vers celui des runes. Le nez en l'air, il parcourut les tranches de livres, cherchant une place pour y déposer le traité.

\- _P_... _Q_... _R_... _S_... Ah, _T_ !

Il poussa d'une main le grimoire sur la _Thèse des Runes Modernes_ et le _Transcendant Traité des Runes_ pour y glisser son ouvrage. Il fronça des sourcils en sentant une résistance, au fond du rayon. Sur la pointe des pieds, il vit qu'un petit objet obstruait le passage. Il tendit la main et en sortit un petit carnet à la couverture vert foncé, à peine plus grand que sa main. Il l'ouvrit à la première page et le feuilleta rapidement.

Ce n'était _pas_ un livre de la bibliothèque.

Ce carnet était composé de poèmes, de croquis, de plans, de cycles lunaires, de symboles, d'arithmancie...

\- Encore là, Twitter ? gronda la voix lointaine de Perkins. Je vais fermer la bibliothèque.

Il glissa prestement le carnet dans sa ceinture, à l'abri sous son pull, et rangea le _Traité des Runes_ en vitesse, avant de prendre le chemin de la sortie.

\- Le couvre-feu ne va pas tarder. Je vous raccompagne à votre Salle Commune, proposa-t-elle.

\- Inutile, je connais le chemin. Et puis, je marche plus vite que vous. Bonne nuit !

Il passa en vitesse devant elle et quitta la bibliothèque, l'unique œil de Perkins posé sur lui.

Il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait poussé à prendre le carnet, et il ne parvenait pas à faire taire cette petite voix en lui qui lui chuchotait qu'il avait été caché là intentionnellement. Avait-il appartenu au bibliothécaire assassiné ?

\- _J'ai une montre qui ne fonctionne plus, et pourtant elle me donne encore l'heure correcte, pourquoi ?_

Hagard, Archibald fixa un moment le heurtoir en forme d'aigle qui protégeait la Salle Commune. Il sentit aussi la présence d'un jeune garçon de première année, qui attendait de pouvoir entrer dans la salle, n'ayant pas trouvé la réponse à l'énigme. Il s'était assis sur le sol, exposé à l'air glacial du couloir.

Il rougit sous le regard d'Archibald.

\- Quelle était la question ? Je n'ai pas écouté.

Le heurtoir se répéta et Archibald fronça les sourcils tout en faisant marcher ses méninges.

\- Facile, finit-il par dire : une montre d'aiguilles, même quand elle ne marche plus, donne l'heure deux fois par jour.

\- Mes félicitations, répondit le heurtoir en laissant la porte s'ouvrir.

Archibald put lire le soulagement sur le visage du jeune garçon, qui le remercia timidement.

\- Tu devrais lire les _Enigmes Enigmatiques_ à la bibliothèque, petit, lui conseilla-t-il. Et prendre le temps de réfléchir au lieu d'attendre. Les questions ne sont jamais très compliquées à résoudre, il suffit d'avoir un brin de jugeote.

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête avant de prendre la fuite vers son dortoir. Archibald haussa les épaules : le gamin s'y ferait, comme tant d'autres avant lui...

La Salle Commune était bondée malgré l'heure tardive : les élèves finissaient leurs devoirs ou discutaient vivement.

Archibald n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans les autres Salles Communes, mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu échanger la sienne. Tout respirait l'ordre et le calme dans cette merveilleuse salle ronde, drapée de marbre blanc et de soie bleue. Au plafond en forme de dôme avaient été peintes des étoiles dorées qui brillaient à toute heure du jour et de la nuit. Au sol, une épaisse moquette bleu encre invitait les élèves à se déchausser pour sentir la douceur sous leurs pieds. La salle comprenait également un large choix de mobilier aux lignes épurées : chaises, tables, fauteuils, méridiennes, bibliothèques... Dans l'un des alcôves faisant face à la porte se tenait la statue de Rowena Serdaigle, qui veillait sur tous les sorciers et sorcières de sa maison.

Archibald aperçut Hamilton près de l'une des grandes fenêtres en arcades, travaillant sur un long parchemin dont le bas effleurait le sol.

\- Défense ? s'enquit-il, le faisant sursauter.

\- Non, potions.

Archibald grimaça : il avait oublié le devoir demandé par le professeur Ashbrow.

\- Je le ferai demain, se décida-t-il. Bonne nuit Piccadilly ! Et ne veille pas trop tard...

Seul un grognement lui répondit en retour.

Archibald se dirigea vers l'escalier menant aux dortoirs via une galerie ouverte qui surplombait la Salle Commune. Il aperçut notamment les trois autres garçons qui partageaient son dortoir, à discuter près de la cheminée. Il serait tranquille ce soir.

Cinq lits étaient apposés dans cinq alcôves faisant le tour de la pièce circulaire, chacun disposant d'une petite fenêtre donnant vue sur le parc de Poudlard. Chaque espace avait sa propre armoire d'un côté du lit et un bureau de l'autre, et chaque alcôve pouvait être fermée par un épais rideau bleu nuit, offrant une intimité bienvenue.

Bastet sommeillait sur la taie d'oreiller d'Archibald, et miaula quand elle le vit fermer d'un coup sec son rideau, avant de s'asseoir en tailleur sur son lit.

D'une main, il prit sa baguette magique qu'il agita pour faire apparaître une boule de lumière qui s'éleva au-dessus de lui, et de l'autre s'empara du mystérieux carnet.

D'abord, il étudia la couverture : souple, d'un vert foncé, à l'aspect granuleux, retenue par un épais cordon en cuir noir qu'il déroula. Puis, il ouvrit le carnet à la première page, vide de toute indication : aucun nom ou adresse n'avait été inscrit. En revanche, les quatre-vingt-dix autres pages étaient gribouillées. Archibald les étudia toutes, sa stupeur augmentant un peu plus au fil de sa lecture.

 _Jeudi 31 octobre 1889_

 _Dans la forêt de Paimpont gît un mégalithe que les moldus superstitieux appellent le « Tombeau de Merlin ». Ils racontent que la nuit, des lucioles éclairent un trio de pierre, et seulement cet endroit précis. De plus, si l'on tend l'oreille, le vent porte le murmure de lamentations d'un esprit enfermé. La curiosité m'a poussé à me rendre sur place. J'ai entendu ces supplications, mais provenant d'une voix de femme. Lorsque je lui ai demandé son nom, seul le silence m'a répondu._

 _Mercredi 12 février 1890_

 _J'ai obtenu les autorisations pour pousser mes recherches sur ce prétendu Tombeau, en toute légalité. Voici mes conclusions :_

 _La chambre funéraire est composée de six dalles de schiste rouge, d'une hauteur atteignant un mètre cinquante et d'une largeur d'un mètre soixante. L'ensemble est délimité par un cercle de pierre. En son cœur, une aubépine a poussé. Mes recherches sur cet arbre démontrent que les feuilles et les fleurs ont un pouvoir de guérison, mais que les branches coupées ont une odeur de mort. Également, selon la légende, c'est avec une baguette d'aubépine que la Fae Vivianne a emprisonné Merlin._

 _Lundi 10 mars 1890_

 _J'ai recoupé les légendes et mythes sur la fin de Merlin, dont les œuvres moldues de Geoffroy de Monmouth, Chrétien de Troyes, Thomas Malory. Toutes les fins coïncident. D'après le Morte d'Arthur, Merlin repose au cœur d'une inaccessible foret de bois et de pierres, ni vivant ni mort. La Fae Vivianne l'a enfermé en traçant neuf cercles d'air et en prononçant neuf phrases magiques._

 _Le symbolisme du chiffre neuf est un concept intéressant à explorer._

 _Mardi 20 mai 1890_

 _9 corps célestes dans le ciel. 9 divinités majeures dans l'Égypte des pharaons. 9 muses antiques. 9 vies d'un chat. 9 fils du dragon en Chine. 9 cercles de l'enfer._

 _Je me suis également intéressé à l'auteur moldu Dante et sa Divine Comédie. Selon lui, il existe neuf cercles dans l'Enfer. Il est intéressant de noter que le neuvième et dernier cercle est celui de la Trahison, tel que l'a fait la Fae Vivianne._

 _Samedi 11 juillet 1891_

 _Retour en Angleterre. Je me suis intéressé aux travaux d'Hector Stocker sur les Faes. Il m'a ainsi parlé du pouvoir des élémentalistes. Autrefois, il s'agissait d'un véritable culte : des sorcières ayant un pouvoir magique bien spécifique, lié aux quatre éléments. Stocker les a nommées les « Filles de Merlin », et elles lui étaient entièrement dévouées, jusqu'à ce que la Fae Vivianne les détourne de lui, suite à une prétendue « trahison »._

 _Jeudi 1er_ _septembre 1892_

 _Après des mois de recherches, j'ai trouvé une élémentaliste — l'une des dernières, leur confrérie s'éteignant peu à peu. Flora Edgecombe possède le pouvoir de l'air. Il m'a fallu cependant utiliser un peu de Veritaserum pour avoir accès à la vérité._

 _Dimanche 18 septembre 1892_

 _Mon frère m'appelle près de lui, en Égypte. J'hésite à le rejoindre : je ne veux pas vivre dans son ombre. Je veux exister par moi-même._

 _Mardi 20 septembre 1892_

 _Et si j'étais celui qui permettait à Merlin de sortir de sa prison et de revenir fouler de nouveau le sol des mortels ?_

 _Je dois reprendre mes recherches. Quitte à y consacrer ma vie. Je veux connaître à mon tour l'Honneur et la Gloire._

Le journal s'arrêtait là. Venaient ensuite des pages et des pages de poèmes, d'interprétations, de croquis et de témoignages, que Archibald ne comprit pas la plupart du temps.

L'auteur du carnet avait consacré quatre ans de sa vie à sillonner la Grande-Bretagne, à la recherche du moindre indice. Il avait procédé à des fouilles dans la forêt de Paimpont, mais n'avait trouvé qu'un caveau vide. Il avait entrepris de retrouver les ruines de Camelot, avait fouillé de fond en comble le château de Tintagel, avait scruté chaque endroit où Merlin avait vécu.

Le nom « Poudlard » commença à apparaître à la fin du carnet, et Archibald comprit qu'il avait suivi la chronologie de Merlin à l'envers, commençant par sa disparition, puis ses années passées à conseiller le Roi Arthur jusqu'à ses jeunes années à l'école de sorcellerie.

Le « Prince des Enchanteurs » avait été un élève de Serpentard et sa baguette composée de chêne blanc : c'était les seuls renseignements fournis.

Les recherches s'arrêtaient là et Archibald fut déçu, presque frustré. Est-ce que l'auteur de ce carnet avait trouvé une piste plausible, ici, à Poudlard ?

Il tourna les dernières pages restantes, toutes vierges. Non, pas toutes : là, sur l'avant-dernière page avait été griffonné un poème à la hâte :

 _Merlin triomphera_

 _Et la terre sombrera_

 _Dans sa colère divine_

 _Et sa furie assassine_

 _L'enfer l'escorte_

 _Et les démons en cohorte_

 _Celui qui ouvrira les portes_

 _Sera sauveur ou assassin_

 _De ses noirs desseins_

Un long frisson parcourut l'échine d'Archibald : voilà qui n'augurait rien de bon.

\- Tu dors ?

La voix d'Hamilton parut lui venir de très loin. Archibald cligna des paupières plusieurs fois, les mots dansant devant ses yeux. Bastet avait trouvé refuge tout contre lui, ronronnant de plaisir. D'un geste, il fourra le carnet sous lit et poussa à moitié un rideau.

\- Pas encore, je lisais un peu.

\- Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ? rouspéta Hamilton en se dirigeant vers son propre lit.

\- Et c'est toi qui dis ça ? se moqua Archibald.

Son ami haussa les épaules. Archibald bâilla et lui souhaita la bonne nuit.

\- Au fait, c'est à toi ça ? dit Hamilton en se baissant, ramassant un morceau de papier sur le sol.

Archibald fronça les sourcils et tendit la main. Il s'agissait d'une coupure de journal. Un vieux cliché en noir et blanc, qui représentait un cercle de pierre au centre duquel se tenait un mégalithe. À ses côtés, un homme se tenait droit, souriant à l'objectif.

Archibald pâlit en le reconnaissant : il s'agissait de Cyrus McCarthy.

Cependant, la légende sur la photo le présentait sous un tout autre nom : _Lambert Binns_.

oOo oOo oOo

Binns ! Qui n'avait pas entendu parler des fameux membres de cette famille d'historien ? Le membre le plus éminent, Cuthbert Binns, était le célèbre archéomage à la renommée mondiale. Lambert était son jeune frère, aventurier sulfureux, connu pour rechercher gloire et richesse. Il se disait aussi qu'une ancienne rivalité avait séparé les deux Binns ... Archibald comprit la raison qui avait poussé le bibliothécaire a utilisé un pseudonyme...

\- Bon sang, Twitter ! s'écria Malefoy en posant sa fourchette d'un geste brusque. Tu vis sur quelle planète en ce moment ?

Archibald cligna des yeux.

\- Quoi ?

\- Et arrête de me regarder comme ça ! On dirait un Veaudelune. Tu es tombé amoureux de moi ou quoi ?

Archibald se mit à rougir furieusement et bafouilla un semblant de réponse qui fit ricaner Malefoy.

\- Je le savais. Désolé, mon chou, tu n'es pas mon genre. Trop... Serdaigle à mon goût.

\- Oh, tais-toi ! gronda Archibald, vexé d'être au centre des moqueries.

Il foudroya Hamilton en passant, qui riait aux éclats.

\- Trèves de plaisanteries, se reprit Hamilton en s'essuyant les lèvres d'un coup de serviette. Tu as quoi comme cours cet après-midi, Malefoy ?

\- Piccadilly, j'espère que tu plaisantes ! Tu changes intentionnellement de conversation alors que j'ai de quoi charrier Lord Twitter jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ?

Archibald leva les yeux au ciel, excédé, et préféra contempler sans rien dire le fond de son verre de jus de citrouille. Parfois, Malefoy était vraiment pénible.

Louisa Mercury eut alors la bonne idée de venir à la table des Serpentards, le dégoût peint sur son visage.

\- Malefoy ! l'appela-t-elle sèchement. Je te rappelle que ce soir, nous sommes de corvée de surveillance des couloirs.

\- J'ai hâte d'y être, gronda Brutus sans prendre la peine de se tourner vers elle.

\- Je t'attendrai au bas des escaliers.

\- Avec un bouquet de roses et un poème à la bouche ?

\- Avec un bon coup de pied au derrière surtout. Et je te prierais de me regarder quand je te parle, espèce de malotru !

Brutus poussa un soupir puis se leva, toisant de sa hauteur Mercury qui avait gardé ses bras croisés. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs tandis qu'il la foudroyait du regard. La cloche sonna au même instant, et Hamilton se leva pour s'interposer entre le Serpentard et la Gryffondor.

\- Même si je serais ravi de vous voir tous les deux vous battre en duel par baguette interposée...

\- C'est une excellente idée, approuva-t-elle, les dents serrées.

\- C'est quand tu veux, où tu veux, Mercury, renchérit Malefoy d'un ton doucereux.

\- ... nous allons tous être en retard en cours, finit Hamilton. Alors, passe une bonne journée, Mercury et à bientôt.

Louisa Mercury prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer et regagna sa table, la tête haute, sa longue natte rousse se balançant dans son dos à chacun de ses pas.

\- Sale crapaud visqueux, l'insulta Brutus tout en récupérant sa canne et s'appuyant dessus. Tu rêves encore Twitter ?

\- Non, je réfléchissais, crétin, le coupa Archibald en faisant glisser son sac sur son épaule.

\- Tu réfléchis maintenant ! Ça nous change de ton regard enamouré !

Archibald l'écouta à moitié : son regard se porta sur la table professorale, où la Princesse Olga finissait de déjeuner.

Elle était une élémentaliste. Une des Filles de Merlin. Archibald en aurait jeté sa baguette au feu... La nuit où il avait surpris la conversation entre elle et Black, il avait entendu qu'elle était à Poudlard pour venir en aide à Louisa Mercury, parce qu'elle était une élémentaliste... Mais la coïncidence était énorme pour...

\- Twitter ! Tu viens ?

\- J'arrive...

* * *

 **Bienvenue pour ce nouveau chapitre! Comme tous les autres, j'espère qu'il vous a plu... Je prends en tout cas grand plaisir à les écrire, et surtout à faire des quantités de recherches sur le sujet! Lors des corrections, AppleCherry Pie m'a demandé si tout ce qui concernant Merlin était imaginé par moi ou provenant des "vraies" légendes. Autant le dire tout de suite: tout ce que vous lirez sur Merlin concerne la légende...**

 **Autres informations concernant ce chapitre: le guérisseur Lancelot Prewett est un cousin de la fameuse Tante Muriel de Molly Weasley. Elle en parle dans le tome 7, quand elle dit que Lancelot travaillait à St Mangouste: c'est lui qui lui a dit que Ariana Dumbledore n'avait jamais été admise à l'hôpital.**

 **J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire l'Inspecteur Francis Pinkerton. Il a d'ailleurs subi quelques modifications entre le premier et le deuxième jet. Je me suis beaucoup amuser à le réécrire. Il a notamment changer de physique et de comportement, et pour ça, je me suis inspiré d'un personnage d'un film.**

 **Un petit concours, ça vous dit? Si vous retrouvez sur quel personnage de fiction je me suis basée pour écrire l'Inspecteur Francis Pinkerton, vous gagnerez un petit quelque chose ayant un rapport avec Serdaigle. Premier arrivée, premier servi. A vos marques, prêt, feu, partez!**

 **La réponse et le vainqueur seront annoncé dans le prochain chapitre, qui sera posté le 12 mai!**

 **A très bientôt!**

 **Citrouille**


	6. Chapter 6 - Décembre 1896

**Chapitre 6 - Décembre 1896**

 _« Approche mon chéri, mon tout petit, n'aie pas peur ! Et écoute-moi attentivement, d'accord ? Bientôt, je ne serai plus là, près de toi. Mais, de là où je serai, je veillerai sur toi. Toujours. Je veux que tu sois un garçon courageux quand tu iras à Poudlard, et que tu profites de chaque instant. Qu'importe la maison qui t'accueillera, je veux que tu sois heureux et que tu ne regrettes rien. Explore le château, découvre ses trésors, joue au Quidditch, apprends tout ce qu'i savoir... Je veux que tu deviennes un merveilleux petit sorcier. Tu me le promets ? »_

 _« Je te le promets, maman »._

 _EUPHEMIA TWITTER à_ _ARCHIBALD TWITTER_

 _sur son lit de mort,_

 _le 10 mai 1892_

 _oOo oOo oOo_

Le nez dans son écharpe, Archibald contemplait d'un œil morne le match opposant les Serdaigles aux Poufsouffles. Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à comprendre comment il avait réussi à se laisser embarquer par Hamilton, qui soutenait l'équipe bleu et bronze d'un air très enjoué.

Archibald ne parvenait pas à se réchauffer. Les températures frôlaient le négatif et les nuages gris s'amoncelaient dans le ciel : il était prêt à parier que la neige ne tarderait pas à tomber à gros flocons.

\- ET C'EST LE BUT ! s'exclama la voix magiquement amplifiée du commentateur. Serdaigle totalise un score de 30 à 10 face aux Poufsouffles !

Archibald dépêtra ses mains gantées de laine de sous sa cape et applaudit mollement. Autour de lui, ses camarades hurlèrent leur joie, scandant des chants de guerre. Il refréna un nouveau soupir d'ennui et pria pour qu'un des deux attrapeurs mette la main sur le Vif d'Or le plus rapidement possible.

Au bout d'un quart de jeu, les scores s'égalisèrent. Archibald, ne sentant plus ses doigts de pied au fond de ses chaussures, prit une décision. Il tapota l'épaule de Hamilton qui suivait avec passion la trajectoire du Souafle et l'avertit qu'il rentrait à Poudlard.

\- Déjà ? Mais le match vient à peine de commencer !

\- Je m'en moque. Et fais-moi penser à t'apprendre à lire une montre un de ces jours : ça fait presque une heure que le match a commencé, râla Archibald.

Mais Hamilton ne l'écoutait plus : l'arbitre venait de siffler une faute à l'un des deux batteurs Serdaigle.

\- TRICHERIE ! IL Y A EU TRICHERIE ! s'égosilla-t-il en faisant de grands gestes.

Archibald leva les yeux au ciel et quitta alors les gradins.

Être resté si longtemps dans le froid lui fit mal aux articulations, et il sentit des fourmillements aux jambes. Il avait hâte de retourner au chaud dans sa Salle Commune, bien décidé à passer son après-midi sous les couvertures de son lit à lire un peu...

Il poussa les portes de chêne de l'école, frissonna en constatant que les couloirs étaient aussi glacials que dehors, emprunta l'escalier de marbre pour utiliser l'un des passages secrets menant directement au pied de la tour des Serdaigles et heurta de plein fouet Louisa Mercury qui tenait à bout de bras une pile de livres.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire attention où tu mets les pieds ? pesta-t-elle en se baissant pour les ramasser.

Archibald ouvrit la bouche, prêt à la fustiger, mais se ravisa :

\- Laisse-moi t'aider, proposa-t-il.

Louisa le regarda, à la fois étonnée et méfiante. Archibald prit les livres, fronçant les sourcils :

\- _Affronter l'ennemi sans visage_ , _Magie théorique_ , _Créatures Abominables des Profondeurs_ , _Sites Historiques de la Sorcellerie_... lecture très diversifiée, dis donc !

\- Ce n'est pas moi, c'est Peeves, expliqua-t-elle en grimaçant. Il les a volés à la bibliothèque et bombardait des premières années avec...

Archibald se proposa d'en prendre la moitié avec lui et, ensemble, ils prirent le chemin menant au quatrième étage en silence. Il fut soudainement gêné par la présence de la Gryffondor et fit marcher son cerveau à plein régime pour amorcer une conversation. Il mourrait d'envie de lui poser des questions sur sa relation avec la Princesse Olga, mais ne savait pas comment le faire subtilement.

\- Tu rentres chez toi à Noël ? demanda-t-elle alors, serrant contre elle ses livres, le visage résolument baissé sur le bout de ses chaussures.

\- Hein ? Oui, oui, répondit-il. Et... toi ?

\- Non, je reste. Ma famille... .

Elle n'ajouta rien d'autre. Archibald baissa son regard sur elle et ne vit qu'une masse de cheveux roux bouclés. Au diable la délicatesse !

\- Tes pouvoirs d'élémentaliste ? s'enquit-il sans préambule.

Elle sursauta :

\- Comment le sais-tu ?

\- J'ai lu quelque chose que le sujet, par hasard. J'ai ensuite fait le lien – ce qui n'était pas vraiment très compliqué...

Il se rendit compte alors qu'il marchait seul : Louisa s'était arrêtée et le fixait d'un air méfiant :

\- Par hasard ? répéta-t-elle, froidement.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et se corrigea :

\- Oui, bon... Disons que tes pouvoirs m'ont intrigué dès notre première année, quand tu mettais le feu à absolument tout ce que tu touchais. Mon âme de Serdaigle n'a pas pu résister à l'envie d'en savoir plus... Pourquoi me regardes-tu ainsi ? J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

\- Non, c'est juste que... Tu es la première personne à me dire ça... En général, on me surnomme la pyromane sans chercher à comprendre pourquoi. Ça me change de d'habitude.

\- Oh ! Euh... je t'en prie.

Elle eut un sourire timide et ils poursuivirent leur chemin, de nouveau en silence.

\- Ta famille, reprit Archibald au bout d'un moment, est-ce qu'ils te craignent ?

\- Non, c'est plutôt l'inverse. C'est moi qui ai peur de les blesser. Je n'arrive pas à contrôler mon pouvoir quand mes sentiments sont trop forts. Mais quelqu'un m'apprend à... accepter mon pouvoir et à le comprendre.

\- La Princesse Olga ? C'est une élémentaliste aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

Il sentit son regard en biais.

\- Ça non plus ce n'est pas très difficile à deviner, poursuivit-il. Que ferait une Princesse russe aussi loin de son pays ? Admirer le calamar géant du lac ?

\- Tu es loin d'être idiot, Twitter, dit-elle lentement.

\- Je prends ça pour un compliment.

Louisa Mercury rougit. Même de là où il se tenait, Archibald sentit la chaleur se dégager d'elle – ce qui n'était pas désagréable au fond, les couloirs étant glacés…

\- C'est censé être un secret. Ne le répète à personne.

\- Promis.

Ils étaient parvenus devant les portes de la bibliothèque. Archibald eut une brève pensée pour Cyrus McCarthy, comme à chaque fois qu'il y venait.

Louisa tendit sa main et il lui redonna les livres : on ne voyait désormais plus que ses yeux ambrés. Elle resta cependant sur le pas de la porte, se dandinant sur ses pieds.

\- Merci, Twitter, finit-elle du bout des lèvres.

Il lui accorda un mince sourire de politesse et tourna les talons, tandis qu'elle entrait dans la bibliothèque, seule.

oOo oOo oOo

La Salle Commune des Serdaigles était vide – signe que le match n'était toujours pas terminé. Archibald choisit de rester un peu au coin du feu en compagnie de Bastet. Il s'arrêta d'abord à son dortoir pour récupérer le grimoire sur les _Treize Prophéties de Merlin_. Il prit place sur le canapé en face de la cheminée en marbre où pétillait un bon feu et, accompagné du tic-tac de l'horloge, il se plongea dans la lecture :

 _« Le Roi Vortigern avait usurpé le trône et était détesté de tous. Il craignait par-dessus tout Uther Pendragon. Pour se protéger, il ordonna la construction d'une grande tour de pierre, mais, à chaque fois que la tour atteignait les neuf mètres, elle s'effondrait. Furieux, Vortigern consulta les mages qui lui dirent que la tour tiendrait si le mortier était mélangé au sang d'un enfant de sept ans, né sans père. Un jeune garçon se présenta alors sous le nom de Merlin, et demanda à voir le roi : il avait sept ans et était né sans père. Il demanda grâce au roi, arguant qu'il connaissait la raison de l'effondrement de sa tour. Sous ses fondations dormaient deux dragons... »_

\- On a gagné ! hurla alors Hamilton.

Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé à côté d'Archibald, manquant de peu d'écraser Bastet. Archibald le regarda d'un air furieux. Mais, voyant le visage joyeux de son ami aux joues peinturlurées de bleu, il poussa un soupir, plaça son marque-page et referma le livre, sachant qu'il n'aurait pas la paix avant qu'Hamilton ne lui ait tout raconté.

\- Vas-y, je t'écoute.

Hamilton se lança dans la description complète du match, sans prendre la peine de retirer ni son manteau ni son écharpe.

\- 180 à 70 ! Les Poufsouffles se sont fait tailler un costume pour l'hiver. J'ai hâte de voir le prochain match contre les Gryffondors. Tu lis quoi ?

\- Un livre.

\- Sans blague ? Sur quoi je veux dire.

Hamilton regarda d'un air désolé l'épais grimoire aux pages jaunies par le temps.

\- Je fais des recherches sur Merlin, répondit Archibald, en tapotant la couverture.

\- On a un devoir ? rétorqua Hamilton, les sourcils froncés.

\- C'est pour ma culture personnelle.

\- Tant mieux ! Bon, je vais me changer, je suis glacé.

Archibald le regarda partir, caressant d'une main distraite Bastet qui revint se coller tout contre lui, ronronnant de plaisir, et reprit sa lecture :

 _« Sous les fondations dormaient deux dragons. Quand ils sentaient le poids des pierres, ils se réveillaient, faisant effondrer la tour. Vortigern ordonna de creuser et découvrit deux dragons, un rouge et un blanc, qui se réveillèrent et se battirent dans le ciel chargé d'orage. Le dragon rouge blessa mortellement le dragon blanc. Vortigern demanda à Merlin quelle était la signification d'un tel combat et Merlin lui répondit que le dragon rouge représentait Uther Pendragon et qu'il arrivait pour détruire Votigern. La tour ne fut jamais construite et le dragon se rendormit. »_

Archibald contempla en silence le feu brûler dans la cheminée. Il pouvait presque entendre le rugissement des deux dragons se battre dans les airs, planer au-dessus de lui. Il lui sembla avoir déjà lu cette légende quelque part...

Il se leva alors d'un bond, faisant fuir Bastet, qui siffla dans sa direction, et courut jusqu'à son dortoir, sous le regard étonné de Hamilton. Il mit la main sur le carnet de McCarthy et le feuilleta fébrilement, trouvant enfin ce qu'il cherchait.

 _Légende d'un temps, enterrée sous la terre,_

 _Sous le ciel étoilé, dans une prison d'air_

 _Esclave d'une fée dans un cercle d'amour_

 _Là où jamais ne se construisit la tour._

 _Sous le regard d'un dragon, gardien éternel_

 _Sous le dolmen git le puissant immortel,_

 _Sous la pierre usée de son tombeau_

 _Sous les tempêtes et du vent et de l'eau_

 _Il repose_

 _« Là où ne se construisit jamais la tour » ..._ Archibald sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite : le poème correspondait à la légende ! Il lui manquait seulement un petit détail : où Vortigern avait-il tenté de construire sa fameuse tour ?

Hamilton, inquiet du comportement de son ami, lui demanda si tout allait bien.

\- Oui, je... je crois. Je dois aller à la bibliothèque. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps !

« _Pourvu qu'il reste un exemplaire !_ » pria Archibald tandis qu'il courait jusqu'à la bibliothèque de l'école. Les poumons en feu, il descendit quatre à quatre les escaliers, galopa à toute allure dans les couloirs, traversa par inadvertance le fantôme des Gryffondors et arriva à sa destination, le souffle court. Il remit de l'ordre dans sa chevelure et sa cravate, et entra.

Le silence régnait dans la salle voûtée. Toutes les tables étaient occupées par des élèves qui terminaient leurs devoirs à rendre pour le lundi et Archibald passa à toute vitesse devant eux. Il crut apercevoir Brutus dans un coin, entouré de ses quelques amis de Serpentard et salua d'un mouvement de tête le professeur Arnold Wannamaker.

Arrivé au rayon Histoire, Archibald chercha fébrilement _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ et poussa un profond soupir en le voyant - mal rangé cependant. Il dénicha une place libre à côté d'un groupe de Gryffondor de septième année et ouvrit le livre.

 _« Chapitre 2 – Fondation de Poudlard_

 _Poudlard vient de l'inspiration de Rowena Serdaigle, co-fondatrice de l'école, à la suite d'un rêve qu'elle aurait fait d'un cochon verruqueux, la conduisant à la falaise où le château a été construit. Située dans les Highlands, dans le Nord de l'Écosse, l'école est protégée par de nombreux charmes et sortilèges qui font qu'il est impossible pour un moldu de la localiser à la place, les moldus ne voient que le tas de ruines d'une tour partiellement construite, datant de l'époque du Roi Vortigern, accompagné d'avertissements de danger. »_

Tout coïncidait. Tremblant de la tête au pied, Archibald rangea avec précaution le grimoire et se retrouva nez à nez avec Wannamaker qui le gratifia d'un gentil sourire :

\- Mr Twitter, tout va bien ? Vous semblez avoir vu un fantôme !

Archibald cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et dévisagea bêtement son professeur, avant de reprendre ses esprits :

\- Professeur, que savez-vous de Merlin ? demanda-t-il sans détour.

\- Merlin ? répéta Wannamaker, étonné. C'est un sujet vaste, Mr Twitter.

\- Par exemple son rapport avec Poudlard...

\- Ah ! Excellente question, répondit le professeur en s'appuyant contre une étagère et croisant les bras devant lui. Eh bien, Merlin était à Serpentard, comme vous le savez... C'était un excellent élève, passionné, curieux, inventif... On raconte même qu'il s'est aventuré dans la Foret Interdite pendant neuf jours et qu'il en est ressorti en un seul morceau, tenant dans sa main une baguette magique qu'il avait fabriquée lui-même, à partir de la branche du plus vieil arbre de la forêt et d'un nerf de dragon.

\- Un dragon ? À Poudlard ? balbutia Archibald.

\- N'oubliez pas que la devise de Poudlard, Mr Twitter ! On ne titille pas le dragon qui dort... Bref, Merlin était un sorcier accompli, excellent devin et métamorphage par-dessus le marché. Il avait aussi de désir de rapprocher moldu et sorcier, pour le plus grand bien de tous.

\- Et serait-il euh... possible que Merlin soit enterré à Poudlard ?

\- Enterré ici ? Non, je ne crois pas. Il me semble avoir lu quelque part qu'il reposait depuis toujours dans le Wiltshire, non loin des pierres de Stonehenge.

Archibald hocha la tête, l'esprit ailleurs. Non, McCarthy avait déjà étudié l'hypothèse et rien de concluant n'en était ressorti.

Mais Poudlard...

\- Vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien, Mr Twitter ? s'inquiéta Wannamaker en voyant que son élève ne disait rien.

Archibald le rassura et remercia son professeur pour les informations. Puis il quitta la bibliothèque, l'esprit en ébullition.

Durant neuf jours Merlin avait disparu dans la Forêt Interdite. Le chiffre neuf, encore et toujours !

Archibald était prêt à parier sa baguette que Merlin était au cœur de la Forêt. Et que McCarthy avait été à deux doigts de le découvrir avant son meurtre...

Par l'une des fenêtres du couloir, il vit l'étendue sombre au pied du château, renfermant ses secrets et ses dangers. Peu de sorciers s'y étaient aventurés et aucune carte digne de ce nom n'avait été dessinée. Il se disait aussi qu'en plus des centaures et des licornes la forêt était le repère des plus effroyables créatures...

Un long frisson le parcourut : pour en avoir le cœur net, il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait y aller à son tour.

En attendant, c'était une chose impossible à réaliser : la neige commençait à recouvrir de son blanc manteau la nature : y aller par ce temps relevait de l'inconscience. Et il ne pouvait s'y rendre sans un minimum de préparation.

« _Patience est mère de toutes les vertus_ ». Archibald serra les poings : qu'importe le temps que cela lui prendrait, lui aussi irait explorer ses mystères.

oOo oOo oOo

Une sortie à Pré-au-Lard fut organisée un samedi juste avant les vacances scolaires. Et, durant la soirée, se tenait la première épreuve du championnat de potion.

Hamilton appréhendait beaucoup de ce premier round et l'angoisse le mina tandis qu'il arpentait les rues de Pré-au-Lard, se tenant derrière Brutus et Archibald.

\- Par la barbe de Merlin, Piccadilly ! Si tu savais combien on se moquait de ce stupide concours ! s'exclama Malefoy en se tournant à moitié vers le Serdaigle. Pas la peine de te mettre dans tous tes états ! Et je te rappelle que tu fabriques des potions deux fois par semaine dans les cachots puants d'Ashbrow !

\- Pas devant une centaine d'élèves ! se renfrogna Hamilton, le nez dans son écharpe.

\- Si ça peut te consoler, je serais bien plus passionné à compter mes crottes de nez ce soir que de... oh non !

Le Serpentard s'arrêta au beau milieu de la rue, tapotant nerveusement le sol du bout de sa canne, hésitant à poursuivre son chemin ou, au contraire, se réfugier dans la première boutique venue.

Archibald suivit son regard et ne put s'empêcher de ricaner : non loin d'eux, admirant la devanture du salon de thé, Louisa Mercury riait avec ses amies. Sentant qu'on l'observait, elle tourna la tête et se mit à rougir avec virulence.

\- C'est moi ou la petite Mercury a le béguin pour notre Brutus préféré ? se moqua Hamilton.

Malefoy lui lança un regard mauvais, releva la tête et s'engouffra dans la première boutique venue, la minuscule et unique papeterie de Pré-au-Lard. Archibald et Hamilton le suivirent.

\- Le premier qui dit quelque chose, je l'oubliette, menaça Brutus.

\- Mais on n'a rien dit, répondit d'un ton mielleux Archibald.

\- Continue comme ça, Twitter, tu es sur la bonne voie.

Archibald refoula son envie de rire et s'intéressa plutôt à la magnifique collection de plumes qui trônait dans la devanture du magasin.

Il eut une pensée pour Lady Adélaïde et se demanda si l'une de ces plumes ne ferait pas l'affaire pour un cadeau de Noël, passe-partout pour une moldue...

À vrai dire, Archibald n'avait pas vraiment envie de rentrer chez lui pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Lors de la dernière correspondance qu'il avait échangée avec son père, il avait appris avec horreur qu'une réception était organisée. Ce qui signifiait qu'il allait passer des heures engoncé dans un costume ridicule, à présenter ses hommages à une série de personnages obscurs et à manger des huîtres infectes.

Lorsque sa directrice de maison était passée parmi les élèves pour prendre le nom de ceux qui resteraient à Poudlard pour les vacances, Archibald avait été tenté de laisser le sien, au risque de subir le courroux de son père...

Il finit par se décider et acheta une plume de Focifère pour sa belle-mère, de couleur rose et jaune, ainsi qu'un assortiment d'encres de différentes couleurs. Pour Père, il lui offrirait un énième livre sur l'Antiquité et pour sa demi-sœur Charlotte, il avait dégoté un foulard bleu nuit parsemé d'étoiles dorées.

\- Je propose qu'on aille se bourrer joyeusement la baguette aux Trois Balais, s'exclama Brutus lorsqu'ils sortirent de la papeterie. Qui me suit ?

Un vent glacial soufflait sur Pré-au-Lard et les deux Serdaigles approuvèrent, grelottant de froid sous leurs capes.

Hélas, ils ne furent pas les seuls à se réfugier dans le pub sorcier : tout Poudlard semblait s'y être donné rendez-vous. Ce fut sans compter sur le charisme de Brutus qui fit déguerpir un groupe de première année, par la seule force de son regard.

\- Arrête de terroriser les jeunes, Malefoy, grommela Archibald en retirant son écharpe.

\- Rien ne t'oblige à t'asseoir à ma table, lord Twitter, rétorqua Brutus en grimaçant. C'est moi qui paye la tournée.

Il fouilla dans les poches de sa cape et tendit quelques gallions à Piccadilly qui haussa les sourcils :

\- Je rêve ou quoi ? Le grand Brutus Malefoy qui nous offre une Bieraubeurre !

\- Cher ami, un conseil : laisse les moqueries et le sarcasme au professionnel. Tu risques de te faire du mal. Va jouer aux Bavboules plutôt.

Hamilton ricana et rejoignit le comptoir pour passer commande.

\- Tu es en pleine forme dit donc ! commenta Archibald.

Brutus ne répondit pas, se contenant de se masser la jambe. Archibald le regarda faire sans rien dire. Il se souvint avec précision de ce jour de match opposant les Serpentards aux Gryffondors. Un Cognard mal dirigé avait brisé la jambe de Brutus. Archibald entendait encre le craquement sinistre qui avait résonné dans tout le stade. Brutus avait bien failli chuter de son balai si un Gryffondor ne l'avait pas rattrapé à temps...

Le plus dramatique dans l'histoire était que le batteur coupable avait été un Serpentard et que la main secourable avait été Albus Dumbledore.

Et c'était depuis ce jour que Malefoy haïssait tant le Gryffondor : il avait une dette envers lui.

\- Et trois Bièraubeurres ! annonça Hamilton en revenant à leurs tables, les mains chargées par les trois chopes.

\- Je ne dirais pas que tu es le meilleur, Piccadilly, ou tu ne vas plus te sentir.

\- Va te faire voir, Malefoy, soupira Hamilton, fatigué par l'humeur massacrante du Serpentard.

Archibald eut un rire et leva son verre :

\- À la vôtre ! s'exclama-t-il. Et je souhaite tout le courage du monde à Hamilton pour ce soir !

\- Même si on n'en a rien à battre des potions, renchérit Brutus.

\- Langage, Malefoy ! gronda Hamilton. Ce n'est pas comme ça que je t'ai élevé !

\- Mes excuses, Votre Excellence des potions...

oOo oOo oOo

Le soir venu, tout Poudlard s'était réuni dans la Grande Salle pour soutenir son champion. Devant la table professorale avaient été dressées quatre tables contenant quatre chaudrons et différents ingrédients. Pour l'occasion, les élèves de chaque maison avaient préparé chansons et bannières : pour un concours dont tout le monde se moquait, il y avait du monde pour soutenir ses champions.

Archibald applaudit comme tous les autres quand ils apparurent, surpris par l'ambiance festive. Chacun se mit derrière une table et attendit les directives du professeur Ashbrow, qui supervisait le concours. Elle chuchota quelques mots au directeur Black, regardant sa montre. Archibald remarqua également la présence de la Princesse Olga, qui semblait s'ennuyer à mourir.

Ashbrow s'avança sur l'estrade et demanda le silence :

\- Je vous prierais de patienter encore quelques instants, nous attendons encore une personne qui ne devrait plus...

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent alors et Archibald poussa une exclamation de surprise en voyant sa tante Cornelia Selwyn, toute de violet vêtue, s'avancer tête haute, saluant les élèves d'une main, se prenant pour la Reine elle-même.

\- ... tarder, finit Ashbrow avec un soupir. Vous êtes en retard, Madame.

\- Excusez-moi, mais je préfère arriver tard que moche.

Cornelia aperçut son neveu dans la foule et lui fit un petit clin d'œil.

\- Le concours sera également supervisé par Mrs Cornelia Selwyn, Maîtresse _es_ potions. Pour cette première épreuve, il sera demandé aux quatre concurrents de préparer un Élixir d'Euphorie. Êtes-vous prêts ? Oui ? Alors, allez-y.

Un formidable brouhaha s'empara de la Grande Salle quand les champions commencèrent à rassembler les ingrédients. Archibald remarqua que les mains d'Hamilton tremblaient et qu'il tentait d'oublier le monde qui l'entourait. Non loin de lui, Dumbledore penchait son long nez aquilin dans le chaudron, humant les odeurs sucrées qui s'en dégageaient. Étudiant sa façon de faire, Archibald vit qu'il ne respectait pas la recette à la lettre, mais que le résultat était le même.

Une explosion parvint à la table des Poufsouffles : dans son angoisse, Graham McBee avait oublié de baisser son feu. En revanche, la Serpentard s'en sortait avec tous les honneurs. Des quatre concurrents, Perséphone Winthrope était de loin la plus jeune, mais les potions semblaient être une seconde nature chez elle. Précise dans ses mouvements, elle était uniquement concentrée par le contenu de son chaudron.

\- Spe-spectacle f-fascinant, n'est-ce pas ? souffla une voix derrière Archibald.

Il sursauta et se retourna pour faire face à l'Inspecteur Francis Pinkerton.

Il regardait lui aussi le concours, les yeux plissés.

\- V-votre ami s-se laisse t-trop impressionner par la fou-foule, déclara Pinkerton. Il de-devrait prendre exemple s-sur Win-Winthrope.

\- Je peux faire quelque pour vous inspecteur ? le coupa Archibald, mécontent d'entendre les critiques sur son ami.

Autour d'eux, la foule exubérante d'élèves ne prenait pas attention à leur échange.

\- J-j'ignorais que v-vous étiez le f-fils de Lord Twi-Twitter.

\- Vous... vous connaissez mon père ?

Pinkerton haussa les épaules.

\- J-je suis Inspecteur, n-ne l'oub-bliez p-pas. M-mais ce n'est ce d-dont je v-veux v-vous parler. J'imagine que v-vous avez eu u-une éducation...raffinée. La p-préséance, les b-bonnes manières, tou-toutes ces ch-choses ennuyantes.

Archibald tourna le dos au concours et fit face à l'inspecteur. Il n'aimait décidément pas le ton moqueur du sorcier.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

\- J-je v-veux interroger cette p-princesse russe. Cependant, elle refu-refuse de coopérer. Je v-veux que vous intercédiez en ma f-f-faveur.

\- La Princesse Olga ? répéta Archibald, étonné. Vous la suspectez ?

Au même instante, sa tante annonça que l'épreuve était terminée. Archibald se détourna de Pinkerton et reporta son attention vers Hamilton, au visage rougi à cause de la vapeur. Il vit sa tante étudier la composition des chaudrons, touillant les potions avec la cuillère, tandis que Ashbrow faisait avaler quelques gouttes à un crapaud.

Au bout d'un long quart d'heure de concertation, Ashbrow annonça les résultats.

\- Les potions seront notées sur dix, dit-elle d'une voix forte.

Elle se tourna vers Cornelia Selwyn, qui se tenait derrière la table de Winthrope. Elle leva sa baguette magique d'où s'échappa un long ruban doré qui s'entortilla pour former un huit. Les applaudissements crépitèrent dans la Grande Salle, en particulier chez les Serpentards.

Puis, elle passa à la table de Hamilton. Archibald croisa les doigts.

\- Six !

Hamilton poussa un petit soupir de soulagement. À ses côtés, Graham McBee des Poufsouffles obtint un total de cinq points, mais, bon joueur, il leva ses bras en signe de victoire à l'attention de toute sa maison. Le silence retomba lorsque Cornelia se plaça derrière le chaudron de Dumbledore. Elle leva sa baguette : cette- fois-ci, le chiffre neuf apparut.

Archibald jura tout bas. Gryffondor était en tête, suivi par Serpentard, puis Serdaigle et enfin Poufsouffle.

Avec difficulté, le professeur Ashbrow réclama de nouveau de silence, et ce fut le directeur Black qui l'obtint, sa voix résonnant comme le tonnerre dans la Grande Salle.

\- Merci Monsieur le Directeur. Bravo à nos quatre concurrents ! s'exclama Ashbrow. La deuxième épreuve se tiendra à la mi-mars. Bonne soirée à tous !

Archibald fit un geste pour rejoindre Hamilton et sa tante, mais Pinkerton le retint par le bras, plongeant son regard noir dans le sien.

\- Je parlerai à la Princesse Olga, dit Archibald, nullement impressionné. Et je vous prierais de me lâcher.

\- M-merci, Mr T-twitter. Je v-vous sou-souhaite de b-bonnes vacances et d'excellentes f-fêtes de f-fin d'année.

Archibald le regarda s'éloigner, sa haute stature menaçante fendant la foule et provoquant des murmures à son passage.

Archibald rejoignit d'abord Hamilton, qui recevait les félicitations de Brutus.

\- Ça va mieux, Piccadilly ? Tu t'en es remis ? Tu veux un câlin ?

\- Ferme là, Malefoy, rétorqua Hamilton, heureux cependant d'un tel dénouement.

Archibald sentit sur lui le regard acéré de sa tante Cornelia, et, s'excusant auprès de ses deux amis, il la rejoignit.

\- Tu me déçois, mon garçon, grimaça-telle. Je pensais que tu aurais concouru sous la bannière des Serdaigles !

\- Et faire exploser la moitié de Poudlard ? grommela-t-il. Désolé de vous décevoir, ma tante, mais je ne tiens pas à finir ma vie à Azkaban !

* * *

 **Mes chers petits Poufsouffles/Serdaigles,**

 **Mauvaise nouvelle: il vous reste encore six chapitres à lire pour ce premier livre. Mais bonne nouvelle: les aventures d'Archibald sont loin d'être terminé! Je suis très heureuse de savoir que cette fanfic vous plaît beaucoup (à moins que ce ne soit Archibald lui-même...) et que vous êtes nombreux à la suivre!**

 **J'ai quelques informations à vous faire partager avant que je ne vous libères, dont une grosse annonce:**

 **1/ Polly McBee et Archibald Twitter seront très bientôt rejoint par leur frère d'encre et de papier, en la personne de Wylan Sharpe. Ce petit Gryffondor verra ses aventures postés fin de l'année 2018. Il s'agira d'une longue saga en sept parties, qui reprendra plus ou moins les codes des tomes d'Harry Potter. La trame est ficelée, les personnages prêt. Au programme, du mystère, de l'aventure, de la magie noire et beaucoup de Poudlard!**

 **2/ Je lève le voile sur l'Inspecteur Francis Pinkerton: il s'agissait du personnage interprété par Benicio Del Toro dans Star Wars - Episode VIII, DJ (le pirate informatique qui aide Finn et Rose à fuir de Canto Bight).**

 **3/ Le prochain chapitre d'Archibald sera posté le 25 mai!**

 **Et voici LA grosse annonce:**

 **J'ai reçu le deuxième tome papier des aventures de Polly!**

 **Les Secrets Saugrenus d'une Sorcière ont bien trouvé leurs places dans ma bibliothèque... Et comme pour le premier tome, je mets une nouvelle fois en place une loterie pour gagner ce tome 2 dédicacé et pleins de goodies. Il vous suffit simplement soit de signaler votre participation dans une review ici même, soit de m'envoyer un MP, soit de poster un commentaire sur ma page Facebook: www . facebook DrCitrouille**

 **Le concours commence aujourd'hui 11 mai. Un tirage au sort désignera le trois gagnants et les résultats seront annoncés sur facebook ou via le MP de fanfiction le 20 mai dans la journée.**

 **A vos hiboux!**

 **A très bientôt,**

 **Votre Citrouille**


	7. Chapter 7 - Janvier 1897

**Chapitre 7 - Janvier 1897**

 _1\. Lorsque l'on est invité pour un dîner, il ne faut pas arriver à l'heure. Il est d'usage de se présenter dix à quinze minutes plus tard._

 _2\. C'est l'hôtesse qui place ses invités à table. Si vous êtes un homme, vous serez placé au côté d'une dame il est bon ton de s'occuper de sa voisine et de faire la conversation avec elle._

 _3\. La serviette sera placée sur les genoux et les mains de chaque côté des couverts. On ne boit pas avant d'avoir commencé, c'est l'hôtesse qui invitera les convives à lever son verre._

 _4\. Durant le repas, on ne parle pas la bouche pleine, on ferme la bouche en mangeant, on ne souffle pas sur son potage, on pousse les morceaux de viande et de légumes avec un morceau de pain, on ne se cure pas les dents, on ne réclame pas un plat sans y avoir été convié..._

 _Inconnu - Manuel du Savoir-Vivre, 1895_

oOo oOo oOo

\- J'ai l'air ridicule, soupira Archibald tout en s'examinant sous toutes les coutures devant l'armoire à glace.

\- Vous êtes très élégant, le contredit Ross en passant une brosse sur ses épaules. Ces demoiselles vont tomber en pâmoison devant vos beaux yeux bleus. Souriez un peu, et vous aurez le monde à vos pieds !

Archibald leva les yeux au ciel. Il aurait dû prétendre être malade ou se casser une jambe. Mais, même ainsi Père aurait trouvé le moyen de le traîner de force à cette maudite réception.

\- Courage, Monsieur, le rassura Ross en posant une main compatissante sur son épaule.

\- Oui, je vais en avoir besoin, grommela Archibald.

En ce premier jour de la nouvelle année, tout ce que la haute société comptait de plus illustre s'était réuni au Manoir Swanson. Pour l'occasion, le manoir brillait de mille lumières et le parquet parfaitement ciré permettait presque de se mirer dedans. Les dames avaient revêtu des robes aussi légères que les nuages et les bougies des lustres accrochaient le scintillement de leurs bijoux en diamant. Ces messieurs étaient tous habillés de noir. Ils avaient cependant les épaules droites et parlaient d'une voix profonde, empreinte de dignité de ceux qui dirigeaient le monde – ou du moins le croyaient-ils.

Père était de ceux-là, grave, digne. À son bras, Lady Adélaïde resplendissait dans sa robe rose magnifiquement brodée, provenant du célèbre couturier parisien Frédéric Worth. Ils accueillirent leurs invités, dont Archibald ne connaissait même pas la moitié : la baronne de Southampton, le comte et la comtesse de Grantham, le major Percy Fawcett, le jeune, mais déjà très ambitieux Winston Churchill, le richissime John Jacob Astor de passage en Angleterre, Son Altesse Royale le Prince de Galles...

Charlotte, parfaite dans sa robe de bal crème et or, était la reine de la soirée. Chacun félicita Lady Adélaïde pour sa jolie perle de fille, mais chaque mère passant les portes du manoir Swanson n'avait en vérité qu'une idée en tête : courtiser Archibald en lui plaçant sous son nez leurs filles, ce qui l'embarrassa plus d'une fois :

« _Ma jolie Philomena est la plus talentueuse des danseuses, elle serait si légère dans vos bras vigoureux !_ », « _ma Maude est une cavalière émérite, montez-vous vous-même à cheval ?_ » ou encore « _monHermine est tellement timide ! Accepteriez-vous de l'accompagner pour la soirée ?_ »

Archibald, mal à l'aise, dut déployer des trésors d'imagination pour refuser le plus poliment du monde.

Alors qu'il était aux prises d'une redoutable doyenne qui ne voyait personne de mieux qualifié que lui pour devenir l'époux comblé de sa Phyllis, Charlotte vola à son secours.

\- Merci, soupira-t-il en tirant sur son nœud de papillon qui l'étouffait.

\- Je t'en prie, dit-elle, sa main légère posée sur son bras et l'emmenant de l'autre côté de la pièce. Entre frère et sœur, c'est le mieux que je peux faire ! Et puis, il y a quelqu'un que je voudrais te présenter...

Archibald se traita d'imbécile : il était sorti d'un guêpier pour tomber dans une toile d'araignée habilement tissée par sa demi-sœur. La douce et machiavélique Charlotte l'amena jusqu'à une jeune fille qui se tenait seule près de la cheminée : à peu près son âge, des cheveux noirs comme la nuit tirés en un chignon tressé qui dégageait un joli visage au teint de marbre et aux yeux bleus comme deux billes de saphir. Elle portait à ravir une robe de satin blanc, qui mettait en valeur la blancheur de son cou et de son bras. Elle s'inclina timidement devant Archibald, un timide sourire sur ses lèvres.

\- Archibald, dit la voix veloutée de Charlotte, puis-je te présenter ma très chère amie Geneva Carlson ?

Archibald s'entendit bafouiller misérablement qu'il était ravi de faire sa connaissance, maudissant sa demi-sœur pour les treize générations à venir.

Bien évidemment, Charlotte trouva alors une connaissance dans la foule qu'elle devait absolument saluer, et planta là Archibald.

Il échangea un regard gêné avec Miss Carlson.

\- Vous... êtes venue avec vos parents ?

\- Oui, ils sont là-bas.

Elle lui montra un couple discutant avec Lady Adélaïde : ils jetaient fréquemment des regards satisfaits dans leur direction.

Archibald était au supplice. Il ne savait absolument pas quoi dire.

\- Charlotte m'a dit que vous retourniez en pensionnat dans quelques jours ? s'enquit Geneva d'une voix douce.

« _Oui très chère, à Poudlard. Vous connaissez ? C'est une école de sorcellerie située en Écosse. Très réputée dans son milieu. Ça me fait penser d'ailleurs que je n'ai pas terminé mon devoir sur les douze propriétés magiques de la bave de crapaud !_ »

Il se contenta de hocher la tête, les oreilles rouges.

\- Quelle chance ! s'enhardit-elle. Oh, vous devez apprendre des choses passionnantes ! Je vous envie beaucoup...

« _Tu n'as pas idée..._ »

Au même instant, le majordome annonça que le souper était servi. Les invités se dirigèrent d'un seul mouvement vers la grande salle à manger. Archibald hésita sur la démarche à suivre et croisa le regard de Lady Adélaïde qui lui fit signe d'escorter Geneva.

Se retenant de prendre les jambes à son cou, Archibald présenta son bras à la jeune fille qui rosit de plaisir. Il crut entendre des soupirs extatiques tout autour de lui. La démarche raide, Archibald conduisit donc Miss Carlson jusqu'à sa place attribuée.

Le hasard – ou plutôt l'âme comploteuse de Lady Adélaïde et de Charlotte – voulut qu'il soit le voisin de table de Miss Geneva, ce qui acheva de l'horrifier.

\- J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas d'huîtres, souffla-t-elle, j'ai horreur de ça ! Ces horribles choses grisâtres et visqueuses...

Archibald se rangea à son opinion, arguant que ça ressemblait à de la bave de crapaud. La comparaison fit glousser la jeune fille.

Malheureusement, il y eut des huîtres. Et du saumon. Du bœuf, du chapon, des cascades de homards, des rochers de foie gras, le tout arrosé des meilleurs vins et champagnes en provenance de France.

Archibald se prit à rêver d'un repas servi dans la Grande Salle, où la purée de pommes de terre côtoyait des haricots à la sauce tomate et d'une bonne tranche de steak ou de saucisses, accompagné de ketchup ou de moutarde.

Le repas s'éternisa et l'ennui le gagna, malgré tous ses efforts pour faire la conversation avec Geneva. Mais, comme beaucoup de jeunes filles, son éducation se cantonnait au strict minimum : beaucoup de musique, de danse et de peinture, un peu d'équitation, quelques connaissances en langue, histoire et géographie, parfois lecture de romans sentimentaux... Mais, lorsque Archibald tendait l'oreille de l'autre côté de la table, ce fut pour entendre des discours sur la politique, du couronnement du tsar Nicolas II à l'élection du président américain en passant par un quelconque traité allemand. Alors que les débats commençaient à s'échauffer, Père dévia habilement le sujet brûlant sur la ruée vers l'or du Klondike au Canada et le Major Fawcett régala son assistance avec ses rêves d'exploration dans la Forêt Amazonienne.

Après le souper, il y eut un bal. Archibald resta dans son coin, regardant d'un œil morne les convives tourner dans une ronde sans fin sur les valses de Brahms et Strauss. Il sentit sur lui le regard insistant des jeunes filles présentes, qui espéraient à n'en pas douter qu'il les invite à danser.

Archibald n'avait aucun goût pour ces bêtises, même si Père lui avait imposé des cours de danse qu'il s'était empressé d'oublier.

\- Tu lui plais, chuchota la voix de Charlotte qui venait de se glisser à côté de lui.

\- À qui ?

\- À Geneva Carlson évidemment ! Elle n'arrête pas de te regarder.

\- Grand bien lui fasse.

\- Allez, Archie, ne fais pas ton timide ! sourit Charlotte en lui donnant un coup d'épaule. Va la voir et invite-la à danser.

\- Non, merci. Mais c'est gentil d'y avoir pensé, rétorqua-t-il.

\- Très bien, monsieur Grognon, je le ferai pour toi alors !

Et, dans un rire cristallin, Charlotte disparut dans la foule sans que Archibald n'ait eu le temps de la retenir. Horrifié, il la vit rejoindre Geneva et lui glisser quelques mots à l'oreille. Il jeta des regards autour de lui pour trouver une échappatoire avant d'aviser la porte menant à l'une des bibliothèques. Il rasa les murs, se cachant derrière les grappes de convives, tout en se promettant d'acquérir prochainement une cape d'invisibilité.

Quand il se retrouva à l'abri des regards, Archibald poussa un profond soupir. Nul doute que Père ne tarderait pas à remarquer sa disparition soudaine, mais pour le moment, c'était le cadet de ses soucis.

Il s'installa sur le sol, le dos calé contre l'une des imposantes étagères, et ferma un court instant les yeux. Sa tante avait raison. Il n'était pas fait pour la vie de moldu. Sa baguette lui manquait et il pouvait presque sentir la magie lui fourmiller au bout de ses doigts. D'un geste las, il dénoua son nœud de papillon.

\- Archibald ? Tu es là ?

Il se figea et vit la silhouette de Lady Adélaïde se découper dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il était trop tard pour fuir... Elle entra dans la bibliothèque, le froufrou de sa robe caressant le plancher. Elle le regarda assis par terre et l'inquiétude se peignit sur son visage.

\- Ça ne va pas ? Tu es malade ?

Il haussa les épaules. Malade d'ennui sans aucun doute... Lady Adélaïde soupira et prit place à côté de lui, faisant fi de sa belle robe.

\- Tu peux me parler Archibald, dit-elle d'une voix douce. Jamais je ne te porterai de jugement. Je sais que... toi et ton père me cachez quelque chose.

Archibald leva un regard surpris vers elle, et un peu apeuré.

\- Je ne prétends pas connaître ce secret ! reprit-elle précipitamment. Mais je sais que quelque chose te ronge. Et que ton père ne veut pas que je le sache. Cependant, si tu as besoin de me parler un jour tu trouveras une oreille compréhensive en ma personne.

Archibald eut un sourire timide. En cet instant précis, il éprouva une étrange bouffée de sympathie en Lady Adélaïde.

\- Merci. Je... J'y penserai, Madame.

\- Et tu sais que tu peux m'appeler Adélaïde, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je sais. C'est juste que j'ai du mal à m'y faire, expliqua-t-il en rougissant.

Elle eut un charmant petit rire et finit par se relever tant bien que mal, empêtrée dans des kilomètres de tissus.

\- Tu ne veux pas revenir à la réception ? demanda-t-elle en s'époussetant. Je pourrais te présenter à ce jeune homme, Winston Churchill... je suis sûre que vous avez plein de choses en commun.

Archibald secoua la tête.

\- Pas pour cette fois-ci, s'excusa-t-il.

\- Très bien. Je te couvre pour ce soir. Va dans ta chambre, je parlerai à ton père.

\- Dites que les huîtres ne sont pas passées !

\- Bonne nuit, Archie, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Il finit par se lever à son tour et quitta la bibliothèque glaciale, les mains dans les poches, soulagé de pouvoir s'échapper de la fastueuse soirée.

oOo oOo oOo

À l'inverse de la conciliante Lady Adélaïde, Lord John fut mécontent de la défection d'Archibald.

Il sentit son estomac se nouer en voyant Père attablé seul devant son thé, ses toasts, le thé et ses œufs brouillés. Il leva d'ailleurs à peine les yeux sur son fils quand il entra dans la salle à manger, trop occupé à lire le _Daily Telegraph_. Archibald marmonna un bonjour sans grande conviction et se servit d'une tasse de thé fumant.

\- Où étiez-vous hier soir ?

Archibald stoppa son geste et sentit sa bouche s'assécher.

\- Père ?

Lord John plia d'un coup sec son journal, le posa sur la table, croisa les doigts sous son menton et fixa son fils de ses yeux sombres.

\- Je vous ai demandé où étiez-vous passé hier soir. Nous avions des invités. Votre absence a été remarquée.

\- Je ne me suis pas senti bien, répondit Archibald, fuyant le regard de son père.

\- Oui. C'est le mensonge que m'a proféré Adélaïde. Mais je ne suis pas dupe. Je sais que vous avez préféré vous cacher plutôt que de tenir votre rang. Une fois de plus, vous m'avez déçu.

Archibald sentir la colère monter en lui. De la déception : c'était le seul sentiment que Lord John n'avait jamais eu pour lui. Jamais une once de fierté ou de tendresse. Archibald serra les poings sous sa table et se tourna vers lui.

\- Vous m'en voyez tellement navré, Père, railla-t-il, fulminant. Je suis tellement désolé de ne pas être l'image que vous concevez d'un fils. Mais voyez-vous, _Monsieur_ , j'ai ce que le commun des mortels appelle des sentiments. Et, aussi étrange que cela puisse vous paraître, je peux ressentir de la colère, de la joie ou de la tristesse. Je ne suis pas une machine dénuée d'émotions et d'aspirations, j'ai un cœur, une âme. Et, même si cela vous déplaît, de la MAGIE !

À ce mot, les tasses se brisèrent sous l'effet de la colère grandissante d'Archibald. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il s'était à moitié levé, ses deux mains sur la table.

\- Jamais vous ne m'avez pris au sérieux, Père. Vous ignorez ce que j'aime ou pas. Vous vous moquez bien de mes études à Poudlard. Savez-vous ce à quoi j'aspire à devenir ? Je veux être archéomage. Je veux parcourir le monde, je veux découvrir des trésors, résoudre des mystères. Je veux être reconnu comme étant simplement Archibald Twitter, et non pas en tant que votre héritier. Pouvez-vous le comprendre ? Je ne veux pas passer le restant de mes jours à saluer des gens inconnus, à participer à des réceptions mondaines sans fin. J'aspire à une vraie vie !

Archibald reprit son souffle. Jamais encore il n'avait parlé avec autant de passion. Pour la première fois, il se sentait pleinement lui-même, sans artifice, sans faux-semblant.

Ce fut sans compter sur Père, qui lui lança un regard empli de colère.

\- Vous avez terminé ? dit-il d'une voix à peine plus haute qu'un murmure.

\- Père...

\- Pour qui me prenez-vous ? Je suis votre père et je vous interdis de me parler sur ce ton. Et si vous pensez un seul instant qu'être Comte de Swanson se résume uniquement à serrer des mains et à faire la fête, alors c'est que vous n'avez rien compris. Sachez, mon fils, que lorsque vous prendrez ma place, vous deviendrez également Pair du Royaume d'Angleterre. Vous participerez à la Chambre des Communes afin de garder l'Angleterre au premier rang mondial de l'excellence. Vous servirez notre Reine, et, si Dieu le veut, peut être deviendrez-vous un jour Premier Ministre de ce pays. Et pour atteindre de tel sommet, il faut parfois faire des sacrifices. Savez-vous ce qui se trame en ce moment dans toutes les ambassades ? Avez-vous entendu parler de cette alliance néfaste entre l'Autriche et l'Allemagne ? Connaissez-vous l'état d'esprit des Français en ce moment même et de leur désir de revanche ? Pas plus tard que la semaine dernière, le Ministre chargé des affaires de la guerre m'a certifié que nous étions assis sur une poudrière, et qu'une seule étincelle pourrait embraser le monde. Qui sait ce qu'il va se passer dans les années à venir ? Mais vous... vous êtes plus obnubilé par votre maudite magie et votre précieux Poudlard...

Archibald écouta le discours de son père sans broncher. Et, lorsqu'il eut fini, père et fils se dévisagèrent longuement. C'était sans doute la première fois que Lord John alignait plus de deux phrases à la suite... Archibald ne sut quoi répondre, mais il comprit en cet instant que tous les deux vivaient dans deux mondes diamétralement opposés.

Et que jamais ils ne se comprendraient.

Lord John fut le premier à baisser le regard. Il se leva et quitta la table, laissant derrière lui un Archibald seul et désemparé.

oOo oOo oOo

Archibald compta avec impatience les quelques jours qui le séparaient de son retour à Poudlard. Père ne montra que froideur envers lui lorsqu'ils se croisaient lors des repas, et, malgré les tentatives de Lady Adélaïde, la tension pesa sur le manoir.

La veille de son retour à Poudlard, Père s'absenta et Archibald ne put lui faire ses adieux.

\- Ça lui passera Archie, je te le promets, tenta de le rassurer lady Adélaïde. Tu es son fils. Il finira par oublier le différend qui vous sépare. Je parlerai en ta faveur.

\- Merci, lui répondit-il, la gorge nouée. Je... je vous écrirai.

\- À très bientôt. Et travaille bien à l'école.

À sa grande surprise, elle se pencha sur lui et le serra brièvement dans ses bras. Gêné par cet élan d'affection soudain, il tapota brièvement l'épaule de Lady Adélaïde.

\- Je dois y aller, dit-il en rougissant. À bientôt.

Il ne fut pas mécontent de revoir le Poudlard Express. Il trouva Brutus et Hamilton dans la deuxième voiture, discutant avec animation du prochain match de Quidditch qui opposerait les Serpentards aux Serdaigles.

\- Par la barbe de Merlin, Piccadilly, si tu veux tellement défendre l'honneur des aigles, intègre l'équipe une bonne fois pour toutes !

Hamilton eut un rire étranglé : bien qu'il suivait avec passion le Noble Sport, il était paniqué par le regard de la foule sur lui.

\- Bonnes vacances, Lord Twitter ? demanda Brutus en s'apercevant qu'Archibald n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis son arrivée.

\- Oui, oui.

\- Ça ne va pas ? s'inquiéta Hamilton.

\- Si, ça va. Bonne année au fait.

Hamilton et Brutus échangèrent un long regard.

\- Nom d'un Basilisc asthmatique, Twitter, que se passe-t-il ?

\- Rien du tout, rétorqua-t-il sèchement, s'enfermant dans un silence boudeur.

Brutus leva haut un sourcil devant le comportement de son ami, avant de hausser les épaules.

\- Quand tu auras fini de bouder, dit-il avant de se tourner vers Hamilton pour poursuivre leur conversation. Tu sais à quel poste tu serais parfait ?

\- Dis toujours, maugréa Hamilton.

\- Allez devine !

\- Je n'en sais fichtre rien Malefoy ! Batteur, pour me prendre tous les Cognards sur la figure ?

\- Non. Je pensais plus à la mascotte. Écoute mon idée de génie : tu te badigeonnes de pus de Bubobulb avant de te rouler dans un tas de plume en provenance de la volière. Tu seras parfait pour représenter Serdaigle !

\- Vraiment, Malefoy, comment as-tu pu survivre si longtemps sans que personne ne t'assassine avant ?

La dispute se poursuivit longuement. Agacé, Archibald finit par se lever et quitta le compartiment, sans que ses amis ne s'intéressent à lui.

Une fois dans le calme du couloir, Archibald pressa son front contre la fraîcheur de la vitre et regarda défiler le paysage devant lui d'un œil morne. Dehors, la neige avait recouvert la lande et un épais brouillard rampait à travers les fourrées.

La conversation qu'il avait eue avec son père le tourmentait encore. Avait-il eu raison de se dresser face à lui, de revendiquer son statut de sorcier ?

Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres, créant une trace de buée sur la fenêtre. La vérité était qu'il se sentait rejeté. Père avait épousé une moldue bien sous tous rapports, pour mener une vie moldue dont il avait toujours aspiré, et ce malgré tout l'amour qu'il avait éprouvé pour Euphemia Selwyn...

Archibald se rendit compte qu'il passait bien trop de temps hors des murs du manoir Swanson pour s'intégrer à cette nouvelle famille. Il ne pouvait prétendre être à la fois un Twitter et un Selwyn. En tant qu'héritier, on lui demanderait un jour de trouver une épouse, de fonder une famille, de prendre à cœur les intérêts du royaume, de tenir son rang. Il ne pouvait concilier toutes ces attentes avec sa condition de sorcier.

Il ferma longuement les yeux et prit une décision – douloureuse, mais nécessaire. Il finirait son année à Poudlard, obtiendrait ses BUSE... et arrêterait l'école.

Quand il croisa son regard dans la vitre, il vit qu'un voile de tristesse le couvrait. Demain, il lui faudrait envoyer un hibou à Père pour lui informer de sa décision, et lui demander...

Soudain, le train freina brutalement, faisant crisser les roues sur les rails. Archibald perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva propulsé à l'avant du train. Tout autour de lui, des cris de panique s'élevèrent, suivis de chutes d'objets lourds. Les portes coulissantes claquèrent avec tumulte, les unes après les autres.

L'instant d'après, un grondement sourd retentit et le monde sembla basculer. Archibald se retrouva propulsé dans les airs, heurtant avec violence le plafond du train. Puis, il eut l'impression de tomber en chute libre, le cœur remontant dans sa gorge, et il s'écrasa lourdement contre le plancher du train, perdant connaissance. Sous l'onde de choc, toutes les vitres du wagon se brisèrent dans un fracas assourdissant et les lumières s'éteignirent d'un coup. Dans un dernier sursaut, le wagon dérailla et se coucha sur le côté, glissant sur la surface gelée du sol avant de s'immobiliser dans un long soupir.

Archibald ouvrit les yeux, le souffle court et le goût du sang dans la bouche. Il resta un long moment allongé, à moitié sonné. Plongé dans l'obscurité, sa première pensée cohérente fut pour Hamilton et Brutus.

 _Que s'était-il passé ?_

Il sentit l'odeur âcre de la fumée : quelque chose brûlait...

Avec mille précautions, il se redressa, touchant du bout des doigts l'hématome qui se formait à l'arrière de son crâne quelque chose l'avait percuté et il sentit un liquide poisseux sur ses doigts. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de promener un regard autour de lui, essayant de se resituer : il se tenait de guingois sur les battants des portières du wagon, tordu et à moitié arraché de leurs gonds, et tout autour de lui gisait un champ de débris de verre, de bois, de neige... Il se força à se lever et vit qu'il n'était pas seul : des élèves, pétrifiés par le choc, se dégageaient de sous des banquettes et des portes détachées, blessés pour la plupart. Il y eut des sanglots et des cris hystériques, et chacun appela le nom d'un ami.

 _Que s'était-il passé ?_

Archibald avisa un compartiment juste au-dessus de lui, grand ouvert avec maintes difficultés, il parvint à escalader l'intérieur, essayant de ne pas prêter attention aux râles des blessés qu'il entendait un peu partout. Il s'aida des accoudoirs des banquettes et des filets du porte-bagages qui pendaient tristement pour se hisser à l'extérieur, se coupant la main au passage sur un morceau de vitre qui était resté accroché.

Une fois dehors, le froid glacial lui fit l'effet d'une gifle. La neige recommença à tomber, tournoyant dans la bise. Debout sur un côté du wagon, Archibald contempla bouche bée le carnage qui se déployait sous ses yeux : la locomotive du Poudlard Express s'était encastrée dans un train moldu, qui ne formait plus qu'un amas de tôle tordue. Les wagons de l'autre train s'étaient couchés sur le côté, formant un grand arc de cercle deux d'entre eux étaient en feu et une explosion due au gaz fit sursauter Archibald.

Le Poudlard Express avait eu plus de chance : seuls deux wagons avaient déraillé. Archibald soupçonna que la magie avait dû amoindrir l'impact, car, au vu de l'état de l'autre train, la violence du choc avait été terrible.

Partout, sorciers et moldus, jeunes et vieux, s'extrayaient avec difficulté. Tout le monde pleurait, hurlait, gesticulait dans tous les sens, tous hagards, tous choqués.

\- Au... cours ! ... qu'un ! Ve... d'ez !

Archibald se détourna sur spectacle et se laissa guider par la voix sourde, provenant d'un compartiment non loin de lui. Il s'agenouilla et passa sa tête dans l'embrasure de la fenêtre éclatée.

\- Où êtes-vous ? appela-t-il.

\- Ici ! s'exclama la voix, soulagée.

Il promena son regard à l'intérieur, essayant de deviner les contours d'un corps. Il finit par l'apercevoir : une jeune fille avait les pieds coincés sous ce qui avait été la banquette. Avec précaution, Archibald descendit dans le compartiment en prenant soin de poser ses pieds au bon endroit. Il parvint à ses côtés et la reconnut alors : il s'agissait de cette fille de Serpentard solitaire et à l'air toujours maussade, celle qui concourrait au championnat de potions, Perséphone Winthrope.

\- Tu peux bouger ?

\- Non. Ma jambe est coincée, grimaça-t-elle.

Archibald porta sa main à sa veste, sûr d'y trouver sa baguette magique, avant de se souvenir qu'il l'avait oubliée dans son bagage.

Il étudia la situation : la jambe gauche de la fille était prise en étau et il craignit de lui faire plus de mal.

\- Vas-y, dit-elle en serrant les dents, déterminée, en voyant son hésitation.

Archibald hocha la tête, campa ses deux pieds sur la cloison en priant pour qu'elle ne cède pas sous son poids et souleva péniblement la banquette. Lorsque l'espace suffisant se libéra, Perséphone se dégagea et Archibald laissa tomber la structure, cramoisi par l'effort.

\- Tu peux te lever ? demanda-t-il en la voyant tâtonner sa jambe.

\- Je crois qu'elle est cassée, marmonna-t-elle.

Il se mit à ses côtés et l'aida à se lever.

\- Je vais t'aider à monter, dit-il en désignant la fenêtre. Il va falloir être courageuse.

\- Tu me prends pour quoi, un Gryffondor ? rouspéta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle passa néanmoins un bras autour de son cou et porta tout son poids sur Archibald. Avec une lenteur infinie, ils parvinrent à rejoindre la fenêtre brisée. Archibald se hissa dehors en premier et tendit ses mains pour l'aider.

\- Je vais te tirer.

\- Tu n'y arriveras pas. Sans offense, mais tu aussi maigre qu'un botruc.

Archibald regarda tout autour de lui : chacun aidait comme il le pouvait. Il ne recevrait pas d'aide de ce côté.

\- Allez, un petit effort, l'encouragea-t-il en revenant vers Perséphone.

Elle poussa un soupir, mais agrippa sa main. Au prix de mille difficultés et de nombreuses coupures, il parvint à l'extraire du wagon et ils s'effondrèrent tous deux sur la carcasse du train.

\- Je retire ce que j'ai dit, grimaça Perséphone. Tu as à peine plus de muscle qu'un veracrasse.

\- Je t'en prie, tout le plaisir a été pour moi, rétorqua Archibald, essoufflé par l'effort.

Elle regarda tout autour d'elle, choquée par le carnage.

\- Et maintenant ? Qu'allons-nous devenir ? dit-elle à voix basse.

Au même instant, les premiers secours transplanèrent sur les lieux de l'incident, devant une foule d'élèves soulagés. Les Aurors bouclèrent aussitôt le secteur, des Oubliators se ruèrent vers les moldus ébahis par leurs apparitions soudaines, et les Médicomages prirent aussitôt en charge les nombreux blessés. Certains furent conduits séance tenante à Ste Mangouste, les autres rejoignirent Poudlard par Portoloin, par grappe de trois à cinq élèves.

Archibald guida Perséphone jusqu'au guérisseur le plus proche. Il grimaça quand elle porta tout son poids sur lui, et la marche fut longue, tant elle peinait à traîner sa jambe cassée.

Le médicomage ausculta sa jambe et annonça qu'elle rejoignait l'hôpital magique. Archibald attendit qu'elle transplane avant d'aller prêter main-forte aux secours, cherchant désespérément Brutus et Hamilton parmi les victimes. Il ne les vit nulle part.

Au bout d'un moment, la tension et l'adrénaline commencèrent à s'estomper et Archibald commença à fatiguer et à claquer des dents de froid. Un Auror remarqua sa condition et lui enjoignit de partir à Poudlard par le prochain Portoloin.

\- Non ! Je veux aider ! protesta Archibald.

\- Je ne veux pas le savoir ! le sermonna le sorcier.

Quelqu'un prit alors le bras d'Archibald et le tira en arrière.

\- Laisse tomber, lui enjoignit Albus Dumbledore, lui aussi furieux d'avoir été mis de côté.

Archibald fusilla du regard le Gryffondor et dégagea son bras d'un coup sec. Un court instant, il songea à désobéir, mais, contemplant les ruines fumantes des deux trains, il finit par baisser les bras et se résigna.

\- Rentrons à Poudlard, dit avec douceur Dumbledore. Là-bas, nous aurons des nouvelles de nos amis.

Archibald lui lança un regard mauvais : il détestait son ton conciliant. Il se dirigea en grommelant vers le sorcier qui s'occupait du retour des élèves par Portoloin, accompagné par Dumbledore. L'Auror enchanta un vieux chapeau de sorcier et le tendit aux deux jeunes garçons.

Le trajet fut mouvementé l'instant d'après, ils arrivèrent à Poudlard.

\- Lord Twitter ! En retard, comme d'habitude ! ricana Brutus Malefoy.

Il avait à la main une pile de parchemins : marmonnant pour lui-même, il chercha le nom de Twitter et de Dumbledore et les ratura. Archibald sentit la colère lui monter à la tête :

\- Tu étais ici ! depuis tout ce temps ? Imbécile, je me suis fait du mouron pour toi !

\- Évidemment que j'étais ici ! Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais me geler la baguette là-bas quand même ! Je tiens à mon petit confort ! Quoi, Dumby ?

\- Je voulais savoir si tu avais vu Elphias ? demanda la Gryffondor, avec douceur.

\- Peut-être que oui, peut être que non. Tu es allé regarder dans son caleçon ?

\- S'il te plaît, Malefoy, demanda Dumbledore, qui ne plaisantait pas.

Brutus maugréa dans sa barbe qu'il était effectivement à Poudlard. Dumbledore le remercia et s'éloigna en direction de la Grande Salle, où un repas chaud était servi.

Archibald ne suivit pas la conversation entre les deux garçons et s'inquiéta de l'absence d'Hamilton.

\- Brutus... Où est Hamilton ?

\- Tu ne sais pas ? Il a été conduit en urgence à Sainte Mangouste...

oOo oOo oOo

Les jours qui suivirent, les nouvelles ne furent pas bonnes. Hamilton ne revint pas immédiatement à Poudlard, comme un bon nombre d'élèves, dont les blessures étaient trop graves. Archibald croisa seulement dans les couloirs Persephone Winthrope, sa jambe guérie. Elle hocha la tête quand elle le vit, en un remerciement silencieux.

Quant à la Communauté Magique, le terrible accident du Poudlard Express déclencha une vague d'indignation parmi les sorciers et sorcières. Le département du transport magique fut pointé du doigt par les anciens détracteurs qui n'avait jamais accepté l'apparition du Poudlard Express lors de sa mise en place, dans les années 1830.

Parmi eux, le père de Brutus s'était posé en tant que porte-parole lors d'une session extraordinaire du Magenmagot :

« _Nous avons toujours su qu'un accident de ce genre se produirait un jour ou l'autre. J'ai toujours été contre l'utilisation de machines moldues, et voyez où tout ceci nous a mené ! Le Poudlard Express a bien failli prendre la vie de nos enfants !_ »

\- Ton père n'a pas vraiment le sens des priorités, grommela Archibald en refermant la Gazette du Sorcier.

\- L'a-t-il eu un jour ? répondit Brutus, triturant son omelette du bout de sa fourchette. C'est le journal moldu ?

Il désigna le Daily Telegraph qu'Archibald avait reçu de la part de son valet Ross McGrath, lorsqu'il lui avait fait part de l'accident. Archibald désirait connaître la version moldue. Selon la police qui menait l'enquête, le rapport annonçait une défaillance de la locomotive.

La vérité était tout autre : le train moldu et le Poudlard Express s'étaient engagés en même temps sur une seule voie, chacun ayant reçu l'indication que la voie était libre. Le train sorcier, protégé par une magie résistante, n'avait fait qu'une bouchée du train moldu.

Même si de nombreux blessés avaient été dénombrés du côté sorcier, vingt-deux morts étaient à déplorer chez les moldus...

Archibald hésitait encore écrire à son père pour lui demander de débourser quelques livres pour venir en aide aux victimes.

Cela lui rappela alors de sa décision prise avant l'accident. Regardant autour de lui, il eut un pincement au cœur : malgré ses belles promesses de quitter Poudlard après les BUSE, il se rendit compte que c'était plus compliqué qu'il ne le pensait...

\- Mais qu'est-ce que cet énergumène fabrique encore ici ? marmotta Brutus en observant un point derrière Archibald.

Ce dernier se retourna et vit l'Inspecteur Francis Pinkerton avancer dans l'allée centrale, la démarche hésitante et bâillant tout va.

La présence d'un membre de la Police Magique rendait perplexe plus d'un élève : peu de personnes étaient au courant de l'assassinat du bibliothécaire – remplacé depuis le début de l'année par une sorcière aigrie qui passait son temps à épier les élèves lorsqu'ils osaient prendre un livre dans les rayons.

Il n'était pas rare de croiser Pinkerton dans les couloirs, soit à déambuler sans but, soit à dormir dans un coin, le dos calé contre une statue. Il apparaissait toujours à la fin des repas pour grappiller quelque chose à manger et disparaissait aussi sec.

Archibald n'avait pas oublié sa promesse d'aller dire quelques mots en sa faveur à la Princesse Olga, mais il n'éprouvait pas l'envie d'aller toquer à sa porte.

Pinkerton prit place à la table des Poufsouffles, à l'écart des élèves, mais de telle sorte qu'il soit juste en face d'Archibald. Il picora dans son assiette, son regard vriller sur Archibald. Le message passé était très clair.

\- Tu as un nouvel admirateur ? se moqua Brutus.

\- Pourquoi, tu es jaloux ? grommela Archibald, agacé.

Le Serdaigle soupira : il n'avait pas le choix. Pour avoir enfin la paix, il devait mettre son exaspération de côté et de rendre visite à la Princesse.

oOo oOo oOo

Il fixa longuement la porte, hésitant à toquer. Il rassembla son maigre courage et abattit trois fois son poing. Plus vite il lui parlerait, plus vite il partirait. Il entendit le froufrou léger d'une robe et le Princesse Olga ouvrit. Elle parut surprise de le voir ici : elle leva haut un sourcil.

\- Twitterrr, quelle surrrprrrise ! Que voulez-vous ? Je n'ai pas de temps à vous consacrrrer.

\- Je ne serais pas long, Votre Altesse, dit-il en se courbant un peu, se rappelant les leçons de maintien de Lady Adélaïde. Je viens de la part de l'Inspecteur Pinkerton. Il souhaite vous parler.

Comme il attendait, la Princesse ricana :

\- Et il envoie un avorrrton faire la commission ?

\- Il semblerait, Madame, que vous cherchez délibérément à l'éviter. Aussi m'a-t-il prier de vous... implorer d'avoir une courte discussion avec lui. Dans l'espoir que le fils du Comte de Swanson parvienne à raviser la Princesse Olga Nicolaïevna de Romanov. Avec diplomatie.

\- Et un brrrin d'hypocrrrisie, rétorqua la Princesse.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard. Archibald trouvait cette femme arrogante et froide. Elle ne lui faisait néanmoins pas peur, même si sa présence à Poudlard l'horripilait.

Il n'avait aucune confiance en elle et savait qu'elle n'était pas ici par hasard.

\- Trrrès bien, je verrrais ce corrrnichon d'inspecteurrr. Autrrre chose ?

\- Non madame.

\- À la bonne heurrre. Bonne soirrrée, mon garrrçon, dit-elle avant de lui claquer la porte au nez.

* * *

 **Voilà! C'est sur ces mots euh... positifs que je clôture ce chapitre. Le prochain sera mis en ligne le 8 juin (le temps passe décidément trop vite! j'ai posté le premier chapitre en mars!).**

 **Petite information relevé par AppleCherry Pie: le ketchup existe depuis 1876, mais sous un différent nom: le ké-tsiap, un condiment utilisé en Indonésie et reprit par Henry John Heinz - comme la marque Heinz. Merci Wikipédia.**

 **Un grand merci à vous, lecteurs, de continuer de lire cette fanfiction! Je suis toujours surprise de voir que vous suivez l'histoire d'Archibald... Qui s'étoffe chaque jour! J'étais partie pour vous offrir 8 tomes, ça sera sans toute une dizaine! Et je le fais voyager le petit: de l'Egypte aux Amériques en passant par le grand nord canadien (pour toi Nanuq).**

 **Un grand merci donc, pour vous mes chers lecteurs, ainsi que ceux qui postent des reviews. Merci. Tout simplement. Chaque message me donne la pêche et l'envie de poursuivre cette fanfiction.**

 **Et aussi un grand merci à ma Tartopom, toujours présente pour moi...**

 **A très bientôt!**

 **Citrouille**


	8. Chapter 8 - Février 1897

**Chapitre 8 - Février 1897**

 _Les Malefoy sont l'une des plus anciennes familles de Sang Pur, dont les origines remontent au 11e siècle, lors de l'arrivée du sorcier français Armand Malefoy sur les côtes anglaises en compagnie de Guillaume le Conquérant. Ayant rendu divers services à ce dernier, il obtint des terres dans le Wiltshire et y construisit un splendide manoir, propriété de la famille depuis des générations._

 _Parmi ses ancêtres les plus éminents, Lucius Malefoy (1536 - 1600) fut l'un des soupirants de la reine Elizabeth Ière, Brutus Malefoy (1643 – 1715) était le directeur de la célèbre gazette_ Sorcier en Guerre, _et Septimus Malefoy (1754 – 1800) était l'un des membres les plus influents du Ministère de la Magie._

 _Inconnu - Extrait des Vingt-Huit Sacrés (_ _1ère édition), 1865_

 _oOo oOo oOo_

Hamilton fit tomber par mégarde sa cuillère et pesta tout bas. Archibald amorça un mouvement pour la ramasser, mais son ami l'arrêta.

\- Ne t'embête pas, dit-il dans un soupir. Je dois apprendre à me débrouiller tout seul.

Peiné, Archibald le regarda se baisser et reprendre la cuillère.

À la suite de l'accident du Poudlard Express du mois dernier, Hamilton avait passé trois longues semaines à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste afin de réapprendre les gestes simples du quotidien, comme tenir sa baguette ou écrire. Il avait eu le malheur de perdre deux doigts de la main droite.

Et aucune magie n'était capable de réparer ça.

Depuis son retour à Poudlard, il affichait un air si pitoyable que même Brutus n'avait pas eu le cœur de se moquer de lui – pour le moment. Il avait aussi fini par fuir sa compagnie, ne supportant plus l'aspect misérable qu'il arborait.

\- Que voudras-tu faire cet après-midi ? demanda Archibald d'un ton enjoué. Il y a le match Gryffondor contre Poufsouffle si tu veux. D'ailleurs, est-ce que Malefoy t'a raconté la claque magistrale que son équipe a fait subir à la nôtre ?

\- Oui, répondit mollement Hamilton.

Archibald prit sur lui pour ne pas soupirer. Il picora les dernières miettes de sa tartelette au citron, réfléchissant à un moyen de sortir Hamilton de sa torpeur.

\- Le temps a l'air de se réchauffer. Faisons un tour autour du lac pour changer !

\- Si tu veux.

C'était mieux que rien.

Une fois le déjeuner terminé, les deux Serdaigles regagnèrent leur dortoir pour prendre leurs capes fourrées et donnèrent quelques tours supplémentaires d'écharpes autour de leurs cous.

Archibald hésita à proposer son aide en voyant Hamilton se débattre avec l'attache de sa cape, mais ne dit rien. Il avait tendance à se braquer ces derniers temps.

Quand les garçons furent prêts, ils descendirent jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée et gagnèrent la porte en chêne. Alors qu'ils traversaient la cour de l'école, ils croisèrent en chemin l'Inspecteur Pinkerton. Hamilton sentit son ami se tendre, mais attendit qu'ils soient hors du château pour l'interroger.

\- Ce type n'a toujours pas trouvé l'assassin de McCarthy ?

\- Non. Mais...

Archibald se tut. Pendant un instant, il éprouva l'envie de tout raconter à Hamilton.

\- Si je te dis un secret, tu le garderas pour toi ?

Hamilton ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés. Il oublia alors la douleur lancinante qui le torturait depuis des semaines. Alors, tandis qu'ils marchaient ensemble sur les rives du lac, Archibald raconta tout, de sa découverte sur l'identité de Cyrus McCarthy jusqu'à ses intuitions sur l'emplacement du Tombeau de Merlin.

Une fois qu'il eut fini, Hamilton frissonna : malgré le timide soleil qui perçait, le vent du nord soufflait dans leur direction.

\- Le Tombeau de Merlin, hein ? fit Hamilton, impressionné. Et... tu penses réellement qu'il se trouve dans la Forêt interdite ?

\- Tout coïncide, certifia Archibald en hochant la tête.

D'un même mouvement, les deux garçons tournèrent leurs regards vers la lisière de la Forêt, qui s'étendait non loin d'eux.

\- D'accord, déglutit Hamilton. Mais, Archie... Tu es au courant que des créatures maléfiques s'y terrent, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui... Mais c'est la seule façon de mettre fin à ce mystère.

\- Et quand penses-tu y aller ?

\- Durant les beaux jours, peut-être pendant les vacances... Je trouverai bien un prétexte pour ne pas rentrer au manoir... La révision des BUSE par exemple...

\- Tu pourras compter sur moi.

Archibald se tourna vers son ami, persuadé d'avoir mal entendu.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Je viendrai avec toi. Quoi ? Tu penses que, parce que je suis à moitié estropié, je ne sers plus à rien ?

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! s'exclama Archibald, outré. C'est juste que... ça risque d'être dangereux et que je ne veux pas que tu aies d'ennuis.

\- Parce que toi non, peut-être ?

Archibald se renfrogna. Il n'avait encore annoncé à personne sa volonté de quitter l'école après sa cinquième année : qu'il se fasse pincer pour s'être rendu en toute illégalité dans la Forêt Interdite ne le contrariait pas plus que ça. Mais il refusait que Hamilton en subisse lui aussi les conséquences...

\- De toute façon, Twitter, tu n'as pas le choix : je viendrai, un point c'est tout.

Archibald secoua la tête, mais ne put s'empêcher d'être fier d'avoir un tel ami à ses côtés.

\- En revanche, pas un mot à Brutus, d'accord ? D'abord, parce que c'est une vraie pipelette et ensuite parce qu'il ne s'en remettrait jamais !

oOo oOo oOo

Les jours suivants, Archibald et Hamilton préparèrent leur future expédition dans la Forêt Interdite. Ils regroupèrent toutes les informations qu'ils trouvèrent dans les livres et grimoires à la bibliothèque. Il n'existait cependant aucune carte, et ils étaient condamnés à supposer quelles créatures fantastiques ils rencontreraient durant leur périple.

\- Nous disons donc des centaures, des licornes, des hippogriffes... j'imagine aussi des sombrals et je crois avoir lu quelques parts que des Cynospectres résidaient là-bas également, énuméra Hamilton en relisant son parchemin à l'écriture hésitante.

\- Des quoi ?

\- Des Gytrashs. Tu sais, des esprits en forme de chien.

\- C'est rassurant. On prendra un ou deux os pour les calmer dans ce cas-là.

Hamilton se tapota le bout du nez avec sa plume avant de se pencher vers Archibald.

\- Je viens de penser à quelque chose : il y a une source d'information que nous n'avons pas encore consultée.

\- Qui ? Le professeur Wannamaker ? J'y ai songé, mais je ne vois pas comment amener la conversation sans qu'il ne nous suspecte.

\- Non. Je pensais plus à la Réserve.

Archibald retint son souffle, se traitant mentalement d'idiot : comment n'y avait-il pas songé ?

Depuis sa première année, il rêvait de fureter dans ce coin inaccessible de la bibliothèque. En son for intérieur, il avait toujours trouvé l'idée ridicule d'interdire l'accès de la Réserve aux plus jeunes. Et Archibald était trop impatient pour attendre sa dernière année.

Vérifiant les allées et venues, il songea que c'était là le moment propice : aucun adulte n'était là pour les surveiller et les quelques élèves présents potassaient leurs cours, le nez plongé dans leurs manuels.

\- Que fais-tu ? s'alarma Hamilton en le voyant se lever et se diriger à pas feutrés vers la Réserve.

Archibald lui intima l'ordre de se taire. L'air de rien, il fit mine de s'intéresser au rayon dédié à la métamorphose. Et, quand il fut sûr que personne ne le regardait, il enjamba le cordon.

Il sentit son cœur battre à grands coups, partagé entre l'excitation du moment et sa peur d'être découvert. Il laissa ses doigts caresser les tranches des livres, parcourant des yeux les titres des grimoires.

 _Démons du XVe siècle_ , _Secrets les plus sombres des Forces du Mal_ , _des Grandes Noirceurs de la Magie_ , _les Potions des Grands Pouvoirs_ , _le Livre des Horcruxes_... Archibald frissonna en se rendant compte qu'il mourrait d'envie de tous les lire.

\- Archibald ! entendit-il Hamilton l'appeler à mi-voix.

Archibald l'ignora et poursuivit son exploration. Il était dans son élément, il pouvait presque entendre les battements de cœur des livres et leurs chuchotis en lui, comme une étrange litanie qui l'appelait, le suppliait : « _lis-moi, lis-moi !_ ».

« _Oui, promis, mais pas maintenant_ », s'entendit-il répondre à voix basse. « _Je cherche pour le moment un écrit sur la Forêt Interdite_ ».

« _Moi, moi ! Par ici !_ ».

Archibald laissa son instinct le guider et il dénicha un petit livre en triste état : l'ouvrage s'était décollé de la reliure et la couverture, boursouflée par endroit, était dévorée par l'humidité. Les caractères du titre étaient presque effacés, mais il parvint à lire : les _Sombres Secrets de la Forêt-sans-Retour_. Archibald eut un sourire. Il serra le livre contre lui et, satisfait, repassa le cordon. Au passage, il prit au hasard quelques grimoires sur la métamorphose pour ne pas avoir l'air de revenir les mains vides et regagna sa place face à un Hamilton pâle comme la Dame Grise.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu mérites une baffe, une bise ou un salut, grommela Hamilton.

\- Hé ! C'était ton idée d'aller dans la Réserve !

\- Certes, mais je voulais monter d'abord un plan avant de nous y rendre !

\- Pas le temps pour ces bêtises, s'agaça Archibald.

\- Tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant au moins ?

Archibald lui tendit le petit livre qu'Hamilton prit du bout des doigts, dégoûté.

\- On dirait qu'il suinte, grimaça-t-il. Tu es sûr que ça parle bien de notre Forêt Interdite ?

\- Oui. C'est lui qui me l'a dit. Allez, ouvre-le !

Hamilton fouilla d'abord dans ses poches et tira un mouchoir propre, qu'il se servit pour soulever la couverture qui émit une série de petits craquements.

\- Dégoûtant, marmonna-t-il.

\- Alors ? Ça raconte quoi ? le pressa Archibald, en voyant Hamilton froncer les sourcils.

\- On dirait une sorte de journal intime... Comme si quelqu'un avait déjà tenté de traverser la Forêt Interdite. Quelle idée !

\- Dit celui qui songeait à s'y rendre avec son meilleur ami, grommela Archibald.

Ils entendirent alors la voix grondante de Brutus Malefoy, un peu plus loin. Les deux Serdaigles échangèrent un regard affolé. Archibald reprit aussitôt le livre qu'il fourra sans cérémonie dans son sac tandis qu'Hamilton recouvrait leurs recherches de parchemins vierges. Chacun s'empara ensuite d'un manuel de métamorphose et fit semblant d'étudier.

\- Tiens donc ! Twitter et Piccadilly à la bibliothèque ! Surprenant, n'est-ce pas ? persifla Malefoy en les voyant.

\- Le plus improbable est de te voir toi dans un tel endroit. Tu vois, Hamilton, les miracles existent !

\- Hilarant, Twitter. Bouge-toi un peu.

Archibald poussa ses affaires pour permettre au Serpentard de s'installer.

\- Vous travaillez sur quoi ? Métamorphose ? On a un devoir à rendre ? Première nouvelle...

\- Que viens-tu faire ici, Malefoy, si ce n'est pour nous embêter ? rouspéta Archibald.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais à la fin de l'année, il y a un charmant petit examen mis en place par le corps enseignant, nommé BUSE. Et, même si je n'en donne pas l'air comme ça, j'aimerais bien récolter quelques bonnes notes au passage. Histoire de prouver que je ne suis pas qu'un charmant visage.

\- Je croyais que ton charisme se chargerait de tout, se moqua Archibald.

\- Je suis heureux de constater que mon charisme te fasse autant d'effet, Archichie, mais je crains que ce ne soit pas assez suffisant pour les examinateurs.

\- Ne m'appelle plus comme ça.

\- Comme quoi ? Archichie ? Je trouve ça adorable moi, se moqua Malefoy en dévissant son encrier. Qu'est-ce que tu as à nous regarder comme ça, Piccadilly ?

\- En fait, je n'avais jamais vraiment fait attention jusque-là, mais on dirait que vous formez un vieux couple, à toujours vous quereller, finit par dire Hamilton qui observait ses amis se disputer.

Archibald le fusilla du regard. Un brin moqueur, Malefoy entoura les épaules du Serdaigle de son bras.

\- Jaloux, Piccadilly ?

\- Enlève tout de suite ton bras de moi, Malefoy, si tu ne veux pas recevoir ma baguette dans le nez, marmonna Archibald.

\- Si on ne peut plus plaisanter maintenant, soupira le Serpentard.

oOo oOo oOo

Les jours suivants, tous les professeurs de Poudlard semblèrent se passer le mot : les BUSE s'approchaient à grands pas et les cours s'intensifièrent en vue de la préparation à l'examen. Hamilton vécut mal cette nouvelle pression, en plus de son handicap : il devint si maladroit que les accidents se multiplièrent, surtout en potions.

Durant un cours où le professeur Ashbrow leur faisait étudier la Solution de Force, Hamilton renversa une fiole d'essence de Belladone, se brûlant la main au passage. Sous le regard horrifié d'Archibald, il ne dit rien au professeur, se contentant de nouer un mouchoir autour de sa blessure et attendit la fin du cours.

\- Tu ne peux pas laisser ça comme ça ! s'exclama Archibald.

\- Ça va aller. J'irai à l'infirmerie, répondit Hamilton d'une voix lasse.

\- Je t'accompagne.

\- C'est gentil, mais non.

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser y aller seul, et...

\- J'ai dit non, Twitter !

Archibald regarda son ami partir, la tête basse. Pourquoi Hamilton continuait-il de s'enfoncer dans le désespoir ? Pourquoi ne reprenait-il pas confiance en lui ?

Il finit par regagner les serres pour le cours commun avec les Gryffondors en traînant des pieds, son sac sur les épaules. Bougonnant – et par conséquent de mauvaise humeur – il s'installa seul à une table.

\- Je peux m'asseoir ici ?

Archibald leva la tête et rencontra le regard pétillant de malice d'Albus Dumbledore.

\- Je vais prendre ça pour un oui, poursuivit ce dernier.

Et, sous le regard horrifié du Serdaigle, Dumbledore s'installa à côté de lui, sortant allégrement parchemins, plumes et encres de son sac.

\- Non mais... commença à rouspéter Archibald.

Il fut interrompu par l'arrivée du professeur de botanique Herbert Beery, un sorcier au visage replet et à la moustache frétillante.

\- Bonjour à tous ! s'exclama la voix enjouée du professeur. Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier les Choux Mordeurs de Chine. Qui peut me dire de quoi s'agit-il ? Oui, Mr Dumbledore ?

Archibald leva les yeux au ciel, agacé de voir la main de Monsieur-je-sais-tout se lever à la vitesse d'un boulet de canon.

\- Le Chou Mordeur est une plante herbacée de la famille des Brassicacées. Comme son nom l'indique, il est originaire de Chine, de la province de Sichuan. Sa particularité est sa pousse extrêmement rapide – on parle d'une végétation de neuf jours, ce qui fait un excellent composant pour la préparation de la potion de Poussos. Cependant, c'est une plante très susceptible, qui peut mordre si on se montre impoli au moment de la cueillette.

\- Je n'aurais pas dit mieux ! Cinq points en plus pour Gryffondor !

Archibald s'imagina alors fracasser la dentition parfaite de Dumbledore contre la table.

\- Comme l'a si bien présenté votre camarade, poursuivit le professeur Beery, le Chou Mordeur est extrêmement pointilleux avec la politesse, et c'est pourquoi je vais commencer le cours en vous inculquant quelques notions de chinois – des termes simples comme bonjour, merci et au revoir, trois mots fondamentaux pour le Chou.

Beery leva sa baguette et la craie blanche s'anima pour noter sur le tableau des sinogrammes : 你好, 谢谢, 再见.

\- Maintenant, répétez après moi : _Nǐ hǎo_ veut dire bonjour, _Xièxiè_ merci et _Zàijiàn_ au revoir. C'est bon ? Vous les avez ? Parfait. Pour ce premier cours, je veux que vous me fassiez un schéma détaillé du Chou Mordeur – et n'oubliez pas la politesse avant de les manipuler ! Le devoir sera annoté et je veux deux élèves par Chou !

Il y eut un brouhaha tandis que les élèves choisissaient son binôme. Et ce fut tout naturellement que Dumbledore se tourna vers Archibald. Ce dernier fut bien tenté de l'envoyer balader dans un premier temps, mais il n'avait pas le moral de faire le travail seul.

\- Très bien, dit-il dans un soupir. Allons-y.

Dumbledore alla chercher un Chou parmi les spécimens qui était dans un bac près du bureau du professeur. Du coin de l'œil, Archibald le vit saluer avec bonhomie le Chou, allant même jusqu'à s'incliner avec déférence et ramener la plante à leur table avec mille précautions.

Durant la demi-heure qui suivit, Albus et Archibald travaillèrent sur le schéma. Le Serdaigle avait d'excellentes prédispositions au dessin tandis que le Gryffondor excellait dans l'étude approfondie du Chou. Archibald ne put nier que travailler avec Dumbledore était extrêmement motivant. Le seul souci était qu'il était bavard. Profitant de sa proximité, Dumbledore engagea la conversation :

\- Alors ? Tu as reçu ta date d'entretien pour ton orientation ?

\- Fin avril. Et toi ?

\- La première semaine de mai. Tu as une idée de ce que tu voudras faire après Poudlard ?

Archibald se crispa et, comme il ne disait rien, Dumbledore leva son long nez aquilin du Chou pour le regarder.

\- J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

\- Je veux devenir archéomage, bougonna Archibald, le regard fuyant.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air de t'enchanter.

Archibald tripota sa plume. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, il se sentait nerveux.

\- Je... je pense quitter l'école, après les BUSE, finit-il par dire à mi-voix.

Le silence accueillit ses paroles. Dumbledore se releva lentement et son regard perçant détailla Archibald : ce dernier eut l'impression d'être à son tour décortiqué.

\- Mon père... n'est pas de notre monde. C'est un aristocrate moldu. À sa mort, j'hériterai de son titre et de sa fortune, poursuivit Archibald, le rouge aux joues.

\- Je vois, dit Dumbledore.

Il y eut un instant de flottement entre les deux jeunes sorciers. Archibald se sentit honteux.

\- Puis-je te donner un conseil ? reprit le Gryffondor, d'un air sérieux.

\- Au point où j'en suis...

\- Ne fais pas ça. Tu le regretterais. Tu as la vie devant toi, tu ne peux pas songer à t'enfermer dans un rôle pour toujours. Tu es d'abord un être humain, avec un cœur débordant de sentiments avant d'être un sorcier. C'est à toi de faire des choix, à toi de savoir ce que tu voudras faire demain, et non pas décider en fonction du désir des autres...

Le professeur Beery passa alors à leur table et loua leur travail en commun. Ils récoltèrent de sa part cinq points chacun.

Le regardant s'éloigner, Archibald garda le silence, songeant aux paroles de Dumbledore, qui trouvèrent un écho en lui. Il pensa à sa mère, qui aurait été terriblement déçue de le voir quitter Poudlard avant l'heure.

Puis il songea à son père et au poids de l'héritage du nom de Twitter. Il portait le nom de ses ancêtres et il en était l'unique descendant. Au fond de lui et malgré les belles paroles de Dumbledore, Archibald savait que sa situation était plus compliquée qu'un simple désir du cœur. Et il savait ce qu'il dirait au professeur Ashbrow lors de son entretien individuel.

Il chassa ses pensées et reporta son attention à Dumbledore qui nettoyait la table avec l'aide de sa baguette.

\- Et toi ? demanda-t-il Que veux-tu faire après tes ASPIC ?

\- Moi ? Je l'ignore encore pour être honnête. J'aimerais voyager d'abord. Voir ce que le monde me réserve. Mon père voudrait que je fasse une carrière au ministère, mais ça ne m'intéresse pas. J'aimerais aussi étudier plus en profondeur les métamorphoses...

\- Noble cause, concéda Archibald.

\- N'est-ce pas ?

La cloche annonçant la fin de la journée retentit dans toute l'école. Dans la salle, les élèves commencèrent à ranger leurs affaires. Archibald tira sa baguette magique et dupliqua le cours de botanique pour le donner à Hamilton.

\- C'était un plaisir de travailler avec toi, Archibald, dit Dumbledore, son sac sur l'épaule. J'espère très sincèrement que nous remettrons ça !

Archibald se contenta de le saluer d'un mouvement de la tête. Il récupéra ses propres affaires et sortit de la serre.

La pluie tombait avec virulence : à l'image de ses camarades, Archibald agita sa baguette au-dessus de sa tête pour repousser la pluie à l'aide d'un parapluie invisible. Il rejoignit l'infirmerie, calme à cette heure de la journée, la majorité des élèves se retrouvant dans la Grande Salle pour le thé. Miss Primrose, la charmante infirmière, était occupée à trier des flacons de potion dans l'une de ses armoires elle se tourna en entendant entrer Archibald. Celui-ci s'étonna en voir les lits de l'infirmerie vide.

\- Bonsoir, Miss. Est-ce que vous avez vu Hamilton Piccadilly ? Il devait passer vous voir.

\- Pour l'essence de Belladone ? dit-elle d'une voix douce. Oui. Mais il n'a pas voulu rester. Je l'ai autorisé à retourner en cours.

\- Mais il ne s'est pas présenté... s'inquiéta Archibald.

Miss Primrose eut un air peiné, et Archibald se rassura : il n'était pas le seul à se faire du souci pour son ami.

\- Mr Piccadilly traverse une phase difficile, finit-elle par dire en croisant ses mains devant sa robe. Il faut lui laisser un temps d'adaptation. Il a besoin de vous pour le soutenir...

\- Je sais. Merci, Miss.

Il tourna les talons et quitta l'infirmerie, inquiet. Connaissant Hamilton, il serait certainement dans la Salle Commune des Serdaigles, à broyer du noir... Cependant, au détour d'un couloir, Archibald tomba sur deux élèves, étroitement enlacés. Stupéfait, il reconnut la chevelure flamboyante de Louisa Mercury et la haute silhouette de Brutus Malefoy. Aucun des deux n'avait vu Archibald, qui n'osa faire un pas de plus de peur de les interrompre dans leur baiser. Brutus finit par détacher ses lèvres de la petite Gryffondor qui soupira d'aise avec un sourire et accola son front au sien.

\- Je... commença-t-il à dire. Il sentit un regard sur lui et tourna la tête. Il vit alors Archibald et pâlit.

\- Désolé du dérangement, dit le Serdaigle.

Il partit à reculons, bien décidé à faire le grand tour pour regagner sa Salle Commune.

Brutus et Mercury ? Voilà qui était curieux ! Les deux préfets étaient connus pour passer leur temps à se chamailler ! Archibald n'aurait su dire s'il était choqué ou...

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! lança la voix de Brutus derrière lui.

Surpris, il se retourna et vit son ami venir à sa rencontre, peinant à cause de sa mauvaise jambe.

\- Et qu'est-ce que je crois ? s'enquit Archibald mielleusement.

\- Mercury et moi... s'essouffla Malefoy. Nous ne sommes pas... tout à fait ensemble.

\- Ce n'est pas l'impression que ça m'a donnée.

\- On passe juste un peu de temps ensemble ! se justifia le Serpentard, mal à l'aise.

\- Malefoy, aux dernières nouvelles, tu fais ce que tu veux.

\- Je sais, mais c'est juste que... je ne veux pas que tu...

Archibald fronça les sourcils : c'était bien la première fois que Brutus Malefoy ne trouvait pas ses mots !

\- Je vais me fiancer, lâcha ce dernier.

\- Ah.

Malefoy évita son regard, faisant rouler sa canne entre ses doigts.

\- Tu veux qu'on en parle ? proposa Archibald, conciliant.

Fait rare et inimaginable, Brutus parla comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Archibald en conçut une immense fierté : il était sans doute la seule personne en qui Malefoy avait confiance.

Sur le chemin menant à la tour des Serdaigles, Brutus raconta alors qu'il avait toujours su qu'il ferait un mariage arrangé. Sur le principe, il s'en moquait : provenant d'une famille de Sang-Pur, il n'avait pas le luxe de se rebeller – et il n'en ressentait pas l'envie non plus. C'était comme ça. Il n'y avait pas de place pour les sentiments. La fille, il l'avait déjà rencontrée : une obscure petite nièce de Phineas Black, prénommée Isadora. Il l'avait trouvée adorable quand il l'avait rencontrée à Noël. Sur le moment, il l'avait comparée à une petite fée avec sa silhouette frêle et sa longue chevelure blonde. Elle avait également un tempérament calme et timide, et un aspect frêle et chétif, presque maladif. C'était à l'institut Beauxbâtons qu'elle avait choisi de faire ses études, privilégiant son climat méditerranéen.

\- À t'entendre, on dirait que tu cherches à conclure un partenariat et non un mariage, constata Archibald, les sourcils froncés.

\- Évidemment, Twitter ! Que pensais-tu ? Que je cherchais le grand amour ? Ce genre de bêtise n'existe pas.

\- C'est faux, le contredit Archibald. Mes parents s'aimaient !

Brutus ricana et Archibald se froissa.

\- Tu le penses vraiment, Lord Twitter ? Tu penses que leur mariage aurait tenu bon ? Ta mère et sa condition de sorcière, ton père et sa petite vie bien rangée de moldu ?

Archibald fuit son regard. Ils étaient parvenus devant la porte de la tour des Serdaigles. Mais une question le turlupinait encore.

\- Que vient faire Louisa Mercury dans l'histoire alors ? Sait-elle que tu as une fiancée et qu'il ne faut pas qu'elle entretienne trop d'espoirs avec toi ?

Brutus poussa un soupir.

\- C'est compliqué. Je... j'aime bien passer du temps avec elle. C'est tellement facile de la faire sortir de ses gonds ! Et elle... tient à moi. C'est agréable.

Archibald le dévisagea, les yeux ronds. Était-ce vraiment du rouge qui colorait les pommettes de Brutus, d'habitude si pâle ?

\- Twitter ! Tu es là enfin !

Augustus Lytton, un des Serdaigles qui partageait son dortoir, venait de sortir de la Salle Commune, l'air à la fois soulagé et préoccupé.

\- Ça fait un quart d'heure qu'on te cherche mon vieux !

\- Que se passe-t-il ? C'est Hamilton ? s'inquiéta aussitôt Archibald.

\- Non... C'est le dortoir ! Quelqu'un a fouillé dans tes affaires !

oOo oOo oOo

Archibald contempla le désastre sans rien dire. Son lit avait été retourné, son armoire vidée. Sur le sol gisaient ses flacons d'encre qui laissaient de grandes traces noires sur le parquet. Étrangement, aucun des autres lits n'avait été touché. Derrière lui, Brutus émit un sifflement.

\- On dirait que quelqu'un t'en veut personnellement, Twitter.

Lytton foudroya du regard le Serpentard.

\- Tu n'as rien à faire ici Malefoy !

Brutus tapota son insigne de préfet.

\- J'ai tous les droits, mon chou, rétorqua-t-il avant de s'accroupir sur le sol pour examiner les robes de sorcier d'Archibald. Toutes les poches ont été retournées. Celui qui a fait ça cherchait quelque chose de bien particulier. Tiens, c'est quoi ça ?

Archibald se pencha pour regarder ce que Brutus lui montrait du doigt : un petit tas de poussière blanche, juste à côté de son lit. Il eut un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Où est Hamilton ? dit-il, remarquant l'absence de son ami.

\- Il n'était pas censé être en cours avec toi ?

\- Il aurait dû, mais il a fait un détour par l'infirmerie après le cours de potions. J'ai présumé qu'il était revenu ici...

Il se tourna vers Lytton qui secoua la tête : non, il n'avait pas vu Hamilton de l'après-midi.

\- Je vais aller prévenir un professeur, décida Brutus en quittant le dortoir, sous le regard étonné des Serdaigles amassés devant la porte. Et si vous voyez Piccadilly avant, dites-lui que ce sera avec plaisir que je lui botterai l'arrière-train !

Lentement, Archibald commença à rassembler ses affaires, l'esprit ailleurs.

\- Il te manque quelque chose ? demanda Lytton qui avait proposé son aide.

Ce fut quand Archibald eut rangé son dernier grimoire qu'il sut ce qui lui manquait.

Le journal de Cyrus McCarthy avait disparu.

oOo oOo oOo

Hamilton Piccadilly resta introuvable de la soirée. Archibald et Brutus craignirent le pire pour lui : sa disparition restait inexpliquée, personne ne l'ayant aperçu. Le château fut fouillé par le tout le corps enseignant ainsi que par l'inspecteur Pinkerton, mais il ne fut pas trouvé.

Archibald avait voulu lui aussi participer aux recherches, mais le professeur Ashbrow ne voulut rien savoir, et il dut se résoudre à attendre les nouvelles dans la Salle Commune des Serdaigles. Assis sur l'un des fauteuils faisant face à la statue de Rowena Serdaigle, Bastet sur les genoux, il réfléchissait à vive allure. Il était persuadé que celui qui avait tué Cyrus McCarthy était celui qui avait fouillé dans ses affaires. Peut-être même était-ce lui qui avait enlevé Hamilton. Mais pour quelle raison ? Parce qu'il pensait qu'Hamilton était à son tour à la recherche du tombeau de Merlin ? Ou parce qu'il gênait, dans le but de l'atteindre lui, Archibald ?

Il poussa un grognement. Il ne s'agissait que de la découverte d'un tombeau ! Ce n'était pas comme si Archibald songeait à ressusciter Merlin !

\- Nous avons retrouvé Mr Piccadilly !

L'exclamation de Juniper Ashbrow lui fit tourner la tête. Les Serdaigles présentant délaissèrent leurs occupations pour entourer leur professeur, soulagés d'un tel dénouement : Hamilton était très apprécié de ses congénères. Les questions fusèrent de toute part, mais ce fut le visage d'Archibald qu'Ashbrow chercha parmi eux. Il se fraya un chemin jusqu'à elle.

\- Venez avec moi, je vais vous conduire près de lui.

Sur le chemin menant à l'infirmerie, Archibald pressa son professeur de questions : est-ce que Hamilton allait bien ? Que s'était-il passé ? Où l'avait-on retrouvé ?

\- Nous n'avons pas retrouvé Mr Piccadilly, l'informa Ashbrow. C'est lui qui nous est tombé dessus. Un peu par hasard, d'ailleurs.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il vous expliquera. Ses propos sont incohérents. Selon lui, quelqu'un l'a assommé et l'a délibérément caché derrière la statue de la Sorcière Borgne, au troisième étage !

Brutus se tenait déjà au chevet de Hamilton. Ce dernier occupait l'un des lits de l'infirmerie, la tête enrubannée d'un épais bandage. Il eut un bref sourire en voyant s'approcher Archibald. Ce dernier se tint cependant sur ses gardes : Pinkerton se tenait dans l'ombre, discutant à voix basse avec le directeur Black. Son regard noir eut un éclat d'intérêt quand il vit Archibald s'approcher.

\- Comment ça va, mon vieux ? s'enquit-il, ignorant le sorcier.

\- J'ai connu mieux, lui confia Hamilton en grimaçant. J'ai l'impression que des cloches résonnent en continu dans mon crâne.

\- Tout ça pour sécher les cours ! ricana Brutus. Qu'est-ce que tu ne ferais pas pour te rendre intéressant !

\- Boucle-la, Malefoy.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Archibald.

\- Je ne sais pas. C'est confus. Je me souviens d'être allé à l'infirmerie pour mes brûlures à la main... Quand je suis ressorti, c'était comme si quelqu'un me suivait. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me retourner qu'on m'a assommé à l'arrière de la tête. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais coincé derrière la statue de la Sorcière Borgne. Et je suis tombé sur cet inspecteur, qui m'a amené ici.

\- Et tu n'as pas la moindre idée de l'identité de ton agresseur ? dit Brutus.

\- Non.

Archibald se contenta de sourire et tapota le lit d'Hamilton.

\- Ravi en tout cas de te revoir parmi nous ! Tu nous as flanqué une belle frousse !

\- Parle pour toi Twitter, ricana Brutus. J'étais persuadé que Piccadilly s'était fait la malle !

\- Mon œil ! Il était paniqué à l'idée de te perdre. Au fait, tu ne connais pas la dernière !

\- Ferme là, Twitter !

\- Mas je n'ai encore rien dit !

\- Eh bien, continue comme ça !

Miss Primrose demanda alors à tous de sortir, son patient ayant besoin de repos.

\- On se revoit demain, Hamilton.

Brutus et Archibald quittèrent l'infirmerie, préoccupés.

\- A ton avis, qui a bien pu faire ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Archibald distraitement.

\- Nom d'un lutin ! Un meurtre, un vol, un enlèvement ! Quelque chose ne tourne décidément pas rond à Poudlard !

\- Tu l'as dit. Bonne nuit Malefoy. Et rêve bien de ta dulcinée. N'importe laquelle.

\- Va te faire voir, Twitter, grommela Brutus.

Les deux amis se séparèrent : Malefoy pour rejoindre les sous-sols de l'école et Archibald pour la tour des Serdaigles. Il essaya de démêler les derniers évènements de la journée. D'une façon ou d'une autre, tout était lié, comme Brutus l'avait si bien souligné.

Alors qu'il tournait à l'intersection du couloir des Sortilèges, Archibald la sentit à son tour. Cette présence derrière lui. Tous ses sens en alerte, il ralentit le pas, la respiration saccadée. Il y avait quelqu'un dans l'ombre qui le suivait, épiait ses moindres mouvements. Avec lenteur, il porta la main dans la poche de sa robe, serrant ses doigts autour de sa baguette magique. Puis, il se retourna d'un mouvement brusque.

Il se retrouva alors nez à nez avec la statue de Paracelse, à la mine sévère et qui le contemplait de toute sa hauteur. Même s'il devinait que la magie était derrière cette prouesse, Archibald n'osa imaginer la puissance du sorcier derrière tout ça. Et il se sentit bien ridicule avec sa modeste baguette et ses maigres connaissances magiques de cinquième année. Tremblant de peur, il rassembla le peu de courage qui lui restait et ouvrit la bouche :

\- Qui... qui êtes-vous ? La pierre pouvait bouger, mais n'avait pas la faculté de parler. Et pourtant un chuchotis sépulcral lui répondit :

\- Qui je suis n'a aucune importance, jeune sorcier.

\- Que me voulez-vous ?

\- Te mettre en garde.

\- Contre quoi ?

\- Ce que tu veux savoir.

\- Vous voulez dire... Merlin ?

\- Abandonne. Oublie. Aucun mal ne te sera fait.

\- Et si je refuse ?

La voix désincarnée ne répondit rien, mais son silence fut éloquent. Puis, dans une lenteur infinie, la statue de Paracelse fit demi-tour pour rejoindre son alcôve. Archibald tremblait de tous ses membres. Il abaissa sa baguette. La mise en garde aurait dû le remplir de terreur.

Mais, bien au contraire, il sentit naître en lui un étrange sentiment de satisfaction.

Car il savait désormais ce qui avait tué Cyrus McCarthy.

* * *

 **Bienvenue à la fin de ce chapitre 8! Tout l'équipage espère que vous avez passé une excellente lecture, et est impatient de vous revoir pour le prochain chapitre, programmé pour le 22 juin.**

 **Trêve de plaisanterie. J'ai rencontré quelques soucis de mise en page avec fanfiction, c'est la raison pour laquelle la chapitre a été posté si tardivement. Tout ça à cause des signes chinois présent dans le texte je pense (j'espère qu'ils vont passé! J'ai une nouvelle fois vérifié: normalement, oui).**

 **Je me suis rendue compte cette semaine que le premier livre d'Archibald touchait presque à sa fin. Le dénouement approche! Ensuite, j'hésite à commencer à poster la fanfic sur Serpentard en même temps que le deuxième livre d'Archibald... Je verrais l'état d'avancement des deux projets...**

 **Sinon, je vais commencer les corrections du tome 3 de Polly... Quelqu'un connait la formule pour des journées à rallonge? Je suis preneuse! :) (et les Nullos me manquent, voilà, il fallait que ce soit dit!).**

 **Un chapitre ne serait pas dignement clôturer sans la petite note de fin: merci à tous, lecteurs et revieweurs, de suivre cette aventure! Sans vos encouragements et vos petits mots de soutien, je n'irais pas bien loin!**

 **Un grand merci aussi à AppleCherry, always.**

 **A très bientôt!**

 **Votre Citrouille**

 **PS: quelqu'un connaitrait quelques mots en égyptien ancien? Je ne trouve pas de traducteur officiel...**


	9. Chapter 9 - Mars 1897

**Chapitre 9 - Mars 1897**

EUPHEMIA VICTORIA SELWYN

6 juin 1852 – 11 mai 1892

JOHN EDWARD FITZWILLIAM EDMUND FREDERICK TWITTER

19 décembre 1848 – 21 mars 1897

Nous avons vécu ensemble dans le bonheur,

Nous reposons ensemble en paix

ÉPITAPHE DU CAVEAU DES TWITTER

oOo oOo oOo

\- Donc, si je résume bien, Cyrus McCarthy est le nom d'emprunt du frère de l'archéomage Cuthbert Binns, venu à Poudlard pour retrouver le tombeau de Merlin. Il a été assassiné par une statue qui lui a écrabouillé le crâne et tout porte à croire que la coupable est cette princesse russe, qui serait une élémentaliste. J'ai tout bon ?

\- Tu as bien résumé la situation.

Brutus secoua la tête, mi- amusé, mi- exaspéré.

\- Par la barbe de Merlin, Twitter, dans quel pétrin t'es-tu encore fourré ?

\- Tu me crois au moins ?

Malefoy laissa son regard vagabonder dans la Grande Salle, que seuls occupaient quelques élèves studieux désirant réviser en paix. Il joua un instant avec sa baguette, la faisant tourner entre ses doigts, manquant d'éborgner Hamilton au passage.

\- Je trouve ton histoire un peu tirée par les cheveux, mais si tu le dis... Il y a juste un minuscule souci dans ton énoncé : je sais de source sûre que ta Princesse était absente le jour où ton carnet a été volé.

\- Quoi ? bredouilla Archibald.

\- C'est Mercury qui me l'a dit... Elle n'a pas eu de cours privé euh... ce jour-là.

Hamilton ne put s'empêcher de sourire largement, Brutus le foudroya du regard, Archibald grommela à n'en plus finir. Les trois garçons se penchèrent de nouveau sur leurs devoirs de botanique.

\- Sais-tu quand elle reviendra ? finit par demander Archibald.

\- J'ai l'air de tenir son emploi du temps ? rétorqua Malefoy

Hamilton, lui, vit le front plissé d'Archibald, et cela ne lui plut pas.

\- Tu as une idée derrière la tête, s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Je vais reprendre le carnet de McCarthy, se décida Archibald, sûr de lui.

Les deux autres le dévisagèrent, les yeux ronds.

\- Ai-je bien entendu ? s'exclama Brutus, soufflé. Tu vas voler un carnet ?

\- Rependre, corrigea Archibald, agacé. Et je te prierais de parler moins fort. Je ne tiens pas à me faire pincer avant d'avoir commis...

\- Ton vol, compléta Brutus.

\- ... mon innocent forfait, nuança Archibald. Je te rappelle qu'elle ne s'est pas gênée pour fouiller dans _mes_ affaires par statue interposée.

\- Que tu crois ! reprit Brutus. D'ailleurs comment as-tu présumé que c'était ta princesse ? En admettant que ce soit elle.

Ça, Archibald l'avait déduit seul. C'était Brutus qui avait remarqué le petit tas de poussière blanc, juste à côté de son lit dans le dortoir des Serdaigles. Et, après son agression de la part de la statue de Paracelse, Archibald avait vérifié la seule statue de la Salle Commune des Serdaigles. Et là, sur le bas de la robe en marbre de Rowena Serdaigle, il avait senti cette petite aspérité, comme si quelque chose l'avait raclé. La suite, il ne fallait pas être Merlin pour le deviner : la Princesse était une élémentaliste, il était persuadé qu'elle pouvait contrôler la pierre.

Hamilton hocha la tête, impressionné par l'esprit de déduction de son ami. Brutus, lui, secoua la tête.

\- As-tu au moins écouté ce que j'ai dit ? s'insurgea Archibald.

\- Oh oui ! Ça me prend juste un peu de temps pour assimiler autant de bêtises à la fois. Bon très bien. Admettons que tout ce que tu racontes est la vérité. Comment comptes-tu assouvir ta vengeance ?

\- Eh bien, j'ai un plan.

\- Un bon plan ? demanda Malefoy, sceptique.

Archibald lui lança un regard noir.

\- Parfois je me demande vraiment pourquoi je continue à te considérer comme mon ami. Tu m'as dit que la Princesse était partie, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, je vais en profiter pour fouiller ses appartements.

Brutus eut un mince sourire : il avait toujours su qu'Archibald Twitter n'était qu'un Serpentard inavoué.

\- Tu sais, Archie, je doute qu'un simple _Alohomora_ te permette d'ouvrir la porte... Ta Princesse a dû lancer quelques maléfices pour éviter que quelqu'un de malintentionné ne fouille dans ses affaires, dit-il, intéressé par la tournure des événements.

\- C'est pour ça que je passerai par la fenêtre. En balai.

Brutus éclata d'un rire tonitruant, attirant sur lui les regards et le mécontentement des autres élèves. De vifs « chut ! » s'élevèrent un peu partout.

Même Hamilton cacha son sourire moqueur.

\- La fin justifie les moyens ! se défendit Archibald.

\- Vraiment Twitter ? Toi, sur un balai ? J'entends encore ton cri d'angoisse résonner dans ma tête lors de notre premier cours de vol !

\- J'avais onze ans !

\- Tes pieds effleuraient à peine le sol ! Aucun risque que tu fasses une chute mortelle !

Archibald fusilla ses amis du regard et s'enferma dans une bouderie puérile.

Oui, il détestait voler. Mais il ne voyait pas d'autres solutions pour contourner les protections magiques sur la porte. Face à lui, Brutus continuait de glousser, s'imaginant sans doute Archibald cramponné à un balai, les yeux exorbités.

\- Bien évidemment, il est absolument hors de question que j'utilise un balai de l'école, poursuivit Archibald, faisant mine de réfléchir. Ils sont bien trop dangereux. Je me demande bien qui possède un excellent balai, que je connais personnellement et qui aurait la bonté de me le prêter...

Se sentant visé, Brutus vociféra :

\- Même pas en rêve, Twitter ! Tu n'as qu'à aller acheter ton balai, on en reparlera après !

\- S'il te plaît, Malefoy ! Au nom de notre amitié...

\- Ne me prends pas pour un con !

\- Je n'oserais jamais. Allez ! Et je te ferai ton prochain devoir d'histoire à ta place.

\- Non.

\- Ainsi que celui de Défense.

\- Continue les négociations.

\- Et je viendrai soutenir l'équipe des Serpentards lors du prochain match.

\- Avec nos couleurs ?

\- Avec vos couleurs.

Ils se défièrent du regard, sous les soupirs amusés d'Hamilton, qui connaissait déjà l'issue de la conversation.

\- Très bien, Twitter, je te prête mon balai. Mais je te préviens : si le manche est rayé, s'il manque ne serait-ce qu'une brindille, si la trajectoire se dévie de deux millimètres, je te ferai passer le pire quart d'heure de ta vie.

Archibald ne répliqua rien, un sourire de triomphe sur les lèvres.

oOo oOo oOo

Archibald décida de passer à l'action le samedi soir, lorsque tout le monde fut rassemblé dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Personne ne remarquerait son absence.

Il s'emmitoufla dans une cape bien chaude et enroula sa précieuse écharpe de Serdaigle autour du cou. Dans sa main, il tenait le balai de Brutus, un superbe Spectre Argenté, première édition.

Il longea discrètement le mur du château, passant sous les fenêtres de la tour des Gryffondors. Le nez en l'air, il calcula le nombre de fenêtres : quatrième en partant de la gauche, septième tout en haut.

Il sentit son estomac se nouer en se rendant compte de la hauteur et il finit par se demander si ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était une bonne idée. Hamilton lui avait pourtant affirmé que monter sur un balai ne s'oubliait pas.

Cependant, il avait encore en mémoire ses désastreuses tentatives lors de la première année et sa vieille panique des airs ressurgit. Il se força à respirer calmement. Le plus important était de remettre la main sur ce maudit carnet, le reste n'avait aucune importance. Et Brutus lui avait certifié qu'il ne risquait rien sur le Spectre.

Archibald rouvrit les yeux, enfourcha le balai et donna un coup de pied au sol. Le balai tangua un peu tandis qu'il le manœuvrait, les mains moites. Il finit par prendre un peu d'altitude – un peu trop vite à son goût – mais tint bon. Il se força de ne pas regarder en bas ni de hurler de terreur. Il sentit les frustrations du balai qui avait l'habitude de la vitesse et de la dextérité de son propriétaire, et Archibald maudit copieusement Brutus.

Enfin, après une ascension de tous les dangers, Archibald atteignit la fenêtre des appartements de la Princesse Olga et stabilisa le balai. Avec toutes les peines du monde – car craignant de lâcher l'objet magique -, il fouilla dans les poches de sa cape pour en sortir sa baguette :

\- _Alo... Alohomora_ , prononça-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Il entendit le déclic de la fenêtre qui s'ouvrit et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Jusque-là, son plan fonctionnait.

Il se rendit alors compte qu'il devait lâcher le balai pour passer par-dessus la balustrade de la fenêtre.

\- Bravo génie, et maintenant ? bougonna-t-il.

Il resta de longues minutes sans oser bouger, tout en ayant conscience de l'attraction terrestre sous lui. Il n'y arriverait pas. Il ne pourrait jamais rejoindre les appartements. Il allait rester dans les airs comme un imbécile, jusqu'à ce que Hamilton et Brutus, inquiets, ne se décident à aller voir ce qu'il se passait.

La vision d'un Brutus hilare s'imprima alors dans son esprit et il grimaça. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça en ce moment... Archibald prit son courage à deux mains, fit glisser le balai au plus près de la fenêtre et se jeta littéralement sur la balustrade. Il sentit ses jambes patiner dans le vide, mais, au moins, il avait réussi à s'accrocher au cadre de la fenêtre. Il se tortilla ensuite à l'intérieur et tomba la tête la première dans la chambre.

Ça, c'était fait.

Archibald se releva et s'épousseta dehors, le balai était resté en mode stationnaire

\- Reste ! lui commanda-t-il d'une voix forte, ayant retrouvé son assurance.

Les appartements qu'occupait la Princesse Olga étaient des plus luxueux : une grande chambre, un salon qui faisait office de bureau et un cabinet de toilette. Les pièces respiraient la fraîcheur d'un parc printanier : sur les murs, le motif représentait des rubans roses entrelacés de couronnes vertes et de fleurs sur fond blanc. Les garnitures des lits et des fauteuils ainsi que les rideaux étaient dans les couleurs crème et or, frappés aux armoiries de la famille impériale russe.

Le lit faisait face à la fenêtre qui donnait sur le parc de l'école, et était surplombé d'une icône représentant la Madone recouverte de feuilles d'or, enchâssé dans une armure d'argent et recouvert d'émeraude. Dans les airs flottait un fort parfum d'huile de rose, qui lui fit froncer le nez, et la subtile odeur de cigarette.

Archibald passa dans le salon. Des photographies et des portraits peints le cernèrent, comme des milliers d'yeux suivant ses faits et gestes. Archibald les contempla, curieux : même si la Princesse était issue d'une longue lignée d'empereurs et d'impératrices, les Romanov étaient avant tout une famille, au même titre que les Twitter, les Malefoy ou les Piccadilly. Il regarda les portraits de ces hommes et de ces femmes qui avaient fait l'histoire de la Russie : il reconnut parmi eux l'actuel Tsar, Nicolas II, en costume officiel, la barbe et la moustache soigneusement taillée et contemplant l'objectif d'un air sérieux malgré son jeune âge.

Archibald secoua la tête : il n'était pas là pour fouiller dans la vie privée de la Princesse, mais pour retrouver le carnet de McCarthy. Il avisa alors le bureau en bois de noyer et s'y dirigea, certain d'y trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

La table était recouverte de courriers écrits pour la plupart en alphabet cyrillique, de parchemins raturés, de plumes cassées, de mégots de cigarettes écrasés. N'osant rien toucher pour ne pas trahir sa présence, il s'installa sur la chaise et sortit sa baguette :

\- _Accio_ carnet de McCarthy !

La pile de parchemins à sa gauche frissonna et le petit carnet à la couverture vert foncé s'envola droit dans sa main.

 _Trop facile_ , songea Archibald, un petit sourire victorieux sur les lèvres.

Fier de son exploit, il se leva, prêt à quitter les appartements de la Princesse. Cependant, son regard glissa sur l'un des courriers et il lut son nom, griffonné à la hâte.

 _Chère Sœur,_

 _Il m'est impossible pour le moment de quitter Poudlard. Je pensais qu'avec la disparition prématurée de cet escroc de McCarthy, la tombe resterait en sécurité et finirait par tomber de nouveau dans l'oubli._

 _Cependant, un jeune Serdaigle a décidé à son tour de mettre son nez dans nos affaires : le gamin a décidé de poursuivre la quête. Autant McCarthy était appâté par l'or, autant celui-là pourrait bien nous causer plus d'ennui. Il s'agit du fils du vieux Twitter, le petit Archibald. Depuis notre rencontre à Biarritz, je me méfie de lui. J'hésite encore sur la conduite à tenir à son encontre : la manière forte ou la diplomatie ?_

 _Quant à la petite Mercury..._

La lettre d'achevait sur ces quelques mots. Archibald se demanda de quelle sœur il pouvait s'agir : un membre de sa famille ? Ou une autre élémentaliste ?

Et pourquoi...

Soudain, il y eut un bruit et Archibald sursauta : quelqu'un trafiquait la serrure de la porte. La panique le saisit : était-ce la Princesse, déjà de retour ? Elle ne pouvait le trouver ici, au beau milieu de ses appartements ! Il avisa la penderie dans la chambre et ouvrit en grand les deux battants : quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de constater que l'intérieur, de la taille d'une salle de classe, était immense par rapport à l'extérieur ! Sans réfléchir plus longuement, il s'y engouffra au moment où la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrait et il se cacha, le cœur battant, dans un amoncellement de manteaux de fourrure qui lui chatouilla agréablement le visage.

Il tendit l'oreille pour écouter les bruits de pas arpenter la chambre de long en large, priant pour le visiteur ne s'intéresse trop vivement à la penderie...

Les deux battants s'ouvrirent alors en grand sur l'Inspecteur Pinkerton, qui fronça des sourcils devant la taille de l'armoire. Il ne vit qu'une impressionnante collection de robes multicolores et de bijoux étincelants. Frappé de paralysie, Archibald retint son souffle : tomber sur le terrible Inspecteur était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait...

Au bout d'un moment, Pinkerton referma les portes en grommelant et Archibald poussa un soupir de soulagement. Puis, en catimini, il alla glisser un œil par l'interstice des portes de la penderie pour regarder ce que l'Inspecteur tramait.

Le sorcier avait apparemment eu la même idée que lui : profiter de l'absence impromptue de la Princesse pour trouver des indices.

Mais que recherchait-il au juste ? Des preuves accablantes ? Tout en marmonnant dans sa barbe, Pinkerton força les tiroirs, feuilleta sans vergogne la correspondance, parcourut des yeux les quelques livres de la bibliothèque...

\- J-je te t-tiens, finit-il par dire en souriant.

Archibald plissa des yeux pour tenter d'apercevoir ce que Pinkerton avait trouvé : un collier au bout duquel se balançait un pendentif argenté. Mais il ne saurait su déterminer de quoi il s'agissait : l'Inspecteur rangea le collier dans sa poche, puis, après un dernier regard circulaire, il quitta la chambre, un sourire de triomphe sur les lèvres. Il ne prit même pas la peine de refermer à clé la porte derrière lui, comme s'il voulait laisser un message à la Princesse.

Dans sa penderie, Archibald attendit de longues minutes avant de se décider de sortir. Sur la pointe des pieds, il retourna à la fenêtre et reprit le balai de Brutus – autant repasser par la porte. Il passa d'abord sa tête dans le couloir pour voir si personne ne traînait, puis se faufila en silence, profitant des ombres pour cacher sa fuite.

Brutus et Hamilton l'attendaient devant le grand escalier en marbre, et ils soupirèrent de concert en voyant arriver leur ami, en un seul morceau. Archibald redonna le Spectre Argenté à Malefoy, qui l'étudia d'un bout à l'autre, bougonnant dans sa barbe.

\- Tu as récupéré le carnet ? demanda à voix basse Hamilton pour ne pas être entendu par le flot d'élèves qui passait près d'eux.

\- Oui. Mais Pinkerton a eu, semble-t-il, la même idée que moi...

\- Cela ne me dit rien qui vaille, marmonna Hamilton. A-t-il trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ?

\- Un pendentif, mais je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de savoir ce qu'il représentait.

\- Bon, et maintenant, tu fais quoi ? demanda Brutus.

Archibald ignora le ton délibérément moqueur du Serpentard.

Maintenant, il lui fallait percer les secrets de la Foret Interdite afin de trouver en premier le Tombeau de Merlin.

oOo oOo oOo

À la lueur de sa baguette, Archibald relut le carnet, adossé à son lit. Il entendait seulement la respiration calme de ses camarades de dortoir plongés dans leurs rêves.

Lui n'avait pas réussi à trouver le sommeil. Trop de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, comme autant d'énigmes dans le noir...

Au bout d'un moment, Bastet le leva et se frotta à son bras, l'air de dire « tu éteins la lumière, maintenant ? ». Il lui gratouilla la tête la chatte se coucha alors contre lui et se rendormit.

Archibald poursuivit sa lecture.

La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit avec lenteur, grinçant sur ses gonds.

Il cessa de respirer et sentit son cœur battre fort dans sa poitrine. Il cacha le carnet sous ses couvertures et agrippa un peu plus sa baguette magique. Qui venait ici, à cette heure de la nuit ? Encore une statue, venue ici pour l'assassiner ?

Il écarta du bout des doigts les tentures de son lit.

\- Mr Twitter ? chuchota la voix du professeur Ashbrow dans l'obscurité.

Il fronça les sourcils : que faisait sa directrice de maison ici ? Il poussa ses couvertures d'un geste et sortit de son lit.

\- Professeur ? murmura -t-il pour ne pas réveiller les autres.

Il était étrange de la voir ici : sa longue natte coulant sur son dos, une cape recouvrant sa longue chemise de nuit, ses lunettes aux verres épais de guingois sur son nez. Sa baguette magique projeta une lueur qui éclairait son visage aux traits tirés. Elle fut presque soulagée de voir son élève réveillé. À voix basse, elle lui demanda de le suivre dans la Salle Commune, ce qu'il fit sans chercher d'explication.

Il ne prononça pas un mot et attendit qu'elle lui expliquât ce qu'il se passait. Elle avait le regard grave des gens qui avaient de mauvaises nouvelles à annoncer et Archibald fut pris d'un terrible pressentiment.

\- J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer, Mr Twitter. Il semblerait que votre père... soit très malade.

Archibald déglutit avec peine, certain d'avoir mal compris.

\- Mon père ? Malade ? Mais, il était en bonne santé quand j'ai reçu des nouvelles par hibou !

\- Je suis désolée, Archibald, mais votre père vous demande. Je ne suis pas médicomage, mais je crois que... c'est assez grave. Il... il n'en a plus pour longtemps à vivre.

L'esprit embrumé, Archibald passa sur lui une longue robe de sorcier avant de suivre le professeur Ashbrow jusqu'au bureau de Phineas Black.

Le directeur était encore debout à cette heure avancée de la nuit. Il parlait à Cornelia Selwyn d'une voix grave. Elle se retourna en entendant du bruit derrière elle et accueillit son neveu avec un sourire teinté de tristesse.

Elle le prit aussitôt dans ses bras et Archibald sut alors que son père allait mourir.

Comment une telle chose était possible ? Que s'était-il passé pour en venir à de telle extrémité ?

\- Nous allons prendre la cheminée jusque chez moi, avant de transplaner, annonça Cornelia en enveloppant de ses deux mains son visage. Ta belle-mère nous attend.

Incapable de prononcer un mot, Archibald se contenta de hocher la tête.

\- Nous sommes prêts à y aller, rajouta Cornelia en se tournant vers Black.

Ce dernier lança un sortilège sur les flammes qui se colorèrent en vert. Cornelia tira la main de son neveu, mais Archibald resta sur place.

\- Merci Monsieur, dit-il simplement.

Black hocha à son tour la tête. L'instant d'après, Archibald entra dans la cheminée.

oOo oOo oOo

Le manoir était silencieux sous la nuit étoilée. En silence, Archibald et sa tante remontèrent la longue avenue de gravier. Quelques fenêtres étaient éclairées de lumières, dont celle de Père.

Archibald vivait dans un rêve éveillé. Son père allait mourir. Lui qui avait toujours eu une santé florissante, qui faisait partie de ceux que l'on croyait immortels...

Ils étaient attendus : Ross McGrath, le valet d'Archibald, leur ouvrit la porte, soulagé de les voir arriver.

\- Bonsoir, Monsieur, dit-il d'une voix douce en s'inclinant avec respect. J'ai pour ordre de vous conduire auprès de Madame.

Sans qu'un mot ne soit ajouté, Archibald fut conduit d'un pas pressé au premier étage. Autour de lui, les ombres des tableaux et des statues projetaient une aura lugubre. Il sentit derrière lui la présence rassurante de sa tante, bien décidée de ne pas le lâcher d'une semelle.

Lady Adélaïde était en larmes. Quand elle vit Archibald passer la porte du salon jaune qui jouxtait la chambre de Père, elle se leva d'un bond et se précipita vers lui. Il la réceptionna dans ses bras, le cœur brisé, désolé pour elle.

\- Je suis... contente que tu sois là, bafouilla-t-elle entre deux hoquets.

Dans un coin, sa demi-sœur Charlotte sanglotait en silence, un mouchoir pressé contre sa bouche. Archibald déglutit péniblement et trouva le courage de demander des nouvelles de son père. Lady Adélaïde eut une nouvelle crise de larmes.

Un autre homme se tenait près des fenêtres, témoin silencieux de la scène. Mince, la chevelure et la moustache grises, l'air préoccupé, Archibald reconnut en lui le médecin de la famille, le Docteur William Jenner.

\- Dites-moi tout, docteur, dit Archibald, en s'avançant vers lui, main tendue.

L'homme lui serra la main, dans un salut presque militaire. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Lady Adélaïde, qui pleurait encore, soutenue par sa fille.

\- Je suis désolé de vous informer que ce que nous pensions être au début qu'une simple fièvre bénigne est en vérité la typhoïde.

Le cœur d'Archibald se serra. En d'autres termes, Père se mourrait. Et il n'existait pas de moyen de guérison.

\- Comment... je veux dire, depuis combien de temps est-il dans cet état ?

\- Une quinzaine de jours, Monsieur.

\- Pourquoi n'ai-je été informé que maintenant ? demanda Archibald, la gorge serrée.

William Jenner eut un soupir et se pencha un peu plus en avant pour n'être entendu que de lui seul :

\- Lord Twitter n'a pas émis le souhait de vous appeler à son chevet, pensant que ce n'était qu'une vilaine grippe. Cependant, Lady Adélaïde a insisté pour que vous soyez là. Monsieur votre Père a rétorqué qu'il préférait vous savoir à l'école plutôt que de veiller sur un moribond.

Archibald remercia le médecin et, après un dernier regard à sa belle-mère, s'avança vers la porte, prêt à affronter la vision de son père malade.

La chambre sentait la mort et la maladie. Quelques cierges projetaient une lueur blafarde sur les murs et Archibald décela une vague odeur d'encens flotter tout autour de lui. Au fond de la pièce, le lit, monstre de bois sombre tendu de drap blanc. Il s'avança à pas feutrés, s'accoutumant à l'obscurité.

\- Père ? appela-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Un râle lui répondit et une main pâle jaillit des draps. Archibald la prit entre les siennes, étonné de la sentir si sèche et si douce à la fois.

Lord John était pâle et transpirait abondamment. Il avait des cernes sous les yeux et son visage, tout comme son corps, était amaigri.

\- Archibald, dit-il dans un souffle, la bouche pâteuse.

\- Gardez vos forces, Père.

Archibald prit sur lui pour ne pas pleurer. Il l'avait toujours connu comme étant un homme droit et altier, sûr de lui, avare en parole. Il ne supportait pas de le voir dans cet état, trébuchant sur chaque mot prononcé.

\- Écoute-moi, mon fils... Adélaïde... prends soin d'elle. Elle... Elle m'a apporté beaucoup de bonheur. Elle t'aime énormément. Quant à Charlotte... veille à ce qu'elle fasse un bon mariage. Protège-les... toutes les deux.

\- Je vous le promets, Père.

\- Et n'oublie pas... tu es un Twitter avant tout. Utilise ton nom comme un bouclier. Ne laisse personne te... dicter ta conduite. Sois un bon...

Il y eut un long moment de silence et Archibald prit peur. Il secoua la main de son père, l'appelant à maintes reprises, affolé. Il se rua alors hors de la chambre et appela le médecin qui se précipita au chevet de son patient.

\- Il a simplement perdu connaissance, annonça-t-il.

Lady Adélaïde fut à deux doigts de l'évanouissement. Derrière elle, presque toute la maisonnée s'était rassemblée dans l'antichambre. Il reconnut parmi les visages sa tante et Ross, aux yeux écarquillés par l'épouvante.

\- Je vais veiller sur lui, annonça Archibald d'une voix forte. Allez tous dormir.

Adélaïde se mordilla les lèvres, hésitante, mais Archibald lui prit le bras d'un air affectueux.

\- Allez dormir, belle-maman, dit-il avec un sourire las. Je resterai avec lui.

Elle finit par hocher la tête et se retira, fermant la porte derrière elle.

Archibald passa la nuit sur l'un des fauteuils de la chambre de son père. Il écouta les râles et regarda la poitrine de Lord John se soulever par intermittence.

Parfois, le sommeil le prenait et il s'assoupissait alors, avant de se réveiller en sursaut. Il assista ainsi au lever du soleil, qui pointa par l'une des fenêtres, déversant ses lueurs sur le parc du manoir.

\- Archibald...

Il bondit aussitôt sur ses pieds et accourut au côté de son père. Lord John ouvrit les yeux. Sa respiration s'était faite plus douce, mais plus faible.

\- Fais... de la magie. Pour moi. Des oiseaux.

Archibald fut presque étonné d'une telle demande, mais s'exécuta : il sortit sa baguette magique et l'agita au-dessus de lui :

\- _Avis_ !

Une nuée de canaris apparut et s'envola dans la chambre. Lord John eut un sourire nostalgique, puis il regarda son fils.

\- Sois... un merveilleux sorcier.

Le silence seul accueillit les dernières paroles de Lord John Twitter.

Son fils contempla sans rien dire son père, qui sommeillait désormais pour l'éternité.

Autour d'eux, les canaris cherchaient une échappatoire, et, d'un geste presque mécanique, Archibald alla leur ouvrir la fenêtre et les regarda s'envoler.

Il sentit aussitôt le poids de la solitude lui peser sur les épaules. Désormais, il porterait seul le nom des Twitter. Désormais, son destin était entre ses mains.

Les jambes tremblantes, il revint près de son père et s'agenouilla, les mains liées. Il n'avait jamais été croyant d'un quelconque dieu, mais il voulait dire quelque chose. Apprécier ces quelques minutes de solitude pour se confier.

\- Père... je n'ai jamais voulu vous faire de peine. Je voulais juste être votre petit garçon. Comme être celui de maman. Je fais partie de deux mondes et je ne peux pas défendre un héritage au détriment de l'autre. J'ai songé quitter Poudlard pour vous faire plaisir, mais je sais maintenant que jamais je n'aurais été pleinement heureux. Mais je vous jure que je ferai toujours honneur aux Twitter, jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Je vous rendrai fier.

Il sentit sur ses mains une goutte d'eau et fronça les sourcils. Il s'aperçut qu'il pleurait. Il s'essuya les joues et se releva.

Les épaules droites, il alla annoncer que Lord John Twitter était mort.

oOo oOo oOo

Les jours qui suivirent, le manoir fut enveloppé d'un voile de deuil et de tristesse.

Lady Adélaïde était inconsolable d'avoir perdu si tôt son deuxième époux. Contre toute attente, elle trouva en Archibald une épaule sur lequel elle put s'appuyer. Charlotte ne disait rien, abattue par la disparition soudaine de ce père de substitution qu'elle avait aimé.

Lord John fut inhumé au côté de sa première épouse, Euphémia Selwyn, dans le caveau destiné au Twitter depuis des générations. Dans sa poche, Archibald glissa une pièce d'or : il avait souvent entendu Lord John dire qu'il fallait payer le passeur pour rejoindre les rivages de l'Achéron.

Nombreux familiers ou anonymes furent présents pour lui rendre un dernier hommage et présenter leurs respects au nouveau Comte de Swanson.

Archibald détesta aussitôt ce nouveau titre, beaucoup trop lourd à porter pour son jeune âge. Et pourtant, il pouvait prétendre au titre et à l'apanage du comté de Swanson, puisque, selon la loi, il avait treize ans révolus et qu'il n'avait aucune obligation d'avoir un tuteur.

Il savait néanmoins que c'était plus compliqué du côté sorcier puisqu'il n'avait pas encore atteint l'âge légal de la majorité... Sa tante Cornelia avait cependant déjà entamé les démarches pour être sa tutrice magique.

Un autre problème de taille apparut alors, un de ceux qu'il se serait bien passé.

Au manoir, tous ignoraient la nature exacte d'Archibald. Seul Ross savait qu'il était un sorcier, et cela posa un problème lorsque Robert Collins, le majordome de Lord John, se proposa tout naturellement pour servir son nouveau maître.

Archibald aurait préféré que Ross continuât de le servir d'abord parce qu'il avait beaucoup d'estime pour lui, et aussi parce qu'il connaissait son secret.

Collins, lui, vit d'un mauvais œil l'étrange amitié qui s'était développée entre le jeune Comte et le valet de chambre. Et il ne supporta pas les prérogatives que s'attribua Ross, surtout lorsque Archibald recevait du courrier, venu d'on-ne-savait-où.

Les moments où Archibald recevait du courrier de Poudlard étaient son seul moment de répit. Hamilton mettait un point d'honneur à lui envoyer un hibou par jour, dans lequel il lui faisait un compte rendu de ce qu'il s'était passé durant les cours. Archibald fut ainsi attristé d'apprendre que la deuxième épreuve de potion avait eu lieu quelques jours plus tôt, et qu'il n'avait pas pu supporter de vive voix son ami, qui avait remporté la dernière place du classement suite à la préparation d'un philtre de paix.

Il reçut également un courrier de la part de Phineas Black et du corps enseignant, dans une litanie de condoléances formulée assez maladroitement de la part du directeur de l'école, ainsi que celle du Ministre de la Magie, Faris Spavin, dans un style pompeux.

Mais, parmi tous ces hiboux, celui qui le bouleversa par sa simplicité fut celui envoyé par Brutus quelques jours plus tard :

 _Archibald,_

 _Si, dans ton malheur que ressent ton cœur, la certitude d'avoir un ami dévoué à ta peine peut t'offrir une consolation, alors je suis là._

 _Tu es et tu resteras pour toujours mon ami, et, dans ces moments de deuil déchirant, je te présente une épaule pour soulager cette si douloureuse perte et pleure avec toi la mort de ton père._

 _Mon ami, j'aurais aimé être présent durant les premiers moments de ton affliction, mais je me console en me promettant d'être toujours là pour toi._

 _Avec toute mon amitié,_

 _Brutus_

Ces quelques mots jetés sur le papier allégèrent un moment sa souffrance. Il connaissait l'avarice des paroles de Brutus et cette lettre n'en était que plus sincère.

Archibald se laissa aller sur le dossier de sa chaise qui craqua un peu et il se frotta les yeux. La journée avait été longue et épuisante, et il rêvait de pouvoir se glisser dans son lit pour se reposer un peu. Depuis la mort de son père, il n'avait dormi que par intermittence : il restait tant à faire ! Recevoir les avocats et les notaires, faire le tri des papiers, estimer sa nouvelle fortune... Il avait parfois l'impression que jamais il ne retournerait à Poudlard. Ses recherches sur le Tombeau de Merlin n'étaient plus qu'un lointain souvenir...

Avec un soupir, il se leva et sortit de sa chambre. Ses pas le menèrent jusqu'au bureau de Lord John : cela faisait quelques jours qu'il évitait ce coin du manoir, craignant l'absence physique de son père. Il fixa un long moment la porte, ne sachant que faire.

Pourtant, il poussa la porte et entra dans le bureau. Le froid le saisit aussitôt : l'une des fenêtres était restée ouverte par mégarde, et l'air glacial s'y était engouffré presque sournoisement. Archibald la referma, mais ne tira pas les rideaux : le soleil se couchait à l'orée de la forêt plus loin.

Il tourna autour de lui, s'imprégnant des souvenirs de ce qui avait été Lord John de son vivant : son large bureau, ses bibliothèques bien garnies, ses objets personnels...

Il se posta devant le secrétaire, le regard figé sur le fauteuil en cuir : il ne se sentait pas encore le courage de prendre possession de l'héritage de son père.

\- Archibald ? l'appela Lady Adélaïde depuis la porte.

Il leva les yeux vers elle. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, il eut un pincement au cœur : toute de noir vêtue, jusqu'à la simple broche en onyx qu'elle portait au niveau du cœur, il était triste de savoir qu'elle ne porterait plus de couleurs vives comme elle les aimait. Elle s'avança vers lui et posa une main sur son épaule. Elle regarda ce tout jeune homme au cœur rempli de chagrin et d'angoisse.

\- Tu es épuisé, constata-t-elle. Et tu es frigorifié aussi. Viens avec moi.

Sans résistance, il se laissa entraîner jusqu'au salon jaune. Dans l'âtre de la cheminée, un feu vif pétillait, et sa chaleur redonna quelques couleurs aux joues d'Archibald. Il nota que sur la table fumait une théière et que deux tasses les attendaient : il eut un mince sourire en songeant qu'Adélaïde avait été prévoyante.

Elle l'installa sur l'un des fauteuils et prit place en face de lui, puis fit le service, ne manquant pas de rajouter deux sucres dans le breuvage qu'elle tendit à Archibald.

Il la remercia dans un filet de voix. Un long silence les enveloppa tandis qu'ils prenaient leurs thés, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Ce fut finalement Lady Adélaïde qui brisa la quiétude du moment :

\- Quand ton père m'a annoncé qu'il avait un fils, j'ai été transportée de joie. J'avais hâte de te rencontrer. Vois-tu, j'ai toujours voulu avoir un garçon à moi... Bien sûr, il y a Charlotte, mais je sais pertinemment qu'un jour, elle me quittera pour fonder sa famille, et qu'elle finira par m'oublier. Les gendres et les belles mères sont rarement faits pour s'entendre... Avant notre rencontre, John m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. Il était si fier de toi ! Mais, avec le temps, je me suis aperçue qu'il était toujours malheureux de te savoir si loin de lui. Je lui ai demandé une fois pourquoi tu faisais tes études en Écosse, alors qu'il y avait d'excellentes écoles près d'ici et il m'a répondu que c'était les désirs de ta mère. J'ai eu cette impression qu'un fossé s'était creusé entre vous, sans que je ne comprenne la raison... Comme si un secret vous enveloppait tous les deux...

Archibald ne lui répondit pas immédiatement. Mais il eut soudain l'envie de dire la vérité à Lady Adélaïde. Il reposa sa tasse et prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Je suis désolé par ce que je vais vous dire... Croyez-moi, j'aurais aimé vous dire plus tôt la vérité. Cela aurait été sans doute plus facile pour vous. Voilà : je suis un sorcier.

Comme il s'y attendait, Lady Adélaïde n'eut aucune réaction.

\- Je suis un sorcier, répéta-t-il, comme ma mère l'était avant moi. Et comme elle, j'apprends à contrôler ma magie en allant au collège Poudlard. Là-bas, j'étudie les métamorphoses, la botanique, les potions, les défenses contre les forces du mal. Cela fait maintenant cinq ans que je fais mes études là-bas et, à la fin de l'année, je passerai mes examens de premier cycle.

Il se tut un instant pour laisser le temps à Lady Adélaïde de digérer l'information. Les yeux écarquillés, elle avait retenu son souffle jusque-là. Puis, elle se leva d'un bond, et Archibald ne sut si c'était pour mettre le plus de distance entre elle et lui ou si c'était pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

\- Un sorcier, voyez-vous ça ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix étranglée. C'est une plaisanterie !

\- Je crains que non, hélas...

Archibald mit la main dans la doublure de sa veste noire et sortit sa baguette magique. Devant le regard surpris de Lady Adélaïde, il l'agita et fit apparaître une nuée de papillons dorés qui allèrent voltiger près d'elle.

Plusieurs fois de suite elle ouvrit et ferma la bouche, incapable d'avoir une pensée cohérente. Archibald, lui, fut curieux de connaître sa réaction : allait-elle hurler et fuir à toutes jambes ? Penser que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve ? Ordonner à ce qu'Archibald soit traîné de force dans un asile ? Elle fit devant lui les cent pas, se tordant les mains dans tous les sens, marmonnant pour elle-même, fixant d'un air épouvanté la baguette magique qui reposait sur les genoux d'Archibald.

\- Tu es donc en train de me dire que la magie existe ? finit-elle par dire.

\- Oui. Elle a toujours été là. Mais les Moldus ne peuvent pas – ou ne veulent pas – la voir.

\- Les Moldus ?

\- Ceux qui sont dépourvus de Magie.

\- Charmant, grommela-t-elle.

Elle regarda longuement Archibald et ce dernier eut la sensation qu'elle le voyait vraiment pour la première fois. Il pouvait presque lire dans son regard les milliers de questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Elle finit par reprendre contenance et reprit sa place sur le fauteuil en face de lui.

\- Je t'avouerais que ce genre de révélation est extrêmement... difficile à accepter. Mais enfin, Archibald, un sorcier !

\- Père a ordonné que le secret devait être gardé afin de ne pas trop vous affoler.

\- Eh bien, c'est une mauvaise décision ! Lorsque j'ai décidé d'épouser ton père, j'ai accepté ses qualités comme ses défauts, son passé et son avenir ! Combien de temps pensais-tu que j'allais rester ignorante de ton état, Archibald ?

Archibald ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il était soulagé. Son secret avait pesé lourd sur sa conscience à chaque fois qu'il côtoyait Lady Adélaïde, l'empêchant d'être ce qu'il était réellement. Il lui proposa d'une voix timide de lui montrer le bureau aménagé pour ses études, et elle accepta.

Pour elle, ce fut quelque chose d'être confronté à une réalité qu'elle ne soupçonnait même pas.

Sans un mot, elle vit la pile de la Gazette du Sorcier aux photos qui bougeaient, s'intéressa aux étagères pleines à craquer de grimoires traitant des propriétés de sang de dragon ou de guerres trolliques. La plante à pipaillon chercha sa main pour une caresse et elle étudia avec beaucoup d'intérêt le blason des Serdaigles qui ornait l'un des murs.

\- Très bien, finit-elle par dire en croisant ses mains devant elle. Même si c'est décidément trop étrange de penser que la magie existe vraiment, je suis prête à te croire et à te soutenir dans tes études. Qui d'autre ici est au courant de ta... condition ?

\- Ross. C'est lui qui réceptionne mes hiboux – je veux dire mes courriers - pour... Père. Enfin réceptionnait.

\- Je vois. Naturellement, il restera à ton service puisqu'il connaît le secret. Il deviendra ton premier valet de chambre. Cela va engranger des guerres intestines au sein de la maison, mais je m'en occuperai. Je suivrai ta progression scolaire et je garderai un œil sur tes bulletins scolaires – cela existe dans votre monde, n'est-ce pas ? Y a-t-il autre chose que je devrais savoir ?

Archibald eut une vague pensée pour sa tante Cornelia qui hurlerait en apprenant que Lady Adélaïde voulait la supplanter dans son rôle de tutrice magique.

\- Non, pas à ma connaissance... se contenta-t-il de répondre, un mince sourire sur les lèvres.

* * *

 **OH MON DIEU J'AI UNE SEMAINE DE RETARD! Comment ai-je fais pour me tromper dans les dates? Ce présent chapitre aurait dû être posté vendredi dernier! Je suis tellement désolée de ce retard! Pardonpardonpardon!**

 **C'est en cherchant la date du prochain post que je me suis rendue compte de l'erreur! Du coup, je suis sacrément en retard: je n'ai pas encore tapé le chapitre 10 (qui est prêt, rassurez-vous!). Je mets les bouchées doubles et vous aurez le chapitre vendredi prochain, le 6 juillet.**

 **Voilà que je me sens mal!**

 **Bref. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura quand même plu, même s'il n'est pas joyeux. Et il reste encore trois chapitres avant d'avoir la résolution de l'énigme. Et ensuite... Surprise j'ai envie de dire!**

 **Sur un registre plus Poufsouffle: je commence les corrections du tome 3 (et ce n'est pas de la tarte!). Il se trouve aussi que j'ai demandé la ré-impression les tomes 1 ET 2: un petit concours se profilera donc cet été...**

 **Et je me tâte pour transformer ce premier tome d'Archibald en un livre aussi... (j'avoue avoir déjà fait la couverture, toute bleue, aux couleurs de Serdaigle...).**

 **A très bientôt mes Poufdaigles préférés!**

 **Votre Citrouille**


	10. Chapter 10 - Avril 1897

**Chapitre 10 – Avril 1897**

 _Nul ne peut se vanter de partir à la découverte des secrets de la Forêt Interdite._

 _C'est dans ce labyrinthe de verdure et de ténèbres que se cachent des créatures que la Communauté Magique ostracise par peur. Par conséquent, ces créatures fuient la présence des hommes et hantent la Forêt par nécessité._

 _On a souvent peur de ce qu'on ne connaît pas._

 _AUGUSTUS ABERNATHY - Les Sombres Secrets de la Forêt sans Retour – 1888 (première édition)_

 _oOo oOo oOo_

\- Mr Twitter ! Êtes-vous avec nous ?

Archibald sursauta, surpris d'entendre son nom prononcé. Tel un hibou, il cligna des yeux et rougit sous le regard perçant du professeur Têtenjoy. Les mains sur les hanches, elle ne semblait pas très heureuse de le savoir ailleurs.

\- Excusez-moi, professeur, dit-il en baissant la tête, honteux.

Il trempa sa plume dans l'encrier et recopia sur le parchemin la leçon du jour inscrite sur le tableau.

Il ne pouvait le nier : il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer depuis son retour à Poudlard quelques jours auparavant. La mort de son père l'avait plus affecté qu'il ne l'avait pensé... Il avait dans son cœur un trou, une sensation de vide, qu'il n'arrivait pas à refermer.

Il secoua la tête et chassa ses sombres pensées pour se concentrer de nouveau sur le cours. Les cinquièmes années étudiaient les esprits surnaturels, tels que les fantômes, les dames blanches et les gytrashs.

\- Qui peut me dire ce que sont les Gytrashs ? demanda Têtenjoy de sa voix désagréable.

Quelques mains se levèrent timidement, et elle choisit Brutus pour répondre.

\- Des chiens spectraux qui hantent particulièrement les forêts pour égarer les visiteurs perdus.

\- Très bien, Mr Malefoy, cinq points pour Serpentard. Les Gytrashs, ou cynospectres – dont l'étymologie se découpe en « Cyno » qui veut dire chien – se nourrissent surtout d'ombres. Ils n'ont donc guère l'habitude de la lumière et cela les fait fuir.

Le professeur passa ensuite des images ternies sur l'un des murs, de ce qui semblait être un grand chien à poil long et aux yeux rouges.

Le poing enfoncé dans sa joue, Archibald regarda sans passion les images se succéder, l'esprit ailleurs.

\- Professeur, demanda alors Hamilton en levant la main, est-il vrai que l'on pourrait trouver des Gytrashs dans la Forêt Interdite ?

L'intérêt d'Archibald se réveilla aussitôt.

La Forêt Interdite ! Avec tous ces événements, il en avait oublié sa quête de retrouver le Tombeau de Merlin.

C'était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait pour se changer les idées, pour se sortir de cette espèce de torpeur. Il ressentit en lui le besoin de se prouver quelque chose. Il ne prêta aucune attention à la réponse de Têtenjoy et se tourna vers Hamilton pour lui parler de leur projet d'escapade.

Mais, au dernier moment, quelque chose l'en empêcha. Une vague d'égoïsme le saisit : c'était seul qu'il avait résolu l'emplacement du Tombeau, ce serait donc seul qu'il se rendrait dans la Forêt Interdite.

Il se renferma alors dans le silence, et dressa dans sa tête tout ce dont il aurait besoin pour son expédition.

oOo oOo oOo

Archibald ne dit rien de ses activités à personne, même pas à Hamilton et encore moins à Brutus. Patiemment, discrètement, il rassembla dans un sac une couverture, des vivres pour plusieurs jours, quelques onguents et potions en cas de pépin. Il n'oublia pas non plus le carnet de McCarthy et le livre de la Réserve sur la Forêt Interdite.

Il décida d'y aller au petit matin du prochain week-end : il n'était pas assez fou pour songer à s'y aventurer de nuit. Deux jours lui semblaient suffisants pour tenter d'atteindre le cœur même de la forêt, et il pria pour ne rencontrer aucune bête angoissante durant le trajet.

Pas une seule fois il ne songea que son aventure était risquée.

La veille de son départ, il évoqua un mal de tête pour se retirer plus tôt dans son dortoir et se mit au lit de bonne heure. Bastet se colla à lui et il la caressa d'un air songeur. Il pensa à son père qui sommeillait pour toujours : qu'aurait-il pensé s'il avait su que son fils unique se lançait à corps perdu dans une telle aventure ?

\- Archibald, tu dors ?

Le murmure d'Hamilton perça le silence. Archibald ne lui répondit pas. Il l'écouta se mettre en pyjama à la lueur vacillante que projetait sa baguette, et il se glissa sous son édredon. Le silence les enveloppa, seulement interrompu par le ronronnement de Bastet.

Ce fut une vive lueur qui réveilla Archibald quelques heures plus tard. Devant ses yeux dansaient des serpentins dorés provenant de sa baguette. Il resta un moment allongé dans son lit, à se remettre les idées en place. Par sa fenêtre, il vit que l'aube se levait à peine. Il se leva et s'habilla à la hâte et en silence. Puis, il glissa sur ses épaules son sac et quitta le dortoir sur la pointe des pieds, non sans avoir laissé sur son lit un parchemin à l'attention de Hamilton pour lui dire où il était.

Il ne croisa personne dans les couloirs de l'école : ni fantômes, ni gardienne, ni professeurs. Il veilla cependant à ne pas faire de bruit tandis qu'il parcourait le chemin menant à la grande porte. Il y régnait une atmosphère inquiétante, où le moindre bruit était décuplé.

Il arriva sans encombre à la porte, mais il eut un instant de doute : et si un sortilège avait été posé dessus pour empêcher tout élève de sortir ? Il rechignait cependant à faire le grand tour pour passer par les serres de botanique et perdre ainsi plus de temps que nécessaire.

« _Tant pis, advienne que pourra_ », songea-t-il. Il poussa la porte, sans qu'une quelconque alarme ne s'enclenche. L'air froid du petit matin s'engouffra dans sa cape. Il resserra les sangles de son sac et marcha en direction de la Forêt interdite.

Poudlard au petit matin était un spectacle éblouissant à voir. Le soleil se levait derrière les hautes tours. La journée promettait d'être belle et ensoleillée. Il ne mit pas longtemps à rejoindre la lisière de la Forêt, qui s'étendait devant lui à perte de vue.

Il marcha droit devant lui sans s'arrêter, empruntant l'un des petits sentiers couverts de mousse et d'arbrisseaux. Il respira à plein poumon l'odeur fraîche de la terre mouillée, des feuilles et de la rosée du matin.

Au début, il n'eut pas besoin de sa baguette : une douce clarté traversait les branches des arbres. Les oiseaux commençaient à pépier dans leurs nids et il aperçut un renard jaillissant d'un fourré. Il marcha ainsi pendant une trentaine de minutes, appréciant le calme et la sérénité de la forêt.

Cependant, plus il s'enfonçait et plus les arbres devenaient touffus, jusqu'à ne plus voir le ciel. Les oiseaux se turent et un silence pesant plomba l'atmosphère.

Archibald serra un peu plus sa baguette entre ses doigts, sentant les prémices d'un danger roder autour de lui.

Au bout d'un moment, son ventre grogna de faim. Il avisa la souche d'un arbre un peu plus loin et s'installa dessus. Il fouilla dans son sac et sortit une pomme et un paquet de patacitrouille qu'il grignota seul, avant de se remettre en marche.

Les ténèbres l'enveloppèrent à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait. Les yeux rivés au sol, il était bien décidé à ne pas s'écarter du sentier qu'il suivait. Parfois, il invoquait le sortilège de _Pointaunord_ à sa baguette pour savoir s'il était toujours dans la bonne direction.

Il éclaira la montre en or de son père qu'il avait pensé à emporter avec lui : les aiguilles lui indiquèrent neuf heures. Cela faisait déjà deux heures qu'il était parti. Hamilton avait dû lire sa lettre depuis longtemps et peut-être prévenu Brutus.

Il commença à progresser plus lentement, trébuchant sur des racines et des grosses souches invisibles jusqu'au dernier moment. Sa cape s'accrochait sans cesse aux buissons d'épines.

Soudain, il perdit l'équilibre et chuta tête la première sur le sol. C'était malheureusement une pente douce : il glissa un temps, s'écorchant les mains et le visage sur des morceaux de pierre aiguisés. Il se releva tant bien que mal, la tête lui tournant. Dieu merci, il n'avait pas lâché sa baguette.

Une fois qu'il eut repris ses esprits, il se rendit compte qu'il avait perdu de vue le sentier. Il eut beau tourner en rond, remonter la pente, la terreur le saisit : il s'était perdu.

Son souffle se figea dans sa poitrine et la panique s'insinua en lui. Les ténèbres l'entouraient et la sensation étouffante des arbres renforçait son angoisse : il s'obligea à respirer profondément pour dissiper sa peur.

Il n'était pas perdu. Qu'importe la direction qu'il prenait, il sortirait de cette forêt. Son père avait l'habitude de dire qu'il y avait un début et une fin à toute chose, que rien n'était infini. De plus, il était un sorcier et il avait comme allié la magie : il avait commencé son expédition en prenant la route du nord, c'est par là qu'il continuerait, sentier ou non.

\- _Pointaunord_ !

Sur sa paume, sa baguette dansa un instant avant de se stabiliser sur sa gauche. Archibald souffla un bon coup et poursuivit son chemin.

oOo oOo oOo

Il n'y avait que le silence et les ténèbres. Archibald ne put dire si c'était la chance ou le hasard de ne rien avoir croisé sur son chemin, nul monstre sanguinaire ou animal fantastique. Peut-être que tout ceci n'était qu'un mythe et qu'en vérité, rien ne peuplait la Forêt Interdite...

Il marcha encore longtemps, les jambes lourdes. La fatigue commençait à se faire ressentir, mais il s'osa s'arrêter pour se reposer.

Il entendit soudain du bruit à sa droite. Archibald stoppa net et éteignit prestement la lueur de sa baguette magique avant d'aviser le fourré le plus proche. Il se jeta dedans, les épines égratignant sa peau, et il ne bougea plus, retenant à grande peine sa respiration.

Un bruit de sabot frappa le sol, passant tout près de lui.

\- Où est le petit d'homme ? dit alors une voix profonde.

De là où il se tenait, Archibald vit le centaure humer l'air autour de lui. Il tenait à sa main un arc en bois et dans son dos pendait un carquois rempli de flèche.

\- Il était ici, marmonna-t-il. Klerios !

Un deuxième centaure le rejoignit au galop, faisant trembler la terre sous lui. Archibald sua à grosses gouttes.

\- Que veux-tu, Lirion ? grogna le dénommé Klerios.

\- Le petit d'homme, celui que Mars a vu... Il est ici, je le sens. Appelle la troupe, nous devons le capturer.

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'il se perde et qu'il se fasse dévorer par la meute. Nous n'avons pas à nous mêler de son destin.

Lirion lui jeta un regard mauvais :

\- Parce qu'il est à la recherche de Celui-qu'on-ne-voit-pas. Et qu'il enfreint nos lois sacrées en pénétrant sans notre consentement dans cette Forêt.

Klerios haussa un sourcil :

\- À t'entendre, on dirait que tu en fais une affaire personnelle. Cela ne te ressemble pas, Lirion.

Le centaure poussa un grognement et frappa le sol de la pointe de son sabot :

\- Rameute la troupe, répéta-t-il. Nous devons le retrouver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Un puissant hennissement résonna et Klerios s'éloigna terrorisé, Archibald vit Lirion s'approcher de là où il se tenait, tous ses sens en aguets. Le centaure resta un moment pensif, avant de faire brusquement demi-tour et de suivre son congénère.

Archibald poussa un long soupir, à la fois soulagé et inquiet : si une horde était à sa poursuite, ce n'était pas bon.

Archibald décida néanmoins de poursuivre son chemin, et prit soin de prendre la direction opposée de celle empruntée par les deux centaures, marchant le plus rapidement possible pour mettre le plus de distance.

Mal lui en prit, car il s'écarta pour de bon du nord. Il eut beau tourner dans tous les sens, tous les arbres se ressemblaient et aucun sentier ne se détachait.

\- Tu n'es pas perdu, gronda-t-il. _Pointaunord_ !

Sa baguette tourna légèrement sur sa droite. Mais, pendant un court instant, Archibald hésita à poursuivre son chemin. Il pouvait encore faire demi-tour et rentrer à Poudlard...

Il chassa l'idée de sa tête. Il avait faim et il était fatigué, voilà tout. Il avisa un gros rocher et s'y adossa, poussant un bref soupir de soulagement. D'un geste las, il sortit de son sac une miche de pain enveloppée dans un mouchoir, un gros morceau de fromage et quelques fruits qu'il avait discrètement détournés la veille pendant le dîner.

Dans un silence angoissant, il mangea.

Il regretta l'absence de Hamilton. Ensemble, ils se seraient donnés du courage et ils auraient pu discuter de tout et de rien.

Dans son dos, le tas de pierres commença à s'affaisser un peu.

Archibald se leva d'un bond, surpris : si en plus de ça il faisait face à un éboulement !

Pourtant, sous ses yeux ahuris, le tas de pierres bougea, se leva, s'étira, s'agrandit.

Ce n'était pas un rocher, mais le dos d'un géant !

Archibald déglutit, les jambes figées au sol. Le géant était aussi grand que les tribunes du stade de Quidditch et son petit doigt aussi épais que le tronc d'un chêne. Il n'avait pas encore remarqué la présence du jeune sorcier, mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps : au moment où il bougerait, le géant l'entendrait. Pourtant, Archibald ne pouvait rester ainsi au risque de se faire écraser.

Avec une infinie lenteur, il se baissa pour ramasser son sac à dos gisant à ses pieds, sans quitter des yeux le monstre. Trop tard : le géant se retourna au même instant et baissa ses petits yeux sur lui, presque surpris de le voir.

L'instant d'après, il abattit son poing à l'endroit où se tenait Archibald, qui eut tout juste le temps de rouler sur le côté. Le géant poussa un rugissement furieux, faisant trembler la terre et frappa de nouveau le sol à plusieurs reprises. Archibald tomba au sol à cause des secousses engendrées et abandonna l'idée de récupérer son sac. Il prit alors ses jambes à son cou et courut le plus vite possible, autant que lui permettait le terrain accidenté, le géant à ses trousses, mécontent de voir sa proie s'enfuir.

Archibald se déplaçait à l'aveuglette, droit devant lui, persuadé maintenant que son expédition n'était qu'un tissu de bêtises sans nom. Il trébucha une nouvelle fois sur un tronc noueux qui sortait de terre et s'étala de tout son long

Sous lui, il sentit la terre trembler et s'imagina déjà se faire écraser par le pied du géant, qui ne sentirait même pas sa présence...

Il chercha à se relever, mais un corps massif se jeta sur lui, l'empêchant de bouger. Archibald voulut crier, mais une main rêche et sale se posa sur sa bouche pour l'intimer au silence.

L'inconnu tâtonna dans la poche de sa veste trouée et sortit sa baguette : à voix basse, il invoqua le sortilège du Patronus : un filet argenté jaillit de son extrémité et prit la forme d'un loup qui se posta face au géant pour accaparer son attention, avant de s'enfoncer dans les bois.

Le bruit s'amenuisa et le silence revint.

L'inconnu se releva en grommelant et épousseta sa veste. Archibald fit de même et examina son sauveur : d'une stature imposante, il portait des cheveux et une barbe longue et hirsute. Il possédait également des yeux bleus très clair, presque hypnotisant.

\- Ne restons pas là, dit le sorcier d'une voix bourrue. Cet idiot de géant pourrait revenir.

Puis, sans attendre Archibald, il s'éloigna.

oOo oOo oOo

Ils marchèrent un moment, sans qu'une parole ne soit échangée. Le sorcier connaissait parfaitement la forêt : pas une seule fois il ne leva les yeux au ciel pour savoir où il se dirigeait.

À quelques pas derrière lui, Archibald sentit son ventre se nouer : l'inconnu lui avait certes sauvé la vie, mais pouvait-il lui faire confiance ? Qui était-il, que faisait-il ici ?

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans une espèce de clairière : en son centre, un cabanon de bois à l'aspect miteux se dressait, un peu bancal, comme soutenu par la magie. L'homme entra en poussant la porte qui grinça sur ses gonds, mais Archibald rechigna à le suivre.

La voix du sorcier s'éleva de l'intérieur :

\- Reste pas planté là, petit, ou tu vas te faire bouffer par le premier venu.

Archibald frissonna et le suivit.

L'intérieur n'était composé que d'une seule et unique pièce, et ne comprenait qu'un vieux lit avec un édredon troué par endroit, une table rongée par les mites, deux chaises branlantes. Une odeur rance flottait dans les airs, soulevant les cœurs. Archibald resta sur le pas de la porte, n'osant s'aventurer plus loin.

Le sorcier s'affaira près de la cheminée d'où flambait un bon feu, avant de poser sur la table une tasse en fer cabossée, d'où s'échappaient de légères fumerolles.

\- Tu dois avoir froid, gamin. Bois ça, ça te réchauffera.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Archibald, soupçonneux.

\- Du thé. Je vais pas te bouffer, gamin, c'est pas encore la pleine lune.

Archibald eut un frisson, et une horrible pensée s'insinua en lui. Il s'avança néanmoins jusqu'à la table. Qui était cet homme, qui vivait seul dans la Forêt Interdite ?

\- C'est moi qui pose les questions, gamin.

\- Vous êtes Légilimens ?

\- Non...mais je peux lire sur ton visage comme dans un livre ouvert.

Il poussa d'un coup de pied une chaise et s'installa lourdement dessus, étudiant Archibald des pieds à la tête, qui se réfugia, gêné, dans sa tasse de thé.

\- Alors... Que fait un gosse de Poudlard ici ? T'essayes de fuguer ?

\- Non, dit Archibald en rougissant.

\- Mais encore ?

Archibald baissa les yeux, honteux. Il n'avait pas envie de raconter son lamentable échec à un inconnu – même si ledit inconnu lui avait sauvé la vie. Mais le sorcier le regardait avec une telle intensité dans le regard qu'Archibald sut que mentir lui était impossible.

\- Je... je suis à la recherche de quelque chose, avoua-t-il à demi-mot. Le Tombeau de Merlin.

Le sorcier éclata d'un rire tonitruant qui ébranla les murs du cabanon.

\- Celle-là, elle est bien bonne ! C'est bien la première fois qu'on me la sort... Le Tombeau de Merlin ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il se situe ici ?

Archibald haussa les épaules, boudeur.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? rétorqua-t-il. Et vous alors ? Que fabriquez-vous ici, loin de la civilisation ?

Le sorcier continua de ricaner, croisant devant lui ses longues jambes sanglées dans des bottes qui avaient connu des jours meilleurs. D'un geste de la tête, il désigna son modeste intérieur.

\- T'as pas encore deviné, gamin ? Je me cache.

Archibald sentit son cœur se serrer. De pitié ou de peur, il n'aurait su le dire.

\- Vous... Vous êtes un loup-garou, n'est-ce pas ?

\- T'es pas idiot, sourit l'homme. Ouais, j'en suis un (il lui tendit une main) : Augustus Abernathy, à ton service.

\- Archibald Twitter. Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie, Mr Abernathy. Et désolé du dérangement.

Il haussa les épaules :

\- Ça me change du quotidien.

Il jeta un regard vers l'extérieur, pensif.

\- Tu devrais rester là pour cette nuit, gamin. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais un vent de panique souffle dans le coin... J'ai jamais vu les centaures aussi irritables... Tu seras en sécurité ici. Et demain, je te raccompagne à Poudlard.

\- Non ! s'exclama Archibald.

Abernathy leva un sourcil, étonné.

\- Là, il, va falloir m'expliquer gamin. T'as pas compris ce que j'ai dit ? La forêt est dangereuse pour ceux qui ne la connaissent pas. Ça fait neuf ans que je suis ici, et je connais par cœur ses émotions... Le vent dans les arbres, le chuchotement de l'eau, ce genre de chose...

\- Je suis ici pour retrouver le Tombeau de Merlin, s'entêta Archibald. Et je ne partirai pas d'ici sans l'avoir vu de mes yeux.

Le sorcier lui lança un drôle de regard, hésitant à se moquer de lui.

\- Désolé de te décevoir, gamin, mais y'a aucun tombeau dans le coin. Ton Merlin n'a jamais été enterré ici.

Ce fut comme recevoir un coup dans le creux de l'estomac. Archibald se redressa vivement, soudain pâle :

\- Bien sûr que si ! s'étrangla-t-il. Les légendes disent que Merlin est venu dans cette Forêt et qu'il a ramené une branche d'aubépine pour en faire sa baguette ! Et les ruines de la Tour de Vortigern ! Elles sont forcément ici !

\- Non, reprit Abernathy. J'ai foulé chaque recoin de cette forêt, mais j'ai jamais trouvé la moindre pierre sur mon chemin, que ce soit d'un tombeau ou d'une tour.

La tête lui tourna : le sorcier lui mentait, il en était certain. C'était une évidence que Merlin soit ici !

\- Dans le carnet de McCarthy, il est noté que...

Sa voix faiblit : il se souvint que son sac gisait quelque part dans la Forêt Interdite. Et dedans, le carnet de McCarthy et le grimoire sur la Forêt Interdite, qui n'avait pas servi à grand-chose finalement.

\- J'irai te récupérer tes affaires, gamin, grommela Abernathy en voyant son air contrit. En attendant, tu restes ici.

Abernathy se leva et sortit de la cabane, laissant derrière lui un Archibald seul et désemparé.

oOo oOo oOo

Archibald fit un cauchemar : il rêva qu'il courrait dans une Forêt de ténèbres, poursuivi par une nuée de statues de pierre, qui avaient emprunté les traits de Brutus et de Hamilton.

Il se réveilla en sursaut, tremblant de sueur, et repoussa d'un geste la couverture mangée par les mites. Il s'était endormi à même le sol devant la cheminée, négligeant le lit de bois qui le répugnait.

Il était seul dans la cabane, et la nuit était déjà bien avancée. Abernathy était parti, seul Merlin savait où. Archibald alla se poster à l'unique fenêtre grossièrement taillée dans le bois dur du cabanon et regarda d'un air absent l'orée de la clairière.

Il n'aurait jamais dû entreprendre ce voyage. Il avait eu la bêtise de croire qu'il avait les épaules assez larges pour mener à bien cette quête, mais c'était à un mur qu'il s'était heurté, lui laissant un goût amer dans la bouche.

Il n'était finalement qu'Archibald Twitter, fils de plus personne, qui se prenait pour un archéomage.

Abernathy revint au petit matin, et trouva Archibald recroquevillé au sol, endormi. Il le réveilla en lui tapant sur l'épaule et attendit qu'il se réveille tout à fait, avant de lui tendre son sac, sans un mot. Archibald glissa aussitôt sa main à l'intérieur et trouva avec le carnet de McCarthy, mais pas le grimoire.

Son cœur manqua un battement : un livre de la Réserve ! Qui gisait désormais dans la boue et la poussière !

\- Où t'as eu ça gamin ?

Abernathy sortit de la poche de sa veste le grimoire et Archibald poussa un profond soupir de soulagement.

\- À la bibliothèque de l'école... Mais pour ce que ça m'a servi !

Le sorcier fronça les sourcils et refusa de donner le livre que la main d'Archibald réclamait.

\- Pourrais-je l'avoir ? Si on apprend sa disparition, je serais écorché vif...

Abertnathy ne fit aucun geste et la logique d'Archibald fit le lien : il regarda alternativement le grimoire et Abernathy.

\- C'est vous qui avez écrit ce livre ?

\- Ouais... et je pensais pas qu'un stupide gamin le lirait !

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda une nouvelle fois Archibald, les yeux plissés.

Abernathy poussa un soupir et, gêné, finit par lui avouer sa vérité :

\- J'étais jeune et je sortais de Poudlard... Je ne savais pas quoi faire de ma vie, alors je suis entré au Ministère de la Magie. J'ai travaillé un temps au département des jeux et sports, mais ce n'était pas ce qui me convenait. Un poste au département de contrôles et régulations des créatures s'est libéré, et j'ai postulé. Ils cherchaient quelqu'un un brin aventureux et j'ai accepté. Ils voulaient que je recense les animaux de la Forêt Interdite. J'y suis allé, comme un bleu que j'étais. J'ai tout cartographié, tout retranscrit sur un carnet. J'ai pas fait gaffe et un garou m'a mordu, là, au bras. J'ai été expédié à Ste Mangouste et j'ai profité de ma convalescence pour écrire ce fichu bouquin, pensant que je serais accueilli comme un héros. Mais, quand j'ai voulu reprendre mon poste, le Ministère n'a pas voulu de moi. C'est la honte et l'amertume qui m'ont poussé à venir m'installer ici. Donc gamin, quand je te dis que je connais cette forêt par cœur, c'est en connaissance de cause. Et maintenant, assez de questions, je te ramène au bercail.

Archibald savait que ça ne servirait à rien de discuter. La tête basse, la rage au cœur, il rassembla ses affaires.

\- Je suis prêt, marmonna-t-il, furieux de voir son aventure s'achever ici.

Mais Abernathy ne fit pas un geste pour sortir et Archibald attendit patiemment.

\- Il y a un problème ?

Le sorcier semblait en proie à un dilemme : les sourcils froncés, il dévisagea Archibald tout en tirant le bout de sa barbe.

\- Y' p'têt un endroit qu'aurait visité Merlin. C'est pas loin d'ici, finit-il par dire.

Archibald fit de son mieux pour ne pas s'emballer.

\- Et c'est quoi ?

\- Un massif d'aubépine. Je peux t'y emmener si tu veux, gamin.

oOo oOo oOo

Le chemin ne fut pas long : au bout d'une demi-heure de marche, les deux sorciers atteignirent une petite clairière bordée d'arbres si hauts qu'on ne voyait pas le ciel. Le manque de lumière n'empêchait pourtant pas un arbuste de pousser en son milieu, recouvert d'une multitude de petites fleurs blanches à l'odeur enivrante. Surpris, Archibald s'en approcha, étonné d'une telle prouesse. Pas un rayon de soleil ne venait frapper l'arbuste qui pourtant resplendissait.

\- De l'aubépine, souffla-t-il, émerveillé. Selon... selon la légende, Merlin est venu ici, dans la Forêt Interdite. Il en est ressorti neuf jours plus tard, un morceau de bois d'aubépine à la main. C'est ce qui a servi à confectionner sa baguette. Il était là, il s'est tenu ici ! Merlin lui-même !

Archibald sortit de son sac le carnet de McCarthy et un petit crayon qu'il avait pensé à emporter. Sur une page, il croqua l'arbuste pour garder une image de sa découverte. Il avisa au sol une branche d'aubépine : presque religieusement, il se baissa et le ramassa aussi grand que son bras, mince comme son petit doigt. Il nota alors une série de pierres enfouies à même le sol, dans un cercle parfait. Il chercha à nouveau dans le carnet de McCarthy et retrouva le poème qu'il lut à voix haute :

\- « _Légende d'un temps, enterrée sous la terre, sous le ciel étoilé, dans une prison d'air, esclave d'une fée dans un cercle d'amour_ » ... C'est là ! Merlin est enterré ici ! Quant à l'aubépine, c'est avec cet arbre que la Fée Viviane a réussi à l'enfermer ! Je l'ai trouvé !

Il se tourna vers Abernathy, un large sourire aux lèvres – ce dernier secoua la tête.

\- J'en doute, gamin.

\- Et moi, je vous dis que si.

\- Et tu vas faire quoi maintenant ? Creuser jusqu'à trouver quelque chose ?

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

\- Tu trouveras rien, gamin, je te le garan...

Abernathy leva brusquement le nez et huma longuement l'air.

\- Derrière moi, gamin.

Pressentant le danger, Archibald se rangea au côté du sorcier, serrant le bois d'aubépine dans la main. L 'instant d'après, un troupeau de centaures franchit les buissons, tous armés et très en colère.

Abernathy gronda aussitôt et força Archibald à se ranger derrière sa haute stature pour le soustraire de leurs vues.

\- Donne-nous le petit d'homme, Cœur-de-loup ! gronda Lirion.

\- Non, grommela Abernathy. Le gamin est innocent.

\- Il veut réveiller Celui-qu'on-ne-voit-pas !

Les centaures s'ébrouèrent, faisant claquer leurs sabots sur le sol dans un tonnerre de fureur.

\- Nous te permettons de vivre dans cette forêt, Cœur-de-loup, ne nous le fais pas regretter !

\- Quelle bonté ! railla Abernathy. Dois-je baiser le bout de vos sabots pour vous remercier de votre générosité ?

Archibald songea qu'il n'était pas prudent d'irriter plus que de raison une bande de centaures sanguinaires, mais ne dit rien, frissonnant devant le danger palpable. De plus, il sentait la Bête en Abernathy, prête à bondir.

\- Ne nous oblige pas à le répéter, Cœur-de-loup ! Donne-nous le petit d'homme !

\- Non.

\- Fort bien. Tu l'auras voulu. Emparez-vous de lui.

Le temps sembla alors se figer : un cri terrible fut lancé, un nuage de poussière de leva, et dans un maelstrom de crocs et de griffes, Abernathy se transforma en un loup monstrueux. Archibald le regarda, médusé : en plus d'être un garou, le sorcier était également un animagus !

Les centaures ne craignirent pourtant pas sa vue et se jetèrent à corps perdu dans la bagarre, lançant des cris de guerre, brandissant leurs arcs au-dessus de leur tête. Le loup gronda, sauta, mordit ses agresseurs : ils étaient cependant bien plus nombreux.

Archibald ne manquait pas de courage, mais il se sentait impuissant et ridicule face à ces forces de la nature. Mais, quand l'un des centaures – qu'il reconnut comme étant Klerios - aperçut qu'il se tenait à l'écart de la mêlée, il galopa jusqu'à lui, débordant de colère. Dans un instant de confusion, Archibald leva la branche d'aubépine et hurla le premier sort qui lui vint à l'esprit :

\- Stupéfix !

Le sortilège atteignit de plein fouet le centaure. Archibald remonta alors ses manches, prêt à se battre, les tambours de la guerre lui battant aux tempes. Il lança une série de sortilèges pour se défaire des centaures qui s'attaquaient à lui et au loup, sans se rendre compte qu'il n'utilisait pas sa propre baguette magique, mais une branche d'aubépine...

\- Expulso ! cria-t-il.

Dans une formidable détonation, les centaures se retrouvèrent propulsés à l'autre bout de la clairière. Archibald eut un sourire, mais son tempérament belliqueux ne plut pas à Abernathy : il claqua ses mâchoires à son encontre pour lui montrer son mécontentement, puis lui intima silencieusement de monter sur son dos. Archibald grimaça, mais enfourcha l'animal. La seconde d'après, loup et sorcier fuyaient à travers la Forêt.

oOo oOo oOo

Le loup n'avait pas l'habitude de porter un poids sur son dos : malgré sa robustesse, il haletait sous l'effort. Derrière eux, les sabots des centaures se rapprochaient dangereusement. Le loup n'avait qu'une idée en tête : atteindre la lisière de la Forêt. De là, les centaures ne pourraient plus les suivre sans outrepasser les limites de leur satané territoire.

À califourchon sur le loup, Archibald serrait les dents. La branche basse d'un arbre le fouetta en plein visage, et il se retint de justesse à la fourrure de l'animal quand ils bondirent par-dessus les taillis.

Archibald brandit la baguette d'aubépine derrière son dos, lançant au hasard des sortilèges, et parfois, le cri de douleur d'un centaure s'échappait.

Au bout d'un moment, les arbres s'éclaircirent et Archibald sut qu'ils étaient presque revenus à Poudlard. À son grand étonnement, Abernathy rejeta sa puissante tête en arrière et poussa un hurlement effrayant. Et bientôt, d'autres hurlements lui répondirent.

Ils bondirent une nouvelle fois par-dessus un arbre déraciné et ils se retrouvèrent au milieu d'un cercle de gytrashs aux babines retroussées. Abernathy fit un grand tour et se mit en position d'attaque, grondant et claquant des mâchoires. Archibald tint serrer sa baguette. C'était impressionnant de voir des chiens aux allures spectrales, qui avait répondu à l'appel de la nature.

Les centaures ne tardèrent pas à arriver, mais stoppèrent net en voyant cette meute qui ne pouvait pas mourir et qui osait protéger le petit d'homme.

\- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, gronda Lirion furieux d'avoir été berné. Les murs du château ne te protégeront pas éternellement. Sois maudit, Archibald Twitter !

Un dernier cri de ralliement, et les centaures virevoltèrent et repartirent se terrer dans la Forêt. Archibald poussa un long soupir et descendit du dos du loup.

\- Merci infiniment, dit-il d'une voix hésitante.

Les gytrashs, curieux de l'aspect du jeune Serdaigle, s'avancèrent prudemment pour renifler son odeur, sans qu'aucun ne leur fît de mal. Archibald constata alors que les quelques rayons du soleil qui filtrait les rendaient presque transparents, mais qu'ils ne craignaient aucunement la lumière. La tête que Têtenjoy ferait quand il la contredirait sur ce point !

Abernathy fit claquer ses mâchoires pour chasser la meute de gytrashs, qui s'enfuit. Il reprit enfin sa forme humaine, à genoux et pantelant. Archibald se sentit un instant embarrassé et il se précipita à ses côtés pour lui prêter secours. Le sorcier porta tout son poids sur son épaule, et une nouvelle fois, Archibald se sentit écrasé par sa haute stature et son regard gris.

\- Tu seras en sécurité au château, dit Abernathy en désignant de la tête les hautes tours de Poudlard. Mais un conseil, gamin, ne t'approche plus jamais de la Forêt. Je ne sais pas ce que tu comptes faire, et je m'en fiche comme d'une guigne, mais tu as mis les centaures dans une rage folle.

\- Ils vont vous faire du mal ?

\- Non. Ils ont bien trop peur de moi.

Archibald ne sut s'il mentait pour ne pas l'inquiéter.

\- Est- ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? En guise de remerciement pour tout ce que vous avez fait.

\- Ouais. Ne jamais te revoir. Maintenant, va. Et oublie-moi. Tu m'as jamais vu, et tu ne me connais pas, compris ?

Archibald le lui jura. Puis, peiné, il vit l'ombre d'Abernathy tourner les talons et regagner les ténèbres de la Forêt Interdite. Il revit dans sa tête le cabanon branlant et l'extrême pauvreté dans laquelle vivait le sorcier, et Archibald se jura de lui envoyer par hibou de quoi survivre au moins jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

oOo oOo oOo

Il fut heureux et soulagé de retrouver les murs de l'école de sorcellerie. Il eut presque la surprise de constater que l'après-midi touchait presque à sa fin : il avait perdu toute notion de temps dans la Forêt Interdite. Il se rendit également compte qu'il mourrait de faim et de fatigue. À pas pressés, il rejoignit les portes de l'école qu'il poussa.

\- VOUS VOILÀ ENFIN !

Le cri se répercuta jusqu'aux voûtes du hall, faisant trembler les murs. Archibald stoppa net et fit face à la terrible Grace Perkins, fulminante de rage. En deux pas, elle fut sur lui, lui empoignant férocement le bras, de peur qu'il ne s'échappe.

\- Et je peux savoir où vous êtes allé comme ça ?

Archibald essaya de se dégager, mais Perkins le secoua comme un prunier, sous le regard ahuri d'un groupe de Poufsouffle qui passait par là.

\- Vous me faites mal ! gronda Archibald, la fusillant du regard.

\- Oh, mais j'espère bien mon petit bonhomme ! Ça vous mettra un peu de plomb dans la cervelle !

Elle le relâcha brutalement et il manqua de tomber au sol. D'un geste rageur, il se frotta le bras avec une grimace, tout en levant haut un menton volontaire, pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il ne la craignait pas.

\- Inutile de me regarder comme ça, sale avorton ! cracha-t-elle. Vous allez au bureau du directeur ! Maintenant !

Archibald avait sincèrement espéré que sa petite escapade serait passée inaperçue. Hélas, il semblait que quelqu'un n'avait pas tenu sa langue.

Assis devant le bureau du directeur, pâle comme la mort, mais le dos droit, Archibald se fit passer la pire semonce de sa vie par Phineas Black, qui hurlait de colère contre lui.

Était également présente sa directrice de maison, le professeur Ashbrow, qui semblait déçue par son comportement, Grace Perkins qui n'en finissait plus de marmonner dans sa barbe, l'inspecteur Pinkerton qui le dévisageait avec intensité et, pire que tout, sa tante Cornelia, qui attendait avec une impatience non feinte de pouvoir avilir Archibald à son tour.

Une centaine de points fut retiré à sa maison pour conduite inacceptable, et il eut un mois complet de punition.

Entendant sa sentence, Archibald ne dit rien, ne broncha pas.

\- Mais enfin, Archibald, pourquoi es-tu parti seul dans la Forêt Interdite ? s'écria sa tante, incapable de se taire. Quelle folie t'a pris ?

Là encore, les adultes firent face à son mutisme désarmant... Jusqu'à ce que Pinkerton décolle du mur où il s'était adossé et fit quelque pas vers lui.

\- C-ça à un r-r-rapp-port avec le T-tombeau de M-Merlin, n'est ce p-pas ?

Son regard le trahit et Pinkerton eut un sourire de triomphe, le même qu'il avait arboré dans la chambre de la princesse quand il avait trouvé le pendentif.

\- Le tombeau de Merlin ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? grommela Cornelia en fronçant les sourcils.

Avec lenteur, Pinkerton sortit du tabac à priser de sa poche qu'il renifla dans chaque narine. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui.

\- Une b-bien b-belle histoire. Celle d'un pseud-do bibliothécaire assassiné qui ch-cherchait la t-tombe supposément p-perdu de M-M-Merlin. Le hasard a voulu que notre archéomage en herb-be – il désigna Archibald – t-tombe sur ses re-recherches et ne décide par lui-même de le t-trouver à son t-tour. J'imagine que c'est v-votre intuition q-qui v-vous a mené dans la F-Forêt Interdite ?

Archibald finit par maugréer un « oui » contraint. Un long silence accueillit sa modeste confession, jusqu'à ce que sa tante ne hurle :

\- C'est ridicule !

Pinkerton avança sa main vers Archibald, sans se départir de son sourire :

\- P-pui-je avoir c-connaissance des r-recherches de Mr M-McCarthy ?

Tremblant de colère, Archibald fouilla dans son sac et sortit le petit carnet pour le lui donner.

\- M-Merci, Mr T-Twitter, dit Pinkerton en rangeant le carnet dans sa poche.

\- Cela vous permettra-t-il de confondre enfin le meurtrier ? demanda Black, irrité.

\- N-n'ayez crainte. J'ai d-désormais t-toutes les p-preuves.

Il salua l'assistance et sortit du bureau de Black, les mains dans les poches. Les regards se tournèrent de nouveau vers Archibald.

\- Vous nous décevez beaucoup, Mr Twitter, finit par dire le directeur, les sourcils froncés. Vous étiez un élève prometteur et réaliste, en qui nous pouvions placer notre confiance. Le professeur Ashbrow m'a annoncé toute la peine qu'elle avait eue en apprenant que vous aviez refusé le poste de préfet.

\- TU AS QUOI ? tonna Cornelia, hors d'elle.

Black lui lança un regard noir, n'appréciant pas d'être interrompu. D'ailleurs, cet entretien commençait à l'agacer, Archibald pouvait le voir à son front qui se ridait de plus en plus

\- Miss Ashbrow, raccompagnez Mr Twitter à sa Salle Commune. Vous pouvez disposer.

Archibald ne se le fit pas dire deux fois : il se leva d'un bond, pressé de quitter le regard enflammé de sa tante.

Mais ce fut pire d'être en compagnie du professeur Ashbrow, qui laissa à son tour éclater sa colère : dans son discours, le Serdaigle discerna les mots « honte » et « scandale ».

Il avait hâte d'arriver à son dortoir pour ne plus entendre cette cacophonie intempestive.

Elle le laissa à l'entrée de la Tour des Serdaigles. Dans la Salle Commune, les élèves présents le dévisagèrent avec curiosité, murmurant entre eux, le pointant du doigt. Archibald prit soin de les foudroyer du regard et traversa la salle la tête haute.

Il ne trouva la paix que dans son dortoir, où Bastet se frotta contre ses jambes en miaulant, tout à son bonheur de retrouver son maître.

\- Archibald ? l'appela une voix derrière les tentures d'un lit.

Il se hérissa à la vue de Hamilton, qui paraissait à la fois soulagé et terrifié de le voir. Sans dire un mot, Archibald lui tourna résolument le dos et posa son sac en piteux état sur son lit, retirant sa cape et son écharpe d'un geste las.

\- Je suis content de te revoir, mon vieux. Tu m'as filé une belle frousse et...

\- Tu leur as dit ! s'exclama Archibald, outré. Tu leurs a dit où j'étais ! Je t'avais expressément demandé dans la lettre de ne rien faire !

Hamilton ouvrit et ferma la bouche, choqué.

\- Attends... tu crois que je... Mais je n'ai rien dit, j'ai tenu ma langue ! Même Brutus n'a rien su, je lui ai dit que tu étais malade, que tu avais gardé le lit !

\- Alors pourquoi ai-je eu un comité d'accueil à mon retour ? Et pourq... Oh !

Stupéfait, il dévisagea Hamilton, qui venait de penser à la même chose :

\- La Princesse ! grinça Archibald. C'est cette vipère qui m'a dénoncé ! Elle a dû se rendre compte que j'avais récupéré le carnet, elle savait ce que je préparais !

Soulagé de voir la colère de son ami s'estomper, Hamilton prit place sur son lit et caressa machinalement Bastet :

\- Ashbrow est venue me voir hier soir, il était assez tard, raconta-t-il d'un air sombre. Elle m'a demandé où tu étais passé. Je lui ai dit que je ne t'avais pas vu de la journée. Mais elle savait que je mentais. Elle m'a forcé à avouer la vérité et j'ai fini par lui montrer ta lettre. Elle est aussitôt entrée dans une colère noire. Je crois qu'ils avaient l'intention d'envoyer une brigade d'Aurors à ta recherche, mais Pinkerton était assuré de te voir revenir à Poudlard.

Archibald l'écouta, tout en faisant les cent pas.

\- Bon sang ! s'exclama-t-il en abattant son poing dans la paume de sa main. Cette maudite princesse a rudement bien mené son coup !

\- Tu... tu as trouvé quelque chose là-bas ? demanda Hamilton, plein d'espoir.

Archibald soupira et se laissa tomber à ses côtés.

\- Rien. Mis à part l'aubépine de Merlin. Son Tombeau n'était pas dans la Forêt. J'ai cru que... J'ai dû me tromper quelque part. Et sans carnet, je n'ai plus de piste à suivre.

Archibald décida de garder pour lui les vertus magiques de la branche d'aubépine qu'il avait ramassé dans la clairière, et ne dit rien non plus sur sa rencontre avec Abernathy.

Il sentit juste la main d'Hamilton sur son épaule, compatissant : Archibald était revenu à Poudlard sain et sauf, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre 10, j'espère que vous l'avez apprécié!**

 **Et que ne craindrez pas à l'avenir d'aller vous aventurer dans la Forêt Interdite...**

 **Le chapitre 11 sera posté le 20 juillet (déjà?) et la fin de ce premier livre se rapproche inexorablement. Je vous annoncerais très prochainement de l'agenda d'Archibald et aussi celui de Wylan Sharpe...**

 **Un grand merci à tout les lecteurs de poursuivre cette aventure avec moi, ainsi qu'à toutes les personnes laissant un commentaire (je vous répondrais sous peu). Et que ne ferais-je sans AppleCherry Pie? Encore aujourd'hui, je me le demande!**

 **Bon week-end ensoleillé!**

 **Votre Citrouille**


	11. Chapter 11 - Mai 1897

**Chapitre 11 – Mai 1897**

 _Fantôme (n.m.) : du grec ancien φάντασμα, retranscrit en phantasmaen latin, désignant initialement une illusion. Empreinte de sorciers décédés tels qu'ils étaient à leurs vivants. Hantent parfois les lieux où ils avaient l'habitude d'exister. Gardent leurs formes humaines, mais sont translucides et conservent les souvenirs de leurs vies._

 _Wiccapedia_

oOo oOo oOo

 _Cher Archibald,_

 _Je suis fort mécontente : je me faisais une joie de t'envoyer mon premier hibou. Hélas, les récents évènements m'obligent à prendre la plume pour un courrier que ne me plais pas d'écrire._

 _J'ai été attristé d'apprendre ta fugue dans cette Forêt Interdite n'étant point moi-même une sorcière, je pense quand même comprendre le sens du mot « interdit »._

 _Pourquoi t'es-tu obstiné à vouloir découvrir les secrets de cette forêt ? Ta tante Cornelia, qui a eu la bonté de me prévenir de tes faits et gestes, m'a expliqué combien les dangers étaient nombreux et que la mort se cachait derrière chaque arbre et dans chaque buisson._

 _Monsieur le Directeur de Poudlard a été assez prévenant pour ne pas m'inquiéter outre mesure lors du premier jour de ta disparition – car j'avoue avoir pu périr d'inquiétude – mais sache que je..._

Le courrier se poursuivait dans le même état d'esprit sur deux pages. Archibald finit par plier le courrier avec un soupir, sans l'achever.

De tous ceux qui lui en voulaient de son escapade dans la Forêt Interdite, Lady Adélaïde était celle qu'il avait le plus déçu. Il pouvait affronter le regard de Brutus, entendre les chuchotis des autres élèves à son passage, subir les critiques des Serdaigles à qui il avait fait perdre une quantité astronomique de points, il s'en moquait éperdument. Mais il ne supporta pas ressentir cette impression d'avoir trahi la confiance sans borne de sa belle-mère.

\- Tu devrais lui écrire, lui dit Hamilton, le seul qui le soutenait encore pleinement. Même si je suis certain qu'elle te pardonnera assez vite, elle sera heureuse de recevoir un mot de pardon de ta part.

L'autre contrecoup de sa soi-disant « fugue » (qui n'en était pas une, puisqu'Archibald avait toujours eu l'intention de revenir à Poudlard) était qu'il n'avait plus le droit de quitter le château sans permission, même pour se rendre à la volière. Il devait transmettre son courrier à Hamilton et devait obligatoirement attendre qu'un professeur l'escorte dans les salles de classe.

La vanité d'Archibald en prit un coup et il détesta sentir sur lui les ombres inquisitrices de ses gardiens de prison.

Brutus fut le plus dur à gérer : il en voulut énormément à Archibald de ne pas lui avoir dit la vérité :

\- Dis-le-moi franchement, Twitter, me considères-tu vraiment comme ton ami ou ne suis-je à tes yeux qu'un Serpentard comme les autres ?

\- Je suis désolé, Malefoy.

\- C'est ça.

Archibald crut bien que leur amitié était terminée.

Le pompon de l'absurdité fut cependant décerné à Albus Dumbledore, qui eut à son égard un regard empli de déception, ce qui hérissa Archibald au plus haut point : pour qui se prenait ce Gryffondor prétentieux ?

oOo oOo oOo

Archibald passa ainsi les deux premières semaines de mai sous la surveillance constante de tout Poudlard qui s'attendait – à n'en pas douter - à ce qu'il réitère ses exploits et ne s'enfuit à nouveau. Archibald en vint à se demander si une malédiction ne pesait pas sur le Tombeau de Merlin qu'il convoitait tant. Il n'en oublia pas pour autant son désir de le retrouver - et ainsi de rabattre le caquet de tous ses biens pensant – mais il n'avait plus aucun support sur lequel se reposer. Pinkerton avait simplement disparu de la circulation sans un bruit, le carnet de McCarthy avec lui.

Quant à la Princesse Olga, elle était revenue à Poudlard contre toute attente, arborant un insupportable sourire arrogant à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient dans les couloirs.

\- Je te rappelle que tu n'auras pas accès aux livres si tu es conduit à Azkaban pour meurtre, soupira Hamilton quand il vit la baguette magique d'Archibald crépiter de colère.

De ce qu'il en savait, la princesse poursuivait ses cours d'élémentaliste avec Louisa Mercury. Et il avait grande hâte qu'elle disparaisse de sa vie.

\- Twitter ! Vous n'avez pas oublié quelque chose ? lança une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna et vit le professeur Ashbrow sortir de son bureau.

\- Professeur ?

\- Votre entretien d'orientation, lui rappela-t-elle. C'est aujourd'hui.

\- Désolé, professeur, j'avais oublié.

\- Je vois ça... Suivez-moi.

Archibald jeta un regard à Hamilton : il allait rater le cours de runes.

\- Je te passerais mes notes, promit-il.

Archibald le remercia et suivit Ashbrow dans son bureau. Elle ferma la porte derrière lui et le pria de s'asseoir. Il prit place sur l'un des tabourets posés en face du bureau professoral et posa son sac à ses pieds, un peu méfiant.

La pièce était à l'image de sa propriétaire : nette et méticuleuse. Une pile de devoirs à corriger attendait sagement sur un des côtés du bureau, une rangée de plumes bien taillées était posée dans un chaudron miniature, un épais tapis dans les nuances bleu sombre et parsemé d'étoiles scintillantes garnissait le sol et trois grandes bibliothèques contenaient d'anciens grimoires traitant sur l'alchimie.

Ashbrow prit place sur son grand fauteuil tendu d'une tapisserie représentant l'aigle de sa maison. Elle ouvrit le dossier scolaire d'Archibald et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à ses notes et aux appréciations des autres professeurs pour se rafraîchir la mémoire. Elle joignit ses mains sous son menton et regarda son élève droit dans les yeux.

\- Je vous écoute, Mr Twitter.

\- Je souhaite devenir Archéomage, dit-il d'une voix ferme.

Elle haussa un sourcil appréciateur avant de tirer vers elle un parchemin vierge et de noter quelques mots.

\- Ce n'est pas un métier très commun, concéda-t-elle. Est-ce que cela à un rapport...

\- Non, la coupa aussitôt Archibald avec impatience. Ce métier m'a toujours passionné.

\- -... avec votre père, compléta-t-elle.

Archibald rougit : il pensait qu'elle avait voulu parler du Tombeau.

\- Mon père... commença-t-il.

Il déglutit avec peine. Penser à lui était encore douloureux. Ashbrow eut un sourire compatissant et vint à son secours.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que votre père avait été un fervent défenseur d'archéologie moldu.

\- Égyptologie, rectifia Archibald du bout des lèvres. Il a financé la plupart des recherches dans la Vallée des Rois et des Reines. Pour tout vous dire, j'ignorais que le métier d'Archéomage existait jusqu'à ce que je lise dans la presse que le célèbre professeur Binns avait trouvé le tombeau d'Amunet...

Il se tut, embarrassé de s'être emporté de la sorte. Ashbrow hocha la tête, perdue dans ses pensées, et il attendit dans le silence qu'elle revienne à lui.

\- Archéomagie, donc. Votre avenir après Poudlard s'inscrira à l'Université de Bretagne, je suppose que vous le savez déjà... Il vous faudra au moins trois Optimal, en histoire, en défense et en sortilège. Vous continuerez bien évidemment à suivre vos options en runes et en arithmancie. Il vous faudra viser l'excellence, Mr Twitter, mais je ne me fais pas trop de souci.

Archibald hocha la tête, un mince sourire s'étirant sur ses lèvres. Pensant l'entretien terminé, il se baissa pour prendre son sac, quand la voix d'Ashbrow interrompit son geste.

\- Néanmoins...

Il releva la tête, surpris.

\- N'avez-vous pas songé à une autre carrière, Mr Twitter ?

Elle fouilla dans un petit tas de fascicules et en tira un bien précis, qu'elle lui tendit :

\- Pourquoi ne pas songer à une carrière au Ministère ? Vous êtes posé, vous avez de l'assurance, d'excellentes manières...

Intrigué, Archibald prit le document et il eut un haut-le-cœur. Ashbrow voulait lui faire faire une carrière dans les relations entre moldus et sorciers.

\- Je pense sincèrement que vous pourriez vous épanouir là-bas, Archibald.

Il fut à deux doigts de déchirer le fascicule en deux. Lui ? Se retrouver enfermé dans un bureau à longueur de journée, à trouver des mensonges plausibles à débiter aux autorités moldus ?

Il valait mieux que ça. Pourquoi personne ne le prenait au sérieux ? Était-ce un moyen détourné de lui dire qu'il n'était pas taillé pour l'Archéomagie ?

La main tremblante, il reposa le document sur le bureau et se leva.

\- Merci, professeur, d'y avoir songé. Je ne vous dirais pas que j'y réfléchirais puisque ma décision a déjà été prise. Je ferais carrière dans l'Archéomagie.

Il prit son sac et tourna les talons, avant d'être de nouveau stoppé par la voix d'Ashbrow :

\- Vous poursuivez une légende, Archibald. Le Tombeau de Merlin n'existe pas. Poudlard a déjà été fouillé par le passé et, tout comme la Chambre des Secrets de Salazar Serpentard, il n'y a jamais eu un quelconque Tombeau. Ce ne sont que des légendes.

Archibald se tourna vers elle, exaspéré.

\- Mon père avait l'habitude de dire que dans chaque légende, il y a une part de vérité, professeur.

\- Si j'apprends que vous êtes une nouvelle fois partis dans la Forêt Interdite, Twitter, je vous mettrais en retenue jusqu'à la fin de votre année scolaire à Poudlard !

Il prit sur lui pour ne pas laisser éclater sa colère.

\- Bien professeur, se contenta-t-il de dire d'une voix traînante. Puis-je y aller ? Je ne voudrais surtout pas manquer la fin de mon cours de runes.

Elle décela le ton volontairement insolent et sarcastique de son élève, mais ne dit rien, se contentant de faire un geste de la main en direction de la porte.

oOo oOo oOo

Archibald ne décoléra pas. Hamilton avait émis le souhait de devenir botaniste et personne n'avait bronché, l'encourageant même dans cette voie. Pourquoi pas lui ?

Ses pas le menèrent jusqu'à la porte du cours de runes et il leva le poing pour toquer. Mais il suspendit son geste : il n'avait aucune envie d'y aller. Il se rendit compte qu'il était seul pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Ashbrow ayant oublié de l'emmener. Il serra un peu plus les angles de son sac et se décida à profiter un peu de cet instant de liberté.

Il marcha au hasard du château, broyant du noir. Il avait toujours eu cette passion sans borne pour les murs de Poudlard, ayant cette sensation qu'il renfermait encore bien des trésors.

Il ne croyait pas Ashbrow quand elle disait que Poudlard ne gardait aucun secret. Des siècles de légendes transpiraient ici et il n'avait qu'à fermer les yeux pour entendre ses murmures.

Ou plutôt ses reniflements.

Archibald fronça les sourcils : d'où il se tenait, il entendit distinctement des sanglots.

À pas feutrés, il s'avança jusqu'à l'origine du bruit et fut surpris d'y trouver Louisa Mercury assise par terre, ses genoux ramenés vers son visage et sa longue chevelure flamboyante éparpillée autour d'elle comme un long voile de feu.

\- Mercury ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Elle releva la tête et poussa un cri de stupeur en voyant Archibald.

\- Va-t'en !

Il hésita à partir, mais la vue de Louisa Mercury en larmes le peina. Il se mit à son niveau et poussa les longues mèches qui obstruaient son visage. Il sentit alors la chaleur radiée de son corps.

\- C'est Brutus, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle leva la tête. Ses yeux d'ambre étaient cerclés de noirs d'avoir tant pleuré. Archibald fouilla dans ses poches pour en sortir un mouchoir qu'il lui tendit. Timidement, elle le prit et essuya ses larmes.

\- Tu sais, dit-elle simplement entre deux reniflements.

\- Il m'a dit que ses parents lui avaient trouvé une fiancée. Mais il m'a dit aussi qu'il tenait à toi.

Louisa eut un rire étranglé.

\- Il tient tellement à moi qu'il a préféré rompre ! s'exclama-t-elle. Et moi, j'ai été assez folle de croire qu'il me choisirait malgré tout.

\- Ne dis pas ça, soupira Archibald. Sa situation est compliquée.

\- Vraiment ? Et la mienne alors ? Non, c'est vrai, tu as raison, plaignons plutôt ce pauvre gosse de riche. Comme si je ne souffrais pas assez comme ça. De toute façon, qui serait assez fou pour m'aimer ?

\- Lui, dit Archibald calmement. Lui t'aime.

\- Non Twitter. Car s'il m'avait effectivement aimé, je ne serais pas là, à entendre mon cœur se briser.

Archibald se força à garder son calme et à ne pas fuir à toute jambe : les mains de Louisa crépitaient de petites flammes et l'atmosphère sentait le roussi. Prendre ses jambes à son cou ne plairait certainement pas à Mercury. Il se força à prendre les mains de la jeune fille entre les siennes et la regarda dans les yeux :

\- Moi je vois une formidable sorcière et Brutus l'a vu aussi. Sinon, il n'aurait pas ouvert son cœur pour toi. Ça ne sert à rien de te mettre en colère contre lui. Il n'est pas maître de son destin. Mais il faut maintenant que tu te calmes Louisa.

\- Je ne peux pas, grinça-t-elle.

\- Bien sûr que si. Tu... aïe !

Il grimaça : elle était en train de lui brûler les mains. Serrant les dents, il se força à parler d'une voix douce :

\- Louisa, tu dois te reprendre. Je vais t'emmener prendre l'air dehors si tu veux. Allez, lève-tôt maintenant.

Mais elle sembla réaliser ce qu'il se passait et la panique la saisit :

\- Non, non, non ! s'exclama-t-elle en regardant ses mains, où s'échappait de larges flammes.

Archibald s'écarta d'elle :

\- Louisa, respire ! Calme-toi ! Je sais que tu peux le faire !

Louisa Mercury poussa un cri et une tempête de feu s'abattit sur elle.

oOo oOo oOo

Archibald se réveilla la bouche pâteuse. Il discerna vaguement le décor blanc de l'infirmerie et il s'en étonna, n'ayant aucune idée de la façon dont il avait atterri ici.

Une douce odeur de lavande parfumait l'air et il pensa aussitôt à sa mère, qui raffolait de cette senteur. Il entendit non loin de lui le froissement d'un drap et il tourna la tête : dans le lit d'à côté, la silhouette de Louisa Mercury reposait. Il regarda son visage paisible et il se rappela des évènements. Une douleur sourde lui brûlait les mains et il vit qu'elles étaient enveloppées dans la gaze. Il s'en étonna : les feux de l'enfer s'étaient déchaînés tout autour de lui et il s'en tirait avec de simples brûlures ?

Et Louisa ? Dans quel état était-elle ? Il chercha à deviner des blessures sur elle, mais ne vit rien.

\- Elle s'en tirera.

L'odeur d'une cigarette, un nuage de fumée. Il n'avait pas remarqué la présence de la Princesse Olga.

\- C'est une infirmerie. Il est interdit de fumer, dit-il sèchement.

Elle ricana et se contenta de tirer une longue bouffée avant d'écraser le mégot sur le rebord du lit en fer de Louisa.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé ?

\- Un chagrin. Elle est jeune, elle s'en remettra. Elle en connaîtra d'autres.

Archibald se demanda si elle parlait de Brutus ou des aléas que sa vie connaîtrait.

\- Que va-t-il lui arriver ?

\- Rien. Je lui ai effacé sa mémoire. Et je compte sur ta discrétion pour ne rien lui dire. Elle ne doit pas savoir qu'elle a perdu le contrôle d'elle-même. Elle a fait d'énormes progrès ces derniers mois. Il serait désastreux qu'elle pense que ses tentatives de contrôler sa magie sont vaines.

Il hocha la tête, compréhensif.

\- Tiens-tu à elle, gamin ?

\- Non... Mais elle souffre. Et ça me suffit.

\- Il se cache donc un cœur derrière cet air si sérieux ?

\- Ça suffit ! gronda-t-il. Vous ne me connaissez pas.

Elle eut un rire et posa son dos contre le dossier de la chaise avec un soupir de contentement.

\- La préséance m'interdit de faire ça, mais qu'importe ! Je suis fatiguée et la nuit va être longue. Allez gamin ! Pose-moi toutes les questions qui te brûlent les lèvres. Je te répondrais avec honnêteté.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour elle. Pour être resté à ses côtés quand elle a eu besoin d'un soutien. Fais-le, avant que je ne change d'avis.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

La question, jaillie spontanément des lèvres d'Archibald, le surprit. La princesse sortit son étui à cigarettes d'une poche de sa robe et le fit tourner entre ses doigts.

\- Tu as deviné depuis longtemps que je suis une élémentaliste. Mon pouvoir, c'est la terre, sous toutes ses formes : sable, pierre, argile... Bien évidemment, tu imagines que je n'ai pas accolé le titre de Princesse à mon patronyme par vantardise. Je suis la seule de ma famille à être née élémentaliste, en plus d'être taxé de sorcière. Du fait de ma condition, les miens m'acceptent avec réticence. J'ai fait mes études à Durmstrang, mais là encore, j'ai souffert... à cause de la politique. Parce que, vois-tu gamin, des centaines de nationalités se croisent dans cette école et beaucoup ont souffert de la tyrannie des Tsars de Russie. J'ai été rejeté, violemment, cruellement. Finalement, ce sont les élémentalistes qui m'ont recueilli alors que j'étais brisée. Elles m'ont accepté, sans craindre ma nature ni mon rang. Pour mes sœurs, je leur ai dédié ma vie et je le ferais encore.

\- Vous avez tué McCarthy... Pour elles.

\- Tu vas vite, gamin, mais tu as raison. J'ai tué Cyrus McCarthy. Pour comprendre mon geste, tu dois savoir qui sont les élémentalistes. À l'origine, elles tiraient leurs extraordinaires pouvoirs de Merlin. Il était l'élémentaliste originel et elles étaient ses Filles. C'était un sorcier puissant, qui ne craignait rien. Il était surnommé le Prince des Enchanteurs, il avait des dons innés de divination, il pouvait voyager dans le temps en un claquement de doigts. Il était aussi insaisissable : à la fois simple et arrogant, compatissant et sans pitié, franc et dissimulateur, joyeux et mélancolique. Il œuvrait pour ce qu'il appelait être « le plus grand bien » et cherchait avant tout à repousser la mort qui le guettait. Il a aimé une femme en particulier, Vivianne, puissante sorcière elle aussi. Mais plus les années passaient, et plus Vivianne voyait l'âme de Merlin dépérir dans la noirceur. Elle en a eu le cœur brisé. Et, une par une, elle a détourné ses Filles de lui, et a cherché un moyen de l'arrêter dans sa folie. Un jour, Merlin est allé trop loin et a fini par devenir une Bête. C'est ce jour-là que Vivianne a pris la décision de l'emprisonner vivant dans un Tombeau. Bien sûr, il a résisté, dans le feu et la fureur. Mais, par amour pour Vivianne, il s'est laissé enfermer. Et nous, les élémentalistes, avons été toutes désignées pour veiller sur son Tombeau. Il en reste peu des comme moi et je suis la dernière gardienne en vie.

Archibald ressentit en elle le poids des années et de sa mission. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et poursuivit :

\- J'ai tué Cyrus McCarthy parce qu'il menaçait de découvrir le Tombeau et de relâcher cette chose terrifiante qui ne demande qu'à sortir. Et jamais Merlin ne doit revoir la lumière du jour.

\- Vous auriez dû me dire tout ça, Madame, au lieu de me menacer.

\- M'aurais-tu écouté ?

\- Oui. Je ne suis pas idiot.

\- Je sais. Allez dors, maintenant, gamin. Tu en as bien besoin.

La Princesse se leva et borda avec tendresse Louisa Mercury qui ne bougea pas dans son sommeil, avec un sourire tendre. Puis, elle quitta l'infirmerie la tête haute. Il la regarda partir, un étrange pressentiment le taraudant.

oOo oOo oOo

Le lendemain, Archibald eut la surprise de voir Brutus l'attendre dans le couloir de l'infirmerie.

\- J'ai appris – ne me demande pas comment ! – qu'il y avait eu un... problème. Avec Lou... Mercury. Je voulais m'assurer que vous alliez bien. Tous les deux.

Archibald regarda derrière lui, par la porte encore entrouverte de l'infirmerie : Louisa déjeunait seule, un peu hagarde. On lui avait simplement dit qu'elle avait été retrouvée dans un des couloirs de Poudlard en état d'inanition et elle avait reçu une longue diatribe sur l'importance de se nourrir, surtout en période d'examen. Elle avait hoché la tête, l'esprit flou. Archibald s'était demandé ce que la Princesse avait réellement effacé de sa mémoire.

\- Elle va bien, dit-il en se tournant vers Brutus.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le choix, murmura Brutus, d'une voix brisée.

Archibald posa une main compatissante sur son épaule.

\- Je sais. Allez viens. J'ai des cours à rattraper figures toi.

\- Pitié, Archichie, pas la bibliothèque, grommela son ami en tapant le sol de sa canne argenté. Ne pourrait-on pas marcher un peu autour du lac pour changer ?

\- Quelle excellente idée ! Laisse-moi juste le temps d'aller prévenir Ashbrow pour qu'elle nous accompagne ! railla Archibald.

Brutus leva les yeux au ciel :

\- Ah oui, j'avais oublié que tu ne pouvais plus éternuer sans demander la permission à Ashbrow, grommela le Serpentard. Tu es pénible, Twitter, quelle idée d'être allé te promener dans cette fichue Forêt !

Seul, Archibald se rendit dans son havre de paix. Cependant, à cette période de l'année où le mot examen était sur toutes les lèvres, l'endroit était pris d'assaut par les élèves de cinquième et septième année. Il réussit à trouver une place à l'écart et entreprit de recopier les leçons que Hamilton lui avait données.

Son esprit était cependant accaparé par ce que lui avait confié la princesse.

Elle lui aavait confessé le meurtre de McCathy et il savait qu'il aurait dû avertir les autorités, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. D'ailleurs, que pourrait bien faire le Ministère de la Magie britannique ? Arrêter et emprisonner un membre de la famille impériale, au risque de compromettre les relations internationales entre les moldus et les sorciers ? Il songea à Pinkerton et se demanda pourquoi l'Inspecteur ne faisait rien non plus de son côté : après tout lui aussi avait découvert l'identité du meurtrier...

Et puis, pour être tout à fait honnête, Archibald ne savait plus quoi penser de cette Princesse. Ni de Merlin d'ailleurs. Magicien, enchanteur, monstre ? Qui avait-il été, en dehors de ces contes et légendes connus de tous ?

Archibald soupira et son regard se porta vers l'une des fenêtres. La masse sombre de la Forêt se déployait au loin : là-bas, il y avait la réponse à toutes ces énigmes. Il songea aussi à Abernathy et promit de lui envoyer un colis avec des vivres et des objets de la vie de tous les jours, pour le remercier de tout ce qu'il avait fait.

Une idée s'empara de son esprit et, poussé par la curiosité, Archibald se leva pour rejoindre les archives de l'école. Il dressa un rapide calcul dans sa tête : Abernathy devait avoir dans la cinquantaine, il avait dû aller à Poudlard dans les années 1860.

Il trouva sa trace dans les chroniques de l'école allant de 1861 à 1868. La photographie était en noir et blanc et bougeait subrepticement, mais il reconnut sans peine le regard si clair d'Abernathy. Il lut avec un intérêt croissant la légende qui accompagnait la photo et présentant les élèves de la promotion :

ABERNATHY AUGUSTUS, Serpentard.

Prix d'excellence de métamorphose et sortilège

Médaille pour service rendu à l'école

Ordre de Merlin, troisième classe

Archibald grimaça : Abernathy était la copie conforme d'Albus Dumbledore... Il referma d'un geste sec la chronique et retourna à sa place pour terminer son devoir.

oOo oOo oOo

Une sortie à Pré-au-Lard fut programmée le dernier week-end du mois de mai. Archibald ne fut pas mécontent de sortir de l'enceinte de l'école. En compagnie de Brutus et de Hamilton, il rejoignit les grilles de Poudlard, discutant joyeusement. Mais Mrs Perkins, qui surveillait les sorties, le retint par le bras :

\- Même pas en rêve, Twitter, grogna-t-elle.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

Elle leva haut un sourcil :

\- Pourquoi ? répéta-t-elle sur un ton volontiers moqueur. Tout d'abord parce que vous ne le méritez pas et ensuite parce que le corps enseignant craint une nouvelle fuite de votre part.

Archibald se sentit bouillir de colère. Il serra les poings à s'en blanchir les jointures et, sans le concours de Brutus qui lui tint fermement le bras, il se serait jeté à la gorge de Perkins.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Twitter, dit-il. Et ça n'en vaudra pas la peine.

D'un geste, Archibald se dégagea de l'emprise de son ami.

\- Allez-y sans moi. Je ne vous priverais pas de cette sortie. Je vous retrouve ce soir au dîner.

\- Tu es sûr ? demanda Hamilton, inquiet. On peut rester avec toi si tu veux...

\- Non.

Il décocha un regard noir à la concierge puis tourna les talons avec dignité.

La Salle Commune était presque vide : les élèves avaient préféré profiter de ce regain de douceur plutôt que de rester enfermé.

Archibald broyait du noir devant la cheminée éteinte, sous le regard impénétrable de la statue de Rowena Serdaigle. Bastet l'avait rejoint et sommeillait à ses pieds, roulé en boule. Les fenêtres avaient été ouvertes, accueillant un peu de fraîcheur bienvenue et avec lui les effluves des arbres de la Forêt Interdite.

Archibald avait envie de pousser un long cri de rage. Rien n'était juste. Personne ne le prenait au sérieux. Aux yeux de tous, il était un esprit déséquilibré depuis la mort de son père.

« _Des idiots, tous !_ » pensa Archibald en croisant les bras.

Un jour... Quand le nom d'Archibald Twitter résonnerait dans la gloire, quand il deviendrait le plus célèbre archéomage, alors il reviendrait ici pour prétendre à une recherche plus poussée de la Forêt Interdite. Et il se ferait une joie d'envoyer au diable tous ces bien-pensants...

Tout en ruminant ses pensées de revanche, il ne vit pas entrer le hibou entrer par l'une des fenêtres et se poser sur le dossier du fauteuil qu'il occupait. Il fallut que l'oiseau claque du bec pour que le Serdaigle daigne lui prêter attention.

Un parchemin enroulé était attaché à l'une de ses pattes et il le détacha avec précaution. L'oiseau lui lança un regard mauvais avant de reprendre son envol. Qui pouvait donc bien lui écrire ?

Il déchiffra avec peine l'écriture en patte de mouche, plissant les yeux.

Mais, lorsqu'il comprit la teneur du parchemin, il pleura. Il essuya d'un geste rageur les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

 _Je t'avais bien dit, gamin, de ne pas chercher à me contacter. Tu n'as pas plus de cervelle qu'un botruc apparemment._

 _J'ai repensé à notre dernière conversation et je suis retourné à l'endroit où pousse l'aubépine. J'ai gratté un peu la terre pour voir ce qu'il se cachait sous ce cercle de pierre que t'avais trouvé._

 _Pour toi, j'ai cherché à percer ce secret qui te taraude la tête._

 _Désolé de te décevoir, gamin, mais il ne s'agit que d'un banal cercle de fée, comme on en voit si souvent dans les plaines. Ces sales bestioles ont dû être attiré par la clarté provenant de l'arbuste. Bref, tout ça pour te dire qu'il n'y a aucun Tombeau, visible ou caché, ni dans le cercle ni à proximité._

 _Salutations,_

 _Abernathy._

 _PS : merci quand même gamin pour le colis. Ça fait une paye que je n'ai pas mangé de patacitrouille._

Il avait tout raté. Rien de tout ce qu'il avait lu n'était vrai, même des mensonges proférés par la Princesse. Il douta même de l'existence de Merlin.

Tremblant de froid, de stupeur et de colère, Archibald alla trouver du réconfort dans le seul refuge dans le seul endroit où il s'était toujours senti en sécurité.

La bibliothèque était vide, tout comme le château. À peine mit-il un pied à l'intérieur que les livres chantèrent pour lui, propageant un baume dans son cœur meurtri.

En silence, il s'avança au milieu des rayonnages, les yeux fermés, ses doigts caressant légèrement les tranches des livres.

Ses pas le conduisirent dans le rayon d'histoire, là où il avait été retrouvé Cyrus McCarthy mort.

\- Vous n'êtes qu'un menteur, lança-t-il d'une voix tremblante. J'ai suivi votre maudit carnet à la lettre, et je n'ai été eu que des problèmes pour un mythe. J'espère que vous êtes en train de brûler en enfer pour tous vos mensonges.

\- Ce n'est pas très gentil de dire ça.

Sous le coup de la surprise, Archibald sursauta et trébucha sur sa robe de sorcier, s'effondrant au sol. Les yeux écarquillés, il contempla le fantôme de Cyrus McCarthy, flottant à quelques centimètres du sol, un sourire aux lèvres :

\- Et qui vous a dit que j'avais menti ?

* * *

 **J'étais bien partie hier soir pour poster ce chapitre. Mais la fatigue m'a joué des tours, et j'ai préféré reporter aujourd'hui le post de ce chapitre. Mais il est là! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, parce que c'est le calme avant la tempête. Ou plutôt avant le fin mot de l'histoire.**

 **Je vous ai préparé une de ces fins, d'ailleurs...**

 **Bref. Le chapitre 12 sera découpé en deux parties. La première sera postée le 3 août. Ouvrez bien vos mirettes lorsque viendra la fin du chapitre 12.1, un concours sera organisé pour gagner non pas un, ni deux, mais les trois tomes de Polly, accompagné de goodies Poufsouffle. Je l'ai d'ailleurs nommé la Box Poufsouffle.**

 **Je ne clôturerais pas ce chapitre sans remercier tout le monde: les lecteurs pour suivre cette fanfiction, les revieweurs (53 commentaires! Ouah!) et AppleCherry Pie, si loin en Irlande, et qui a quand même trouvé le temps de le lire pour me donner son feu vert.**

 **A très bientôt!**

 **Citrouille**


	12. Chapter 12 - Juin 1897 (1ère partie)

**Chapitre 12 – Juin 1897 (1ère partie)**

Légende d'un temps, enterrée sous la terre

Sous le ciel étoilé, dans une prison d'air

Esclave d'une fée dans un cercle d'amour

Là où jamais ne se construisit la tour

Sous le regard d'un dragon, gardien éternel

Sous le dolmen gît le puissant immortel

Sous la pierre usée de son tombeau

Sous les tempêtes et du vent et de l'eau

Il repose

 _ANONYME_

oOo oOo oOo

— « _Comment le code du secret fut-il violé en 1749 et quelles mesures furent prises pour éviter que cette situation ne se reproduise ?_ ». J'aurais plus mis l'accent sur la révolte du Théâtre des Vampires et de la façon dont il a brûlé, rameutant tous les moldus du coin. Et c'est Amarillo Lestoat qui s'est proclamé Maître des Vampires et non pas...

Archibald poussa un soupir :

— Quand vous aurez fini de lire mes brouillons par-dessus mon épaule, vous me préviendrez ! râla-t-il dans un chuchotis.

Cyrus McCarthy – ou plutôt son fantôme – grimaça et s'en alla bouder devant l'une des fenêtres de la bibliothèque. Archibald retourna à ses révisions portant sur la botanique, marmonnant pour lui seul les propriétés de la mandragore.

Les BUSE avaient commencé trois jours plus tôt, et Archibald avait trouvé refuge dans la bibliothèque pour réviser en paix. Hélas, il était poursuivi par le fantôme de Cyrus McCarthy, qui attendait toujours que le Serdaigle soit seul pour lui parler.

C'était la honte seule qui avait poussé McCarthy à se cacher. Il avait toujours eu peur de la mort, et c'était cette crainte qui l'avait transformé en fantôme – geste qu'il avait regretté amèrement par la suite. De loin, il avait suivi les péripéties d'Archibald et il lui avait fallu beaucoup de courage pour oser se montrer à lui.

Archibald avait été surpris et heureux de retrouver le bibliothécaire assassiné, ayant des questions à lui poser. Mais ce dernier, apprenant que les BUSE approchaient, préférait attendre la fin des examens plutôt que de le déconcentrer.

— Pourquoi ? s'était révolté Archibald.

— Au cas où vous prendrait l'envie de partir en vadrouille, s'était gentiment moqué McCarthy.

— Alors tout est vrai ?

— Révisez vos potions d'abord, nous en parlerons ensuite.

La patience était une vertu, et Archibald soupira, rongeant son frein en silence. Mais il était agaçant de voir le fantôme lui tourner autour avec la réponse de l'énigme de Merlin.

La semaine d'examen fut épuisante. Il ne restait qu'à Archibald la botanique, les runes, l'arithmancie, l'astronomie et les défenses contre les forces du mal à passer. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants, les paupières lourdes de fatigue.

Il avait hâte que les examens soient terminés.

Un bruit sourd le dit sursauter : en face de lui, Hamilton venait de lâcher son sac dans un geste plein de colère :

— Ils ont décidé que la dernière épreuve du championnat aurait lieu vendredi soir ! gronda-t-il.

Archibald fronça les sourcils, ne voyant pas de quel championnat il parlait.

— De potions, l'informa Hamilton, irrité.

— Et alors ? C'est une bonne chose, non ?

— Je pensais m'être débarrassé de tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin d'une épreuve pour la semaine.

— Je vois. Eh bien, dis-toi qu'après ça, tu seras tranquille !

Archibald laissa Hamilton grommeler à tout va. Il se massa les tempes. Un début de migraine le saisit et il regarda d'un air dépité la montagne de grimoires qu'il devait encore lire. Il décida de reporter ses révisions au lendemain, juste avant de se rendre à l'examen de botanique. Ce n'était pas correct, mais il se sentait trop épuisé pour continuer.

Il rassembla d'un geste las les livres, quand ce fut au tour de Brutus de déverser sa bile sur lui :

— Ils repoussent le match pour trois malheureuses gouttes de pluie ! C'est tout simplement scandaleux !

A son tour, il s'installa lourdement et posa avec fracas sa canne sur la table. Puis il attendit qu'Archibald daigne le plaindre.

— Dis donc, j'ai l'air d'être le bureau des plaintes ? grommela-t-il à la place. Que se passe-t-il encore ?

— Les Gryffondors ont demandé à décaler le match d'une semaine parce que la météo de la Gazette annonce des orages violents samedi. Depuis quand les fiers lions craignent-ils le tonnerre ? Quelles bandes de poules mouillées !

Le Quidditch n'avait jamais passionné Archibald, qui se contenta de hausser les épaules. Brutus surprit son geste et leva un doigt menaçant :

— N'oublie pas ta promesse, Lord Twitter ! Tu avais dit que tu porterais les couleurs de Serpentard !

— Oui, je sais ! En attendant, tu soutiendras Hamilton vendredi soir.

— Et pourquoi, je te prie ?

— Parce que c'est ce jour que se déroulera la finale du championnat de potions, soupira Hamilton, fataliste.

— Enfin ! Il était temps.

— J'adore ta façon de t'intéresser à la vie quotidienne de Poudlard. Où vas-tu Archibald ?

— Je crois que je vais aller me coucher, dit-il en se frottant le front. Mal à la tête.

Brutus fut sur le point de dire une moquerie, mais se ravisa.

— Bonne nuit alors, Archichie.

— Vous aussi.

oOo oOo oOo

McCarthy l'attendait à la sortie.

— Ma mère me disait de manger un citron. Ça fait stopper la migraine.

— Merci du conseil, mais je crois que je vais simplement aller dormir.

— Comme vous voudrez.

McCarthy tint cependant à l'accompagner jusqu'à la Salle Commune des Serdaigles, se cachant quand il entendait un élève arriver.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le calme du dortoir, Bastet siffla et cracha en direction du fantôme.

— Tout doux, ma fille, la rassura Archibald en lui grattant la tête. Il ne peut rien te faire.

Il desserra sa cravate et retira ses chaussures avec un soupir. Il prit place sur son lit qui s'affaissa un peu sous son poids et Bastet sauta aussitôt sur ses genoux, fixant d'un œil mauvais McCarthy qui s'intéressait à la vue qu'offrait la Tour des Serdaigles sur le parc.

— Comment est-ce, de mourir ? demanda Archibald curieux.

McCarthy haussa les épaules.

— J'ai souvent lu que c'était comme s'endormir. Mais moi... Je crois que je suis mort de peur avant de finir la tête écrasée par cette horrible statue. Et quand j'ai rouvert les yeux, ce n'était que froid et silence.

— C'est moi qui vous ai trouvé.

— Je sais. J'étais là, caché. Je suis désolé, Archibald, que vous ayez dû assister à un tel spectacle.

— J'ai survécu, même si je fais parfois des cauchemars... Pourquoi votre famille n'a pas réclamé votre corps ?

— J'ai rompu avec ma famille, grimaça McCarthy. Je me suis fâché il y a longtemps avec Cuthbert.

— Ah.

Archibald mourrait d'envie d'en savoir plus, mais il n'osa brusquer le fantôme. Il se déshabilla en silence pour revêtir son pyjama et s'enfouit sous ses couvertures, Bastet à ses côtés. D'un geste de sa baguette, il éteignit les lumières du dortoir et tira son rideau.

— Le Tombeau de Merlin n'existe pas, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il à voix basse, sa voix perçant — l'obscurité.

— Bien que sûr que si ! Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?

— J'ai suivi à la lettre votre carnet de recherches et ça m'a mené sur une fausse piste. Il n'y a rien dans la Forêt Interdite. Ni nulle part ailleurs.

Le silence s'éternisa et Archibald se redressa vivement sur son lit. Il ne voyait pas McCarthy, mais sentait sa présence près de lui.

— En fait, vous n'avez aucune idée de son emplacement !

McCarthy hésita avant de répondre :

— Oui.

— Merveilleux ! s'exclama Archibald, outré.

— J'ai eu une intuition ! s'expliqua McCarthy. C'est pour cette raison que je suis venu à Poudlard.

— Et ?

— Et aussi parce que le poste de bibliothécaire venait de se libérer et que j'avais désespérément besoin d'un travail. Mon frère...

— Vous êtes le pire imposteur que j'ai jamais rencontré, le coupa Archibald, blessé par cette trahison. Bonne nuit, Mr McCarthy.

Le fantôme ouvrit la bouche pour se défendre, mais Archibald lui tourna le dos et tira ses draps au-dessus de sa tête. Il soupira et quitta le dortoir, laissant le jeune garçon ruminer seul sa frustration.

oOo oOo oOo

— Posez vos plumes, s'il vous plaît ! lança la voix joyeuse du professeur Wannamaker.

Archibald fit craquer ses doigts engourdis d'avoir trop écrit et regarda son parchemin s'envoler jusqu'à la table professorale pour rejoindre celui des autres élèves, formant un petit tas bien net. Quelques tables devant lui, Hamilton se retourna et leva son pouce, sourcils levés en un interrogation silencieuse. Archibald haussa les épaules : la carte des étoiles n'avait aucun secret pour lui. Il était néanmoins content d'avoir rendu son devoir d'astronomie, et surtout d'avoir terminé la semaine d'examen.

Lorsque Wannamkaer les autorisa à quitter la Grande Salle, Archibald rejoignit ses amis pour partager ce moment de soulagement – excepté Hamilton, qui avait encore le championnat à remporter.

Brutus proposa de prendre un peu l'air près du lac, ce que les deux Serdaigles acceptèrent. Dehors, il faisait chaud, et Archibald regretta de ne pas être resté dans la fraîcheur du château.

Il retira ses chaussures et ses chaussettes, roula le bas de son pantalon et plongea ses orteils dans l'eau avec un soupir de contentement. Derrière lui, Hamilton s'installa sur l'herbe et se replongea dans la lecture de son manuel de potions, se demandant ce que la dernière épreuve allait bien lui réserver ; quant à Brutus, il s'adossa contre le tronc d'un chêne et ferma les yeux.

— Il va y avoir de l'orage, constata Archibald en levant le nez au ciel.

— Merci, Madame Météo, ronchonna Brutus.

Archibald haussa les épaules et admira la vue calme du lac. Il ne put s'empêcher cependant de jeter un œil vers la Forêt Interdite avec cette même sensation d'échec qui lui restait au travers de la gorge.

Maudit soient Cyrus McCarthy et ses rêves de gloire !

Après le dîner – durant lequel Cornelia Selwyn fit une apparition remarquée – les tables furent poussées afin que la dernière épreuve puisse s'y dérouler.

Par amitié, Brutus portait l'écharpe des Serdaigles autour du cou, ce qui en étonna plus d'un. Même le professeur Ashbrow eut un petit sourire, que Malefoy ignora superbement.

De là où il se tenait, Archibald vit combien Hamilton angoissait : il avait mené sa maison à la troisième place, et seul un miracle pouvait lui faire remporter le premier prix.

Hamilton chercha des yeux ses amis et eut un pauvre sourire et les voyant. Archibald lui fit un petit signe de la main pour l'encourager. Son geste fut néanmoins perçu par sa tante Cornelia, qui le fusilla du regard : elle n'avait toujours pas digéré son escapade dans la Forêt Interdite.

— Bienvenue à cette finale de la soixante et onzième compétition de potions ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix forte pour couvrir le brouhaha. Je rappelle le classement pour ceux qui auraient la mémoire d'un Scroutts à pétard. Gryffondor est en première place avec dix-neuf points, suivi par Serpentard avec dix-sept points. Vient ensuite Serdaigle qui s'en sort avec treize points puis Poufsouffle et ses onze points.

Les élèves des quatre maisons applaudirent leur champion respectif et Jacob McBee brandit deux doigts en l'air pour former le V de la victoire, déclenchant des rires.

— Pour cette dernière épreuve, les quatre représentants auront à préparer un philtre du mort vivant. Princesse, si vous voulez bien...

Archibald sursauta en voyant la mine épuisée de la princesse Olga. Elle leva sa baguette magique en l'air et fit apparaître une pluie d'étincelle pour annoncer le début de l'épreuve.

Hamilton ouvrit son manuel en vitesse avant de se ruer vers la table où étaient entreposés les ingrédients nécessaires à la réalisation de la potion. Ses mains tremblaient si fort qu'Archibald pensa qu'il allait tout faire tomber.

— Il prend du retard, grommela Brutus.

— Tu ferais quoi, toi, avec deux doigts en moins ? rétorqua-t-il.

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux autres concurrents. McBee expérimentait une nouvelle potion quand des fumerolles roses sortirent de son chaudron. Perséphone Winthrope était concentrée, ses gestes sûrs coupant avec précision les racines de mandragore. Quant à Dumbledore, il humait sa préparation de son long nez aquilin.

Pensant que personne ne le regardait – dû à l'épais brouillard de la potion de Jacob McBee – Dumbledore renversa intentionnellement la totalité de sa fiole de sang de dragon.

— Mais que fait-il ? s'étonna Archibald, à qui le geste n'avait pas échappé.

Le chaudron du Gryffondor siffla et l'écume déborda. Affolée, Cornelia Selwyn brandit sa baguette magique et parvint à calmer l'éruption, avant de lancer un regard contrit à Dumbledore.

— Mais enfin ! s'écria-t-elle. Ça ne va pas la tête ? Quoi, vous ne savez donc pas lire, Mr Dumbledore ? Il faut vous acheter des lunettes mon pauvre ami ! On n'a pas idée de faire tomber du sang de dragon dans sa préparation sans calculer les risques !

C'était agréable pour une fois de voir quelqu'un d'autre subir les foudres de sa tante ! songea Archibald en souriant.

Cependant, le geste de Dumbledore – qui se retrouva disqualifié – étonna Archibald. Ce dernier prit les réprimandes de Cornelia avec un calme olympien. Son regard glissa alors vers Perséphone, et Archibald comprit que, dans un geste galant, il laissait la Serpentard gagner.

« _Quel idiot !_ » ne put-il s'empêcher de penser.

Au bout d'une heure, les potions furent plus ou moins prêtes et les résultats tombèrent. Avec un grand sourire, Cornelia décerna le premier prix à Perséphone Winthrope, laissant les Serpentards exploser de joie. Venait ensuite Gryffondor.

Hamilton ne s'était pas trop mal débrouillé, et avait réussi à grappiller quelques points en plus. Lorsque tout fut terminé, il rejoignit Archibald et Brutus, un sourire épuisé aux lèvres.

— L'important, c'est de participer, comme dirait McBee.

Les trois garçons se tournèrent vers le Poufsouffle qui arguait qu'il avait atteint la première place en bon dernier.

— Allons fêtez ça ! proposa Brutus. Passons par les cuisines pour prendre quelques pâtisseries et Bièraubeurres et allons prendre l'air avant le couvre-feu.

Ils quittèrent tous les trois la Grande Salle, les Serdaigles félicitant chaleureusement Hamilton pour son palmarès.

Personne ne vit la main substituer le philtre du Mort-Vivant de la table de Perséphone Winthrope.

oOo oOo oOo

Un violent orage menaçait d'éclater au-dessus de Poudlard. L'air chaud et électrique rendait tous les élèves nerveux et Grace Perkins n'aimait pas ça. Elle avait un sixième sens : quelque chose de grave allait se produire, elle en était persuadée.

Son pas claudicant la mena dans le couloir du deuxième étage. Baguette en main, elle veillait à ce qu'aucun élève ne traîne dans les couloirs.

Les examens étaient terminés et un vent de liberté soufflait dans la tête des élèves : ces têtes à vent pensaient que l'année scolaire était terminée et qu'ils pouvaient se comporter comme bon leur semblait.

Elle jeta un regard par la fenêtre et grimaça : ses rhumatismes lui indiquaient que la pluie n'allait pas tarder à tomber... Elle aperçut alors des silhouettes remontant le chemin menant à l'école et elle fronça les sourcils.

Elle tourna les talons et rejoignit aussi vite qu'elle le put le rez-de-chaussée, traînant derrière elle sa mauvaise jambe. Elle alla ouvrir la grande porte de chêne et se prépara à recevoir les intrus.

Les premières gouttes de pluie s'écrasèrent au sol et le tonnerre gronda au loin.

— Qui va là ? demanda Grace Perkins d'une voix forte quand ils furent assez proches.

Ils étaient trois sorciers, conduits par l'inspecteur Francis Pinkerton. Ce fut lui qui prit la parole, les épaules relevées pour se protéger de la pluie.

— Bon-bonsoir, Mrs P-Perkins, salua-t-il de sa voix bégayante. D-désolé de vous dé-déranger, mais une affaire de la plus haute imp-p-portance et qui concerne le Ministère de la M-magie nous amène ici. P-pouvons-nous entrer ?

Perkins n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié voir Pinkerton hanter les couloirs de l'école, et ce dernier sentit son appréhension. Avec un soupir, il plongea sa main dans sa cape et en sortit un papier mauve qu'il agita sous le nez de la concierge.

— Il s'agit d-d'un mm-andat d'arrêt contre Olga N-nicolaïevna Romanova pour le meurtre de Cyrus McCarthy, aussi c-connu sous le nom de Lambert Binns. L-laissez-n-nous ent-trer.

Le Directeur Black, informé de la venue des hommes du ministère, se joignit à leur groupe et accepta du bout des lèvres que les Aurors et l'Inspecteur procèdent à l'arrestation de la Princesse. La seule chose qu'il imposa fut que tout devait se faire à l'abri des yeux et des oreilles des élèves – non pas pour les protéger, mais afin qu'ils ne colportent pas à leurs parents qu'une quelconque insécurité régnait entre les murs de l'école.

Le directeur voulait garder sa réputation intacte.

Les couloirs de Poudlard avaient un aspect lugubre, plongés dans l'obscurité qu'éclairait parfois un éclair. Seul le bruit de la jambe de bois de Perkins défiait le silence dans un clac-clac presque grotesque.

L'étrange procession arriva aux appartements qu'occupait la Princesse. De son large poing, Pinkerton cogna trois fois à la porte :

— Inspecteur Pinkerton, ouvrez ! cria-t-il, sans bégayer pour une fois.

Aucune réponse ne vint. Pinkerton échangea un bref regard avec ses collègues. L'un d'eux sortit sa baguette et tous s'écartèrent :

— BOMBARDA MAXIMA !

La porte vola en éclat et Pinkerton s'engouffra le premier, baguette tenue en avant.

Il n'eut pas à chercher loin : la Princesse s'était assoupie sur l'un des fauteuils devant la fenêtre.

Elle fut cernée par les baguettes du personnel du Ministère et Pinkerton s'agenouilla devant elle.

Il avait su, au moment où il était entré dans la salle, que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il fixa sans rien le visage de la Princesse morte.

oOo oOo oOo

Malheureusement pour Phineas Black, le décès de la Princesse Olga fit la une des journaux le lendemain matin.

Avec un léger pincement au cœur, Archibald lut la Gazette du Sorcier. Il leva les yeux à la table des Gryffondors, bruyante ce matin-là. Seul le visage de Louisa Mercury tranchait avec son masque de douleur. Brutus aussi l'avait remarqué : il émiettait pensivement un morceau de brioche, tout en jetant des regards emplis de tristesse vers elle.

Archibald replia la Gazette et se servit d'une tasse de café.

— C'est bizarre, quand même, dit Hamilton.

— Que tu aies réussi à beurrer ton scone sans faire tomber ton couteau ? Oui, tu as raison, c'est bizarre, ricana Brutus.

— Je vais faire semblant de ne rien avoir entendu, répondit Hamilton. Je parlais de la princesse.

Archibald leva les yeux, intéressé :

— Pourquoi ?

— Je trouve cela bizarre qu'elle soit passée de vie à trépas le jour pile de la venue de Pinkerton.

— Tu penses donc qu'elle a fait exprès de mourir ce jour-là ? Ce serait gros comme coïncidence, non ? sourit Archibald.

— Et si on arrêtait de voir des coïncidences partout ? grommela Brutus, excédé. La Princesse est décédée parce qu'elle était vieille – et sûrement aussi parce qu'elle était malade, au vue des tonnes de cigarettes qu'elle a fumées dans sa vie – et c'est tout.

— Il n'a pas tort, concéda Archibald en portant sa tasse à ses lèvres.

— Oui, mais...

— Oh, par la barbe de Merlin, Piccadilly, on se moque pas mal de la mort de la vieille !

Archibald eut un sursaut et renversa la moitié de son café sur ses genoux :

— Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

— J'ai dit qu'on se moquait pas mal de la mort de la vieille. Bon sang, Twitter, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi, je...

— Non non, tu as dit « par la barbe de Merlin » !

— Oui, et alors ?

Archibald ferma les yeux et se traita mentalement d'idiot. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé ? La réponse avait été sous ses yeux tout ce temps, et il s'était comporté comme un aveugle!

— Archibald, est-ce que ça va ? s'inquiéta Hamilton.

— Par la barbe de Merlin, comme j'ai pu être stupide ! répéta Archibald avec un éclat de rire.

— C'est une nouveauté pour personne, ça... grommela Brutus, vexé de ne pas comprendre l'hilarité de son ami.

— Et tu as entièrement raison ! Je suis le plus crétin des Serdaigles ! Je ne mérite même pas d'être dans cette maison, tiens !

Brutus et Hamilton échangèrent un regard.

— D'accord... Peux-tu nous expliquer la raison ?

— Pourquoi, quand nous blasphémons, disons-nous toujours « par la barbe de Merlin » ? Pourquoi pas « par l'épée de Gryffondor » ou « par les jupes de Poufsouffle » ? Pour la simple et bonne raison que Merlin a existé bien avant que les fondateurs ne créent Poudlard ! Chronologiquement, Merlin a toujours été là avant, lorsque la magie était primitive, élémentaire. Les Chevaliers de la Table Ronde, le Roi Arthur, les Amours de Lancelot et Guenièvre ont été racontés bien avant que Poudlard ne soit construit ! Même les moldus parlent d'Arthur dans des légendes datant du septième, huitième siècle... Alors que nous savons tous que Poudlard a été bâti dans les environs de l'an mille, soit près de deux siècles après son existence ! Merlin n'a jamais été élève à Poudlard !

Brutus se massa les tempes, baignant dans l'incompréhension.

— Oui, mais, Archibald, tout le monde sait que Merlin a étudié à Serpentard ! On a même son fichu tableau dans la Salle Commune !

— Il y a dû avoir une erreur de traduction, avança Archibald d'un ton calme alors que son cœur s'emballait. Merlin n'a jamais été à Serpentard... Mais il a dû être enterré sous les fondations de la Salle Commune de Serpentard !

Soudain, tout se fit plus clair. Le puzzle s'emboîta à la perfection. Archibald pensa aux nombreuses légendes et aux poèmes qu'il avait lus. Un frisson dévala sa colonne vertébrale et il voulut se lever d'un bond pour marcher de long en large afin de mieux réfléchir.

— « Dans la tour qui jamais ne se construisit », récita-t-il de mémoire. Vortigern n'a jamais terminé de construire sa tour, mais les fondateurs ont dû bâtir Poudlard sur ses ruines. Et la devise de Poudlard ! _Draco dormiens nunquam titilliandus_ ! On ne chatouille pas le dragon qui dort ! Comme la légende des deux dragons qui se sont battus dans les airs ! Depuis le début j'ai fait fausse route !

Il se baissa pour prendre son sac et chercha le carnet de McCarthy... avant de se rappeler que c'était Pinkerton qui l'avait.

— Zut ! pesta-t-il.

— Zut ? sourit Brutus. Attention, Lord Twitter s'énerve !

La cloche de la reprise des cours tinta dans la Grande Salle et les élèves se levèrent dans un joyeux tintamarre. Archibald eut un mouvement d'humeur, effrayé de perdre le fil de ses pensées.

Il se fit tirer l'oreille par Hamilton quand il annonça qu'il n'assisterait pas au cours d'Histoire, et il n'écouta pas la leçon du professeur Wannamaker, qui avait décidé de commencer le programme de sixième année, sur la révolte des gobelins de la fin du dix-huitième siècle.

Tête baissée sur son parchemin, il nota de mémoire les informations qu'il avait si souvent lues dans le carnet de McCarthy. Il repensa à l'obsession du bibliothécaire pour le chiffre neuf, et la légende qui disait que Merlin avait été enfermé dans neuf cercles d'air. Il fit un rapide calcul : il existait sept étages à Poudlard, ainsi que le rez-de-chaussée et les cachots, ce qui faisait exactement neuf niveaux. Mais quand, excité par sa découverte, il se pencha vers Hamilton pour lui faire part de sa découverte, il se fit vertement rabrouer par le professeur Wannamaker.

Il dut attendre la fin de journée pour partir à la recherche du fantôme de McCarthy afin de lui faire part de ses récentes déductions.

Il le trouva au dernier étage, regardant d'un air nostalgique le parc de l'école et au loin de terrain de Quidditch par l'une des fenêtres qui bordait le couloir de divination.

— Vous me reparlez ? dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

— J'ai quelque chose à vous dire.

McCarthy poussa un soupir et regarda de nouveau le dehors.

— Vous ai-je dit que j'avais été batteur dans ma jeunesse ?

— Je n'aime pas le Quidditch, grimaça Archibald.

— Pourquoi ?

— J'imagine parce que les cours de vol n'ont jamais été mon fort... Et aussi parce que je jalouse les joueurs.

Un sourire flotta sur les lèvres de McCarthy :

— Vous et moi, nous nous ressemblons. Nous sommes merveilleusement imbus de nous-mêmes et nous voulons prouver au monde ce que nous valons vraiment.

— Je ne cherche pas à piller les trésors, moi.

— Vraiment ? Alors, pourquoi être parti à la recherche du Tombeau de Merlin ?

Archibald rougit et McCarthy eut un petit rire.

— Allons, Mr Twitter, qu'avez-vous trouvé pour venir me voir ?

— L'emplacement exact du Tombeau de Merlin.

oOo oOo oOo

Brutus coinça sa canne sous son bras et applaudit :

— Bravo, Twitter. Tu as résolu l'énigme du Tombeau de Merlin avec qui tu nous casses les Patacitrouilles depuis le début de l'année. Pouvons-nous maintenant passer à autre chose ?

Archibald le foudroya du regard. Il avait été fier de présenter sa découverte à ses amis, mais Brutus avait fait son rabat-joie – comme souvent.

— Merci, lâcha-t-il avec une grimace. Avec Cyrus McCarthy, nous avons décidé de partir pour de bon à sa découverte.

Un long silence accueillit ses paroles.

— Bon, il est devenu fou. Je te rappelles que McCarthy est mort.

Avec un rire, Archibald raconta à Hamilton et Brutus ce que le bibliothécaire était devenu.

— J'abandonne, soupira Brutus. À toi, Piccadilly. Dis à cette tête de piaf qu'il va s'attirer plus d'ennuis qu'il n'en a déjà.

— Comment vas-tu entrer dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards ? demanda plus posément Hamilton.

Archibald eut un sourire de gratitude envers Hamilton : quoi qu'il entreprenne, il pourrait à tout jamais compter sur son soutien sans faille.

— J'irai pendant la rencontre Serpentard-Gryffondor.

Brutus laissa éclater sa colère.

— Tu avais promis, Twitter ! rugit-il.

— Je pensais porter les couleurs de Serpentard, se défendit Archibald.

Brutus Malefoy hésita à envoyer au diable l'amitié qui les liait. Mais il savait aussi que lorsqu'Archibald avait une idée derrière la tête, il n'en démordait plus.

— Très bien, dit-il à contrecœur. Je te donnerai le mot de passe de ma Salle Commune, ainsi qu'une robe et une écharpe. Mais tu vas devoir te racheter, Lord Twitter, jusqu'à la fin de ta vie s'il le faut.

Archibald hocha ma tête et lui tendit la main, que prit aussitôt Brutus. Puis, dans un mouvement brusque, le Serpentard tira le Serdaigle vers lui pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

— Tu es fichu, Twitter. Ton âme m'appartient. C'est ce qu'on appelle signer un pacte avec le diable.

— Ça tombe bien, je n'ai jamais craint les serpents, rétorqua Archibald sur le même ton.

oOo oOo oOo

Archibald dut convenir que le vert lui allait merveille, tandis qu'il s'admirait devant le miroir de l'armoire à glace de son dortoir. Hamilton secoua la tête, amusé :

— Malefoy dit toujours que tu n'est qu'un Serpentard refoulé.

— Il n'a pas tort, répondit-il en nouant l'écharpe vert et argent pour parfaire son camouflage.

— Que feras-tu s'il y a quelqu'un dans la Salle Commune ?

— Aucun risque, Brutus m'a certifié que tout le monde serait sur le terrain de Quidditch pour voir les Gryffondors se prendre une déculottée. Tu vas y aller ?

— Oui. Moi, contrairement à d'autres, je respecte mes promesses, persifla Hamilton.

Archibald fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu. Il se baissa pour donner une caresse à Bastet qui ronronnait contre sa jambe et eut une soudaine intuition : il se dirigea vers sa commode pour en sortir la baguette d'aubépine qu'il avait trouvée au cœur de la forêt Interdite.

Si Hamilton remarqua son geste, il ne dit rien.

— C'est bon, on peut y aller.

Les deux garçons rejoignirent le rez-de-chaussée : au pied du grand escalier de marbre les attendait Brutus, très beau dans son habit de Quidditch, son balai à l'épaule.

— Le mot de passe, Twitter, c'est _Antebellum_. Fais attention à toi.

— Merci, Malefoy. Et que le meilleur gagne.

— Quand tu dis les meilleurs, j'espère que c'est les Serpentards !

— Évidemment, qui d'autre ?

— On se revoit après le match alors.

Archibald salua ses deux amis et tourna les talons. Brutus et Hamilton le regardèrent fendre la foule qui se dirigeait vers le terrain de Quidditch.

— C'est moi, ou j'ai un mauvais pressentiment ? marmonna Brutus.

oOo oOo oOo

Comme convenu, Archibald retrouva Cyrus McCarthy un peu à l'écart de la Salle Commune des Serpentards.

— Quelle allure ! ricana l'ancien bibliothécaire. Vous êtes prêt ?

— Oui. Vous ?

— J'ai vécu ma vie pour ce moment-là. Et littéralement. Allons-y !

Le couloir était heureusement vide et Archibald se posta devant un mur nu.

— _Antebellum_ , dit-il.

Une porte de pierre dissimulée s'ouvrit alors et les deux sorciers s'engouffrèrent dans le trou.

La Salle Commune était une longue pièce souterraine, s'élevant sur deux étages. Un grand portrait de Salazar Serpentard était suspendu entre les deux niveaux, là où se rejoignait un escalier en pierre grise usé par le temps, menant aux dortoirs. Trois longues tables en chêne massif accueillaient les élèves studieux et étaient chargées de plumes et de parchemins.

Devant une grande cheminée faisaient face de confortables fauteuils en cuir noir. Au sol, un épais tapis tissé de vert et d'argent représentait le blason des Serpentards.

Il n'y avait pas une âme qui vive dans la pièce.

— Et maintenant ? soupira Cyrus. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps.

— Il faut trouver quelque chose qui se rapporte à Mer...

— Quelqu'un vient ! souffla Cyrus.

Il recula jusqu'au renfoncement d'un mur. Archibald s'installa à une table, prit une plume, tira un livre vers lui et fit semblant d'étudier.

Quelques instants plus tard, une silhouette fit irruption.

Perséphone Winthrope fut surprise de trouver quelqu'un dans la Salle Commune. Elle pensait être seule : tous ces idiots s'étaient rués vers le stade pour voir ces imbécillités de Quidditch.

Elle hésita à retourner à son dortoir, mais haussa les épaules : après tout, elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait et le garçon n'avait pas l'air de s'intéresser à elle.

Elle prit place sur l'un des fauteuils, ramena ses jambes sous elle et reprit la lecture de son roman.

Pendant cinq minutes, le silence s'éternisa et Perséphone finit par trouver cela suspect : pour quelqu'un qui étudiait, il n'écrivait pas grand-chose ! À l'abri derrière son livre, elle leva les yeux pour l'étudier et fut surprise de le voir en grand état d'agitation. Il ne cessait de tourner la tête tout autour de lui, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose en particulier. Elle reconnut alors son profil : ses boucles noires qui lui tombait sur le front, ses pommettes hautes, son nez droit et fin, ses yeux bleus.

Que faisait Archibald Twitter ici ?

Leurs regards se croisèrent alors et ils sursautèrent, chacun reconnaissant l'autre. D'un même mouvement, ils se levèrent et tirèrent leurs baguettes magiques, qu'ils pointèrent l'un en face de l'autre.

— Tu t'es perdu Twitter ? demanda Perséphone d'une voix dure.

— Tu n'étais pas censée être là, Winthrope, grinça Archibald.

Aucun des deux ne sembla vouloir faire le moindre geste, se fusillant du regard.

Cyrus en profita pour sortir de sa cachette et s'approcha des deux adolescents, les mains en signe de paix.

— Allons, allons, et si nous baissions nos baguettes ? Nous ne voudrions pas nous faire de mal, n'est-ce pas ?

Perséphone écarquilla les yeux de stupeur en reconnaissant l'identité du fantôme.

— Je croyais que vous étiez mort!

— C'est une longue histoire, Miss Winthrope. Archibald, baissez votre baguette, s'il vous plaît.

Lentement, le Serdaigle obtempéra, sans cesser de fixer la Serpentard. Au bout d'un moment, elle fit de même.

— Que faites-vous ici ? demanda-t-elle, soupçonneuse.

Archibald préféra jouer la note de la franchise :

— Nous sommes ici pour trouver le Tombeau de Merlin. Nous pensons qu'il se situe ici. Je te promets que nous ne sommes pas là pour fouiller dans les affaires ou pour faire une blague.

— Le Tombeau de Merlin ? Ici ? C'est complètement idiot ! rétorqua Perséphone.

— Ce serait bien trop long à expliquer, Miss, dit McCarthy poliment.

— Y a-t-il ici quelque chose qui rappelle Merlin ? demanda Archibald.

Elle haussa les épaules avec désinvolture, ne croyant qu'à moitié cette histoire farfelue.

— Il y a son tableau.

Le cœur d'Archibald chuta au fond de ses entrailles.

— Où est-il ?

Elle pointa quelque chose dans le dos d'Archibald et il se retourna avec lenteur. Il vit un portrait qu'il n'avait pas encore vu, sur l'un des murs. Il échangea un regard avec McCarthy et ils s'y dirigèrent.

Merlin semblait les attendre : il avait un sourire sur son visage. Archibald l'étudia avec intérêt, avec un semblant de déjà-vu : une longue barbe grisâtre qui se mêlait avec sa chevelure, le visage émacié, les yeux très clairs qui regardaient droit devant lui. Il portait une longue robe noire vieillie. L'une de ses mains était levée dans un geste soit de bénédiction, soit de malédiction. Son autre main tenait fermement une baguette magique.

Ce n'était vraiment pas l'image qu'Archibald se faisait de Merlin.

— Il ne bouge pas, constata McCarthy, déçu.

C'était la vérité : au contraire des autres tableaux, celui-ci semblait être figé dans le temps.

— Ça n'arrange pas nos affaires, soupira le bibliothécaire. Il aurait pu nous donner quelques indices !

Perséphone se rapprocha d'eux :

— Personne ne sait pourquoi il est comme ça. Certains ont qualifié le tableau d'hérésie moldue et ont cherché à le décrocher. Mais le portrait a reçu un sortilège de Glu-Perpétuelle.

Archibald ne l'écouta qu'à moitié, regardant la baguette. Alors, il sortit celle qu'il avait ramassée dans la Foret et toucha le tableau du bout du bois : Merlin lui fit un clin d'œil et le portrait s'ouvrit, laissant un trou béant dans le mur.

— Ça alors ! s'exclama Perséphone.

Archibald eut un sourire victorieux. Il se tourna vers les deux autres :

— Allons-y ! dit-il.

Il invoqua le sortilège de Lumos et s'engouffra dans l'inconnu.

oOo oOo oOo

Perséphone avait décidé de se joindre à eux, même si Archibald avait eu un geste de refus. Elle avait dégainé sa baguette et avait suivi Cyrus McCarthy, bien décidée à lever le secret de cet étrange passage secret.

Le Serdaigle en tête, ils descendirent un long tunnel qui semblait descendre dans les profondeurs de la terre. Ils devaient faire attention où ils mettaient les pieds, le terrain étant très irrégulier. Les parois transpiraient l'humidité et Perséphone pensa qu'ils devaient être désormais sous le lac.

— Là ! s'écria McCarthy.

Archibald sursauta et stoppa net. Cyrus lui passa au travers et Perséphone le percuta.

— Quoi ?

— Éclairez le mur !

Archibald leva sa baguette et vit alors des runes gravées dans la roche, des murs au plafond.

— Je n'ai pas pris option rune, grimaça Perséphone.

Archibald plissa les yeux et essaya de traduire les symboles complexes. Il eut un frisson.

— C'est un Damnatio Memoriae ! s'exclama-t-il. J'ai déjà lu ça quelque part... Ça veut littéralement dire « damnation à la mémoire ». Les Égyptiens et les Romains l'utilisaient quand ils voulaient condamner une personne post-mortem afin que l'histoire oublie son existence.

— On ne peut pas dire que ça a vraiment marché pour Merlin ! ricana McCarthy. Qui n'a pas entendu parler de lui ?

Perséphone leva un sourcil : elle ne croyait toujours pas à cette histoire de Tombeau de Merlin.

— Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? chuchota-t-elle.

Archibald prit un temps de réflexion avant de répondre :

— Que celui qui repose ici ne soit jamais tiré de son sommeil. Que son nom soit oublié, que sa mémoire soit effacée. Ci-gît celui-qu'on-ne-voit-pas, Bête parmi les bêtes, Prince des Enchanteurs, Fils du démon.

— Ça ne me dit rien qui vaille...

— Si tu veux faire demi-tour, Winthrope, la sortie est derrière.

— Excellente idée Twitter. J'en profiterai pour aller dire aux professeurs que tu cherches encore à quitter l'école en douce.

Archibald la fusilla du regard, mais il ne lui répondit pas et ils poursuivirent leur chemin.

Combien de temps marchèrent-ils ainsi ? Un courant d'air froid s'engouffra entre leurs jambes et Perséphone frissonna. Avec un soupir, Archibald dénoua l'écharpe et la lui tendit, sous le regard moqueur de McCarthy.

— Pas de commentaire, dit-il en passant à côté de lui.

Ils continuèrent à descendre, encore et encore. Au bout d'un moment, le terrain devint plat, et ils débouchèrent dans une sorte de grotte sombre. Ce qu'ils découvrirent les cloua sur place.

Là, l'immense statue en marbre blanc d'un dragon semblait dormir, enroulé sur lui-même. Il semblait se reposer sur un monceau de ruines d'une très ancienne construction.

— On ne titille pas le dragon qui dort, murmura McCarthy, impressionné. Bon sang ! Il existe vraiment ! Le Dragon de Poudlard !

Archibald fit un geste à Perséphone pour qu'elle reste derrière lui et il s'approcha avec lenteur de la monstrueuse bête. Timidement, il posa sa main sur le dragon et recula précipitamment.

— Il est encore chaud !

Perséphone vint à ses côtés et posa sa main à son tour.

— Ce... ce n'est pas de la pierre, Archibald. C'est son squelette !

— C'est impossible !

— Bien sûr que si. Avec le temps, les os de dragons se solidifient en pierre... Monsieur l'intelligent ne sait pas ça ?

— Pas dispute, les enfants, merci.

Archibald lui tira la langue.

— Je vois de la lumière derrière, allons-y.

Ils contournèrent la masse impressionnante du dragon blanc et ils passèrent par une ouverture creusée dans la roche.

Ils atteignirent alors un endroit féérique.

oOo oOo oOo

La magie était palpable, enveloppant les trois sorciers de sa chaleur. Bouche grande ouverte, yeux écarquillés, ils contemplèrent d'un air ahuri ce qu'ils pensèrent être une forêt sous terre. Comment une telle chose pouvait être possible ?

Il s'agissait d'une grande salle à n'en pas douter : levant les yeux, Archibald discerna les voûtes grises des pierres, même si les feuillages des arbres cachaient en partie le plafond sur lequel avait été peinte une multitude d'étoiles dorées. Des chênes plusieurs fois centenaires au tronc épais et à l'écorce noueuse parfois recouverte d'une épaisse couche de mousse avaient poussé un peu partout. Du lierre sauvage recouvrait les murs, d'où bourgeonnaient de petites fleurs blanc crème. Au sol, un épais champ de verdure donnait l'envie de se déchausser pour sentir l'herbe tendre sous les pieds.

Le lieu était absolument enchanteur et les trois sorciers l'admirèrent, éblouis. Ils avancèrent ensemble, pensant déambuler dans un rêve. Ils gravirent un monticule de terre, érigé au centre : ici se dressait un sarcophage de pierre grise au milieu d'un cercle de neuf pierres.

L'émotion étreignit Archibald.

Il avait trouvé le Tombeau de Merlin.

Il se tourna vers McCarthy, aux yeux embués de larmes.

Soudain, un cri rageur résonna, les faisant sursauter.

La beauté idyllique s'effaça aussitôt et Archibald eut l'impression que des nuages gris surplombaient leurs têtes.

— D'où ça venait ?

Était-il nécessaire de lui répondre ?

Un deuxième cri résonna longuement, se répercutant sous les voûtes.

— Mon Dieu, murmura Archibald. Il est encore en vie !

Il fit un pas en avant, mais Perséphone le retint par le bras.

— Non, Twitter ! Faisons demi-tour tant qu'il en est encore temps ! Ce qu'il y a dedans n'est pas humain !

Archibald la tranquillisa d'un regard :

— Je veux juste jeter un coup d'œil au Tombeau.

Il passa le Cercle de pierre, sans que rien ne se produisît. Il s'approcha du Tombeau pour l'étudier de plus près : à n'en pas douter, il était très ancien. Il n'y avait aucune inscription seulement de la pierre brute, dévorée par le temps, la pluie et le vent, ainsi que des éraflures aux quatre coins, indiquant que le Tombeau avait été trop souvent transporté.

Un nouveau cri d'angoisse retentit de l'intérieur et Archibald eut un mouvement de recul.

— Twitter ! l'implora Perséphone, angoissée.

Archibald ne fit aucun geste : il crut entendre son nom prononcé des profondeurs du tombeau, comme une supplication. Il entendit la souffrance, la colère d'un homme. Sans qu'il ne s'en rendît compte, il sortit la baguette d'aubépine. Il n'écouta pas les appels pressants de Perséphone. Il était hypnotisé par le Tombeau. Elle le vit lever la main : sans réfléchir, elle se rua sur lui. Trop tard hélas, Archibald lança un sortilège et la lourde dalle s'éleva dans les airs pour aller s'écraser un peu plus loin.

Le silence se fit.

Retenant leurs souffles, Archibald et Perséphone se penchèrent en avant. À l'intérieur, un simple sarcophage en bois brut occupait le Tombeau.

Le couvercle fut brutalement éjecté et Archibald eut tout juste le temps de se jeter sur Perséphone pour la protéger des éclats de bois, et il perdit la baguette d'aubépine.

McCarthy vola aussitôt à leur côté, impuissant à les protéger.

Une main s'agrippa au rebord de la tombe et se hissa péniblement, dans un râle lugubre.

Merlin se leva alors et éclata d'un rire fou.

* * *

 **A tous les Poufsouffles/Serdaigles, bonjour!**

 **C'est sur ces quelques mots que je vous laisse. Aucune crainte: il reste encore un chapitre pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. J'espère néanmoins qu'il vous a plus! J'ai pris grand plaisir à l'écrire: la scène de la découverte du Tombeau trotte dans ma tête depuis un an! En y repensant, ça fait depuis juillet 2017 que j'ai commencé à dessiner les contours de cette fanfiction dans ma tête. Tout ça parce que j'ai regardé à la suite la Momie et Titanic. J'ai pensé alors qu'il serait amusant d'envoyer un sorcier sur le Titanic et à la poursuite d'une momie! Archibald Twitter est ainsi né...**

 **Mais ce n'est pas encore l'heure des adieux. D'ailleurs j'ai une annonce importante à faire.**

 **Pour commencer, merci à AppleCherry Pie, qui a prit le temps de relire et de corriger ce chapitre! Je vous conseille d'aller lire sa fanfic de Neige et d'Aulne: vous y croiserez Louisa Mercury (et son mauvais caractère) ainsi que quelques allusions à Archibald au détour d'une phrase... Ainsi - et surtout! - la magie des Elementalistes.**

 **Et puis, j'aimerais remercier Sarali Ao, Yoh-nee, GEBC, Mimi70 et E. Catnip. Vos soutiens et encouragements me vont plus que droit au coeur. Je ne saurais vous dire combien** **vos reviews m'ont fait un bien fou ! Alors un milliard de merci, vous êtes vraiment super!**

 **Et mes derniers remerciements vont bien sur pour vous, chers lecteurs du monde entier. C'est grâce à vous et à vos lectures que cette fic existe!**

 **Maintenant, place à la grosse annonce.**

 **Je mets en place un nouveau concours pour gagner une Box Poufsouffle. Oui, 1 box, pour 1 unique gagnant. A l'intérieur, de nombreux Goodies estampillés la warner, ainsi - et surtout - les trois tomes de Polly (enfin deux pour commencer. le troisième sera envoyé lorsqu'il sortira en octobre).**

 **Ce concours est ouvert en France et à l'international, pour tout le monde! Pour y participer, rien de plus simple: il suffit de répondre à ce petit quizz et de m'envoyer les réponses par MP ou par review. Le concours débute aujourd'hui et le gagnant sera désigné le samedi 18 (lorsque je posterais le chapitre 13 d'Archibald Twitter).**

 **Vous êtes prêt? Voici les questions:**

 **1/ Quelle est la couleur de l'écharpe de Polly?**

 **2/ Quel est le roman le plus célèbre de la maman de Polly?**

 **3/ Quels sont les noms des Nullos?**

 **4/ Quel est le nom du professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal durant la septième année de Polly?**

 **5/ Quel est sa particularité?**

 **6/ Comment s'appelle le restaurant préféré de Polly?**

 **7/ Quelle est la meilleure maison de Poudlard?**

 **Vous avez les réponses? Alors n'hésitez pas!**

 **Bonne chance et à très bientôt!**

 **Votre Citrouille**


	13. Chapter 13 - Juin 1897 (2ème partie)

**Chapitre 13 - Juin 1897 (2ème partie)**

 _Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus_

 _Devise de Poudlard_

oOo oOo oOo

Merlin se hissa hors de son Tombeau. Mais des siècles de mauvaise posture l'avaient affaibli et il s'effondra lamentablement sur le sol.

\- Bon sang de bon sang de bon sang, jura-t-il.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, grommelant à tout va. Il ne remarqua pas les trois sorciers qui le contemplaient, frappés de stupeur.

Merlin s'aida de son tombeau de pierre pour se relever, tant bien que mal. Lorsqu'il fut debout, il regarda ses mains aux ongles démesurément longs, sa robe rongée par le temps, sa barbe grisâtre, sale et emmêlée.

Dégoûté par sa propre apparence, il poussa un long cri rempli de rage.

\- SOIS MAUDITE !

Archibald ne put s'empêcher de trembler de tous ses membres. Qu'avait-il fait ?

Merlin sembla se rendre compte de leurs présences. Il se retourna et les dévisagea un par un. Un rictus de haine déforma ses traits quand il vit Perséphone.

\- Toi, grogna-t-il en tendant un doigt vers la jeune fille.

Perséphone, apeurée, fit quelque pas en arrière. Merlin se précipita alors vers elle, le pas trébuchant. Elle poussa un hurlement quand il enserra son cou gracile entre ses mains rugueuses. Ils tombèrent ensemble sur l'herbe tendre, et Archibald, figé, comprit que Merlin cherchait à étrangler Perséphone.

\- Non ! s'exclama-t-il.

Il tenta de séparer Merlin de la jeune fille qui suffoquait, mais la prise était trop puissante.

Alors, il prit son élan pour percuter de toutes ses forces le vieil homme, qui tomba à la renverse.

Perséphone fut libérée, et aspira l'air à pleins poumons. De grandes marques rouges s'étalaient sur son cou.

McCarthy était en proie à la panique, ne sachant que faire pour les aider. Impuissant, il vit Merlin se relever, ses yeux flamboyants de colère. Il délaissa Perséphone qui rampait en direction du Tombeau pour s'occuper d'Archibald.

D'un geste, sa baguette magique apparut dans sa main et il la pointa vers le jeune Serdaigle.

Archibald plongea ses doigts dans la poche de sa robe pour n'y trouver que le bois d'aubépine : sa baguette avait roulé un peu plus loin, il n'aurait jamais le temps de la récupérer.

\- McCarthy ! supplia-t-il, dans l'espoir que le fantôme de ne lui vienne en aide.

Le bibliothécaire n'hésita pas et se rua sur Merlin, utilisant sa condition de fantôme pour ralentir le vieux sorcier. Mais, à sa grande stupeur, il le percuta de plein fouet.

\- Ça alors ! s'exclama-t-il.

Merlin le fusilla du regard et, d'un mouvement de sa baguette, il envoya McCarthy dans le tombeau, avant d'obstruer l'issue avec les morceaux de pierre, étouffant ses cris.

Archibald en profita pour courir jusqu'à sa baguette. Il eut tout juste de temps de se baisser avant de recevoir un sortilège sur la tête. Il brandit à son tour sa baguette et jeta un sortilège de désarmement sur Merlin. Mais ce dernier repoussa le charme avec un ricanement : il chuchota quelques mots, et tout ce qui était en bois, et seulement en bois, brûla alors. Les chênes s'embrasèrent, les flammes léchèrent les voûtes du plafond.

Archibald poussa un cri : sa propre baguette se consuma entre ses mains. Un autre geste et les flammes s'éteignirent, laissant les arbres nus et calcinés.

Merlin eut un rire qui se transforma en quinte de toux. De nouveau, il s'effondra à terre : la magie lui prenait trop d'énergie.

Archibald, apeuré, en profita pour rejoindre Perséphone, terrée derrière le tombeau. Elle était terrifiée, et sursauta quand Archibald arriva en trombe à son côté. Elle le gifla de toutes ses forces.

\- Espèce de crétin ! Pourquoi as-tu ouvert ce fichu tombeau ?

Il ne sut que dire et se contenta de se caresser sa joue meurtrie. Il passa sa tête par-dessus le couvercle de pierre – sous lequel il entendit les appels au secours de McCarthy - et vit Merlin se remettre debout, tituba sur ses jambes amaigries.

\- Archibald Twitter ! Viens te mesurer à moi !

Se battre ? Contre Merlin ? C'était une plaisanterie ! Une petite voix lui chuchota cependant que Merlin n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même : le vieillard trébuchait à chacun de ses pas. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de le craindre... Le jeune Serdaigle regretta d'avoir été si orgueilleux et de ne pas avoir écouté les mises en garde de la Princesse Olga.

Il pressa la main de Perséphone pour se donner du courage :

\- Cours et rejoins l'école, lui chuchota-t-il d'un ton pressant. Va voir le professeur Ashbrow et raconte-lui tout.

\- Mais et toi ?

\- Je vais essayer de le retenir le plus longtemps possible, le temps que les secours arrivent.

\- Tu es fou !

\- TWITTER ! hurla de nouveau Merlin.

Il se demanda comment le vieux sorcier connaissait son nom et vit Perséphone hésiter. Elle enveloppa son visage entre ses mains et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, dans un baiser maladroit.

Archibald, étonné par ce geste, hocha bêtement la tête et sortit de sa cachette, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

\- Je suis là, dit-il, sentant une énergie nouvelle pulser dans ses veines.

Merlin était hagard. Il regarda sans vraiment le voir Archibald et ce dernier étudia son étrange comportement. Il semblait être atteint de folie, tournant en rond, roulant des yeux, marmonnant pour lui seul. Intrigué, Archibald le regarda faire. Était-ce d'être si longtemps resté enfermé qui l'avait rendu ainsi ?

\- Vous allez bien ? demanda-t-il avec prudence.

\- Silence... SILENCE ! hurla Merlin en se bouchant les oreilles. Trop de bruit, trop de vie, où suis-je, qui suis-je ?

Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, poussant des râles abominables. Du coin de l'œil, Archibald vit Perséphone rejoindre la sortie en courant, tout en veillant à faire le moins de bruit possible.

Merlin se redressa d'un bond et pointa sa baguette sur Archibald, qui sursauta. Il vit le vieil homme pleurer, traçant des rigoles claires sur son visage crasseux.

\- Toi... Toi ! Pourquoi as-tu mis si longtemps à venir me délivrer ? Cela fait douze siècles que je t'attends ! Maudit, maudit, soit maudit, sale petit sauveur ! Que le feu te dévore, que le vent t'emporte, et la pluie, et la cendre dans ta bouche ! Et ton cœur arraché, dévoré, piétiné, brûlé ! Brûle, brûle, Archibald Twitter ! Que ton règne arrive et que ta volonté soit faite !

Dans un cri de rage, Merlin lança un sortilège de Feudeymon. Archibald plongea sur le côté, sentant un courant d'air chaud lui passer au-dessus de sa tête. Il sentit contre lui la baguette d'aubépine s'enfoncer dans ses côtes : il la sortit et la brandit devant lui, le cœur battant d'appréhension. Au moment où Merlin invoquait un charme qu'Archibald n'avait jamais entendu – et qui était, à n'en pas douter, de la magie noire -, le Serdaigle invoqua le sortilège de désarmement.

Les deux sortilèges se rencontrèrent à mi-chemin et explosèrent au-dessus d'eux dans une formidable gerbe d'étincelle.

\- Mais que... s'exclama Merlin, surpris de la tournure des évènements.

Il leva à nouveau sa baguette pour tenter le sortilège d'Expelliarmus : l'aubépine d'Archibald décida seule de balayer le charme. Lui-même ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait et contempla le morceau de bois qu'il tenait à la main.

Ce fut pire quand Merlin invoqua les éléments : la baguette créa un bouclier autour du jeune garçon, et sur lequel vinrent s'écraser le vent, le feu, la terre et l'eau.

Les deux sorciers se regardèrent et Merlin fut secoué d'un long fou rire.

\- Renversant ! Absolument renversant ! s'exclama-t-il. Corne de bouc, mon garçon, on peut dire que tu es plein de ressources ! Dis-moi, où as-tu trouvé cette baguette ?

Merlin se laissa tomber au sol, épuisé. Archibald resta sur la défensive, n'osant s'approcher de ce personnage trop lunatique.

\- Je ne te ferai pas de mal, gamin, soupira Merlin. Et je suis tellement fatigué ! Allez viens t'asseoir à côté de moi, on va causer toi et moi.

\- Ça vous ennuie si je refuse ?

Merlin eut un rire guttural. Il plissa des yeux, étudiant le Serdaigle avec intérêt. Archibald lui renvoya son regard : il avait enfin devant lui le grand Merlin des légendes.

\- Tu en as mis du temps à venir, Archibald Twitter !

\- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

\- Je sais tout de toi. J'ai prédit ton arrivée, il y a longtemps.

Il tapota l'herbe à côté de lui, l'invitant à s'asseoir. Il obéit – à une distance respectable – et posa sur ses genoux la baguette d'aubépine. Merlin regarda celle-ci, les yeux brillants.

\- J'imagine que tu l'as ramassée dans la Forêt-sans-Retour ?

\- Oui. C'est vraiment vous qui l'avez fait pousser ?

\- Évidemment, quelle question ! Tu pensais qu'un tel arbre pouvait grandir là-bas, sans eau ni lumière ?

\- Mais pourquoi ?

Merlin haussa les épaules. Il fut parcouru d'un frisson et serra les dents, jetant des regards un peu autour de lui.

\- Où suis-je, où suis-je ? s'exclama-t-il, comme s'il venait de s'éveiller d'un rêve.

Archibald posa sa main sur la sienne pour calmer ses tremblements, craignant un nouvel accès de folie.

\- Vous êtes avec moi. Vous n'avez rien à craindre. Je vous ai délivré de votre Tombeau, vous vous rappelez ?

\- Mon Tombeau, mon Tombeau, maugréa-t-il. Oui, je me souviens. Merci.

Le vieil homme ferma les yeux et inspira l'air autour de lui. Archibald s'éclaircit la gorge, soudain intimidé par la présence du puissant sorcier.

\- Que vous est-il arrivé ?

\- Une femme, grommela Merlin. J'ai aimé une femme, à la folie, et j'ai été trahi par son amour. Enfin trahi... est-ce de la trahison quand on accepte d'être pris par son propre piège ? C'est une longue histoire, et je suis fatigué. Mais tu es là maintenant, et je te dois bien ça. Alors, il était une fois un crétin de sorcier qui pensait être tout puissant. J'étais druide, astrologue, devin, sage parmi les sages. J'étais aussi le conseiller d'Arthur. J'ai décidé de sa conception, je l'ai élevé, je l'ai mis sur le trône, je l'ai guidé. Je voulais qu'il défende les sorciers et les moldus, afin qu'ils vivent en harmonie et se protègent les uns des autres. Parce que, vois-tu Archibald Twitter, j'ai vu l'avenir et j'ai vu Mère mourir dans les siècles à venir.

\- Mère ?

\- La Terre, bien sûr ! Pas ma mère à moi ! Que vas-tu t'imaginer encore. Je l'ai donc vue mourir à petit feu. Et j'ai su que seules mes Filles, les Élémentalistes pouvaient la sauver. Et pour cela, elles devaient propager leur magie sans la crainte des moldus. Mais Arthur... Disons qu'il se désintéressait de l'avenir. Il avait sa couronne, le reste n'avait pas grande importance à ses yeux. Nous nous sommes disputés, bien trop souvent. Je partais alors pour de longs voyages, qui m'ont mené aux quatre coins de la Bretagne. La Forêt de Poudlard était mon lieu de retrait préféré, loin de tout, loin des hommes. Mais je revenais sans cesse auprès de mon roi et nous nous pardonnions alors. Mais un jour, l'une de nos disputes est allée trop loin et j'ai décidé de prendre les choses en main. Pour le plus grand bien, comprends-tu ? La magie primait sur tout, et j'ai commencé à haïr les moldus qui s'en prenaient à mes Filles. L'ambition de devenir le plus puissant sorcier a noirci mon cœur et j'ai plongé tout entier dans la magie noire. Et Vivianne, traîtresse de mon cœur, l'a vu. Elle a été d'une patience incroyable. Une à une, elle a détourné mes Élémentalistes de moi, arguant que j'étais devenu fou et dangereux. Et, quand le moment est venu, elles m'ont emprisonné dans neuf cercles de magie à l'aide de leur voile. Je les ai toutes maudites : j'ai souhaité que leurs magies les enferment dans une solitude éternelle et qu'elles soient pour toujours rejetées par la société. J'ai été placé dans un Tombeau scellé par une puissante magie et j'ai attendu pendant mille deux cents ans que quelqu'un – toi – me libère.

Merlin poussa un profond soupir et caressa entre ses doigts l'herbe tendre.

\- Et aujourd'hui, je suis libre, chuchota-t-il pour lui-même.

\- Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ? demanda Archibald.

\- À ton avis ? Conquérir le monde bien sûr ! Massacrer des milliers de moldus, asseoir ma suprématie, transformer tous les sorciers du monde en une puissante armée qui ravagera tout sur son passage !

Archibald pâlit et Merlin éclata d'un nouveau rire :

\- Tu verrais ta tête, gamin ! Je plaisante, respire ! Je te l'ai dit, je suis fatigué. Et puis, que pourrais-je bien faire dans ce nouveau monde ? Qui croira à mon retour ? En douze siècles, tout à bien changer. Quant à la Terre... je ne peux plus rien faire pour elle. Aide-moi à me relever.

Archibald sauta sur ses pieds et tendit ses mains à Merlin, qui les saisit.

\- Où irez-vous ?

\- Il est temps pour moi de rejoindre l'Autre Monde et de goûter à un repos bien mérité. Ah, j'allais oublier...

Merlin fit un geste en direction de son Tombeau de pierre et le lourd couvercle se souleva de nouveau : Cyrus McCarthy en sortit, furieux.

\- Je suis là-dedans... depuis trente minutes !

\- Et moi depuis mille deux cents ans, alors ne vous plaigniez pas, rétorqua Merlin.

McCarthy lui lança un regard meurtrier. Le vieil homme leva un sourcil et le défia en silence. L'ancien bibliothécaire grommela pour lui-même et alla bouder. Merlin se tourna de nouveau vers Archibald.

\- Garde la baguette, gamin. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ces imbéciles de fabricant s'obstinent à rajouter un poil de licornes ou une écaille de dragon à l'intérieur... ça dénature la magie du bois. Et désolé pour l'autre.

Archibald eut un sourire et secoua la tête. Il regrettait son autre baguette en bois d'érable, mais il ressentait toute la magie du bois d'aubépine. Merlin fouilla dans les poches de sa robe usée pour en sortir un petit poignard en argent. D'un geste, il trancha l'air et, sous les yeux ébahis du jeune garçon, une déchirure apparut dans le vide. Derrière brillait une vive lueur dorée qui l'éblouit et une douce odeur de miel et de sucre l'enivra.

\- L'Autre Monde, murmura-t-il.

Merlin lui fit un clin d'œil puis se tourna vers McCarthy :

\- Souhaitez-vous venir ?

Malgré son apparence de fantôme, McCarthy pâlit :

\- Moi ? Vous m'invitez moi à rejoindre l'Autre Monde ?

\- Non, je parle au corniaud de fantôme derrière vous, grommela Merlin en levant les yeux au ciel. Évidemment, vous ! C'est une manière de vous remercier : sans vous, le gamin de m'aurait pas trouvé.

McCarthy hocha vivement la tête. Archibald eut un pincement au cœur : c'était l'heure des adieux et il n'était pas prêt.

Aucun mot ne fut prononcé entre le bibliothécaire et lui. Ils se comprenaient.

Après tout, ils étaient pareils.

Cyrus McCarthy eut un dernier sourire pour lui et lui tourna le dos. Il s'avança, seul dans la déchirure, l'esprit en paix et la lumière l'engloutit.

\- Tu diras également à la Princesse que je lui pardonne, dit Merlin. Adieu, Archibald Twitter, nous nous retrouverons, sois en certain. En attendant, prends bien soin de toi. Bonjour, Juniper Ashbrow.

Archibald sursauta et se retourna vivement : son professeur de potions se tenait à l'entrée de la grande salle et était à la limite de l'évanouissement. Derrière elle se tenait Perséphone, qui regardait le vieux sorcier d'un œil méfiant.

\- Miss Winthrope, l'appela ce dernier avec un signe de la tête. Je vous prie de m'excuser pour tout à l'heure. Je n'avais plus toute ma tête et je vous ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Mais enfin, qui êtes-vous ? demanda Ashbrow.

\- Je suis Merlin, ma chère. Et je vous souhaite une bonne journée.

oOo oOo oOo

 **LE TOMBEAU DE MERLIN DÉCOUVERT !**

 _Poudlard – 20 juin 1897_

 _Le Tombeau de Merlin, découvert par Archibald Twitter, jeune élève appartenant à la maison Serdaigle, est de loin le plus riche trésor du patrimoine magique du Royaume-Uni. Tenu en secret au cœur même des fondations de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, c'est avec une émotion intense que Faris Spavin, ministre de la magie, accompagné de divers représentants du ministère, a pu découvrir..._

Archibald replia la Gazette du Sorcier et le reposa sur la petite table qui jouxtait le lit. Il était en colère : lui aussi aurait dû être avec les membres du Ministère et sa photo aurait dû s'étaler sur la une du journal. Au lieu de ça, il était confiné à l'infirmerie, en attendant que l'affaire du tombeau se tasse, afin de ne pas être « importuné par les curieux », selon les dires de Phineas Black.

Il avait pourtant hâte de sortir d'ici : cela faisait deux jours qu'il était prisonnier ici, avec pour seule compagnie celle de l'infirmier.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se rembrunit : si c'était encore ce maudit guérisseur venu lui apporter un plateau-repas et aucune nouvelle, il hurlerait.

Il fut surpris d'entendre la voix de ses amis, se disputant, et il se redressa vivement sur son lit.

\- Bon sang, Piccadilly, ferme cette maudite porte ! Tu ne veux pas non plus laisser une pancarte pour avertir de notre présence ici ?

Hamilton bougonna et la porte fut fermée. L'instant d'après, les deux garçons étaient à son chevet.

\- Tu vois, inutile de se faire du souci ! Lord Twitter est en vie, il a une couverture, un bon lit, un vrai coq en pâte !

\- Comment vas-tu, Archibald ? demanda Hamilton avec un large sourire.

\- Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien de ma vie, répondit-il, heureux de revoir ses amis. Sauf que je suis enfermé ici et que personne ne me dit rien !

Brutus s'aida du pommeau de sa canne pour faire venir à lui l'unique siège et s'installa dessus.

\- Tu veux des nouvelles ? Elles sont mauvaises. Désolé de te l'annoncer mon vieux, mais tu es viré de Poudlard.

\- Qu... quoi ?

Archibald les dévisagea : le regard levé au ciel d'Hamilton le rassura.

\- Ton sens de l'humour laisse à désirer, Malefoy.

\- Je sais. Bon, dépêche de tout nous raconter. C'est l'heure du déjeuner et j'ignore à quelle allure mange ce maudit guérisseur.

Archibald leur raconta comment il avait trouvé, défié et aidé Merlin. Brutus et Hamilton regardèrent avec déférence la baguette d'aubépine et Archibald leur fit jurer d'en taire sa provenance.

\- Que se passe-t-il alors ? demanda-t-il.

\- Serpentards a gagné, annonça aussitôt Hamilton devançant Brutus qui lui tira la langue.

\- Je n'en doutais pas.

\- Sinon, les rumeurs les plus folles courent à ton sujet. On raconte que tu t'es battu contre un dragon, que tu as cherché à fuir de Poudlard, que Perséphone Winthrope a cherché à t'arrêter... D'ailleurs, que s'est-il passé entre elle et toi ? Elle passe son temps à rougir quand on mentionne ton nom... Un peu comme toi en ce moment tiens !

\- Rien, maugréa Archibald qui sentit ses oreilles le chauffer au souvenir du baiser qu'elle lui avait donné.

Il entendit Brutus ricaner.

\- Savez quand je pourrais sortir d'ici ?

Hamilton secoua la tête.

\- D'ailleurs, on ferait mieux d'y aller... Si on nous pince ici, ça risque de chauffer pour nos oreilles.

Archibald fut déçu de les voir partir, mais ne dit rien.

\- Courage, Archichie, le rassura Brutus avec un clin d'œil. Au fait, j'ai un peu de lecture pour toi.

Il fouilla dans les poches de sa robe et sortit une épaisse enveloppe.

\- C'est arrivé ce matin par hibou.

Archibald fronça les sourcils en étudiant l'écriture penchée :

 _Mr Archibald Twitter_

 _Aux bons soins de Mr Brutus Malefoy_

 _Poudlard_

Hamilton et Brutus le saluèrent, et il se retrouva de nouveau seul. Il n'attendit pas pour lire le contenu du courrier, l'oreille aux aguets, dans la crainte de voir arriver l'infirmier. Il décacheta l'enveloppe et une petite fiole vide tomba dans sa main.

 _Cher Mr Twitter,_

 _Ce n'est pas de l'Au-Delà que je vous écris, je vous rassure. Bien évidemment, je compte sur votre discrétion pour ne pas ébruiter mon retour parmi les vivants, surtout auprès des autorités magiques de votre pays._

 _Vous comprendrez aisément avoir préféré la fuite plutôt que de finir mes jours à Azkaban. Je suis trop vieille pour ce genre de bêtise._

 _Je vois d'ici votre étonnement : comment ai-je réussi à filer sous la barbe de ce détestable Inspecteur Pinkerton ?_

 _En subtilisant un peu de ce Philtre du Mort-Vivant de Miss Winthrope, préparé lors du championnat._

 _Quelques gouttes ont su me plonger dans un sommeil qui m'a fait passer pour morte. J'ai pu ensuite compter sur la complicité de sorciers fidèles à la couronne impériale de Russie pour sortir de ce bourbier britannique._

 _Regretterai-je un jour le meurtre de ce misérable pilleur de tombe de Cyrus McCarthy ? Peut-être. C'était un homme avant tout... Quant à ce misérable Inspecteur, j'aimerais qu'il me rende mes affaires. Le collier qu'il m'a volé, pour le bien-fondé de sa soi-disant enquête, était un cadeau de l'Élémentaliste qui m'a appris à contrôler mon pouvoir. Plus qu'un symbole, c'est surtout un souvenir du cœur. Je voulais à mon tour le transmettre à la gamine. Il représente l'Arbre de la Vie, l'Yggdrasil, le symbole des Élémentaliste._

 _D'ailleurs, j'ai une faveur à vous demander : pourriez-vous veiller sur la jeune Louisa ? C'est une brave enfant qui n'a pas mérité mon abandon. J'aurais voulu l'emmener avec moi, mais quelle vie aurait-elle eu ? Fuir, aux quatre coins du monde, en compagnie d'une vieille dame ? Je lui ai enseigné tout ce que je savais, je lui ai appris à canaliser son pouvoir. Je prie pour que jamais elle n'enseigne à son tour à une jeune fille en perdition le savoir des élémentaliste._

 _C'est un trop lourd fardeau._

 _C'est ici que mes confessions s'achèvent. Je ne vous dirai pas adieu : quelque chose me dit que nous nous retrouverons._

 _Son Altesse Impériale,_

 _La Grande-Duchesse Olga Nikolaïevna de Russie_

oOo oOo oOo

Archibald fut autorisé à quitter l'infirmerie le soir-même et regagna en toute hâte la Salle Commune des Serdaigles. Il fut aussitôt assailli par ses camarades qui lui posèrent d'innombrables questions, et il dut jouer des coudes pour rejoindre la quiétude de son dortoir, où Hamilton l'attendait, Bastet sur les genoux.

\- Les rançons de la gloire ! s'exclama-t-il avec un rire.

La semaine qui suivit dut relativement calme : la fin de l'année scolaire approchait et le départ dans le Poudlard Express était dans tous les esprits. Archibald passa son temps en compagnie de Brutus et Hamilton. Il reçut une quantité de hibou pour le féliciter de sa récente découverte et les historiens les plus acharnés lui envoyèrent de longs parchemins pour lui demander plus de détails sur Merlin.

Mais le courrier qui lui fit plus de plaisir fut celui de Lady Adélaïde, qui exprima sa plus grande fierté. Elle lui certifia que, de là où ils étaient, ses parents étaient très fiers de lui, et Archibald, songeant à la Déchirure dans l'Au-Delà, se demanda si son père et sa mère s'étaient retrouvés là-bas.

La veille du retour à Londres, le traditionnel banquet fut dressé dans la Grande Salle afin de désigner le vainqueur de la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. Elle fut décernée du bout des lèvres par Phineas Black à Gryffondor pour la cinquième consécutive, qui se hissait juste avant Serpentard.

\- Un jour, ce sera les Serdaigles, grommela Hamilton.

À la table des Serpentard, Brutus fut à deux doigts de briser sa baguette.

\- Oui, oui, félicitations aux Gryffondors, grommela Black en imposant le silence. Cependant, cette année scolaire se termine sous les auspices les plus favorables. La gloire rejaillit sur Poudlard, grâce notamment à Mr Archibald Twitter, qui a découvert, caché dans les profondeurs de notre inestimable école le Tombeau de Merlin, qui fut autrefois un élève de Serpentard.

Il y eut quelques applaudissements et Archibald grimaça : un jour, il écrirait un livre sur Merlin pour rétablir la vérité.

\- Une telle découverte mérite des remerciements. Mr Twitter, s'il vous plaît.

Il sursauta à l'annonce de son nom, et il fallut que Hamilton le force à se lever pour rejoindre la table des professeurs, souriant d'une oreille à une autre.

Il reçut des mains du directeur une médaille pour service rendu à Poudlard – qu'il fut cependant prié de rendre afin de compléter la collection de la salle des trophées.

Mais de cela, il n'en eut cure. Et, quand il croisa le regard rempli de fierté de sa directrice, il décida que, qu'importe ce que les gens lui diraient, il deviendrait le plus célèbre Archéomage de Grande-Bretagne.

oOo oOo oOo

Le lendemain, Archibald termina de boucler ses valises. Le Poudlard Express partait à onze heures, et il avait toutes les peines du monde à faire entrer Bastet dans sa cage.

La chatte avait trop goûté à sa liberté pour consentir à se laisser enfermer.

\- Ne fais pas ta tête de mule et rentre immédiatement là-dedans ! s'exclama son maître, ses doigts couturés de griffures.

\- Tu veux de l'aide ? demanda Hamilton qui avait terminé de ranger ses affaires.

\- Si tu parviens à faire entrer cette maudite bête dans son panier, je t'offre un kilo de Chocogrenouille.

\- Challenge accepté !

À force de cajolerie, Bastet consentit à se laisser approcher par Hamilton qui la prit aussitôt par la peau du cou et la mit dans son panier en osier.

\- Et voilà le travail ! Un kilo de chocogrenouille, Lord Twitter, ne l'oublie pas.

Archibald le remercia.

\- Allons retrouver Malefoy avant qu'il ne vienne personnellement nous chercher, proposa-t-il.

Il fut cependant le dernier à quitter le dortoir. Il eut un pincement au cœur en contemplant la chambre vide, et il se demanda ce que les deux prochaines années lui réserveraient.

\- À bientôt, chuchota-t-il en fermant doucement la porte.

Le Serpentard les attendait en bas de l'escalier de marbre, tapotant le sol du bout de sa canne et montre en main.

\- Vous avez décidé de redécorer votre dortoir ou quoi ? s'impatienta-t-il.

\- De quoi te plains-tu ? Tu as peur de ne pas trouver le chemin du Poudlard Express sans nous ?

\- Hilarant, Twitter. Allez venez, ou toutes les bonnes places seront prises.

La journée promettait d'être chaude et Archibald prit une profonde inspiration, les yeux plissés par les réverbérations du soleil. Avec ses amis, il descendit la longue route menant aux grilles de l'école, gardé par l'œil vigilant de Grace Perkins qui se renfrogna à sa vue.

Brutus bouscula son monde et monta dans l'une des calèches, ronchonnant à n'en plus finir sur l'odeur du renfermé.

\- Mais tu vas arrêter de te plaindre ? marmonna Archibald, excédé.

\- Réjouis-toi, deux mois sans me voir ni m'entendre !

La petite gare de Pré-au-Lard était bondée, et il fallut attendre que les élèves montent dans le train, dans une joyeuse cacophonie.

Dans la foule, Archibald aperçut la silhouette de Perséphone Winthrope. Se sentant observée, la jeune fille se tourna vers lui et l'observa quelques instants, avant de se détourner, le rose aux joues. Il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de lui parler. D'ailleurs, il ignorait quoi lui dire.

Par sa prestance, Brutus parvint à obtenir un compartiment pour eux seuls et même si Hamilton bougonna un peu sur les manières égoïstes du Serpentard, il le fit à voix basse : après tout, lui aussi appréciait le calme et la solitude du trajet.

Fidèle à sa promesse, Archibald acheta la totalité des Chocogrenouilles à la dame au chariot de bonbons quand elle passa quelques heures après le départ du train – soit près de quarante-deux boîtes.

Brutus lui souhaita une bonne crise de foie avant d'annoncer qu'il devait aller voir quelqu'un en particulier. Il passa une main dans sa chevelure et rajusta le nœud de sa cravate avant de quitter le compartiment.

\- Mercury, annonça à voix basse Hamilton quand la porte se referma.

Archibald le regarda, surpris :

\- Mais je croyais que c'était terminé entre eux !

\- Je crois que notre Brutus est fou amoureux de cette fille. Mais si tu veux mon avis, il court droit vers les ennuis...

oOo oOo oOo

Londres fut en vue dans la soirée et le Poudlard Express amorça son freinage. Dans un panache de fumée blanche, le train entra avec majesté dans la gare de King's Cross avant de stopper. Sur le quai, les parents attendaient leurs progénitures.

Archibald fit glisser son sac sur son épaule et prit le panier de Bastet sous son bras. Puis, en compagnie de ses deux amis, il descendit du train et se mit aussitôt à la recherche de Ross McGrath dans la foule.

Hamilton fut le premier à apercevoir ses parents et il fit jurer à Archibald de lui écrire pendant les vacances.

\- Je vais économiser ma salive te concernant, Malefoy, se contenta-t-il de dire en se tournant vers le Serpentard.

\- Je serais magnanime et vous aurez droit à un hibou à vous partager à deux.

\- Quelle bonté ! Autant ne rien...

Archibald ne termina pas sa phrase : il crut apercevoir un hideux chapeau dans la foule, mais Abus Dumbledore lui passa devant au même moment.

\- Je reviens, dit-il en quittant Brutus et Hamilton.

Il contourna les Dumbledore, certain d'avoir rêvé.

Et pourtant non.

Lady Adélaïde le gratifia d'un immense sourire quand elle vit Archibald. Il s'avança vers elle, bouleversé. À quelques pas derrière elle se tenait Ross.

\- Bonjour Archibald, lui dit-elle. Je voulais te faire la surprise.

\- C'est réussi, confirma-t-il, une boule dans la gorge.

\- Ce sont tes amis ?

Il se tourna vers Brutus et Hamilton, qui venaient d'être rejoints par leurs parents respectifs.

\- Oui. Souhaitez-vous faire leurs connaissances ?

\- Laissons-les goûter à la joie de leurs retrouvailles avec leurs familles. Mais peut-être pourrais-tu les inviter au manoir durant l'été ?

Il trouva l'idée excellente.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait reçu sa lettre d'admission à Poudlard, il était heureux de savoir que quelqu'un qui l'aimait était venu le chercher.

Il offrit son bras à Lady Adélaïde.

\- Alors, comment s'est passé ton année scolaire? demanda-t-elle.

\- Croyez-le ou non, répondit Archibald avec fierté, mais j'ai découvert le Tombeau de Merlin...

 **FIN DU LIVRE PREMIER**

* * *

 **Mes chers Poufsouffles et Serdaigles préférés,**

 **C'est ici que s'achève le premier livre des aventures d'Archibald Twitter. Je dois avouer que cela me fait tout bizarre: c'est la quatrième fanfiction que je clôture! Bien sur, tout ceci n'aurait été rien sans votre aide, ni vos encouragements. Tous vos commentaires et vos lectures m'ont donné la motivation d'écrire et surtout d'inventer des histoires pour vous!**

 **Je n'ai peut être pas répondu aux reviews envoyés par manque de temps, mais sachez quand même que je fonds littéralement de joie à chaque fois message. Alors, un grand merci à Niakovic, Mimi70, Rozen Coant, Kelpigue, Luffynette, Lea44C, Noxl, GEBC, L'art est inutile, FanManga28, , Mais Virginie, Yoh-Nee et Sarali Ao, ainsi qu'à vous tous lecteurs anonymes, qui ont lu les chapitres!**

 **Un autre immense merci à AppleCherry Pie. A tout jamais tu auras ma gratitude pour absolument tout. Et un autre merci à Nanuq (je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises :p).**

 **Bon, et maintenant, que va t-il se passer?**

 **Pour le moment, je m'accordes une pause dans l'écriture d'Archibald... Bientôt les vacances aussi (ENFIN! j'ai envie de dire. Dans quinze jours tout pile). J'en profites pour commencer l'écriture d'un vrai roman que je posterais en janvier je-ne-sais-pas-trop-où-encore (wattpad? Fictionpress? d'ailleurs y a t-il une section fiction sur le site fanfiction?). Et j'ai toujours le tome 3 de Polly à corriger, n'est ce pas?**

 **Quand au livre deux de Archibald (enfin, plutôt la nouvelle), il se découpera e chapitres, et seront postés durant tout le mois d'octobre (j'ai déjà écrit le premier chapitre. Oui, AppleCherry Pie, tu as bien lu :D).**

 **Concernant le concours du chapitre précédent, c'est toi, E. Catnip, qui a gagné la box Poufsouffle! Je t'ai envoyé un message privé pour l'adresse et tout ça.**

 **Voilà, je crois avoir tout dit! Je vous souhaites donc de bonne fin de vacances, une bonne rentrée scolaire (continuer de surveiller l'horizon, peut être aurons-nous notre hibou pour Poudlard cette année!) et à très bientôt!**

 **Votre Citrouille!**


End file.
